


Holding On （Translation）

by RubyRR



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 162,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRR/pseuds/RubyRR
Summary: This is the Chinese translation to the amazing work "Holding On" done by jblue_leviathan177.WIP at chapter 15, Weekly updates available at http://www.lofter.com/blog/jianchongwenfanyixiaodui





	1. 2个月

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 1:two mothers 两个月

在这个世界上May Parker一直是他最伟大的榜样。这是当然算是陈词滥调了，但这个把Peter养大的女人，她克服了面对种种悲剧，并且做了一些了不起的事情，比如去护理学校。Peter只希望能成为哪怕只有她一半厉害的人，而且他还是有着超级力量的那个。可以说他对她有着至高的敬重。他想让她骄傲，他想要成为比她更好的人。所以Peter在一条岌岌可危的准线上努力平衡家庭、学校和蜘蛛侠的身份。有时Peter觉得他像一个全身紧绷的钢索行者，肩负着救死扶伤和顺利升学的任务。好在他是蜘蛛侠，对吧？

 

距离Gwen Stacy的死已经过去了两个月。这两个月，她成为Peter的牺牲名单里的一个名字，他失去了最好的朋友。而他曾经向已故的警长许诺，但是他却打破了这个誓言。Peter让她受伤致死。他亲手造成如今的苦果。他曾尝试着不再去做蜘蛛侠，但是两个月后，Peter开始更加不顾危险的阻止犯罪，好像这能洗刷他的罪过。Gwen的死并不是唯一让他感到罪孽深重的原因，Peter确信，如果梅姨知道这一切，她会失望的。甚至可能会因此而憎恶他。

 

Peter的耳朵源源不断地接收着检测装置传来的各种警方报告，当他听到有一辆失窃的银行货车时便立刻行动起来。在城市里荡秋千真的是一件令人兴奋的事。这痛快的感觉历久旎新。即使Peter成为蜘蛛侠已经有两年了，他还是像刚开始的第一天一样爱这个。Peter追踪着警笛声，直到发现了一辆疾驰穿越十字路口的大型货车，里面的人还在探出窗户向人们射击。Peter从屋顶跳下来，躲过几颗差点射中他的子弹，迅速降落在驾驶室上面，他的蜘蛛感应刺痛着。现在他紧贴着车子的一侧，一把枪从乘客侧的窗子探出来指着他。从Peter到驾驶室上的时候，他明白，他必须尽快在有人受伤前结束这一切。

 

Peter猛的拉开驾驶室的门，使劲扳动方向盘，使得车子撞上钢护栏停下。在强盗还没明白发生了什么事之前他就打晕了司机，射出蛛网把他们绑紧。这时他的蜘蛛感应突然爆发，他避开了射击，在Peter爬上货车的时候，剩下的家伙大声咒骂起来。

 

他正要去乘客室把那个男人找出来时候，突然听到一阵沙哑的歌声：

 

“我如落锤般坠下~”（I came in like a wrecking ball~）

 

Peter转过身去吓得大叫一声，他看到一个穿着制服的男人居然抓着他的蛛网朝他荡了过来。他只得躲开，狠狠地撞到路面后匆忙转身，然后就看到那个新来的怪人正好撞到一个企图逃跑的贼身上。随后那个男人彻底将贼打晕在街道上，他轻笑着落地，还一直唱着那首流行歌。

 

Peter盯着这个在他前面穿着红黑相间衣服的男人，惊呆了。他紧张地静候事态变化，想看看这个男人是敌是友。由于这人的古怪举止，他还真不确定这家伙到底是哪头的。那个男人挥舞着武器，好像他们是玩具一样。Peter知道他必须在事态升级之前迅速采取措施。他挺直身子，走近那个人，大声地清了清嗓子直到那人停止了自言自语。

 

这个男人突然沉静下来，这让Peter更紧张了。然后那个人发话道：“你知道你不该偷别人的制服吗？抄袭狗，我可以告你！”

 

“我怎么知道是不是你偷了我的？”Peter不假思索地喷了回去。

 

陌生人好奇的歪着头，“这也有理，我喜欢你。我们怎么知道我们没有从对方那里偷创意呢，蜘蛛脑袋？哦，闭嘴吧！你懂什么！”

 

彼得皱着眉头说：“我是蜘蛛侠。你是谁？”

 

那人用手在胸前做了一个戏剧性的动作。“我是死侍。又名喋喋不休的佣兵。”

 

“佣兵？雇佣兵？”

 

“别担心，我只杀坏人。”

 

“不行！你不能杀——”

 

“你是对的！杀是一个非常重的词，我更喜欢让他们‘灭活’状态。”

 

Peter在他要笑出声前咬了咬嘴唇，毕竟他是蜘蛛侠，他不能因为不恰当的笑话发笑，特别是那些与和一个雇佣军杀人有关的笑话。他清了清嗓子，挺直身子，使自己显得更严肃些。

 

“听着，死侍，我不会让你去杀人。好吗？我——”

 

雇佣兵靠的很近，他的蜘蛛感应在他脑海里过电一样抖了一下。“我是来办事的，蜘蛛脑袋。你走你的阳关道，我走我的独木桥。”

 

“对不起，我不能让你这么做。”

 

死侍挪开了。Peter可以透过面具看到他的笑容，“以后和你一起工作肯定会很有趣。”

 

Peter看着他离开了，在想是否要立刻阻止这家伙，但现在人群聚集起来。最终他认为现在不是和一个未知的罪犯交手的好时机，他还得再准备准备。于是他荡走了，希望没有人因为他放走了雇佣兵而丧命。

 

Peter不知道他为什么这样做。可能是他太累了，肋骨伤得太重，脑子一团浆糊。今晚他决定从后门而不是从卧室的窗户回家。在以前的任何一个晚上，这都不是一个问题，但是今晚不同。今晚，有一个非常生气的女士在等着，准备在他从门口走过来的时候将他抓个现行。他的蜘蛛感应在他进入这个小小的房间前就给他一个轻微刺痛，提示房间里有威胁存在。

 

“Peter Benjamin Parker！”当门在他身后静悄悄地关上时，梅姨大叫了起来。

 

“梅姨，你这么晚不睡做什么？”Peter的第一道防线是转移话题，它总是有效吗？绝对不是这样。那它现在工作了吗？嗯，他一听到他嘴里说的这些话就知道了，他又做了一个错误的决定。认真的说，他需要开始计分了，这样就可以在一个晚上做不超过五个糟糕决定时奖励自己。

 

“我在干什么？”她从椅子上站起来，双臂交叉在胸前。“你知道现在——你的脸怎么了？”

 

Peter畏畏缩缩，思绪万千地想一个可以说得过去的最佳借口，但他最终还是说出了他的默认理由。“我之前从我的滑板上摔下来了。”他想说 **，** 因为我要避开子弹和飞奔的雇佣兵，我从一辆被盗的银行货车上跳了下来，可是他不能。一个孩子怎么如何告诉他待他如母的一个女人，他每天都把自己置于危险之中？

 

“我不这么认为，”梅姨尖锐的回道。“你是怎么滑滑板到——”她停了很久，瞥了一眼钟。“到凌晨两点一刻钟？”

 

Peter抱怨道：“听我说，梅姨——”

 

“不，你听我说”他姨妈的口气立刻使他闭上嘴巴。“你回家那么晚，撞的鼻青脸肿，还在流血。你在所有的课上睡觉。感谢上帝，你还聪明，不然你就会被退学了。你敢告诉我这是怎么回事吗？是的，我一直很有耐心，但我已经束手无策了。我不会坐视不管，让你害死自己。你听见了吗，Peter？我不会让你这样愚蠢的送命！”

 

他的心里充满了恐慌和震惊，“梅姨...”

 

“我不知道那是什么。巷战、毒品、酒精……我不知道，但我已经决定了。我打电话给你的教父了，你要和他生活一段时间。”

 

Peter目瞪口呆地看着她，嘴巴张成了一个完美的圆形：“什么？你不能让我和他一起住。他自己就是个钱太多的孩子，你在新闻上见过他，完全不是一个榜样该有的样子！”

 

她的眼睛闪烁着危险的光：“他不是，但他确实和美国队长住在一起，他也同意帮助你。”

 

 

他活该如此，Peter知道该来的总会来的。Peter知道在过去的两年里，他简直让梅姨的生活变成了地狱。他知道这是他应得的。尽管如此，他并不喜欢这样，在这世上所有人中，偏偏Tony Stark是他的教父。显然，他在大学时一直是父母的好朋友，多年来一直保持着联系。每逢生日和圣诞节，总有一个礼物昂贵到他的姨妈和叔叔买不起。当他拿到优秀的成绩单时，总有一张贺卡寄过来，中间整齐地夹着一张50美元钞票。Tony Stark总是在他的生活中出现，但他们从来没有更多联系。Peter并不介意，当他变成蜘蛛侠时，他甚至感激这一点。彼得的秘密身份对他来说是非常重要的，尤其是对复仇者和神盾局来说，更尤其是对钢铁侠。现在他要和他们住在一起了，他们甚至要给Tony临时监护人的身份。梅姨决定离开纽约去看望和照顾在芝加哥生病的姐姐。所以这样挺好…对大人们来说。这真的是一个悲伤的告别，他用尽他全身的力量来求她不要走。不要让这件事发生在他俩身上……但他更清楚……。

*美国风俗，长辈会在贺卡里夹钱送给晚辈，如同我们的红包。

 

梅姨的眼睛闪烁着泪光，她捧着他的脸说道：“Peter，我爱你。我不在乎别人说什么，你是我的孩子。你是我的，没有人会把它从我身边带走。你明白吗？”

 

他不安的点了点头，不敢相信自己还能发出声音。好像当他开口时，除了恳求，其他什么也不会说了。我会很好的，他想说，请不要离开我。但他不能说。他非常清楚随之而来的会是什么。他坚信如果梅姨知道了他的业余爱好，她会崩溃的。

 

 

现在他坐在Tony一辆他连名字都叫不出的豪华跑车后座上，Steve Rogers坐在副驾驶上。Peter只能想象这两个超级英雄是怎么看他的。这个不良少年不听他可怜姑妈的话，需要一个男性角色去管教他，或者两个。Peter还没不确定Tony会怎么去应对这件事。尽管Tony是他的教父，Peter还是对这个人知之甚少。他所知道的只是他从新闻中听到的消息，而这么看，亿万富翁并不是最伟大的榜样。所以他不确定Tony会是一个积极的影响还是消极的影响。但他百分之八十三的确定，Steve会给他带来最多的麻烦。

 

别会错意。在其他情况下，他绝对会因为和Tony还有Steve会面而兴奋抓狂。但那是因为别的原因，Peter有几百个问题想问美国队长，比如他在二战中的经历以及几十年后醒来是什么样的感觉。他想和Tony谈谈他的学术论文，当然，他已经读过Tony全部的论文，于是更想和本尊探讨一下，但是他发现当他们从家里开得越来越远的时候，这种谈话的欲望也越来越弱。

 

“那么，Peter，”Steve问道，这是继他们尴尬的打了招呼后他初次开口，“你放学后会有什么活动吗？”

 

“定义一下什么是放学后的活动”，Peter真的很努力不去留下一个喜怒无常的青少年的刻板印象，但是，毕竟他心情不好。

 

“那你觉得呢，Peter，”Steve漫不经心地继续说，似乎没有被彼得的烦恼所打扰。

 

“为什么我要告诉你我的想法呢？”

 

Steve沉重地叹了口气，回头看了他一眼。“听着，Peter，我知道这很难，但这是最好的选择。你会发现的。”

 

Peter保持沉默，在后视镜里短暂地对上了Tony的暗色眼睛。他不热衷于和复仇者一起生活，他和西装不太合得来。也许他表现得像个孩子，但现在他气死了又什么也做不了。他不知道在隐藏自己身份的同时继续做蜘蛛侠。他考虑暂时停下来，直到他的姑妈回到纽约，但谁知道这要花多长时间。他不能让他的街区重回孤立无援的状态，复仇者们总是忙于拯救世界没空管这些。

 

 

如果能和复仇者一起生活，大多数青少年都会兴奋到昏头转向。当他们开进一个秘密地下车库时，Peter却不得不装傻。自从上次那个疯狂的机器人军队事件后，复仇者已经放弃了斯塔克大厦为行动基地。但复仇者公寓仍然在顶顶楼，作为可再生能源研究中心。他模模糊糊地知道新的总部在哪儿也很想去那里看看。在大厦的旁边是新的神盾大楼，特工们正努力从那里浴火重生。Peter和他们的关系可说不上好。

 

从车库到顶楼要经过一系列复杂的转弯和换乘电梯。在最后一个电梯里，Tony的AI扫描他们并确认他们的身份，用悦耳的声音问候Peter，它听起来几乎是友好的。电梯突然停了下来，门打开了。Peter看着眼前的空间，这里的起居区和厨房连在一起，还有一个令人赞叹的娱乐区。这里自然是大的，所有的东西充满着圆滑的线条和高科技感。既然现在Tony和Steve又再次生活在这儿，他突然想知道其他的复仇者是不是也在共用这个地方，。

 

两个大人领着他离开主起居区，进了走廊。Tony开始说话。

 

“到目前为止只有我们仨，Pepper和Bucky住在这里。”Tony开始给Peter指个人的房间。Peter立刻注意到Bucky和Steve睡在一起。

 

Peter抬起眉毛，看着Steve，对这一点信息感到惊讶。“你和冬日战士？是真的吗？”

 

Steve耸耸肩点头承认，显然感到不太好意思。Peter哼起口哨，“酷！”

 

当Tony给他看他自己的房间的时候，他没之前那么紧张不安了。在走廊更深处一点，路过 Tony和Pepper的两个房间，就到了他的小屋。这是一个比他原先那个大一些的房间，配有一张双人床，衣柜，书桌和床头柜。其他就没什么了。Steve允许他按照他喜欢的样子去装饰它，好像他会在这里呆很长时间。他的浴室在走廊对面。

 

“好吧，给你点时间收拾一下。”Steve在敞开的门口徘徊，“我们一小时后吃晚饭了。”

 

“我们一起？”

 

“还有Pepper”

 

Steve走了，并随手把门关上。Peter叹了口气，开始慢慢地从包裹里拿出生活必需品。

 

 

和Pepper Potts见面与Peter想象中一样叫人发憷。不过当她穿着随意的家居衣服悄悄走进厨房时，看上去倒不太吓人。Steve讲故事的时候她正喝着一杯酒。她身上有些东西使Peter的心漏跳了一拍，然而他只花了一秒钟就意识到关于她的一些特质使他想起了Gwen。这个女人就像是长大以后的Gwen，如果她的生命没有被如此悲剧地缩短，她会成长为这样一个女人。在他站在那里，为失去的他的朋友陷入了深深的沮丧之前，Pepper转向他，温暖地笑了笑。

 

“嘿，你肯定是 Peter。我是Pepper。”

 

他 轻 轻 地 握 了 握 她 的 手。“ 嘿 ，很 高 兴 见 到 你 。”

 

“我 很 高 兴 终 于 见 到 托 尼 的 教 子。”

 

“Peter，你 介 意 帮 我 摆 桌 子 吗 ？” Steve很 有 礼 貌 的 问 ，指了指台子上的餐具。

 

他 叹 了 口 气，但顺从地还是将盘子摆在一起。他 真 的 不 想 在 这里成反面角色。这顿饭极其平淡。Tony满身机油地现身，抱怨着又要吃意大利面了。在设法使Peter开口讲话加入进去后，大人们互相聊天。他们询问了他的学校、朋友和他喜欢做的事情，但当他只留下一些简短的回答时，他们就放过他自己聊天了。好吧，直到他们吃完。

 

Tony俯身向前，同时给了他一个坚定的眼神，Peter马上紧张起来，知道什么要来了。“Peter，我们需要你遵守一些基本的规则。”

 

Peter放下他正喝的那杯水，双臂交叉在胸前。“好吧。”

 

“10点钟是你的宵禁时间，但我觉得在某些情况下可以商量。你的作业必须在你出去之前完成。你在这里还需要做家务，就是保持你的浴室和卧室清洁。星期一晚上和星期三晚上把垃圾拿出去还有洗碗。这听起来公平吧？”

 

彼得耸了耸肩。“当然可以。”

 

“那好吧。你外出也必须让我们知道你在哪里。你现在不能随便乱跑，直到我发现你行为良好为止。”

 

他克制着想翻白眼的冲动。“好吧。”

 

Tony似乎想增加些更多的条件，但他后来只是点了点头。Peter把盘子倒在洗涤槽里后，回到了自己的房间。他锁上了门，走到桌子前面，此刻他已经把电脑安装好了。他打开了电脑，依旧不太习惯一张新背景占据了原属于他和Gwen合照的桌面。

 

 

去学校最痛苦的事就是在拥挤的走廊里感到孤独，没有什么比独自呆在这么多人身边更糟糕的了。他一开始并不那么受欢迎，性格内向，举止笨拙，但至少他和Gwen关系还不错。一旦他和她建立了这种联系，他就不觉得有必要结交什么新朋友了。质量胜于数量，难道不对吗？现在他又回到了他开始的原点。唯一不同的是，因为一些他连回忆都不愿的原因，他已经失去了曾属于自己的一小部分。

 

在午休时间，Peter正独自发呆时，Flash Thompson坐在他板凳旁边。

 

“Flash，你想要干什么？”

  
他耸了耸肩，“什么？我不能坐在这儿吗？”

 

“Flash。”

 

“听着，Parker，我只是想表现得更友好而已。”

 

Peter转头看向他，扬起眉毛。没一会儿，Flash看起来局促不安，“好吧，我活该。我对你来说就是个混蛋，但我正试着做得更好。”

 

他看着曾经的恶霸，认真得看着他。Peter不得不承认，Flash和他的朋友们在很长一段时间里都没有再打搅过他的生活了。但他在经常处理些不正常的事情的同时已经失去了去面对正常生活的能力。“这真的很棒，Flash。”

 

“我……我为发生的一切感到抱歉。Gwen遇到的事，你知道的。你们两个关系很好……我只还没说出来。所以，嗯，我希望你能照顾好自己，Parker。是的，我要说的就是这些。”

 

Peter真的惊呆了，看着Flash在他想说些什么之前站起来离开。他环顾四周，看到班上其他学生在看着他。他们一看到Peter在看他们立刻就转身走开了，这使他很困惑。他想知道是什么促使Flash过来的。那件事发生后他真的发生了这么大的改变吗？这是梅姨为什么要让他和Tony Stark住在一起的原因吗？他摇摇头，躲开那些猜测打探的眼神。他不知道Flash会怎样接近他，但他知道有一件事是肯定的，那就是这给他带来了久违的片刻抚慰


	2. I Prefer Creative

Peter在与复仇者领袖们共同生活的第一周表现的很乖。他都为他自己感到骄傲。Peter每天放学会准时回家，做完作业和分给他的家务。他每晚会听警察巡逻的频道，放过小的犯罪，因为警察们可以处理那些，所以他现在只专注于生死相关的境况。他也试着搜索死侍的消息，雇佣兵这周仿佛消失了，没有任何消息。Peter不确定他该对这个消息感到担忧还是松了口气。他倒是发现了死侍的Instagram和Twitter账号，不过除了能从他与金刚狼的自拍里看出他和X战警有联系以外，他没法看出死侍到底是个怎样的人。 Peter想也许他可以去找复仇者或者神盾局看他们知道些什么。为了更好地监控，他把两个账号都关注了。

 

一周过去了Peter只给他的梅姨发了几次短信，他爱她但他还在生气。装作什么都没发生照常跟她通话实在太难，而Peter还没有做好准备，所以他只想相互报个平安。当然了他的运气一直不好，经常很难保持之前给自己定下的每日犯错发傻五次上限。与Steve和Bucky晚餐之后，Peter从巡逻频道听到了有人质被挟持，心里暗骂了一句。他没法从这么高的顶层而且没有消防通道的楼里偷跑出去。

 

深吸了一口气，他从房间里溜了出去下了楼梯，还好Steve和Bucky不在公寓入口。他没想过如果有人在他该怎么办，但他冒了次险，他必须出去，希望回来之后不会被发现。

 

搬到大厦的时候他没敢带他的战衣和装备，所以他跑出神盾区（他乐意这么叫）后，他拉上了兜帽然后溜达到了荒废的火车站，他父亲的秘密实验室在那里。把整个行动基地安在这里自然是理所应当的，另一个原因是Peter觉得这非常酷。实验室里装满了他从城市（垃圾桶）各个角落搜罗来的装备。他也在这里生产大量的蛛网，修复战衣，坏掉的蛛网发射器凌乱的散在桌。

 

他快速的换了衣服拿上了他的装备，他把书包藏在了车站入口的地方，手机留在了书包里。他很确定如果Tony想，他随时可以追踪Peter的手机。他对这些事花掉了他20分钟有些不满，20分钟可以发生很多事了，他希望他没有太晚。他没法忍受有人因为他需要比平时多的时间从一堆超级英雄眼皮底下偷溜而受伤。

 

好运的是，当他到了被劫的博物馆时，没有人死掉而且只有一个警察受伤了。像往常一样，他从高层的展厅窗子进入，从上往下行动，夺走抢劫犯手里枪然后把他们用网黏到了最近的物体表面。抢劫犯都是业余的，自己就能和自己人吵起来，挑拨他们实在是太简单了。然后当他准备离开时，死侍从不知道哪里出现了，拿枪对着抢劫犯的头，他的蜘蛛感应叫嚣着警惕。

 

“我现在给你10秒告诉我谁———操！”

 

Peter在用蛛网把枪从死侍手中夺走时偷笑了一下， 然后把死侍的手缠在了他身体两侧，像穿了件拘束衣。

 

“你！”死侍嚎了一声，在Peter把他靴子黏到地上的时候。

 

“就是我！”Peter在严肃之前嘲讽的回了他一句，“我想我告诉过你不要的杀人的。”

 

“他看起来像死了吗？”雇佣兵没好气的说

 

Peter看了一眼脸色苍白满头大汗快要昏厥的抢劫犯， 耸了下肩，“你拿枪指着他了”。

 

“你在干扰我办事。”

 

“什么事？杀人？”

 

“对！你终于意识到了！现在把我从网里放出来——等等，这些网是有机的吗？如果是的话他们从哪来的？你从你的蜘蛛屁股里生产的？我要说那真是个美妙的屁股。”

 

Peter目瞪口呆的看着他。“你疯了。”

 

死侍无法忍受的叹了口气，“我这叫有创意，好了现在放我走”

 

“呃，不”Peter转身想走，但是在死侍大喊时停了下来，“好吧！帮我一起找到我想找的人，越快找到我就越早离开这里。”

 

Peter咬着唇盯着雇佣兵，他能听到警察威胁要进入楼里的声音，嘟囔着他把死侍举过肩膀扛着他从他们进来的地方出去。当他们不在博物馆屋顶后，Peter把他放了下来，问道，“好了说吧，你在找的人是谁？”

 

“喔他真的是个人才，Edward Sniegoski。这个人渣做了些很坏的事，人口，毒品买卖和虐待小狗狗，人渣中的人渣。”

 

Peter叹了口气，揉着太阳穴问道，“是什么让你觉得之前那些抢劫犯知道任何事？”

 

“这不废话吗! 小虫子，他们就像小黄人，每个坏人都有至少一个。1”

 

“那你有吗”Peter意有所指的问。

 

“当然没有。第一，我不是坏人。第二，他们有两个很不好的特点，他们是黄色的而且很烦。”

 

Peter必须用咳嗽掩盖他的笑声，清了清嗓，“呃好吧，那些人现在在警局里，所以下一步怎么办？”

 

死侍安静了几秒，直到面罩两边像被一个微笑拉伸了，“超级英雄组队？振奋人心！我们周五晚上碰头吧，我会带炸墨西哥卷饼。”

 

“如果我们合作，你绝对不可以杀人”Peter坚持

 

“那就没有乐趣了。”

 

Peter暂停了一下，想知道怎样才能说服死侍，“你不觉得对你来说战斗的时候杀掉你的对手实在太容易了吗？当你武装到牙齿杀掉那个男人——”

 

“或者女人”

 

“——那这有什么挑战性吗？”

 

“你到底想说什么，蜘蛛头？”死侍的声音充满了怀疑。

 

“我在说，我赌你不能在我们合作的过程中杀掉任何人。”

 

“是嘛？如果我赢了我有什么好处吗？”

 

Peter立刻把这个赌约添加到了今晚持续增长的错误决策中，“你想要什么？”

 

“如果我做到了不杀任何人——”

 

“不管是不是无辜的。”Peter补充。

 

“不管是不是无辜，你必须给我一个你经典的蜘蛛侠之吻。”

 

Peter感觉面罩下的脸上发热，“我的啥——？算了，好，成交。但是如果你杀了任何人被我发现了，我就把你直接交到神盾局去。”

 

“成交。”

 

博物馆之后Peter用了几个小时制止小型犯罪，一直思考着关于死侍的事。他并不是完全确定她应该相信这个男人多少。他显然是脑子有病，而且为了钱杀人。他需要知道更多信息。所以在把一个抢劫犯黏到警局门口后，他去了神盾局. 他和这个超级英雄机构有着某种爱恨交织的关系，他们会在有小型事件的时候找他，但Peter知道他们一直勉强忍受着他因为不愿意透露他的真实身份。不管他们贿赂多少他都不会放弃保密身份的，不过有时候想到那张可能存在的巨额支票，他还是会五脏六腑都因为贫穷而抽痛起来。

 

他非常确定即使神盾还没找出他的真实身份，他们也一直在努力挖掘。Peter非常小心，作为蜘蛛侠，他对来去无踪很有一套。 而且他差不多闯进了神盾大楼，然后找到了他自己的文件并发现他的身份依旧是秘密。不过这次从正门走进去还是让他肚子有些翻江倒海。特工们停下来紧张的看着他，他挥了下手，想让气氛放松一些，“嘿，我需要些帮助….拜托了？”

 

“你想要什么，蜘蛛侠？”Clint Barton从不知道躲在哪里冒了出来。

 

Peter清了清嗓“我需要关于一个人的资料， 我猜神盾局会知道他是谁。”

 

Clinton皱眉，“谁？”

 

“他叫死侍，红黑制服， 疯疯癫癫的，有任何印象吗？”

 

超级间谍的咆哮让Peter有些惊讶，“死侍回来了？靠！跟我来。”

 

Peter跟上去，没说话，默默的观察着周围。他被领到了一间电脑房（他之前闯进去那间），看着Clint登陆了其中一台电脑。“所以……”Peter企图跟Clint搭话但是被Clint打断了。

 

“你遇到死侍的时候发生了什么？”

 

“呃…..他废话很多。大多数根本没有任何意义。他显然在这有个任务，我想在下次遇到他之前知道更多关于他的消息”

 

Clint担忧的叹了口气，“他的名字叫Wade Wilson，是个合同制的雇佣兵，一直在好人和坏人的边缘游离。 他曾是Weapon X 计划的一部分，这混蛋没法死掉，他一直让神盾局棘手，但我们没办法对付他。每次把他关起来他都能逃出去。所以我们试图…….引导他的行为，让他变得不那么麻烦”

 

“所以你们就让一个杀手随便在街上晃悠？”

 

Clint给了他一个严肃的眼神，“我和Wilson在之前的任务中合作过，他危险而且无法预测。”他继续在电脑上敲了几下，打印机发出了声音。Clint站起来，拿过了打印出来的纸给了Peter。“这是所有跟死侍有关的情报了，我建议你离他远点，蜘蛛侠，你还揽不了他这个活儿。”

 

“你说的像我接了活儿还能有人给钱似的。” 

 

“如果你告诉我们面罩后的人是谁就会有”Clint回答，领着Peter往出口走。

 

“哈哈——并不会告诉你们，另外你们的间谍们不能自己找出来吗？”

 

“不要挑战我们，另外别再从正门进来了。”

 

Peter惊喘，“没礼貌！”

 

Clint给了他一个没耐心的脸色，“我们不需要蜘蛛侠日常出现，那会败坏神盾局的名声。”

 

“你可以给我在号角日报做点公关。”

 

Clint坏笑着把他推出门，“那是雇员才有的福利。”

 

Peter 斜瞄了一眼他，“邪恶。”他可以就神盾局如何不需要他帮忙就自己臭了名声且发表一番激愤的评论，不过他可不想Fury或者Coulson从阴影里出现。他从SHILED一路荡回了荒废的火车站，快速的换了衣服，把Clint给他的几张纸放到桌上的电脑旁边，关掉了秘密-火车站-实验室，找回了他藏起来的书包和手机。当他看手机上十几个Tony和Steve的未接来电和5个留言，从担忧一直到威胁，他从嗓子里咕哝了一声，到了该面对的时候了。

 

他荡到了神盾局区，走了剩下的路程。上升的电梯感觉很长，他的心脏砰砰直跳。他知道当梅姨生气的时候会发生什么，但他对Tony或者Steve会有什么反应毫无头绪。未知的情况足以让他紧张。电梯停下时，面对他的是两个看起来非常生气的超级英雄。事实上，Steve看起来只是担忧，但Tony看起来快气炸了。Peter还看到了厨房里的Bucky 和Sam。作为Peter Parker他还没被正式介绍给猎鹰，而且他觉得今晚也不会。

 

“你到底去了哪儿？”Tony第一个吼了出来，他的脸皱到了一起，让Peter觉得他还不如直接掉头走人算了，“你知道现在几点了吗？”

 

Peter转头四处看，非常想找一个钟

 

“别费心了，已经凌晨1点了， 你明天还要上学”Tony继续生气的说。

 

Peter咽了咽嗓，感到他自己的怒火从脊梁窜了上来。他在这里不是蜘蛛侠，他只是Peter Parker,一个没有合理借口的青少年，他觉得一晚上跟神经病雇佣兵打交道让他更加倔了，“所以？”

 

“所以？所以现在你有宵禁了，而且必须告诉我们你要去哪儿。”

 

“我不觉得我需要向你解释”Peter反驳，闭嘴，Peter在脑子里循环，继续在今晚的错误决定单子里加上一笔。他记了几次了？7次好像？如果他今晚活下来他就重新去数一遍。

 

“作为你的监护人——”

 

怒火淹没了Peter，他无法解释，他曾以为他是个友善的人，不爱发脾气，但是Tony的话轻易就让他血压升高。也许是因为他太累了，所有他才会直接爆发。这迟早会发生的。

 

“你不是我的监护人！”Peter猛的插话，“你表现的根本就不像一个监护人。伟大的Tony Stark白天把自己关在实验室里，在公众面前像个被宠坏的富家子弟，还指望我为了他表现的乖乖的？你真行你知道吗？我已经非常努力了，而第一次我犯错我就这么被拷问！去你大爷的。”

 

Peter向他的房间冲去，没再说任何话，充满了自己都没意识到的愤怒，当关上卧室门的时候他才呼出了一口气。

 

 

令人惊讶的是，第二天没有发生任何争端。Peter去了学校，放学了返回大厦，等着爆发，但是什么事都没发生。他一直等着Tony或者Steve对昨晚的事做点什么， 但他只得到了几个平静的“你好”和“晚饭好了”。Peter挑拣着他的晚饭直到所有人吃完，又是意大利面。他没有抱怨的洗了碗，准备朝他房间去，Steve阻止了他。

 

“我们准备看电影，你想加入吗？”

 

Peter原想拒绝，但是想起了他周五要出去，所以他点了点头，希望花些时间和他们建立亲密关系可以给自己表现加点分。他们去了客厅，Peter惊讶的发现Clint和Sam已经在那儿了。这里实在太大了，他怎么没看见他们？他到现在才看到任何他们。Peter终于正式被介绍给他们了，他们给了他一个温暖的微笑，跟他们对蜘蛛侠的态度完全不同。Clint甚至在他坐到懒人沙发上的时候揉了揉他的头发。Sam拉了一个懒人沙发坐到了他旁边，友好的对着他笑了笑。

 

“我和Darcy看电影的时候为这些沙发神魂颠倒。”

 

“Darcy？”

 

“噢，她是Thor的朋友。”

 

“你们到底有多少人？”Peter问，真心感到好奇。他知道人数在6个以上，但他并不确定都有谁被包含在内。

 

“有好几个，但并不是所有人都呆在大厦，我们都有自己的住处”

 

Peter皱紧了眉头，他不懂为什么但是他对这个消息非常不爽，他甚至不能回自己家。他的梅姨不在家而且门锁了。当然他有钥匙，但他不可能就像他属于那里一样待在那。他是唯一一个无法回家的人。Peter死死的咬住脸颊内部的肉，防止自己说些不礼貌话或者哭出来。 如果他要因为不能回家在他挂满了海报的房间里住一晚就闹脾气的话，他的计划就完了。疼痛和血的味道充满了他的嘴，很好的分散了他的注意力，他转向大屏幕的电视。

 

为了让Steve和Bucky赶上潮流，他们决定看回到未来2，Peter看完了整部电影，无视了Sam时不时好奇的看向他的眼神。电影一完，年长的男人就靠了过来，“嘿， Peter，我——”

 

“我去睡觉了，”Peter突然宣布，站了起来，“我明天要早起。”

 

“哦？”Steve也站了起来。“为什么？”

 

“呃，学校艺术部有些事，他们想为了什么事儿要几幅学生的艺术作品。晚安。”

 

Peter快步走出了房间，差一点就跑了起来。他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰跳着，突然感觉呼吸困难。他紧紧的关上了卧室门，并反锁了门。放松了一点，但当他试着平缓下呼吸时还是有些焦虑。汗水从额头上流了下来，他感到有些腿软。他坐到了他的床边，翻出了手机。 当他看到手机上Flash的短信时，胸痛突然被忘记了。他们几天前交换了号码，但他从来没指望这人会给他发短信。

 

嘿，我是Flash.

 

嘿，有事吗？ Peter躺在床上回复，凉凉的床单让他发热的脸颊很舒服。

 

你明天或者周六能帮我补习代数吗？我学不来，如果你不想就算了。

 

周六可以。

 

好，你想在哪儿见面？

 

你知道929咖啡厅吗

 

市中心的那个对吗，可以啊。

 

1点怎么样？

 

好的，明天见。

 

Peter呼了口气，有些高兴。给Flash发短信是以前Peter想都不敢想的，但这绝对不是今晚在他身上发生的最奇怪的事。这件事让他比之前放松了很多。他把手机充上电，脱下衣服准备睡觉。明天会是漫长的一天，当天晚上他会去见死侍，他需要做好最坏的准备。

 

1小黄人是电影《神偷奶爸》中的角色，在《神偷奶爸》系列设定中是格鲁和尼法里奥博士用两杯香蕉泥、变种DNA和脂肪酸组成的胶囊状生物，小黄人的现任主人是格鲁和纳瓦利欧，他们主要为纳瓦利欧建造工程、充当格鲁的试验品

2《回到未来》是一个美国科幻电影系列，共有三部，分别上映于1985年，1989年和1990年。


	3. 我会为此下地狱

Peter咬着从学校食堂里的烂三明治，狐疑地盯着他对面的校运动队员们。他设法在遮阳棚外面占到了一张空桌子。这可能与今天下雨有关，但长凳还是相对干燥的，桌边也只有一滴水。当他坐下来的时候，Flash溜进对面座位，给了他一个奇怪的傻笑。就像他尝试着友好的微笑一样，但因为当了挺多年的混球，他根本就无法用那种方式移动面部肌肉。

 

“所以，”Flash开口，“我很高兴你明天能和我见面。”

 

“没事。”他停了下来，注意到对方穿着蜘蛛侠的衬衫。起初，当他看到他的同辈们穿着他的标志时，他觉得很有趣。在开始的时候让他傻傻的想脱口而出，说他就是蜘蛛侠，而随着时间的流逝这个想法也变了。谁也不知道他是谁，也不知道他背负着盛名之下的愧疚。

 

“衬衫很漂亮。”

 

Flash不好意思地咧嘴一笑。“是的，那个家伙很酷。我想知道他是谁。”

 

Peter耸了耸肩，把更多的食物放进嘴里。“可能是神盾局的试验。”

 

“我不认为他为他们工作，这让他更酷了。其他英雄忙着拯救世界，但蜘蛛侠是属于我们的。我的意思是，有多少城市可以宣称我们拥有自己的超级英雄？而且只是为了我们。”

 

“那夜魔呢？他也在纽约。”

 

Flash哼了一声，“他只呆在地狱厨房那几条街，而且据我所知他没什么超能力。不算数的。”

 

Peter笑了笑，很知道那个红衣义警听了这话得有多生气，“是啊，你说的有理。”

 

在谈论打游戏这种话题之前，他们一边吃午餐一边又谈了点超级英雄的事，不论是现实中的还是虚构的。Peter是第一次在午餐时过得这么开心，这真的是一个好的改变。当铃声把学生送回到课堂上的时候，Peter想起了什么，“嘿，我一直帮助你学习，现在我能请你帮个小忙吗？”

 

“当然。什么忙？”

 

“今晚如果有人打电话来问我的事，你能帮我个忙吗？就说我们一起闲待着呢。然后给我发短信，让我知道情况。”

 

Flash定睛看着他，“Parker，你做什么坏事？谁知道你还会这样。”

 

Peter站着，把垃圾扔进桶里，翻了个白眼，“你干不干？”

 

“可以。但你说不说去做什么？”

 

“没戏。明天见！”

 

 

Peter必须给自己做做准备彩排一下。在他离开房间之前，他对着面前梳妆镜排练接下来所有可能发生的谈话的应对方式。他环顾公寓四周，但没有发现任何人。他试着敲卧室的门，但没有人回答。Peter噘起嘴唇想了想，欲言又止，“Jarvis?”

 

“是的，先生？”Jarvis的声音从空中传来。

 

“Tony 和 Steve 在忙吗？”

 

“Stark先生在开会，但Rogers先生在体育馆里。你想让我为你直接引路吗？”

 

“请？看来这个地方比看上去的大。”

 

 

“是的。”

 

AI毫不费力地引导他穿过了塔，直到最后他进入了一个从未去过的地方。当然，健身房是巨大的，他发现超级战士们正把愤怒都发泄在拳击袋上。Peter小心翼翼地走近，一直等到Steve看见他。金发男人停下来向Peter转过身来，他的额头上几乎没有汗。

 

“你有什么事吗？Peter。”

 

“我今晚能出去吗？”Peter用他能发出的尽可能的天真的声音问道，祈祷他能在没有任何不好的后果的情况下成功地实现计划。

 

“你要去哪儿？”

 

“我和朋友出去玩。他的名字是Flash。”

 

“哦！“Steve看起来太热情兴奋了，让Peter简直有点发毛。他已经开始因为说谎心里不好受了。“你知道你们要去哪儿吗？”

 

“嗯，还不知道呢，可能去看场电影和吃点东西。我可以给你他的电话号码。”

 

Steve点了点头，Peter发送了Flash的号码给Steve的手机，短暂地想到美国队长现在有Flash的号码这件事可能会吓坏他。“谢谢你来告诉我们中的一个人。Peter，你会晚回家吗？”

 

“我不确定？我可以给你发短信让你知道吗？”他认真地咬着嘴唇，希望他流露了足够的善意。

 

“你可以这样做。还有你需要钱吗？买些食物或者电影票？”

 

“不！”彼得吃惊地脱口而出，“我的意思是谢谢但不用了。”

 

“好的。”Steve似乎犹豫了一下，脸上露出忧心忡忡的神色。“Peter，前几天晚上——”

 

终于开始了，Peter叹了口气。“对此我很抱歉。我不应该……”

 

“不……嗯，我们很担心你。那时太晚了，你没有接电话。我们认为你出了事。”

 

Peter眨了眨眼睛，“哦。”

 

“Tony不应该大喊大叫，但你需要告诉我们你是否会这么晚到家，还有你在哪里。如果发生了什么事…如果你受伤了，它会让Tony崩溃，还有你的姑姑，甚至是我。别不让我们知道。好吗？”

 

Peter如释重负地微微一笑。超级士兵怎么能看起来像小狗一样？我要因为这个去地狱了，这个念头一直在Peter的脑子里个循环，“谢谢，Steve。我会通知你的。”

 

在超级士兵能继续说下去之前，Peter疯狂地跑了出来。他的脑海里一直旋转着队长关切的声音，他的撒谎几乎使他感到非常内疚。他整理了一下思绪，便急忙到秘密实验室去换衣服，赶到碰头地点去。

 

 

他的首要任务当然是勘察场地，确定这不是某种伏击。他设法查过死侍的档案，尽管这人很危险，但很显然死侍只是拿钱办事。有一些罕见的情况，他行动了，但这些不是自卫就是营救任务。不过小心些总是没坏处。他一直在附近的屋顶上，等着死侍。没过多久，他就看到那个身穿红黑制服的雇佣兵攀登上大楼的一测，胳膊上还挂着一个塑料袋。Peter不得不承认，这家伙轻轻松松就贴墙爬上了楼的身手给他实在不赖。

 

他转过去，轻轻地降落在Wade旁边。Peter在他举起袋子时皱起了眉头，“来点油炸墨西哥玉米片？”

 

“嗯，不用了，谢谢。我不喜欢在工作前吃任何东西。”

 

“你知道，成长中的男孩需要食物。”死侍说道。

 

Peter转动他的眼睛。“我们能先不继续谈下去吗？我有地方要去。”

 

“咄咄逼人，不是吗？你确定在你的制服下面不是正在经历经期的中年女人吗？”

 

“死侍！”Peter交叉着双臂，只是盯着他。

 

“哎呀，好的。但哥的食物过时不候。”死侍把他的包抛在屋顶上。“好吧，我已经被雇来去摆平纽约居民Snogski。幸运的是，你可以理解为咱们要“摆平”他，这样他就“不能再做坏事”了。”

 

“而你只是碰巧把它翻译成杀了他？”

 

“精确！但我可以把他交给神盾局，他们可以处理它等等。这个家伙很狡猾。找他的人太多了，但是一无所获。今晚有大毒头交货。我们会在那看到他的一个手下。如果我们找到他，我们就可能会找到他的头头。准备好了吗？”

 

“等等。你只是要去那儿然后干什么？好好地询问他？”

 

“嗯，原来的计划是杀死任何妨碍我的人，但是你来了给我把我原先的计划弄得乱七八糟。”

 

“忍着吧。地点在哪里？”

 

“后面的一条街，那个仓库，看到了吗。要我说那楼非常可疑。”

 

Peter扶额，“好吧，你在屋顶等着。我会侦察那个地方，而且我会叫你的好吗？拿着这。”他给雇佣兵一个一次性手机。”我也有一个，我会给你发短信。这点事能理解吧？”

 

Wade的肩膀瘫软下去。“为什么你霸占了所有的乐趣？”

 

“我正在做——哦我的上帝，我不跟你废话了。”Peter一声不吭的发射了蛛网，祈祷他没有作出一个严重的错误，关于帮助死侍。

 

Peter降落在Wade告诉他的那栋大楼外面。他到处爬来爬去，一直盯着窗户，直到发现昏暗的灯光。他找到一扇破窗户，悄悄地溜了进来。他侧身靠近栏杆，呆在暗处。他蹲在脚手架上往下看他清点了满屋子的人。他们都全副武装。Peter并不怀疑有着更多的人监视着出入口的情况。Peter掏出相机，迅速拍了一张照片，然后给Wade发短信。

 

他盯着他们看了一会儿，使劲地听着所说的每一句话。他们大多在洽谈交易，每批货多少钱之类的。其中一个人问：“为什么我要多付钱？这不是我们商定好的货。”

 

另外一个人举起手安抚他，“听我说，这种药是最新的。叫Mary Mary。比起海洛因之类的致瘾程度翻一倍，能让他们飞到天上去。我向你保证这会比街上的任何毒品都卖得快。你很快就会把这块城市玩弄在手心里……但是如果你不满意的话，你要的货在我们的卡车上。”

 

他们继续交谈，Peter正要打电话给Wade，这样他就能辨认要找的是谁。但这时候门突然打开了，Wade就站在那里，把两个已经丧失意识的人抓着防弹背心从后面抬到空中。

 

“看！一个派对！别担心，蜘蛛侠，他们还没死。我很乖的。”

 

Peter低声咆哮着落在一个倒霉蛋身上。他很快抓住那个人，把他拖上天花板，然后把他钉在那里。他设法又这样干倒了两个人，直到他发现其中两个人企图拿着钱袋和毒品逃跑。他把他们的腿围在一起绊倒，这时Peter转向他自己的位置，抓起手中的袋子。他的蜘蛛感应像喇叭一样剧烈的响着，子弹嗖的一声从他的头旁飞过去。他立刻躲在一些箱子后闪避。Peter把袋子藏好的时候，Wade的在火炮射击的声音里喝倒彩。Peter现在真想杀了死侍，他发誓他就是是引起混乱的原因。他跳到板条箱上又干掉一个，在他不得不撤退到天花板之前又尽量把能找到的武器全都封死在箱子里。谢天谢地，Wade只是在用拳头搏斗，坚持着不杀人的规定。

 

Peter在Wade旁边着陆，没看见死侍的胳膊肘正好打到他的脸。他哼了一声跌跌撞撞地一退，死侍击中了他的眼睛。他现在肯定是个乌眼青了。

 

“小蜘蛛！“死侍尖叫道：“你在这儿干什么？”

 

“想趁你胡闹的时候抓住那个家伙。赶快了事。”Peter厉声地说。他们把剩下的人都带走了。Peter四处走动，确保他们的手和脚被五花大绑地绑在一起无法脱身。然后他向两个试图逃跑的罪犯靠近，用他的超强的力量猛地拉住他们再蛛丝钉在墙上，这样他们可以面对面的交谈。

 

“你们中的哪一位是为Sniegoski工作吗？”

 

当他们陷入沉默时，他转了转眼睛。死侍大摇大摆地接近他，拔出一把绑在他背上的日本刀。Peter握紧拳头，没有阻止他挑起刀尖，抵着其中一个男人的喉咙。

 

“如果你们谁都不说话的话，你们谁也别想走出这里。想要敬酒还是罚酒，这由你决定。”死侍的声音危险异常，Peter感觉他的背上冷飕飕的。他立刻离死侍远了一步。

 

“你认为我们会跟你说吗？你们两个戴面具的小丑！”一个人向他们吐口水。

 

“你们给我听着，你们两个坐牢坐定了。但是如果你们配合，就能找个好点的地方，像Martha Stewart蹲的那个。”Peter先是讲道理，希望他们能够在死侍打算用刑开口说话。他档案里没有施行的记录，但雇佣兵看上去不像是能忍住不折磨坏人到最后一口气的料。

 

最后，那个买货的人脱口而出：“是Charlie不是我！我刚从Sniegoski买我的东西。我从来没见过那个人。”

 

他们转向那个人所说的“Charlie”，看到那个人气得通红。他还没来得及喊一句话，Wade就把两个刀的刀刃交叉在他的脖子上。“说话！你知道Sniegoski的事吗？”

 

“我什么也不会告诉你。”

 

Peter看到死侍的全身肌肉绷紧，随时都会出手。他想都不想就把他的一只手放在雇佣兵的前臂上。“停下，死侍。让神盾局去接手他们，看看他们能从中得到什么信息。”

 

死侍愣住了，过了一段时间才呼出一次沉重的呼吸。“好吧”，Wade用沮丧的声音说道。

Peter拿出一次性电话，打电话给警察，让他们知道仓库里有被蛛网捆住的人和大量的毒品和赃款。然后他抓住Charlie并爬上墙，对死侍说：“我要带他去神盾局。留着电话，一旦我知道任何消息就会给你发短信。”

 

死侍又哼唧起来。Peter叹了口气，“说人话。”

 

“这是我的任务，而你在抢我的活！”

 

“这是我的城市，你别想撒野。记住不要伤害任何人。你懂了吗？要不我就把这件事全都说出来。”

 

死侍焉了，“好吧。”

 

Peter放松了下来，死侍没有继续争论下去。他现在可以听到警笛声，他知道该走了。“嗯，我真期待下一次和你一起行动。”

 

“你认真的？”，Wade突然转向他，声音变的严肃起来。

 

“嗯，对。我得走了。”

 

Peter皱起了眉头，迅速离开了大楼，他没有时间去解读死侍刚才那句话是什么意思。他这里有个罪犯要留给神盾局。当他到达那里时受到Coulson的迎接。这家伙脸上带着纯真的微笑，完全不像个特工的样子。彼得谨慎地看了看他才把那家伙扔到地板上。

 

“我刚刚抓到这个家伙在仓库买卖毒品，他知道Edward Sniegoski在哪里。你能帮我从他那儿得到些情报吗？”

 

“让我们替你干脏活对吧，蜘蛛侠？”

 

“没错。我看起来像是会折磨别人的人吗，或者其他你们会做的事。”

 

“我想不，但事实上我们对你还一无所知。”

 

Peter紧握拳头在身体两侧说道：“你到底打算帮我还是不帮我？”

 

“我们会帮你，你找到Sniegoski同样也是在帮助我们大家。我们将正式把你正式放进计划……还有我听说死侍是你的伙伴？”

 

“他不太情愿但也没办法。”

 

“注意他的情况，蜘蛛侠。别让他惹麻烦。”

 

彼得摇摇头，一边走出基地一边说道“我什么时候成了保姆？”

 

 

当他回到复仇者大厦时，距离宵禁只有五分钟的时间。Peter眼带淤青隐隐作痛。当他进入大厦的时候时，他考虑了十几个借口。他立即排除了滑板事故，因为很明显他没有带着它。他溜进公寓，希望其他人都上床睡觉了。当然，他没有那么幸运。Steve和Tony在厨房里，显然在等他回家。他们抬起头来，脸上挂着笑容顿时就消失了。

 

“你的脸怎么了？”Tony用听起来很担心语气问道。

 

“只是一些不良少年想要打我而已。”Peter回答，摆出一副非常恼怒的样子。想到他刚刚经历的东西，他还真的不需要太假装。Peter想着总有一天他要踢爆死侍的屁股，因为这家伙给他添了多少麻烦啊。“这一切都很蠢。”

 

“我需要打电话给某人的父亲吗？”Steve严肃地问。

 

Peter瞬间觉得天旋地转，那些话在他脑海里搅来搅去不得安宁。很久没人因为真的关心他而这么发问了。“不，不需要，我没事。这还没那么糟。我只是容易受伤罢了。明天一切就会好起来的，再说我也不会再见到那家伙了。”

 

他们似乎还有点纠结但最终Tony点了点头。“好吧。”

 

“谢谢。呃，对了，明天我又要和Flash见面，帮他做家庭作业。”

 

“哦？当然可以。那…很不错。你们在哪里？”Tony摆弄着他手上的小玩意。

 

“929咖啡馆。我不知道我们在那里待多久。”

 

“好的…你们在这之前还要干什么别的事吗？”

 

“哦，是的！我们只是去看电影，在公园里逛逛。”

 

“好。”两个大人交换了眼神，Peter感到的他的心怦怦直跳。

 

“我要去睡觉了……今天就这样吧？”

 

“晚安，彼得。”Tony轻声说道，Steve又加了一句柔和的“晚安”。

 

“晚安。”

 

 

“伙计，谁把你打了？”当Peter坐在929咖啡馆昏暗的地下室的小桌旁时，Flash问道。

 

“没有谁，这只是滑板事故而已。”

 

“这理由太蹩脚了，我知道你在撒谎。如果不是，你这样让你自己看起来更酷了。”

 

Peter向后靠在座位上，交叉双臂说道。“我不在乎看起来酷不酷，Flash。”

 

这个运动员哼了一声：“受教了。但为什么？”

 

Peter耸了耸肩，说：“为什么我要担心同学们对我的看法呢？反正毕业后我就不必再见到他们了。”

 

Flash挑了挑眉：“你现在的举止活脱脱的就是反社会行为。”

 

“你到底要不要我帮忙了？”

 

Peter吓了他一跳。“要！”他毫不拖延地拿出书，翻到他看不懂的那页。他们在接下来的一个小时里大多用来解决Flash的作业问题。Flash理解的很慢。一旦他想通了，两人就安静地各写各的；每当Flash有问题时，彼得都会停下来。他们喝了很多放了额外糖的咖啡，彼得觉得如果不是他疯狂的新陈代谢他估计会high翻天。和他同龄人一起度过时光是很美好的，尤其是对方真的只是个普通高中生。

 

“我们毕业后打算干什么？”Flash合上了他的书，问了一个意外的问题。

 

Peter在咂了咂舌，思考道：“我不知道。可能上大学，可能在生物学和化学领域做点什么。你呢？”

 

这次Flash耸耸肩，目光没有看着他：“我要参军了，我昨天申请的。”

 

Peter的眼睛睁得大大的：“这是真的吗？那……太棒了，Flash。”

 

他对他微微一笑。“谢谢。至少还有人这么想。”

 

这使Peter感到很奇怪，但他并没有细想。他知道如果Flash想说他自己就说了。但如今他听到这个曾经欺负过他的人要加入军队的消息。心里有些担心，却又无法明说。

 

 

他在星期日的早晨醒来，准备在床上懒洋洋地刷一天视频。当他找到第三个蜘蛛侠大战犯罪的短片时，突然响起急促的敲门声。他关上了笔记本电脑，打开门，发现Tony站在那里，神情坚定，这个表情Peter非常熟悉。

 

“跟我来，”他说。

 

Peter犹豫的说：“我需要穿裤子吗？”

 

“穿了最好。”Tony已经走到走廊的一半了。

 

他从地板上拽起一条休闲裤，一遍把它穿在平底裤的外面一遍跟上Tony的步伐。Peter默默地跟随着发明家，一直被带到大厦一个不熟悉的部分。说真的，他急需要探索探索这个地方。他们最终进入了一个实验室，里面充满了高科技的产品，有的看起来甚至根本不应该存在。Tony让他坐在电脑前，Peter的心在跳，他立刻想到了最坏的结果。Tony是不是要给他电影院门口的监控，证明他根本在扯谎；或是更糟：监控拍下了他换装的全过程。

 

这两件事都没有发生。相反，迎接他的除了代码什么都没有，Tony靠在桌子边上。“我知道你很聪明，我要你开始在我的实验室里帮忙。”

 

Peter目瞪口呆地看着他说：“你是认真的吗？我还以为你从不和别人合作呢。”

 

Jarvis开口了：“他的确是的，Parker先生。”

 

“闭嘴，Jarvis。”Tony叹了口气说道：“Peter，你在这里的全部意义是为了你能有一个美好的未来。你在这里有一个机会，考虑一下要不要抓住。现在我需要你练习这个。”

 

“你为什么认为我知道这些？”Peter盯着屏幕，又瞟了Tony一眼。

 

“我完全清楚你是如何把这些电影、电视节目和音乐下到你的电脑上的。”

 

Peter 急促而激动的说：“这叫做共享！我并不会……”

 

“行了吧。你和那些青春期孩子不一样。我还知道，当你十五岁时，你向你学校所有的电脑发送了一个病毒，使得所有人的屏幕都变成了一个粉红色的tutu。”

 

他的眼睛睁得更大了：“那并不是我！那是上一级弄得。是那些高年级搞的。”

 

Tony傻笑。“他们付了你多少钱让你做这些？”

 

“五十美元，”Peter心虚了，撅着嘴说道。

 

“闭嘴干活吧。”


	4. 完美造物

接下来的一周Peter过的很顺利。他在学校跟Flash呆在一起，还是没搞明白是什么让之前欺负他的Flash变得这么友好，这实在有些奇怪。Peter没多去想，因为能有人一起讨论….青少年的话题挺好的，比如游戏和漫画。Peter认真的聆听Flash关于体育的话题，而Flash会听他讲科技和科学话题。除了有些时候Peter感到有些魔幻，其他时候很是新鲜。剩下的时间里，Peter在Tony的实验室里工作和成为蜘蛛侠当中找到了平衡。即使现在他有宵禁时间必须遵守，他仍然想要掌控余下的时间。

 

他终于见到了黑寡妇，她给了Peter的眼神让他瞬间觉得自己身份暴露了。他还见到了Rhodey。这两人都是跟着Steve和Tony进入大厦，讨论着复仇者的事。Peter勉强驱散了心里的内疚和尊重，他感觉他在偷听复仇者们并不会想让蜘蛛侠听见的话题。在厨房里晃悠了一会，忍着没有直接跑掉或者引起任何人的注意，突然听到了他的另个身份被提及。

 

“Seigoski的案子现在蜘蛛侠在办。”

 

“真的么？”Sam随意的问道，呷着他的咖啡。

 

“和死侍一起”Natasha回答。

 

“我们的小蜘蛛侠现在是什么情况？”Tony看起来面无表情的问道，Peter皱起了眉。

 

“我们现在还不知道，他挺会遮盖他的踪迹的，不过只要他不犯罪我们都可以不去管他，现在他还不是个威胁…….”

 

“但他可能会变成威胁。”Steve帮她补全。

 

Tony抱怨道“我想知道他用的什么技术，以及从哪里搞来的？”

 

Peter狠狠的咽了口水，摆弄着他的咖啡，但他控制不住自己，“他们在报纸上说的关于他的事，你们也都认同吗？”

 

成年人们互相看了看，Steve回答说，“我们认为蜘蛛侠是想保护她的城市，但他仍然是个不确定因素。Peter，怎么想起问这个？”

 

“喔！呃，只是我知道很多……跟我同年纪的是蜘蛛侠的粉丝。”

 

“Peter你是他的粉丝吗”,Natasha含糊其辞的问。

 

Peter耸了耸肩露出一副被你发现了的表情，“可以这么说”。

 

“你宁愿选一个戴面罩在蛛网上荡的义警也不选钢铁侠？就坐在你面前的钢铁侠？”Tony倒抽一口气，作出受伤的样子。

 

“你有权利把我禁足，这让所有事都不那么有趣了”Peter拿着他的咖啡从他们身边走过，“说到这个，我会回到我的房间并且不惹麻烦。”

 

当他走到房间的时候他听见Sam说“我喜欢这小子，Tony，我希望他让你不好过”

 

 

Peter对着实验室那头Tony的咆哮和金属碰撞的声音同情地龇了下牙，转着椅子回头他看到他的教父在舔大拇指。他知道Tony在试图修改他的钢铁战服，添加精密的温度调节器。Peter有点想发表自己的意见，但他怕一旦他发话了Tony会一直试探他的底线。如果是一个月之前他绝对会对能和Tony Stark合作而激动，但是现在？现在有被Tony发现他就是蜘蛛侠的风险，毕竟他已经开始自创技术还研究跨物种基因了。最好还是只做电脑相关的工作。

 

“该死！”Tony嘶了一声，从地上捡起了零件。

 

Peter从座位上站了起来，走到Tony身边，看着桌上的材料问道，“需要帮忙吗？”

 

Tony怀疑的扬了扬一边的眉毛，“你能找到一个能让温度控制器在绝地零度或者高温下正常工作的办法吗？”

 

Peter担忧的问，“你认为你会遇到这些情景？”

 

男人耸了耸肩，“你永远不知道敌人的实验室里又发明了什么武器，我只希望我的战甲能对付它们”

 

Peter点头，思索着关于这个话题的理论和知识，研究了好一会桌上的物件。“你需要一种在绝对零度下依旧稳定的材料。”

 

年长的男人眯起了眼，“解释一下。”

 

“呃，我只知道你需要一种可以在低温保护你的东西，就像在你战甲加热时不会把你煮熟的东西，我知道Oscorp在实验一种纳米布料。”

 

“你是怎么知道的？”

 

Peter眨眼，立刻意识到了他的错误，“我-我跟Osborn先生的儿子是朋友，Harry。他给我看过。”

 

“解释下纳米布料能做什么。”

 

Peter目瞪口呆的看了一会Tony，意识到Tony在考他。Tony知道答案，但他想看Peter知不知道。Peter吸了口气，“你可以在战甲里面加上纳米布料的内衬，不会增加厚度但是可以防止战甲被冻住或者更糟的情况，而且你可以控制这种材料……像纳米机器人。”

 

Tony从喉咙后面发出了近乎赞赏的声音，示意让Peter跟上他到了另外一个试验台，开始对Peter关于机械和科学知识的掌握提问。Tony问问题的方式很有意思，他永远不直接问，问题都是可以多种解读的。Peter用他能想到的最好的方式回答了它们。当Tony结束他的审问时，他给了Peter一个惊讶的眼神。

 

“你还在高中待着干嘛？”

 

Peter耸肩, “我也不知道，我喜欢高中……?”

 

“你知道你智商有多高吗？”Tony追问，Peter不自在的扭了扭。

 

“我觉得，我没有那么聪明，我还行吧，只是喜欢看书。”

 

Tony看起来很惊讶，“你比我那会谦虚多了。”

 

Peter抓了抓他头发，他对这种程度的关注很不自在，“我只是喜欢科学而且读了你所有的论文。”

 

Tony前额的眉毛扬了起来，“你读完了我所有的学术论文？看着玩还是学校作业？”

 

“为了好玩？”Peter不确定的回答，不知道这个话要怎么接。

 

“你曾经在班上名列前茅，”Tony说，声音变的严肃了起来，“现在你排在中等而且还在下滑，但你能回答我如何修改氧气流优化战甲，提出让我能在极端温度下生存的理论，你还读完了我这个有着博士学位的成年人也不易理解的研究论文，”他的教父转身，几乎是担忧的看着他，“发生了什么，Peter？”

 

Peter脑子一片空白，对事件的发展感到棘手。早知道他就留在电脑旁边完成该死的程序了。这该算他做的错误决策之一吗？也许。Peter磕磕巴巴的回答，“我不知道你在说什么。”

 

Tony嗤笑一声，转身继续工作。“继续说谎吧，Peter，如果这能让你晚上睡着。你有很大的潜力，不要浪费了。”

 

 

Peter有些被Tony吓到，他们之间的关系不亲近，最多只能算棘手，但是Peter的情绪变得越来越焦躁。所以做了唯一一件他知道能让他好过一点的事，他穿上了蜘蛛战服。他在每晚的例行巡逻时遇上了死侍，或者准确来说是撞了上死侍。他的蜘蛛感应晚了一步让他没法在荡过大楼转角时做出反应，撞上了一个人。他抓不稳的时候吼了一声，他们从大楼边缘跌了出去到了旁边矮一点的楼顶上。Peter从眼角看到了熟悉的红黑服装。

 

“死侍！什么鬼！”

 

“知道吗，你真的应该注意你在往哪儿走。”

 

“我从一栋高楼荡下来。你觉得我会注意上边有没有堵车吗？另外我为什么会撞到你？”

 

“我看到你来的时候从楼顶跳下去的，”死侍反驳“我也没想到能成功。”

 

Peter瞪着他，“你是在找死吗？”

 

“一直都在，但我一点都不担心，我有比金刚狼更强悍的修复因子。”

 

Peter站了起来，摇头，“如果你黏到人行道上，就必须有人得去清理了。”

 

死侍耸肩，跳了起来，“还是很好玩的。”

 

“你为什么跳下来见我？”

 

“我们Snogski的案子有消息了吗？”

 

“没有，神盾局在调查，别担心，有任何消息我会告诉你。”

 

死侍嗤了一声，“我不想再等了，太无聊了。”

 

“你…..我巡逻的时候你想跟我一起吗？”

 

“真的吗！”死侍兴奋的问。

 

“一样的规矩。”

 

“没问题小蜘蛛！嘿，你荡过城市的时候我能骑在你背上吗？那样太浪漫啦！”

 

“呃，不行。”

 

“噢真没劲……”

 

“别做梦。了”

 

“是有东西爬进了你蜘蛛屁股里死掉了让你这么难搞？”

 

“我的城市，我的规矩”

 

“我赌我能狠狠揍你”死侍咕哝道，然而听起来并没有真正的怨气，所以Peter没搭理他。他把注意力放在了从耳机里传来的警察报告上，附近一家枪械店的警报响了。

 

“有任务来了，”Peter跳下房顶去往警报方向时说道。当他到那里时，两个年轻人正把大堆的武器往包里塞。麻烦解决的很快，他在死侍赶来之前就完成了。

 

“噢别这样！小蜘蛛别像个混球一样”

 

Peter偷笑着把佣兵从店里拖出去，警报声越来越近了。“下次你可以帮我”

 

接下来的巡逻他俩一直在一块阻止小型犯罪。Peter发现他喜欢有人跟他一起巡逻，Wade遵守了他们的赌约，没有杀死任何人，他们…..很合适。Wade令人着迷，不同案件的间隙时，他会聊许多的事情，甚至包括他脑子里的声音。

 

“那些声音，对话框，在我脑子里，我有治愈因子时就出现了”

 

Peter惊讶的眨眼，“我….呃….他们…..”

 

Wade哼了声，“真是圆滑呢小蜘蛛，不用担心，他们没怂恿我去杀人，不过偶尔会提出这样的建议”

 

“唔，我不知道该放心还是担心”

 

最终Peter必须离开了，不过走前停顿了一下。“如果没有严重的事故发生的话，我下次巡逻在周六大概3点开始，你想加入的话可以到时候在这里见面。”

 

“好耶！我会带吃的过来！”

 

 

第一次进入Flash Thompson的房子时，Peter不知道该想什么。就像其他任何房子一样，它有着整洁的小厨房，摆满了家具和老式电视的客厅，以及一个放着餐桌角落的墙纸已开始老化剥落的房间。肉眼看起来非常典型的屋子，就像他和梅姨自己的家一样。但是…..黑暗仿佛笼罩着屋子，Peter有种像是进入没人的小巷和废弃的大楼时的危机感。他找不到任何明显的示意，但这种感觉一直存在。

 

Flash带着他进入了二楼的卧室，和Peter自己的很像。关上了门，把书包甩到了床上，示意Peter坐到课桌前。Peter花了几秒扫视了Flash的东西，角落里有一些器械，柜子上的漫画和游戏，和电视前的影片，窗边的墙下放着双人床。墙上甚至贴有蜘蛛侠的海报和一些篮球明星的靠在一起。Peter看着海报笑了笑，知道Flash是他的粉丝让他感受到了希望。当然他并不打算告诉小伙伴，但他也可以哪天穿着制服来找他，感谢他不再表现的像个混蛋。

 

Peter在桌前坐了下来，在脚边的自个儿包里翻着，翻出了他的课本和电脑。他们边聊天边做作业，这变成了他们之间的默契。Peter辅导Flash数学功课同时自己也能复习，感觉轻松快活。

 

Peter打算休息一下，他做了两个小时的化学作业，检查邮件，特别是他蜘蛛侠的账号。当他看到一封Coulson发来的邮件时，心跳漏跳了一拍。他排查了潜藏的定位系统或者能黑进他电脑找到他身份的病毒，当他认为邮件是安全时，他打开读了。沉浸在发来的信息里，他需要尽快打给Wade.

 

“你需要喝点什么吗？”Flash站起来伸了个懒腰问。

 

“有水的话我可以来点”

 

“当然，我马上回来”

 

Flash一离开，Peter立马给Wade打了电话。

 

“这里是蜘蛛热线！请等待”

 

“死侍，我有你要找的人的消息”

 

“噢告诉我吧，劲爆的八卦可不能只有你自己知道”

 

“这个叫Charlie的家伙在圈子里地位不够高，没法告诉你你要找的人在哪儿，但是他告诉我们明天半夜在码头会有一笔军火交易”

 

“总是在码头…..”Deadpool不满地抱怨，“好吧！到时候见”

 

Peter在Flash进入房间并扔给他一瓶水时把手机塞回了兜里。他们继续安静的做了会儿作业。Peter在想怎样的借口能让他不再有宵禁，特别是那么晚的时候。他最近表现的挺好的，梅姨昨天刚在电话里表扬了他，她现在在芝加哥照顾她的妹妹。Peter再次向她保证了，他很好而她可以在那边呆到她需要为止，并且如果她再呆久一点，他会在放假时去找她。他必须想个理由，突然有个想法冒了出来。

 

他关上了书清了清嗓，“嘿Flash……你能帮我个忙吗？”

 

少年看了他一眼仿佛知道他要说什么，“好啊”

 

“你能帮我掩护吗？明天晚上，我一晚上都跟你在一起。”

 

“哦？我们会干什么？”

 

Peter对被误解的可能稍微有些脸红，“看行尸走肉和玩游戏？听起来挺正常的对吗？”

 

“对。你实际上要干什么？”

 

“别担心这个”

 

“你永远都不会告诉我吗…...不会是违法的事吧？”

 

Peter耸肩，“不会，并没有毒品酒精或者别的任何….我只是有….我在做义工，并不想让别人知道，所以时间才这么奇怪。”

 

“同时给了你个乌眼青”

 

Peter微笑“是的”

 

“你的谎话太烂了， Parker”

 

“我没说谎…..只是不是全部的真相”

 

“随便你，只要别把自己搞死了，因为我在帮你打掩护。”

 

“我完了可能过来找你，行吗？”

 

Flash有些犹豫，Peter补充，“我可以从窗子爬进来，保证安静的不会让你爸听到”

 

“我们在二楼”

 

Peter偷笑“我很能爬”

 

 

从Flash那里离开后他立刻去了码头，他有一天时间去准备明天这场战斗。他希望能观察场地做好准备从而能占到上风。Peter从楼里走过观察场地时特意留意了是否有人有奇怪的行为。他的外表让他看起来像个玩滑板的小孩。这时他兜里的电话震动了起来。

 

他看到是Steve打来的，“怎么了？”

 

“Peter”，队长的声音传了过来，“你错过了晚饭”

 

“噢我错了Steve！”他的室友们每周至少要一起吃三次晚饭，毫不怀疑他没出现时大家会担忧，“我在回来的路上了”

 

“你在哪儿？”

 

“我之前在Flash那儿，学习，完了之后我去玩滑板了，我猜我没注意看时间，我10分钟后就回来了。”

 

“好吧，注意安全，我们都在等你”

 

Peter荡了一部分的路，跑了剩下的，进入电梯时他快喘不过气了。他快速的跑到了厨房，路过Sam和Nat时给他们招了招手。当他看到4个成年人在等他时感到了些微的内疚。

 

“我很抱歉”他又喘了一口气，把他的东西放到了座位旁边。

 

Steve友好的笑着，“没事的Peter，Tony经常错过这些晚餐不是么？我只是有些担心你，没别的意思”

 

Peter的心在队长拍了拍他的肩膀时揪了起来，他模糊地想着如果队长知道了他会怎样。如果所有人都知道他是蜘蛛侠了会怎样。他们会感到愤怒和背叛吧。很明显他们没人信任他的秘密身份，所以当他们发现他一直在他们鼻子下躲藏时，不可能会有好事发生。

 

他们坐在餐桌边吃边讨论的今天发生的事，Pepper告诉Tony下周他需要去参加的会议，当他们讨论时，Pepper再一次的和他解释，即便他不再是公司的老板，他仍然是股东，并且一定要去开会。Steve和Bucky安静的讨论着他们下周要出的任务。Peter仍然有些担忧Bucky，为了缓和冬兵不稳定的精神状况，他们花了大量的功夫。然而所有事情都要花时间。Peter跟Steve的伴侣有过几次简短而尴尬的对话，Peter其实非常想问他关于他们在二战时的问题，但是他感觉会很没礼貌。

 

当他们休息时，Peter手指紧张地敲着餐桌问，“我在想我能明晚住在Flash那里吗？后天不用上课。我们会一起看行尸走肉，可以吗？”

 

Tony细细琢磨着说“可以，我没有反对的理由。”

 

Peter如释重负的笑了，“谢了，Tony.”

 

 

在他们约好的时间，死侍已经在码头等着他了，大概是11点半的样子。Peter刚收到一条Flash的短信，注意安全，Peter再次感到了内疚。他回了一条，我很安全，然后把手机放回了兜里。死侍没有带着枪，但是拿着招牌的武士刀。

 

“准备好超级组队了吗，小蜘蛛？”

 

“请一定不要做任何出乎我意料的事……也不许拿手肘撞我的脸”

 

“我们之前一周明明合作的很好”

 

“呃那些只是小型犯罪，之前几天我自己都比那些我们遇到的人危险。这次？这次不同。就别让我被杀死了，因为我可没有超级棒能和金刚狼比肩的治愈因子。”

 

“好吧好吧，说实话，我不想你的超凡蜘蛛屁股消失不见。”

 

“上帝啊，不要再讨论我的屁股了！”

 

“我很确定上帝没有在讨论你的屁股，但我赌他一定觉得这是他最完美的造物。我的意思是，我可以为你的屁股写一首诗——”

 

“WADE!集中注意力！”

 

“也许你该在最终选择紧身衣当战服之前就想到这点。”

 

Peter摇着头但是没有移动，听到了汽车开近的声音。他向着大楼偷瞄，想知道发生了什么。几辆车开进了停车场，一个男人走了出来，打开了金属门，监视着所有人走了进去。就在这时，一辆18轮大卡车开了进去，Peter知道之前那人没在说谎。这么大的卡车，被这么多黑色的轿车包围，一定是有蹊跷。几分钟后，更多的车开进了车库。

 

“所以我们要怎么行动，小蜘蛛？”Deadpool悄声问。

 

“这要看你听不听我的话了”，Peter嘲讽的悄声回答。

 

“哦真搞笑呢。”

 

“我昨晚查看了这个地方，把车库的一个天窗弄松了，我们直接去那儿，我先把你放下去。我们必须抓住主犯，敲晕剩下的，把他们控制起来交给警察。”

 

“你知道吗小蜘蛛，最近监狱人有点太多了，我赌他们不到几个月就又会被放出来。”

 

“那么几个月后我会抓到他们再次犯罪然后再把他们送回去，不许杀人。”

 

死侍夸张的叹了口气，“好的，老妈。”

 

Peter抓住佣兵战服上的带子，一起荡到了楼上。死侍站直了身体，Peter可以感觉到他面具下愤怒的瞪视，“提前给点预警好吗！”

 

“嘘！”他小心翼翼的打开早先弄松的窗边，示意Wade过来。把佣兵先放下去后他自己也下去了，躲在一堆脚手架上面，看着下面拿着武器的人打开了卡车的后备箱。这时候就能很明显看出谁是头子，这人穿着昂贵的黑西装，在买家去拿车厢里武器时，脸上露出了不耐烦。

 

“辣的冒烟的蜘蛛亲娘嗳！，”死侍叹息道，目光紧紧被那一车枪械锁住了，“老子都看硬了。”

 

如果现在的处境不是被坏蛋和武器环绕的话，Peter能直接把Wade扔下去。但是他现在必须控制自己，不能暴露。Peter转头继续观察局势。他不能理解谁需要做这么大笔的军火交易。

 

“为什么有人要买这么多的枪。”

 

“因为枪很美丽。”

 

“除了你”

 

佣兵清醒了神志，严肃地回答道，“他想开战”

 

“开战？”

 

“对，现在纽约在有你跑来跑去阻止犯罪分子已经变得挺安全了。他是想加剧犯罪让你无法控制。”

 

“还有复仇者和神盾局。”

 

“他们会放过这些的，”Wade发出嘘声，“小蜘蛛，他们只关心严重的威胁。九头蛇一直吊着他们，你觉得他们会丢下国际事务而去关注自家后院的蚂蚁打架吗？我不觉得。”

 

Peter的眉头皱的更深了，特别是当死侍说到如果他不能阻止这事，事态会变得更严重，而那些他逐渐开始信任的机构却会放任城市慢慢腐烂。他无奈地低吼，“我们动手吧”。

 

死侍从刀鞘里拔出了他的刀，从台子上跳了下去，落在了一辆卡车上，“大家好！”

 

“你一直带刀参加枪战？”头子看起来不怎么担心的问道。

 

“这是武士刀，你个大屁眼子！”死侍冲入战场前吼道。

 

Peter摇着头，开始在停车场里弹射蛛网，他确保了先把黑西装男黏到了地上不让他在混乱中逃走。他落到了俩人身边开始近身战斗。他把一个人扔到了另一个家伙身上，然后用蛛网把他们缠在了一起。他继续射出了另一波蛛网把另一个人拉了过来，这人一直在瞄准着死侍。他不管死侍有多好的治愈因子，要是子弹打进脑袋里他肯定活不下来。当他把这人打晕并开始跟另一人打斗时，感到身侧一阵烧灼的剧痛，他被子弹打中了，他熟悉这种痛。所以Peter快速的退出了战斗，消失在停车场黑暗的角落，确保伤口不致命。他向Flash保证过。

 

当他确保伤口只是擦伤后，他帮着Wade解决了剩下的罪犯。长呼一口气，看着Wade把最后一人踢晕过去。Peter走到了黑西装面前，搜了搜他的身。他找到了一整个钱包的现金和身份证。

 

“所以这是假的对吧？你没有蠢到犯罪时带着真身份证吧？”

 

男人勉强冲着他和Peter吐了一口口水作为听到Wade嘲笑他的反击。“我希望你不要介意，但我要拿走你那些半自动步枪了”

 

“不行，死侍，把那些留给警察”

 

“只拿一支？”

 

“我说了不行”Peter转向男人，“你为什么卖这么多？”

 

“赚钱多”

 

Peter放在他脖子上的手逐渐收紧，“为什么？”

 

“为什么不？Boss想统治这个城市， 人们只有彻底绝望后才会开始盲从，所以第一步是完全毁灭。”

 

Peter退后，他的脸上布满了担忧，“我会把你交给神盾局”

 

“你受伤了小蜘蛛”死侍拉住他说。

 

“我会没事的，只是擦伤，你是因为这个原因被雇佣来杀他的吗？”

 

“我不是每次都知道“原因”的，这次也不知道。”

 

“好吧，走吧，我叫警察来处理剩下的人”

 

他像上次一样赶去神盾局，感觉有些疲惫，把男人扔在了门口大厅，震惊的看到了Steve和Clint。他们担忧着皱眉走了过来。当他看到年长男人脸上的疲惫神色时，差点张嘴问他这么晚了在这里干嘛。他及时的意识到这话从一个戴面具的义警嘴里问出来会非常奇怪。

 

“你受伤了，蜘蛛侠”

 

“工作的一部分罢了，给你们带了个礼物”

 

Clint看了一眼男人的脸，吹了声口哨，“哇你居然真的抓到了Cashmore”

 

“并没有很难，任何人只要想都能做到”他有些嘲讽的说道

 

两个男人同时皱眉，“你在暗示什么吗？”

 

Peter摇头，“我累了。”

 

 

Peter在Flash家外徘徊，穿着便服，伤口小心的包好了，但是仍在疼。从卧室的灯可以看出Flash一直在等他。他深深地叹了口气，才从屋子边上快速的爬了上去，钻进了打开的窗户。Flash在床上翻着一本老旧的漫画书，当Peter进来时他立马坐直了身体，把书扔到一边。

 

“嗨。”

 

Peter把包放在床脚，脱掉了鞋，“嘿，抱歉这么晚才回来”

 

“只不过凌晨两点而已”

 

“你是第一个对我这种时候回来还很淡定人……我需要睡觉”

 

Flash站起来，走到衣柜拿出了衣服和裤子，“给你，换成这些吧”

 

没想太多，Peter直接开始脱衣服，他们都是男生，所以Peter没想太多直到他穿好裤子听到Flash担忧的声音。猛的抬头，他看到男孩盯着他的躯干。他顺着目光低头看去，呻吟了一声。他的腰间原本被白色绷带绑的结结实实，现在因为血流了出来已经变成了粉色。

 

“这没什么”，他把衣服拉了下来，对衣服空荡荡的吊在身上这件事感到有些烦恼。他本以为作为蜘蛛侠他至少能跟Flash一样健壮。

 

“这看起来可不像没什么……Peter，你是惹上了什么麻烦吗？”

 

“不，我很困了，我们能直接睡觉吗？”

 

Flash看起来很想争辩但是他点头，“你想靠墙睡还是靠外边？”

 

“等等”Peter说，睁大了眼，“你愿意跟我分享你的床？”

 

“我可不睡地上也不能让你受着伤还睡地上”

 

Peter犹豫了下说“靠墙”，他爬上了床，努力不要去多想，Flash在他身边躺下，关了灯。他们背靠着背侧身躺着，留出足够的空间。Peter过了一会才放松下来，他听到Flash问，“你永远都不会告诉我吗？”

 

“也许有一天”他回答，但他永远也不会告诉Flash真相。他的理由和他不愿意告诉梅姨的理由是一样的。他已经知道人们知道他是谁后只会让他们受伤。Peter不能让那样的事发生。他以前犯下过的错误留下了致命后果。Flash永远都不能知道，就像梅姨一样，如果他们什么时候关系变得太好让Flash开始问问题，或者他开始探寻真相，Peter随时准备完全把他排除在自己生命之外。


	5. 交个朋友吧

自从他成为蜘蛛侠之后，Peter就一直做噩梦。这些梦通常是些各种各样的零散片段。然而，有一个梦总是不停在重演。这个梦每次是一样的，但如果即使有什么变化，他也不会注意到。因为他醒后太过心烦意乱，懒得去仔细分析一个梦。他在睡眠中不停颤抖，又陷入了那个相同的噩梦。他看见所有因为他而死的人的面孔。时钟滴答作响，他就在钟塔的底部，把已经格温的尸体抱在胸前。

 

尖叫。他所记得的只是在钟塔的底部尖叫。直到后来他才意识到那是他的声音。

 

Peter突然坐了起来，呼吸急促而粗粝。他的喉咙发紧，汗水顺着他的太阳穴滚落下来。他跌跌撞撞地滚下床，蹒跚地走向浴室抱着马桶开始呕吐，同时还得尽量压低声音。他的胃痛苦地抽痛着。他把脏东西和眼泪都清理干净之后，觉得四肢发软，双手颤抖。

 

“操。”他轻声咒骂，努力对抗从胸膛燃起的恐慌。为什么是现在？明明一切都很顺利。好吧，他在撒谎。他一直对别人变着花样撒谎，对Tony，Steve，他的梅姨，甚至是Flash自己都对他撒谎。他感觉不好已经很长时间了。他以为自己可以忽略它，这些感觉就会自然而然消失。但当他做噩梦或者陷入严重的恐慌时，现实就像一个耳光打醒他，让他知道他不能忽视它。就在这样的时刻，在这样寂静的夜晚，他不得不面对如影随形跟随自己的黑暗，它们仿佛威胁着要把Peter活活生吞下去。如果他能再坚持一会儿，微笑着插科打诨，也许他会重新回到原来的样子，但那还是他在骗自己。他不敢想如果他停止抗争会发生什么事。

 

他从浴室出来，盯着自己的卧室发了会儿呆。他知道今晚再也睡不着了，于是便蹑手蹑脚地走到厨房。Peter揉了揉胸口，感觉那儿被痛苦紧紧的钳住。他只是想爬上床躲起来，但他知道连这都是奢望。他明天还要去学校，其他人会问他是不是要请病假。他不能让别人注意到，让别人问起他无法回答的问题。

 

Peter打开厨房的灯，喝了一杯水。他看了一下时间，发现是早上四点，再过两个小时他们就会叫他起床了。回到床上不是一个很好的选择。他甚至不想一个人呆着，但Flash睡着了，他不想在这个奇怪的时间去打扰那个家伙。他也不打算去叫醒Tony或Steve。所以他只是不停加满水杯里的水狂饮。

 

“你在干什么？”一个柔和低沉的声音问道。

 

Peter转过身，看见Bucky站在那里。那家伙穿着一件无袖背心和运动短裤，像是正要去健身房。Peter心里是这么忖度的，因为像Steve一样，Bucky有着疯狂的耐力。“我…呃，只是睡不着。”

 

Bucky打量了他很久，说道：“我知道。”

 

Peter的心瞬间停止了，他的眼睛睁大：“你知道？”他没有花很多时间跟Bucky相处。那家伙很安静，观察力很强。他像超级间谍一样洞察一切。Peter推断这是因为经过了将近七十年的九头蛇训练。虽然这是非常私人的信息，但Peter确实有一种非常的好奇心，也有能力去破解神盾局的文件。说真的，Peter为Bucky感到难过。他只有少数几次Peter看到Bucky开心起来，而且通常是和Steve和Sam在一起。

 

“你做了恶梦。我以前看过那个样子。”

 

“哦，嗯……”这话应该怎么接？

 

Bucky耸耸肩，然后侧着头想了想说：“换件衣服去。你可以跟我和Steve一起跑步。”

 

Peter正要拒绝，但是他接着又想管他呢？又不是他在上学之前也没什么别的事。所以他微微点了点头，回到自己的房间穿上一件衬衫和运动裤，还套上一件连帽衫。他喜欢在身上穿几层衣服，他有很多理由，其中的几条原因就是为了掩饰受伤和他的蜘蛛侠的身材。默默的，他跟着Bucky下楼走在街上。Bucky和他走过一些光照亮的地方，同时在等待Steve的到来。

 

当队长走出大楼，明显地环顾四周。当他看见Peter站在Bucky旁边，他头发乱糟糟的，皱着眉头说：“请不要告诉我你把他从床上强行拽起来和我们一起跑步。”

 

“他已经起床了。”Bucky小声说道。

 

Steve转向Peter时，看起来一脸担忧：“虽然它听起来不像是个问题，但你为什么这么早起床？你三个小时后才要去上学。”

 

Peter瞥了一眼Bucky，发现他一言不发。他让Peter自己回答：“呃，我做了个恶梦，睡不着觉。”

 

Steve点点头：“我知道了，我很高兴看到你在这里。你经常跑步吗？”

 

“有时。”Peter回道，因为Steve没有纠结这件事而松了口气。只是不是你想的那样。

 

他们开始出发得时候速度很慢，蜿蜒着跑向公园。Peter知道他可以跟上超级士，但他开始假装气喘吁吁的样子。当到达公园的时候，他们停了下来，Peter把双手放在膝盖上，说：“你们继续，我就在后面跟着。”

 

Steve和蔼的说：“我们可以等一会。”

 

Peter强烈地想告诉Steve真相，这样他们可以一起跑，但他压制了这样做的欲望。片刻后，Bucky用肩膀一碰Steve，他们都在看着Sam慢跑过来。Peter挺直身子，抱着希望地叹了口气。

 

“早上好，伙计们。Peter，你在这里干什么？”

 

Peter耸了耸肩：“睡不着。这两个人把我拖了出来。”

 

Sam笑了笑：“换换人挺好的，我和这两个废柴早跑腻了。”

 

“是的。”Peter回道，他的微微地脸红了：“我们走吧？”

 

，与Sam保持步伐一致就容易多了，他不必假装筋疲力尽。另外两个人跑在前面，显然放慢脚步。他确信Sam也没有着急。他们只是慢跑着穿过公园， Peter因为穿的太多而汗流满面。直到跑了一半，他才意识到他已经忘了他为什么要到这里跑步。噩梦被推到脑后去了，他一直在听Sam讽刺超级士兵们，搞得他笑得喘不过气。Peter随即也开始添油加醋。

 

他们在黎明的时候停下来，做了做伸展运动，然后步行回到大厦。Sam从他的包拿出一瓶水递给Peter，然后自己也那里一瓶开始喝，他喝完说道：“和Tony和Steve一起生活怎么样？”

 

Peter耸肩：“还好吧。我的意思是，他们很酷，没有很唠叨什么的。”

 

他们看着Steve和Bucky经过他们，一起又跑了几圈。Sam说：“你知道他们很担心你。”

 

Peter用锐利的视线地看着那只猎鹰：“什么？”

 

“他们很担心你。”他耐心地重复着：“你姨妈送你去和他们住是有原因的，但他们还没有弄明白你被打或者晚归的原因。他们担心当你姨妈回来的时候，你回去和她一起生活后又会变成老样子。”

 

Peter低头，玩弄着他脚边的石头：“他们不必担心。我没干什么。”

 

“现在的你可不是这样，你之前到底在做什么？”

 

他试着压抑愤怒因为他真的很喜欢Sam：“别担心。这不重要。”

 

“嘿，嘿。我不想让你生气……但是如果你需要找个人谈谈，你可以和我们中任何人交谈。你说的话我们都会保密的，你不会因此惹上麻烦的。”

 

“好的，谢谢你。”

 

Sam拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着说：“来吧。跑步后你需要吃早餐，还要去上学。我给你做一个鸡蛋，熏肉，奶酪和菠菜锅”

 

 

“你还好吗，Peter？”

 

“我很好，梅姨。”Peter一边走在街上一边耐心地回答。

 

“我只是担心你……感觉离你离的很远了。”

 

他的心因为这句话而抽痛了一下：“我知道。”

 

“但我听说你表现的很好！和Tony一起生活对你有帮助吗？”

 

Peter听到她激动的声音，轻轻地笑了起来：“是的。”他撒了谎，因为他真的不是很确定。“这有帮助。”

 

“好！我希望有一天我们能好好谈谈这段时间发生的事。但只要你好好的，我也就没什么烦恼了。”

 

“我从来没想过要让你担心……”

 

“我知道，宝贝……你总是压力太大的样子，这对任何年轻人来说都不正常。你需要学会和关心你的人分担。”

 

“好的。”他回答，喉咙哽咽了一下：“那么，呃，你要在芝加哥呆多久？”

 

“再等段时间吧。我们一直在讨论更好的解决办法，这样我就可以回家了。就只是在这再呆阵子，Peter，你要和Tony一起好好生活。”

 

“是的，慢慢来，你需要多久就多久，梅姨。”

 

“谢谢你，Peter。我真为你感到骄傲。”

 

 

“你的局子怎么样了，九头蛇还没彻底搞垮你们？”Peter走进Coulson的办公室问道。这位现在是负责人是特工，给了他一个耐心的微笑，这个举动预示着他会让惹恼他的某个人生不如死。可能是Peter，鬼知道。

 

“我们做得很好，谢谢你关心。”

 

“那好吧，你为什么打电话给我？”

 

“我们需要关于死侍的报告。你的合作关系进展如何？”

 

“我们相处的很好。我得提醒他早上和晚上吃药，但是当我去拯救世界的时候，他会在家给我做了薄煎饼，还打扫房间。”

 

“蜘蛛侠你……”

 

“你想让我说什么？”Peter呵道，心里烦躁得很：“我看着他，自从我们开始合作以来，他没有伤害任何人。”

 

Coulson沉默了一会儿，然后点了点头：“我感谢你的帮助。死侍是难以控制的人，我们目前没时间处理它。”

 

Peter叹了口气说：“还有别的事吗？”

 

“是的，我要请你单独承办Sniegoski的案子。”

 

“你是认真的吗？”Peter厉声说，无视Coulson脸上的惊讶表情。“这事儿一开始是你们交给我的啊。”

 

“我知道，但我们还有其他……更紧迫的问题。”

 

Peter瞪着桌子对面的那个男人，惊呆了。他知道神盾局在那一切发生之后一直试图重建。他突然意识到Wade是对的。当冲击到来时，Peter是纽约的唯一保护者。当然复仇者他们与外星人、机器人军队战斗时，对于那些威胁到城市里面的东西他们就有点有心无力了？Peter是真心关心Sniegoski存在的威胁，但他他也厌倦了被利然后扔在一边，像某种二线不知名的小英雄。

 

他站了起来，挺直了身子：“我明白了，如果那是你想要的话。但是你的人离我远点。你听懂了吗？不要干涉我的事，不要来寻求我的帮助。”Peter转身走出办公室，Coulson在后面跟着他。他路过鹰眼时看见对方有点不知所措。可Peter不在乎。他得自己保护这个城市，像以前那样。

 

 

几个小时后，他坐在Wade旁边的窗台上，一边吃比萨饼一边喝苏打水，等待犯罪事件的发生。他发现当雇佣兵带着食物过来的时候，他立刻就把刚才的事儿告诉他了。而雇佣兵只是同情地点点头，不时的评论几句，然后把披萨塞满他的嘴。Peter一边吃着，一边把自己的面罩扯到鼻子上面，他刻意把头转过去让Wad看不见自己跌脸。尽管他知道死侍的名字，但他还不知道对方长什么样。

 

“这就是你相信的政府机构。你懂不？就是利用像你这样的好人，小蜘蛛。”

 

“谢谢你，死侍。”

 

“叫我Wade。”

 

Peter眨了眨眼。“真的吗？”

 

“是的，我觉得我们正在进入一种奇怪的朋友关系，建立在腐败的机构和披萨上。我想我们是可以直呼对方其名的。”

 

“我不会告诉你我的名字。”

 

wade牢骚道：“好吧，好吧，值得一试嘛。”

 

Peter笑了，听出他这是在和自己脑子里的对话框争论。他现在很善于分辨Wade到底在跟谁说话。这种对话挺奇怪的，就像是在和一个正在挂着蓝牙打电话的人聊天。严肃地说，当有人在打电话时，他应该主动告诉对面的人。Peter倒是适应得很快，所以他没有回答Wade。

 

“你说得对……”Wade最后咕哝了一声，然后又转向Peter：“夜魔侠！”

 

“他怎么了？”彼得又咬了一大口食物，问道。

 

“你不是一个人在战斗，蜘蛛侠。夜魔侠也喜欢这个城市。我是说他虽然只在地狱厨房那附近巡逻，但我打赌他会帮助我们的。”

 

Peter的脑袋在嗡嗡作响。他只遇到过那个人一次，那是一种有点可怕的经历。那个人总是紧绷着，感觉很吓人，但Peter很信任他。“也许他知道一些关于Sniegoski的东西。”

 

“是snogski。拜托，小蜘蛛。代号是非常重要的。”

 

“Wade，那不是一个代号。”

 

“让我想想……他的名字叫Edward……Edward Cullen。闪闪发光的吸血鬼伯爵…… Dracula伯爵！”

 

“Dracula伯爵已经存在了，这代号这根本没有意义。他会喝被祭祀者的血吗？还是这个毒品贩子长了獠牙？几年前整个吸血鬼题材很热门，但现在完全失控了。”

 

死侍戏剧性地倒吸了一口冷气，如果不是Peter的反应快速的话，几乎把披萨打翻了。“你是对的!我真不敢相信我居然忘记了!在这个漫威宇宙里已经有一个Drecula了!”

 

“漫威？什么！Wade，你在说些什么？”

 

“我们将重新命名Snogski为金鸡儿Edward。”

 

“你是五岁小孩吗？”

 

“不要质疑金闪闪的老二！”

 

“不，我们叫他Sniegoski就好。”

 

“但我们需要代号，这样坏人不知道我们在谈论他。”

 

“我们不需要。”

 

“你一点不有趣。”

 

“那你干嘛还在我身边待着？”

 

Wade面罩下的眼睛眯成一条缝：“我不喜欢你了。”

 

Peter咧嘴笑着说：“也不喜欢你，Wade。”他们不停地争吵，直到听到他口袋里的手机在响。他把手机掏出来，期待着Tony或Steve的短信，但他看到Flash时他皱起了眉头。

 

打给911。

 

他震惊地盯着那条消息，心脏都停止了跳动。他说：“我得走了。”

 

“等等——”

 

“现在不是时候，wade，我明天再见你。”

 

Peter毫不犹豫地从屋顶上跳下来，朝着Flash的房子荡过去。当他到达时，这个地方似乎很安静。在他通过Flash的窗户进入房子之前，Peter不得不深呼一口气，缓解恐慌的心情。他想知道发生了什么事。这是一种诡异的安静，但他的蜘蛛感应在疯狂的报警。也许这只是他的直觉。此时此刻，他悄悄地走进那个熟悉的走廊，走下楼梯。当他看到他的朋友在地板上打伤流血时，他的呼吸突然停滞了。而他朋友的父亲在厨房里踱步，在急促的呼吸下挥舞着手里的枪，同时喃喃自语。当他试图处理发生的事情时，时间似乎变慢了。证据就在那里，发生了什么事儿显而易见的，但他只是不能……

 

他火冒三丈，怒不可遏，但他设法控制住了，同时迅速地把老Thompson用蛛网绑起来按到墙上。当那个人开始大喊大叫的时候，Peter重重地打了他一拳，把他打晕了。一瞬间，他想要对那个人做更多不好的事，但他却匆匆地跑到Flash旁边，小心翼翼抚摸着他的背。看到Flash肿胀和血肉模糊的脸，Peter艰难地咽了口唾沫。年轻人凝滞的呼吸告诉Peter他等不到医护人员到来了。他只得一边颤抖着，一边用毯子把朋友包裹起来，用蛛网把它固定住，这样他就不会在跟着他荡来荡去时折断脊梁。当他做这事儿的时候，Flash不停抽搐着，呻吟着。

 

“蜘蛛侠？”他问了这个老套的烂问题。

 

Peter叹了口气。“天哪，感谢上帝。坚持下去，Flash。我要带你去医院。”

 

“我的爸爸他...”

 

“别管他了，现在看看你。”

 

“不要告诉别人...拜托。”

 

“我不会的。没事，嘘——”

 

Flash看起来准备说些别的什么，但后来没说出口。Peter把他抱起来，然后背在背上。他在城市里荡来荡去，比平常更靠向地面，也更快。事态很紧急，当他冲进急诊室，心跳得非常快，病人和护理人员时吃惊的看着他。

 

“我需要帮助！”他对一名护士说：“他被人打了,我不知道具体发生了什么…他的呼吸很不规律。”

 

这个女人看上去很震惊，但随后迅速采取行动，呼叫陪床和工作人员。他们带走了Flash，检查了他的生命体征，并讨论他的伤情。Peter想要跟着他，但他听到有人在低声耳语，有人就在那里拍着他的照片。护士拿着病历板回来了，问道：“你知道他是谁吗?有什么病史吗?”

 

“我不知道，我联系了他的朋友。他应该马上就到了。”

 

那个年长的女人耐心地笑着说：“那好吧。我会等他的。”

 

Peter冲出医院，拉出他包里的便装换上。几分钟后，他又冲回急诊室，去找那个护士。当他看到她时，他急忙跑了过去：“我是那个人的朋友，蜘蛛侠刚把他带了过来。他没事吧?”

 

“请冷静下来。医生们正在尽其所能的救他。你能填下这张表吗?”

 

他颤抖着点点头，拿起写字板和笔，填写了他所知道的所有Flash的信息。护士向他道谢，并告诉他要等一会。Peter靠墙站着，坐立不安，还在消化这令人难以接受的事实。这时间过的太慢了，他的心情非常焦虑急躁。这时他突然想打电话给Wade、Tony或Steve。该死，甚至是Sam和Bucky。但他没有这么做。Peter只是知道如果自己听到他们的声音，很就会崩溃。所以他一直坚持着，直到护士端来一杯热气腾腾的咖啡并给了他一个友好的微笑。

 

她揉了揉他的肩膀说道：“你把他带到这儿来，真的做的很好。再过一段时间，我们也许就救不了他了。”

 

他抬头看着她，一脸吃惊。而她只是笑着说道：“他被转移到ICU病房，在心脏内科。你愿意让我带你过去吗?”

 

“你不必这样做。”他平静地说。

 

“我很乐意。”

 

她步伐轻轻地把他领进过道，走进电梯。这是在医院里的一个安静的夜晚，除了偶尔的护士或看门人，他们没有遇到别的什么。Peter很讨厌这个地方的气味。他以前也从来没有注意过。

 

“他们要带他去做手术。”护士安静地走着，同时留心着病房的情况：“我只是告诉你，不管你是谁，但是你最好不要给我惹麻烦。我告诉ICU的护士长你是那个人的表弟。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

她带他进了一个关着门的等候室，这个空房间里有一台播放本地新闻的电视。“他们会在给他做完手术后打电话给你，让你进入ICU。如果你需要什么帮助，我们会在急诊室待到六点。”

 

在她离开后，他放松地叹了口气，被她的善良所感动。他继续向走到候车室里走去，那有一张皮沙发。他把咖啡放在桌上，躺在沙发上长时间的等待着。他知道他需要打电话给Tony或Steve，但他不可能这么做的。Peter觉得他的肾上腺素不停升了又降，墙上的钟告诉他已经快到午夜了。他拿出手机，看到有几通电话、短信和语音信箱的消息。这是Steve发的。当Peter告诉他们他没事时，Steve听起来很担心。他发了一个简短的信息，说，我没事。我过几个小时就回来。

 

当然，Tony的电话马上就打来了，但是Peter没有理会，因为他不能再和任何人说话了。他可能会让情况变得更糟，但他现在心里太乱了。他想一个人呆着。他从来不曾想到Flash他的父亲会虐待他，而真正令人困惑的事是Flash不想告诉任何人。Peter认为这也有道理。他见过这样的情况，但是那都是陌生人。他没有想过他的一个朋友也会遇到这样的事。

 

一小时后，电话铃声把他从瞌睡中惊醒。他急忙回答：“喂?”

 

“嗨，你是Thompson先生的表弟吗?”

 

“是的，我是Peter。”

 

“先生。如果你想来的话，Thompson现在就在他的房间里。”

 

“是的，拜托了。”

 

“好。我会为你开门。”

 

当她挂上电话时，电话发出了嗒嗒声，Peter赶紧跑到大厅里，看见自动门的两扇门打开了。他走了过去，犹豫地环顾四周，直到另一个护士走近他。

 

“晚上好，他在10号房间。”

 

“谢谢。他急急忙忙地绕着护士们的桌子，顺着走廊一直走到那个房间。他停了一下，然后深深吸了一口气，才走进屋里。他的在医院病床上的Flash，插着各种电线和管子。看起来他的脸肿了一些，眼睛和脸颊周围仍然是青紫色一片。但他的呼吸更顺畅了，而且是睡着了而非昏厥。这时响起了轻轻的敲门声，一位医生走了进来。

 

“你好，你是Peter？”她轻柔的问。

 

“是的，你是他的主治医生？”Peter平静回道。

 

“是的，我给他做了手术。你认识他的父母还是…”

 

Peter犹豫了。他不知道说什么好。“我…他爸爸不在城里。我试着打电话过去，但没人接。”

 

她的眉头皱了起来，露出担忧的神色：“或者你可以给我他父亲的电话号码？我会继续联络的，他还未成年呢。”

 

Peter点点头，轻轻地抽下鼻子：“是的，当然。”他当然不知道他父亲的电话号码，所以他只是飞快的念叨着某个青年的手机。“他会没事吧？”

 

“我可以确保会完全康复的。最严重的是他现在的肺衰竭，还有几根肋骨骨折了。我要让他在这儿呆几天，看看他接下来的情况如何。”

 

“真谢谢你。”

 

“当然。你也可以呆在这里，直到他醒来。但从明天开始，你就需要开始遵守医院的探视时间了。”

 

“我会的。”

 

她离开了，Peter坐在床边的椅子上，等了很久。直到快凌晨三点的时候，Flash才无力的抬起头：“怎么了……”

 

Peter立刻站了起来，走到朋友身边说：“嘿，Flash。你在医院里。”

 

“上帝啊，我感觉糟透了。”

 

他忍不住笑了笑：“别担心。当他们把止痛药给拿走的时候，你还会觉得更糟的。”

 

“操。”Flash发出呻吟，他的头向后靠了靠，然后问道：“我的爸爸在哪里?”

 

“我不知道。自从我把你带到这儿以来，我还没回过家。”

 

“他们知道事实真相了?”

 

“没有，我不知道。我像你叮嘱我的那样什么也没说。”

 

“该死，Peter。我不想让你找到…不该是这样的。Flash的不停的在眨眼，他意识到对方在闪着泪光。“我不知道该怎么办。”

 

“嘿。Peter坚定地说：“你不会有事的。你听到我说的了吗?我不会把你丢在家里或者别的地方的。我会保证你的安全，搞清楚一切的。”

 

这个运动员给了他一个破碎的微笑：“你总是想当英雄，对吧？”

 

“我不是英雄，但如果我放任自己的朋友被虐待，那还算个人吗？”

 

“我相信你。”他们的目光相遇在一起，Peter知道他有了一个终生的朋友。

 

“我得告诉他们你醒了。”

 

“当然。去吧……还有你得回家了，Parker。你看起来糟透了。”

 

“你应该去照照镜子。”Peter侧着身子给他一个温柔的拥抱，承诺他会在早上的时候回来。他又去告诉护士们，说Flash醒来了。然后他让护士们保证如果发生什么事，他们会立刻打电话给他。之后他走了很长的路回家。当他回想起昨天那个夜晚时，他感到很疲倦。他从来没有想到他的父亲会虐待他。Flash在学校里霸凌现象有时会近乎残酷，这个年轻人的愤怒不是凭空而来的，Peter早该想。

 

Peter在返回复仇者大厦前作了个临时的决定。他换上了蜘蛛侠的制服，荡到了Flash家附近。Peter凝视着那座不起眼的房子，舔了舔嘴唇。楼下的灯都亮着，一切都显得很平静。他不禁想起了Flash，感到他继续留在这所房子会很危险。Peter只是希望他不会把已经很糟糕的情况弄得更糟，但同时，如果他一个人再继续生活在这里，还会发生什么事情的。这种事情不能再有第二次了。

 

于是他深呼吸，穿过了马路。他从Flash的卧室窗户溜进去，发现他的父亲在电视机前打盹，旁边桌子上还有有几罐啤酒。他马上愤怒起来，感觉自己怒火中烧。很明显，他已经设法摆脱了蛛网的控制，只是把自己喝得昏昏沉沉的，还一点都不担心他的儿子。Peter咬了咬嘴里的肉，控制他的怒火，然后才接近那个男人。他抓住那个人肮脏的衬衣的前端，把他向墙壁摔过去。那个老男人在Peter 用蛛网封住他的嘴前惊讶地大叫。他打了那个男人，尽管他不想这样，但还是给了一个拳头。

 

Peter把他的前臂按在那人的脖子上说：“停止无用的挣扎，好好听我说。”

 

Flash的父亲被Peter的语气吓得僵住了。“我警告你！我在盯着你。如果你再伤害你的儿子…如果你打他，冲他大吼，就算是小声骂了他…我都会知道的。我会回来，你不会在我们下次见面的时候就这样安然无事的走开。你明白我的意思吗？”

 

那人疯狂地点了点头。Peter忍不住想把那个人打得半死，把他所有的沮丧和愤怒发泄在老Thompson身上，但他脑子里的另一个声音告诉他那不是他该做的。他推开那个人逃离了屋子，希望他的话能起到作用。只有时间能证明了。但此时他无比希望Flash以后能诚实地告诉Peter家里的情况。

 

 

他带着五味杂陈的心情走进顶层的公寓。他因愤怒、悲伤和疲惫而感到紧绷，他觉得自己马上就会崩溃。在他把自己一个人静静之前，他不得不和其他人打交道，而且这并没有什么帮助。Steve，Tony，Sam和Bucky都聚集在前面。Tony踱着步穿过客厅。在Peter走下电梯的下一瞬间，Tony立刻站在他前面。

 

“你到底去哪儿了?你知道现在都几点了吗?”Tony对他说道。如果他现在不那么累的话，他想他会翻白眼的。

 

“我知道现在几点了，我要上床睡觉了。”他想把经过那个年长的人，但那个男人的手腕牢牢地抓住了他，阻止他离开。Peter仿佛自己是抢手的焦点。

 

他太过用力推开Tony，使得蹒跚了一下。“今晚别碰我！Tony。拜托，今晚不要这么做。”他感到他的眼睛里越来越湿润，他意识到自己马上就要哭了。他的胸口突然一阵发紧，呼吸变得急促。他颤抖的腿向后退了退：“拜托你了。”

 

Tony看起来目瞪口呆，Steve犹豫了一下说道：“Peter, 你还好吗？”

 

Peter用力地擦了擦眼睛，不想在大人面前哭起来。他疯狂地摇摇头，默默地乞求他们放他走：“不，我只是想去睡觉。”

 

Steve睁大眼睛，抬起双手安抚他：“好吧。你可以去睡觉了。我们可以在你睡好以后再谈这个。”

 

他点了点头，因为现在的情况很神奇。他跑回自己的房间，径直走到他的壁橱里，把他放到高处的鞋盒拉下来。他撕开盖子，拿出一张Gwen的照片。他心里告诉他这是荒谬的，因为Peter不喜欢为任何事哭。但此时他的眼泪夺眶而出，因为为了Gwen哭泣是被允许的。当他的目光落在她的笑脸上时，他感到心里的疙瘩解开了。他不需要向她隐瞒。即使他戴着面罩，在她面前他仍然只是Peter。他不愿意承认，但Flash就这样打开了他的心扉，这使他感到害怕。成为蜘蛛侠的朋友意味着无穷无尽的危险。因此，他不能为了Flash哭，也不想为了他脸上的血和瘀伤掉眼泪。有什么羁绊正在生长，Peter不能放任不管。而Gwen…他可以允许自己为了Gwen哭泣。


	6. 勉励之语

醒来的过程对Peter来说一点都不好玩，在他视线模糊的看向钟时，感觉眼睛肿胀，脸颊也很酸疼。现在是周五的十点，他惊恐的跳了起来，接着立刻想起了昨晚发生的事。他回忆起昨晚回到家时的尴尬表现，不由得皱了皱眉。但显然成年人们真的被他吓到了，并没有来打扰他。他注意到了他盖着被子，而Gwen的照片被摆在了床头柜上。Peter摇了摇头，把照片放回了盒子里并塞回了衣柜里，接着走过走廊去洗澡。他一点也不期待注定要来的家长谈话，但他也想去看看Flash，越早被说教完，他就越早能去做后面的事。

 

Peter快速的洗完澡，换上了一些更舒适的宽松衣服，然后就去了客厅。他发现昨晚聚集的所有人现在都在客厅里互相说着话。当他出现时，大家都安静了下来，Tony和Steve甚至站了起来。

 

“我们可以离开”Steve说，并没有话里有话的意思。

 

Peter耸肩，伸手咬着大拇指的指甲，“不，你们不用，你们都不用”。他直直的看向Tony，“我对昨晚很抱歉。”

 

Tony绕着沙发走来走去，“昨晚发生了什么，Peter？你真的…..你真的吓到我们了。”

 

“嗯，你知道我朋友Flash吗？”Peter说，揉着他的后颈，准备诚实回答，至少部分诚实。

 

“知道”

 

“他….我昨晚发现他受伤了….我收到了一个电话说他在医院，当我赶去时，他们正他送进手术室，我陪着他直到他醒来，接着….我也不知道”他清了清嗓，对自己颤抖的声音有些丧气。

 

“你为什么不直接打电话告诉我呢，Peter？”Tony问道，Peter无法指责他，这的确是个合理的问题。

 

“我也不知道，我没多想，我害怕我会失去他，如果我试图跟别人说这种可能的话…..我不想在医院就崩溃。Tony，我------”

 

“嘿，好了”令他惊讶的是Tony把他拉进了一个拥抱，一个面对面的真正的拥抱。“没关系，我理解的，我只是高兴你没事”

 

Peter让步了，在拥抱里放松了，把脸埋在了Tony的肩上。他意识到这是梅姨走后他第一次跟人拥抱。Tony继续说着，“我希望你能信任我们，我希望你能向我们倾诉并让我们帮助你。我知道你还有更多没有表现出来，我…..我很久以前向你父亲保证过我会用永远保证你的安全，而且…..我需要确保这一点。”

 

Peter点头，拉开身子，“我是安全的”

 

Tony勉强给了他一个笑容，“我怎么就是不相信呢？”

 

“你可以追踪我的手机。”

 

“然后怎样？摧毁你的信任？必须承认我昨晚差点就这么做了。”

 

Peter深深的咽了下口水，这个谈话在往危险的方向发展。“呃，我向Flash保证了我今天会去看他。”

 

“去见的你的朋友吧，保证你回来吃饭和洗澡就行。”

 

“我保证。”

 

“我们晚点继续谈。”

 

“好吧。”

****

Peter沿着ICU病房的走廊一路行来，今天有更多的人在等着探视，不过幸运的是没人来试图找他搭话。当他们可以进入病房时，Peter冲到了Flash的房间。他敲了门，听到他朋友声音后进入了房间。Flash看起来好点儿了，比之前几小时更加的清醒。他正在看电视上的橄榄球比赛，Flash给了Peter一个疲惫的眼神。

 

“我真的受不了。”

 

Peter轻轻的笑了，“很快就会好起来的，我相信护士们更烦你。”

 

“去你的”Flash开玩笑道。

 

Peter在他床边上坐下了，“你感觉怎么样？”

 

“好些了，我猜。想早点离开这里”

 

“你有什么想要我帮你拿过来让你呆得稍微舒服点吗？”

 

Flash咬了咬唇终于点头，“行那顺便吧，你带纸了吗？”

 

Peter拿出了手机打开了记事本，“你列了清单？”

 

“我有切实需求嘛。”

 

Peter哼了一声开始记下Flash说的东西，记完把手机收了起来，“所以你知道接下来会发生什么吗？”

 

“医生说我还要再多呆几天，说因为我的年龄这伤的风险更高。警察之前来过问我话，录了笔录说我的案子会被挪到儿童保护机构.”

 

“他们知道吗？”

 

“我不觉得，我不想让他们知道。”

 

“你打算怎么办”Peter问道，因为他能看到Flash脸上的表情。

 

“我打算提交申请从我爸监管下释放，我存了足够的钱去租个地方…..”

 

“你可以来跟我一起住，”Peter想都没想就说到，“我…..呃，我有朋友能让儿童保护机构不再来烦你直到申请批准下来。”

 

“谢了，Pete…..但我会好的。”

 

Peter担心的皱眉，“但是真的，我非常欢迎你来和我住。”

 

Flash耸肩并立刻缩了一下，“那也至少是我高中毕业以后的事了。”

 

Peter点头，“只要让我知道你决定干嘛就好，我无论如何都会帮你。”

 

他们保持了一会沉默直到Flash再次开口，“所以，呃，警察告诉了我件有点有趣的事。”

 

“是嘛？”Peter问，看向了Flash坚定的蓝眼睛。

 

“是的，他们说是蜘蛛侠找到了我并把我送来了这里。”

 

“喔？那真棒。”Peter作出了惊讶的表情。

 

“你告诉我是你自己把我送来的。”

 

Peter眉毛一挑，然后紧张地笑了笑，“什么？不，你肯定听错了。”

 

“我知道我听到了什么，Peter，你是蜘蛛侠吗？”

 

“不！那也太疯狂了。”

 

“是吗？”Flash追问，他的眉头皱到了一起，“那就可以解释你奇怪的时间了，你身上的淤青和伤口，还有秘密。我的假设不疯狂吧？你是蜘蛛侠。”

 

Peter站着，转身背对着他，他在脑里飞速的想找个可以说的过去的理由，但大脑一片空白。他真的不想让Flash知道吗？他停在了床脚边，捋了捋头发，看向Flash，“你是对的，我是蜘蛛侠。”

 

他预期的是愤怒或者类似的反应，但是那张布满淤青的脸上显现的确实大大的笑容，“哇哦，真的吗？”

 

“呃，对啊。”

 

“靠，这解释了你为什么高一的时候变得那么奇怪…..你15岁就开始干这个了。”

 

“对啊……”

 

Flash的笑容甚至变得更深了，“老兄，你必须告诉我全部的故事.你从哪儿得来的能力？你的蛛网？还有，我的天啊，和复仇者一起合作是什么样啊？”

 

Peter在惊喜中红了脸，胸中有股暖暖的热流。他无法控制的笑了起来，“好了好了”他重新在床脚下坐下了，这次更靠近些，“我猜我应该从头讲起……”

 

“哇哦”Flash在Peter讲完他的故事时吸气，“这太疯狂了。”

 

“是啊，还要你说。”

 

Flash安静了一会，足够让Peter开始感到担忧，他接着伸出手放到了Peter肩上，“我很高兴你是蜘蛛侠，如果任何人应该拥有这样的力量，那应该是你。”

 

Peter脸红了，“那不过是个可怕的事故。”

 

“不可能，老兄，你是被选中的，你必须相信这个。”

 

Peter耸肩，他并不想跟Flash争这个，他张嘴想说点别的什么，但是敲门声响了起来，一个护士把头伸了进来。

 

“探视的人该离开了。”

 

“好的”护士离开后，Peter站了起来看着Flash，“现在你是唯一知道我秘密的人了。”

 

“除非你再告诉别人，否则只会有我一个人知道。”

 

“谢了，Flash。”

 

“应该是我说谢谢，好了，现在快走吧。”

 

“我晚点再来看你”Peter保证。

 

 

他决定回到大厦去，他之前感到的紧迫感已经有被缓解。Peter只想Flash有最好的结果，尤其是必须让他离开他那个家。在电梯上升时他深深的叹了口气，幸运的是，没有人在。他往屋里走去打算睡个午觉，这里呆着的成年人们都能神出鬼没地蹦出来找他谈话，Peter对这实在不太感冒。

 

他醒来之后再次出发去看望Flash，他们略微聊了聊他作为蜘蛛侠和别的事，直到他必须离开为止。他没有回家，而是去了他父亲的秘密实验室做了一些修复，一直待到巡逻时间。他看了他另一个手机，发现Wade在早些时候给他发了短信。

 

{嘿，小蜘蛛！}

 

{我希望一切都还好，你昨晚走的很匆忙}

 

Peter对他表现出来的关心有些惊讶，但他立刻开始回复。

 

[一切都好，有点紧急情况，我必须去处理]

 

[谢谢关心]

 

回复几乎是立刻到达

 

{当然啦; )}

 

{我们今晚还要巡逻吗？？？}

 

[当然啦，待会见]

 

Peter摇了摇头，继续制作他的蛛网成分。他差点想让Wade带着食物去，但是上几次晚上巡逻也是佣兵带的食物。Peter给他发了他这次带吃的的短信，并问他想要吃什么。如果一条短信也能热情洋溢，那一定是Wade的回复他要墨西哥菜的时候。Peter轻笑，站起来穿上了战服。他去了一趟Wade最喜欢的墨西哥餐馆，点了一大份炸墨西哥卷，玉米卷，和油炸甜饼。当超级英雄不好的一点就是他必须得吃很多让身体保持能量，这让他的存款空了一大半。

 

死侍在他们的老地方等着，在看到Peter和食物时露出了明显的笑容。“这个男孩懂我的心。”佣兵作出要昏倒的样子。

 

Peter笑了，扔了一包食物给他，“给你，加了双份辣酱，你最喜欢的。”

 

“你注意到了！”

 

他们坐在大楼的边缘，听着Peter鼓捣出来的能听到警察频道的收音机，这样两人都能留意到犯罪消息。他们边吃边听警察们的对话。这是个安静的下午，Peter很高兴。

 

“所以，”死侍实在憋不住了，“想跟我聊聊紧急电话的事吗？”

 

Peter闻了闻有些可疑的卷饼，然后大口的咬了下去，耸肩说道，“我朋友给我发短信求救，他被他父亲打了。”

 

死侍沉吟，“运气真不好。”

 

“是啊，我从来不知道他境遇如此糟糕，其实是有预兆的，我应该注意到----”

 

“嘿”死侍打断了他，“听着，咱们之间我不能当那个有理智的人，因为那基本上就是世界末日了。但我还是得说，你无法拯救所有人，小蜘蛛，那是不现实的，你也不能为此自责。你只能尽力，然后接受这个现实。”

 

Peter吃惊的看着佣兵，哼出了声，想到了Flash给他的鼓励，“谢了死侍”

 

死侍咯咯的笑了，神奇的瞬间消失了，“这是今天你能从我这里得到的所有的智慧了，结束啦！”

 

Peter摇头，专注听着收音里一位女士报案说一辆运钞车被偷了，他放下了手里剩下的食物，站了起来说，“准备好开工了吗？”

 

“我们去抓坏蛋吧！”

 

追逐战往轻了说都惊心动魄。毕竟被几吨的卡车撞了一般都会让人这么觉得。他们在忙着抓住偷车贼时，有个人溜进了驾驶室，把卡车掉头甩了过去，正好撞到Peter站的位置。感激他的蜘蛛感应，Peter有一秒的预警时间，但是卡车太快令他无法完全躲开，被撞飞了十几米，飞过了堆起来的车和围观群众。他不确定他在那儿等了多久，努力想呼吸，直到死侍推开了围上了的群众，跪在了他身边。

 

“小蜘蛛，伤得重吗？”

 

“不造，”他闷哼了一声努力想坐起来，他的背感觉烧了起来，Wade帮他坐了起来，看了眼他的背，低声吹口哨，“你有后背在路上划伤挺厉害，小蜘蛛。”

 

“靠”Peter想站起来但他趔趄了一下，下一个瞬间Wade就把他扛在了肩上跑了起来。

 

“你的蜘蛛洞在哪里？”他跑酷一般掠过停滞的车流。一排排的司机们靠在车边，叫骂着Wade损坏了车上的油漆。

 

“我没有蜘蛛洞”Peter咬着牙几乎无法呼吸的说，抓着Wade后背的制服让自己不要掉下去。事实上他差不多有个蜘蛛洞，但是无论如何他是不会带Wade去的，佣兵看到后会烦他烦到疯。

 

“那就去我家，出发！”

 

Peter没有反对，他只希望能快点到，Wade肩膀戳着他的肚子，加上后背的伤让他非常不舒服。“发生了什么，Wade，我只记得飞了出去接着就到了地上。”

 

“噢，你在地上滑了3辆车那么远才停下来，光看着都很疼”

 

Peter在Wade急速转弯时发出了一声低吼，毫无疑问明天他会在YouTube上看到视频。幸好Wade停在了一个破破烂烂的公寓楼前，扛着他上了几层楼梯。

 

“欢迎来到我温馨的家！”Wade把Peter放到一个老旧的皮沙发上宣布。Peter看到了一个很小的客厅和厨房，惊讶的发现这里还相对干净，除了咖啡桌上一些啤酒罐子和卷饼包装纸。屋里有个非常惊艳的电视和游戏机，他的眼睛在看到远处盒子的时候眯了起来。

 

“那是什么？”Peter对着拿着急救包和一碗水再次出现在屋里的Wade说。

 

“那是个炸弹”

 

“所以它在你的客厅干什么？”Peter拒绝承认他的声音带着一点点笑声。

 

“别担心，他不会炸掉或者怎样的。”

 

“对”

 

“来吧，为我脱衣服吧，我才能帮你处理你漂亮的伤口”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，但是还是按着他说的做了。他动作很慢，脱下衣服时扯到了背上的伤口非常难受，他没有取下面罩。他把背后转向Wade，好奇的看着角落里堆着的武器。当Wade开始清理他的背时，Peter发出了嘶声，不过佣兵的手非常温柔。Wade开始挪动位置，Peter反应了一会才意识到他是试图在往他背上伤口倒消毒剂时跟Peter保持距离。Wade很快地涂了一些膏状物上去，但是没有把伤口包裹起来。

 

“我觉得我们应该让伤口透透气，你离开时我会把他们包起来这样他们不会痒，幸好不需要缝合”

 

“谢谢，Wade”Peter扭过身，直到他能直视对方。

 

“如果你想可以呆在这儿，我可以点比萨。”

 

“好啊”Peter松了一口气，他不想直接回大厦，他想恢复几小时再去别的任何地方。他还有两小时才到Flash最后的探视时间，所以他正好可以利用这段时间。

 

他们最终玩了使命召唤，吃了两个大号比萨和不少汽水。Peter在每次打败Wade的时候都欢呼，嘲笑佣兵，“你不应该是用枪械用的很溜么，Wade”

 

“滚一边去，你个小混蛋”死侍在他们开始新的一局时忿忿不平的抱怨，但Peter知道他在面罩后笑了。

 

最终他站起来再次感谢了Wade把他后背用纱布包起来后，“这很好玩，我们应该约下次”

 

“你是真心的吗？”Wade飞快的问道

 

“呃，对啊，我要是不是真心还和你费什么话。”

 

Peter好奇的看着Wade时，有一瞬间的沉默，直到佣兵再次开口，“我们确实应该约下次…..对！你可以在我这里住一晚，我们可以一起对着复仇者大厦扔鸡蛋。”

 

Peter笑了，想着Tony和Steve的表情，“听起来很好玩。”

 

他穿上了他破烂的制服，从窗子爬了出去。他快速的换上了常服，赶往医院。当ICU的护士长拦住他时被吓了一跳。

 

“你还好吗亲爱的？”

 

“呃……还好？”

 

Peter推开了她，进入了Flash的房间，他的肚子有些不舒服的抽动。他的朋友给了他被烦到的表情，点头示意他看电视。电视上播放着他的新闻，引人注目的摔在地上，滑完了剩下的路直到停了下来。

 

“我当时是晕的…..?”他害羞地说道

 

“我觉得那些护士知道你是谁了，因为这个放出来的时候她们好几个都跑进来问我你还好么。”

 

Peter咕哝着小心的坐到了Flash床边。“护士，天啊，我能怎么办，我知道ER的护士有察觉，肯定是她告诉其他人的。”

 

“看起来是这样的”Flash露出了担忧的表情，“伤口很糟吗？”

 

“我有过更糟的”Peter耐心的回答，“一个朋友帮我处理了”

 

“那个带面罩的疯子？死侍？”

 

“就是他”

 

“你们的组合是怎么回事？那家伙跟你不是一边的对吧？这对你的公众形象没有帮助。”

 

“我们在一起处理一个案子”Peter承认，“有这么个人，他想分裂这个城市，毒品，武器，买卖人口这种。他们想让一个政治家在竞选时获得好处。”

 

“你说真的吗？这太恶心了。”

 

“是啊，死侍被雇佣去杀了这个人，但我不许他，我们希望一起合作破坏整个行动。”

 

“哇哦，这真够深沉的”

 

Peter点头，“一晚上的成果。”

 

“你姨知道吗？”

 

“不可能，她不能知道。”

 

“只是问问，但我的意思是他她肯定很担心你，你不会说谎。”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，“随便你说，你怎么样呢？”

 

“转移话题，真流畅。我还好，还是跟早上一样的打算，他们还是没能联系上我爸…..”

 

“这是好事…..对吧？”

 

Flash哼道，“我猜是…..我现在并不想见他。”

 

“我很抱歉，我之前的邀请还是有效的。”

 

“我知道，我还有几个月就满18了，到时候我就可以自己处理了。”

 

“我会一直帮你。”Peter微笑道。

 

Flash偷笑，“我真的很幸运，有多少人能说蜘蛛侠会帮他们？”

 

 

当Peter最终回到大厦后，他的整个后背都又痒又疼，但他不准备直接回房间睡下。当他路过厨房时没有复仇者在，他开始在厨房游荡，寻找食材。Tony什么都有，尤其是厨房。Peter找到了一些特别异国的材料，看了看又不知道是做什么用的，最后小心地放回了架子上。

 

他让一旁的Stark平板放着邪恶力量，然后花了两个小时烘焙了一大盘的梅姨的椰子燕麦饼干。当他把饼干放入烤箱后，他开始一边搅拌奥利奥夹心一边等着。在他意识到之前，他已经又开始做一个红丝绒蛋糕，而时间也快到半夜了。也许他只是想逃避睡觉，但同时忙碌使他假装他的身体不再疼痛，使他不再去想Flash淤青的伤口，和Gwen没有生命的面庞。

 

他听到电梯叮了一声，看到Steve, Bucky,Tony 还有Sam和Rhodey走进来了，看起来疲惫又焦虑。当他们看到Peter被面粉，巧克力和红曲色素覆盖时，露出了好奇的神色。他有些害羞地笑了，向他们挥手。

 

“回来了，我，呃，希望你不要介意Tony，我突袭了你的食物储存室。”

 

Rhodey从还在冷却的饼干盘里拿了一块，咬了一口。“噢Tony会不介意的，特别是它们被做成了这些”他又拿起了3块，往嘴里塞了一整个。

 

Steve微笑，走到给蛋糕上奶油的Peter身边，“我不知道你喜欢烘焙。”

 

Peter耸肩，试图让自制奶油涂抹的更加平滑，最终决定做的“艺术”一些用刀边缘抹出了一个弯曲的设计，“烘焙让我放松。”

 

Steve揉了揉他的头发，伸手拿了一个松露奥利奥，Sam和Tony都在狂吃饼干，Bucky拿了盘子和叉子，Peter不用他说，直接给每人包括他自己切了一块红丝绒蛋糕。

 

“今天的表现是值得鼓励的”Tony咬了一大口含糊不清的说。

 

Peter翻了个白眼，看向Rhodey，“很高兴再次见到你，我以为你在华盛顿？”

 

上校咽下了嘴里的东西点头说道，“我之前是，我们在那边的神盾局基地有个紧急会议。”

 

“喔？”Peter藏不住他真诚的好奇心，“发生了什么？”

 

他的心跳漏了一拍，看到他们互相之间交换的眼神意识到自己不该问这个问题，Steve清了清嗓。

 

“不是什么你需要担心的事。”

 

“好吧…..但是我跟你们大家住在一起。我的意思是如果你们消失不见好几天，你们不觉得我有权利第一时间知道，而不是从新闻上随便看到吗？”

 

“你说的对，但是…..”

 

Tony打断了他们，“我们一致认为，Peter，不让你涉及复仇者相关的事务，以保证你的安全。”

 

Peter嗤了一声，“重申一次，我和你们住在一起”

 

Sam抓住了他的肩膀，“对，我认为我们应该让他知道发生了什么，也许他能给我们客观的意见。”

 

“Sam…..”Tony警告。

 

“我同意，”Steve插话，转向peter,“政府想往我们以及其他落单的超级英雄身上栓上绳子，每个人都必须注册。”

 

Peter眨眼，有些受惊，在他回答之前Tony补充，“这是为了提高国际安全，像灾难控制，防止我们做出疯狂的事情。”

 

“那那些想保护他们自己身份的怎么办？”

 

“他们必须出面。”

 

Peter只能倒抽一口气，张开又闭上了嘴，没法做出合理的反应。他感觉到了在未来他会变得比现在更像个逃犯，但让政府知道他是谁的想法让他肚子里翻搅的更厉害了。

 

“这太蠢了”他终于脱口而出，Tony看起来像是被扇了一巴掌，Peter快速地解释道，“等等，这么想吧，你愿意去信任政府？如果你给了他们这样的力量，这不就让你成为他们的武器了吗？或者如果他们让你停止行动怎么办？”

 

“我的意思是这就是我们现在的世界，我们有我们先辈只能做梦想过的可以，每天都在进步。没有人说这明天纽约会出什么事，但因为你签了这么个东西你可能什么都做不了，最后上百万的人死去，你却束手无策，在那之后你怎么能面对自己继续活下去？”

 

厨房里陷入了安静，Peter意识到他的手在颤抖，他继续安静的说，“我是说，如果没有你们那次外星入侵该怎么办？谁会去阻止他们？谁能够？你们对人民有责任，不是对政府”

 

他底下了头，后退几步靠在了台子边，“我很抱歉，我不应该…..”

 

“不”Tony说，放下了他的盘子，“没关系的，你说的有道理…..但谁来监管我们呢？”

 

Peter看向他的教父，看着他脸上疲惫的表情，他耸肩，想起了今天和Wade和Flash的谈话，“这得靠你自己，你最到你能力的最好，如果坏的事情仍然发生----因为它们就是会发生---你接受这个结果然后继续战斗。你没法拯救所有人，Tony。”

 

Tony愣了“你让我想起了你的父亲”

 

Peter耸肩，红了脸看向一边，“经常有人这么说。”

 

Steve靠向挨着台子的一直安静围观的Bucky身边，Peter没法从冬兵深色的眼睛里看出他在想什么。Steve沉吟着，“你的父亲是谁你记得吗？Peter？”

 

Peter意识到即使他的大厦里呆了这么久，他们对他的个人信息都是不知道的。Peter在他们出现在他梅姨家时就建起了这些墙，牢固的把他们拦在外面。现在他能感觉这些墙在倒塌，他意识到时已经太晚，可能是因为他早先受伤脑子不清楚，而前一晚的惊吓还历历在目。

 

“Richard Parker，他是Oscorp的科学家，他的研究方向是跨物种基因。”

 

“跨物种基因？”

 

Peter点头，“对，他们的研究是关于把动物身上的特征转移到人的身上，曾经有治愈癌症，爱茨海默症和更多绝症的希望。”

 

“曾经？”Steve皱眉问道

 

他耸肩，把盘子放到水池里，“什么成果都没有。我父母在我小的时候飞机失事去世了”

 

“我很抱歉”

 

“很久以前的事了”

 

Bucky沉默的从他站的地方走了出来，开始在柜子里翻找着，Peter看到了Steve嘴唇似乎挤出了一个微笑，“你在干嘛，Buck？”

 

深发的超级战士拿出了一瓶看起来像是威士忌的东西，倒了一些到杯子里，递给Peter说，“喝了”

 

美国队长因为心底疯狂吐槽他的伴侣差点憋出心脏病的模样让Peter笑了出来，“Bucky！你疯了吗？他不能喝酒，Peter太小了。”

 

他在Steve抢过他手里的杯子倒都水池里时都没有生气。

 

“为什么不？这孩子明显需要一杯酒。”

 

“1940年军队里可以被接受的行为不代表现在也能被接受！”

 

“你以为我不知道这个？”

 

Peter咯咯的笑着，Sam和Tony也加入了对话，Sam补充“好啦Steve，这也没有那么糟，他17了，我赌他已经喝过酒了。”

 

“他最好还没”Tony威胁，Peter举起了双手。

 

“你喝过吗？”Sam好奇的追问，Rhodey站在一边摇头，明显不想加入讨论。

 

Peter疯狂的摇头，“没，不，没有，酒？我都不知道那是啥。”

 

事实是他有喝过，有天晚上他和Gwen在一起，她父母没在家。那天晚上他发现他不容易喝醉，他喝了些高度数的酒才微微有点上头。不过他才不会告诉这一屋子分成两拨讨论他喝酒的的成年人呢。他们吵吵得他脑壳疼，Peter开始朝出口挪动。

 

“等等”Tony的脸色变得阴沉得夸张，“你没有过对吧？”

 

“哦天啊快看时间，我要去睡觉了，你会清理厨房的？行么？好，晚安大家！”他冲出了厨房，听见Steve和Tony大吼，其他人嘲笑他俩

 

当Tony第二天在他从探视Flash回来后把他叫到客厅，Peter有点不知所措。而他看到厨房里放着的电脑上，视频对话被打开，他的梅姨出现在屏幕上时，他更加的迷惑了。大多数时候当他们想看看对方时他们只是在手机上视频，Peter太想她了，根本无法对她生气。另外，现在他理解她为什么那么做了。梅姨太爱他了，以至于她愿意穷尽任何办法去帮助他。现在他在管理时间上变得更好了，而且穿着制服时更加小心了。他在搬来和Tony住在一起之前他都没意识到自己之前闹得多疯，和复仇者们住在一起的确使他小心谨慎多了。

 

“发生了什么事吗？”他走近了问。

 

Tony指向他身旁电脑前的椅子说“坐，我们需要谈谈”

 

没有任何一个青少年，无论在什么情况下，会喜欢听到成年人说这样的话。Peter也是。许多担忧浮的想法上心头，而且每一个都比前一个更加让人焦虑。Peter犹豫了一下，感觉有点难受。但还是坐在了Tony左边。微弱地对着电脑里的梅姨笑了笑。

 

“嘿，梅姨。我本来打算一会打给你的。”

 

“我知道，亲爱的，学校怎么样？”

 

“挺好的…..这是要干什么？”

 

当她回答时她看起来疲惫又担忧，“Tony建议我们最好一起讨论这个。”

 

Peter担忧的看向男人，“讨论什么？有什么不对吗？”

 

“没有亲爱的，嗯，也不全是，我妹妹身体还是不好…..我可能无法在新年前回来了”

 

Peter听到后皱眉，“梅姨，你想呆多久都行，我没事的”

 

Peter认出了她脸上内疚的表情，让他心疼。“我们从来没分开过这么久…..”

 

他的呼吸变急促了，露出了又一个小小的微笑，“别提醒我，你好好照顾陪着Claire姨妈，她需要你，我可以过来看望你”

 

“但你也需要我。”

 

“话是这么说，但我会没事的，我甚至进步了。我成绩在提高而且跟着Tony工作，而且还交了朋友。”

 

她慈祥的笑了，“我知道，我为你感到骄傲Peter，我一直都是。我们决定也许我回来以后你也可以继续和Stark先生一起住”

 

“什么？”Peter坐直了身体，受到了惊吓。

 

“至少等到你毕业，Stark和Rogers先生一直都是正面的影响，我不想太早让你离开，我觉得最好你能一直呆到学年完。”

 

Peter的肚子不舒服地绞了起来，每一个直觉都在让他反驳这个决定，让他乞求她让他回家。这狠狠的打击了他，但他咽下了反驳的话，“好吧，行，可以的”

 

“真的吗？”他没有错过她的语气轻快了起来，以及肩膀放松的样子。

 

他为了她摆出了一个勇敢的表情，“是的，是真的”

 

“知道吗”Tony插进了对话，“我喜欢Peter在这里，他的加入对大厦来说非常棒。”

 

Peter瞪向男人，点头对他的姨妈说，“你做你需要做的任何事梅姨，同时在那边享受下生活，你值得的。”

 

她的笑容明快起来。知道善意的谎言能让她不那么焦虑，让Peter觉得对她说谎变得容易了。“谢谢，我等不及想见你了，我也许感恩节和圣诞节能回来。”

 

“我期待到时候和你见面。”

 

电话打完之后，Tony用手抚过Peter的后背想让他放松，年长男人问道，“你真的接受这个决定吗？”

 

Peter咬着唇，摇头，“不，我想念她，我想念回家”

 

“你…..”Tony有些惊讶，接着声音变得平缓，“我很抱歉，Peter”

 

Peter转向Tony，使得他的手移到了Peter的肩上。“你对什么感到抱歉？”

 

“对于我没有意识到你想家了，第一个月挺难熬的对吧？”

 

Peter耸肩，“还好。”

 

Tony揣摩着他的神色，“你还好吗？”

 

“还好。”他自动的回答，Tony给了他一个伤心的微笑。

 

“这不是我的问题，你心里觉得还好吗?”

 

“噢”Peter惊讶的眨眼，立刻反应过来Tony在问什么。一部分的他想直接告诉他真相，但是他对这可能带来的结果没有一点准备，所以他点头微笑，说谎，只因为这是最方便的方法，“是的，我感觉还好。”

 

Tony叹气，站起来揉了揉Peter的头发，“你一点都不会说谎。”


	7. 天使和魔鬼

Flash还是回到了他那个充满暴力的家，Peter不知如何是好。当然，他曾经威胁过那孩子的父亲不要再对Flash下手。但他担心会有什么事情发生，一旦发生什么不好的，那就是他的过错，不是吗?同时，他也不想让他和Flash之间的脆弱的羁绊破裂。不管怎样做，他都可能会失去他的新朋友，在离开医院后的接下来的几天里，他无时无刻不感到深深的绝望。他过着每天的日常生活，但是……他总是感觉不自在。他唯一能做的就是穿上制服。当他变成蜘蛛侠时就有了努力的目标。蜘蛛侠远比Peter Parker有用。

 

死侍是唯一一个让他感到放松的人。雇佣兵会在巡逻的时候想方设法逗Peter笑，他们一起追踪Sniegoski。Peter喜欢听那个男人说故事，尽管他从来没有承认过这点。他越是注意Wade，就越意识到死侍是个比他想的更复杂深沉的人。他们每天花很长时间坐在大楼的边缘，吃他们喜欢的食物，无话不谈无所不聊。Peter开始意识到他很快就把这个雇佣兵当成了朋友，他思考这是为什么。难道他只是渴望友情，就饥不择食的和一个雇佣兵做朋友吗？只要有钱，死侍就会杀了他或者他在意的任何人。

 

“所以，小蜘蛛，”Wade闲聊道：“你有没有专属的反派？”

 

Peter做了个鬼脸，很庆幸面具可以隐藏他底下扭曲的脸：“有的，一个巨大的变种蜥蜴。”

 

“真的吗?”Wade气喘吁吁地说：“这酷毙了。也许不是什么狗屎玩意——”

 

“Wilson，你敢停一停吗?”Peter咆哮道：“我刚吃完热狗，我才不要恶心到反刍。”

 

“哇，蜘蛛侠的肚子很敏感吗?”

 

Peter转向雇佣兵，说：“你真的想知道?”

 

Wade停顿了一下，思索着他的意思道：“你是在威胁我吗?”

 

“是。”

 

“不用了。我经历过许多恶心的事情，我可不想在名单上再加上一项‘蜘蛛侠的呕吐’。”

 

Peter摇摇头，庆幸转移了这个超级恶心的话题。他没有告诉死侍新产生的绿魔是他自己的敌人。他最好的朋友就在外面的某个地方，但是他下定决心不要老是想着那个晚上以及他悲惨的失败。

 

“Wade，你是怎样获得你的能力走上现在这条路的？”

 

“我的故事交换你的故事？”

 

“成交。”

 

那个男人戏剧地清了清嗓子：“从我降生那一刻起，手里就拿着剑，剑上浸满了敌人的鲜血。”

 

“我对此表示怀疑。”

 

“你怎么知道？你又不在那里。”

 

“我等着你，Wade。”Peter嘲弄道，身子向后倾斜，从而能更好的看着那个雇佣兵。

 

“好吧。”Wade沉默不语，过了一会儿，Peter意识到他在犹豫。“我是一个雇佣兵。那时我被诊断出癌症晚期，它扩散到全身到处都是…我参加了X武器计划。他们认为能治愈我，并给我力量。这是我起源的故事。”

 

“我觉得有更多的，你没有告诉我。”Peter轻声地说，更靠近雇佣兵一点。

 

“别人从来没说你不狡猾吧。”

 

Peter哼了一声。“狡猾的是你，Wade。我怀疑任何关于来源的故事都不会如此简单。”

 

“真的。那你呢？”

 

Peter知道他如何把握分寸，所以他欣然说出：“被我父亲创造的放射性蜘蛛咬了一口。”

 

“骗我呢吧！？”Wade咯咯地笑起来，他几乎翻了个身，差点摔倒在地下：“你被一只该死的蜘蛛咬了？这他妈的逊毙了！”

 

“嘿！这很酷好嘛！”

 

“是，继续说，虫子男孩。”

 

“你简直难以理喻。”

 

“欸，这是对我的称赞吗？你确定你不想给我你那个标志性的蜘蛛侠之吻吗?”

 

“我标志性的什么？”

 

“那个世纪一吻啊！”死侍大声的陈述着这个理所当然的事实。当然对于Peter来说并不是如此，而且正如Wade所解释的那样：“你知道的，你在雨中亲吻了那个女孩。你的心小鹿乱撞吗？”

 

“没有！”Peter斩钉截铁地说，强调他的想法。

 

“真的？一次也没？”

 

“你觉得我和多少个妹子谈过恋爱？”

 

死侍站在那一动不动，他的头固定在一个角度，向Peter表示他在听他脑子里盒子的话。随后雇佣兵脱口而出：“你多大了？”

 

Peter脸红了，对这个意想不到的问题感到难以启齿：“我，呃，二十。”

 

“妙。再说一次。”

 

他气愤地眨动他的眼睛：“我不明白这有什么重要的。”

 

“这就是重要。”

 

“天啊。很好，我十七岁。”

 

“该死的！”Wade咆哮着，站起身来：“你的生日是什么时候?”

 

“12月。”Peter自动回答，他感到很困惑：“怎么了?”

 

“我们可以等三个月。”Wade看向Peter自言自语道：“对不起，小蜘蛛，在你成年之前，老子这副被性爱之神赐福过的肉体仅限观赏了。我对小宝宝没性趣。”

 

“你说什么？”Peter几乎惊叫起来。他在面罩下的脸绝对是红色的。

 

“抱歉。我可能是一个卑鄙的家伙，但我不与未成年人发生关系。”

 

“谁说要发生关系了？”

 

“我说的！闭嘴，蜘蛛小屁孩！”

 

Peter笑得前仰后合，眼泪都快笑出来了。他微笑着望着还坐在窗台上的Wade说道：“谢谢你。我需要这个。”

 

Wade咕哝了一句，语无伦次，回到Peter身边的位置。“有人知道你的身份吗？”

 

“有一个知道。”

 

男人点了点头说：“你当蜘蛛侠已经两年了，我查过。可你只是个孩子。”

 

“嘿。”Peter开始提醒他：“别管那些了…”

 

Wade举起双手：“放松，小猫咪。我没有任何意思。你的道德准则比大多数成年人更高。”

 

Peter尴尬地耸耸肩，他不喜欢谈论到这个：“年龄不是道德的一个因素。我把这归结为人生的经历和你成为一个什么样的人…还有我不认为我是个圣人。”

 

Wade对此嗤之以鼻：“你现在就像是坐在恶魔身边的小天使…我都尊重你。”

 

他看了雇佣兵好一会儿，开口说道：“我们今晚就到此为止吧。”

 

“现在还早啊。别告诉我你这时候就躺床了。”

 

“住口。别让我后悔告诉你我的年龄。”

 

“哦，你肯定会后悔的。”

 

Peter转了转眼睛：“我在想，如果这个提议还有效的话，也许我们可以回到你住的地方玩电子游戏。”

 

他咧着嘴笑了，笑容都浮现在他的面罩上。“听起来很有意思。我要狠狠揍你一顿。”

 

“你就尽管试试看吧。”

 

 

 

 

Peter和其他十几岁的孩子一样，或者和大多数人一样，喜欢睡觉。特别是睡的香香的。然而，最近几周，他很难在夜晚安眠。所以他总是醒的很早，起床去和Sam一起跑步。第一天晚上，他会为冒昧的打扰而感到尴尬，但Sam只是笑笑，热情地答应了。有时Steve和Bucky也加入了他们，但在大部分时候只有他们俩。他很平和，没有像他在身边其他人那里感受到的那种权威人物的压迫感。Peter很喜欢他精辟的讽刺。Sam的一些特质让他想要敞开心扉。他说话太直接，有时会吓到Peter。

 

“那么。”Sam在一次激烈的奔跑后调整呼吸，开始聊道：“你的朋友怎么样？”

 

“他状态很不错。医生们星期五让他出院。”

 

“那挺好的。你还没说他是怎么受伤的。”

 

“哦，呃。”Peter思索着合适的借口：“有人抢劫了他。他也不记得发生了什么。”他把他的矿泉水盖子不停地打开和关闭，然后在Sam的眼睛向下看向他时停止了动作。

 

“我恨那种事发生。你们都是孩子，你们最关心的应该是如何取得好成绩，还有邀请谁去参加毕业晚会。”

 

Peter轻轻地笑了：“可是事情发生了。”

 

Sam哼了一声，然后傻笑起来：“那么，你有没有看上哪个漂亮姑娘呢?”

 

Peter摇了摇头，他的脖子一阵发热，是刚才跑步所没有的：“不，不。我没有喜欢的女孩。”

 

年长的男人给了他一个有趣的表情。“我明白了。青春期够烦人的了，更别提情情爱爱的。”

 

“是的，不用谈这个。”

 

他们向复仇者大厦走去，然后Sam再说了一句话：“只是提醒你小心。Tony和Steve正考虑给你一次谈话。”

 

Peter看着Sam，惊讶地嘴唇张成了个圆形：“什么？你肯定不是认真的吧。为什么？我不需要谈话。”

 

“他们认为你可能需要提振一下精神。”

 

“不，我不要。”

 

Sam轻笑：“别担心。就让他们做吧。这会让他们觉得他们在做一些重要的事情。”

 

“以我为代价。”

 

“把它想成是为团队而战。”

 

Peter大声的抱怨道，不像Wade那样：“他们能不喜欢吗？”

 

男人到达大厦时把手放在Peter的肩膀上。“如果我要天天听Steve唠叨你是不是吃饱了，那你至少得忍一两次的。往好的一面看，至少不是Bucky这么做。”

 

Peter目瞪口呆地望着山姆：“什么？为什么？为什么是那种小事？”

 

“相信我。我听说了Bucky谈一谈的方式是什么样的。你该感谢和你聊天的是Steve或Tony。”

 

 

 

 

在出院的那天早上，Peter帮着Flash回家，他一直盯着他的父亲。这个人表现得似乎一切与他毫不相关，他更烦心的估计是为这事儿他得请一天假。Peter把自己隔在older Thompson和他年轻的儿子之间，默默地劝自己不要冲动。当他们安全地到达卧室时，Flash转向Peter，用他自己坚定的目光凝视着他。

 

“你做了什么？”

 

Peter睁大了眼睛无辜地说：“我做什么？”

 

“你跟我爸爸说什么了吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“蜘蛛侠做的？”

 

“也许。”

 

Flash哼了一声，坐在他的床上，Peter坐在桌边的滚椅上。“别告诉我你会变成那样。”

 

“像什么？”Peter问道。“关心我的朋友？是的，Flash，我们还没有谈过这些，我不会去刺探，我也不会告诉任何人，尽管每次冲动我都想……但是我会尽我所能保护你的安全。如果这意味着要给他一个非常严肃的谈话，那么就是这样吧。”

 

“他的那些瘀伤看起来很严重。”

 

“不是我的错，他好几次自己撞上我的拳头。这完全是他的错。我跟这事毫无关系，我就是一个无辜的旁观者。”

 

Flash发出了一阵猛烈的笑声，然后咳嗽得痛到发抖。“别逗我笑，你这个白痴。”

 

Peter笑了，根本不介意是不是在骂他。在那之后，他们很快就重归于好，努力让Flash跟上他的课程进度。在过去的一个星期里，他们一直保持着这样的状态，毕竟Flash有功课要赶，而Peter很关心他的学业。正当他们理总统顺序理到一半的时候，他的备用电话突然响了起来。他看到是那Wade就接了。

 

“你好？”

 

“我得到了我们朋友的小信息。有时间见面吗？”

 

“有。”

 

死侍说了地址，并补充道：“这是一个安全屋。让我们看看我们能挖出些什么。”

 

“好的，我马上过去。”

 

Peter转过身，看到他脸上充满期待的神情：“我得走了。”

 

“蜘蛛侠的工作？”

 

“啊，是的。”

 

Flash摇了摇头说：“我还是不敢相信这是真的。不过你务必小心。”

 

Peter笑了：“我会的。”

 

 

 

 

这个藏身地看起来像其他的旧公寓，看起来无人居住，但Peter确信它不是如此简单。死侍轻轻推了推他。

 

“我们在等什么？”

 

“有些事情感觉不太对劲。”Peter诚实地回答道：“我们就只是穿过这个建筑，然后看看我们会发现了什么？”通常情况下，他会把这个地方监视起来，观察来来往往的情况，但他没有时间了。Peter也不太相信如果离开他独自一人去查看那幢建筑时，Wade不会陷入他臆想的世界，从而做出什么极端的事情。

 

“让我们开始行动吧！”死侍翻过窗台，用熟练的方法轻松地爬上大楼的一侧。Peter默默地跟上，不想让Wade走得太远。Peter屏住呼吸等待，Wade打开了身后的门。里面很黑，很安静。直到他们听到几层楼发来的声响。Wade瞥了他一眼，指着屋顶，然后在退出门之前又再次指了指。Peter点点头，示意他明白了，然后溜出房门，爬到楼边，观察着任何风吹草动。大多数窗户都是用木板覆盖的，他在第四层发出的若隐若现的声音中停了下来。他给Wade发了一封短信，认为他需要在下一次行动前做好交流。

 

他盯着百叶窗，看见三个人坐在一张小桌子上打牌。只有一个人有武器，可剩下的一男一女虽手无寸铁但看上去凶悍至极。他们中没有一个人长得像Sniegoski，但Peter确信他们是为他工作的。Peter紧张的等待Wade，同时已经准备好动手。果然，他没有等很久。死侍打破大门冲进来，大喊大叫着。Peter打碎窗户，爬了进去。Wade已经迅速处理了那个有武装的男人，但其他两个人只是站在那里，看似事不关己的样子。Peter感觉到他的神经向他发射了危险的信号，这使他后退了一步。

 

“好吧，好吧。”女人冷笑道：“如果这不是纽约新的活力二人组。我必须说，蜘蛛侠，我不知道原来你选伴侣的口味是雇佣兵这样的。如果我早点知道的话，就没他什么事儿了。”

 

Wade轻蔑地哼了一声，Peter花了一秒钟才意识到她在跟他调情。Peter没有回答，而是挺直了身子：“我们知道你在为Sniegoski工作。告诉我们他在哪儿。”

 

“我们听说你在找我们的老板。你们俩真是令人讨厌。”

 

死侍嗤之以鼻：“你知道接下来会怎么样。我们是如何把绊脚石解决掉的。”

 

“今天我能让你吹不出来。。”

 

Wade沉重地叹了口气：“哦，别说那么俗气的俏皮话了。”

 

Peter感到他们两个人都不约而同地紧张起来，在她把她的拳头砸在地板上之前只有一秒的时间准备。建筑嘎吱嘎吱地响动着，剧烈地震动着，地板突然塌陷了。Peter发出了声惊叫，他用蛛网荡到最近的表面上，呼唤着与残渣一起掉下去的Wade。

 

“噢，天啊！”他听到雇佣兵的声音在下面好几层：“我要一脚踢爆你的屁股！”

 

当他转过身去看那个人的时候，他的蜘蛛感应又猛然爆发起来。只见火焰在那个人的手上旋转着，露出一副疯狂的表情。“哦，糟糕！”Peter在躲避火球时嘶嘶说道，他的脑子在不停地运转思考着，希望赶快找出应对这种突发情况的办法。他在房间里不停地移动着，躲避着子弹。Peter很快觉察到房间已经被烧着了，火势顺着地板正迅速地蔓延到楼上楼下。Wade此刻已经回来了，正在和那个女人搏斗。Peter朝窗户走去实行他一个刚刚在脑子里想好的对策，突然就被一只强壮的手紧紧地抓住了他的脚踝，他感到骨头好像断了，然后Peter被一种人类无法企及的力量猛地拉了回去，他痛苦地大声叫唤，并撞到墙上。他迅速调整了下呼吸，而下一秒那个女人的拳头就要打到他的脸了。他的头急速避转，暗暗想着如果被打到那肯定会留下瘀伤。

 

他踉跄地进行再次攻击，用他的蛛网封住了那个女人的脸的同时，看到Wade正在和那个男人在火中激烈地打斗。他尽可能地忽略自己脚踝的疼痛还有狭窄的空间里因为燃烧不断上升的热度。他一把抓起雇佣兵扔出窗外。

 

他自己紧跟其后，然后就听到Wade在叫喊：“什么鬼！”。Peter在触地前抓住了雇佣兵，降落在附近的屋顶上。

 

“你个蜘蛛小鬼！”Wade咆哮道：“我们已经抓住他们了！”

 

“你在妄想！”Peter吼了回去：“我的意思是看那座建筑物，Wade！我们根本不能打赢他们。他们是谁？变种人？”

 

“或者变异体。”

 

“不管那是什么！关键是我们没有准备好策略。”他回头看了看大楼，看到火焰从窗户里冒出来，两辆摩托车正驶离现在这个出事的大楼。

 

“我们跟上去。”死侍提议道。

 

“不！”Peter反对。他的脚踝抽痛的厉害，脸上烫到极致。他已经感觉到脸肿了，鼓起的皮肤顶高了自己的面罩。

 

Wade停了一下，上下打量着他。“你受伤了。”

 

Peter一瘸一拐地走着。“我很好。”

 

男人冲到他面前蹲下来。“希望如此。我们要重回我住的地方。”

 

他苦笑了一下。“我不这么想。”他转而抓住Wade制服的背带，一起荡着穿过城市。当他们到达雇佣兵的公寓的时候，他已经感觉不到自己的脚了。他们从窗户爬进去，Peter立刻在沙发坐下。Wade跪在他面前，帮他脱下靴子，一看到他肿胀的脚踝就发出同情的嘶嘶声，苍白皮肤上留下了手指形状的瘀伤。

 

“见鬼。”Wade哼了一声，站起身来，消失在客厅里。雇佣兵再次出现的时候带着他的急救包。Peter静静地坐着，Wade把他的脚踝裹起来，压着他的关节。

 

“我还不认为它完全碎了。”

 

“几个小时后我就会好的，”Peter说，一边拉着腿，一边把靴子穿回去。“所以……”

 

“变种人让事情发生了变化。没有人知道他雇用了多少这样的人。这只会让我们今后的任务变得更加危险。”

 

Peter因为听到Wade疲倦的声音而吃惊地眨着眼睛。他脱口而出：“谢谢。”

 

“因为什么？”Wade挨着Peter坐在沙发上，问道。

 

“因为坚持我们的原则。”

 

Wade耸了耸肩膀。“没什么。”

 

Peter突然感觉到空虚。他叹了口气，瞥了一眼时间。还剩下几个小时就要回到复仇者大厦了，也许他能在那之前痊愈。

 

“你…你可以在这过夜。你知道，为了不让你的脚因为走路而再次受伤。我们还可以订点披萨，看看Netflix，当然不算很酷。但我已经当废柴摊着也挺开心。而且正如我们已经知道的，你只是一个蜘蛛宝宝而已。”

 

Peter轻轻地笑了，考虑着这个提议。这会给他一点时间疗伤，他真的不想在Flash回家的第一个晚上去打扰他。如果他像这样回家的话，很可能会暴露脸上的伤。最终Peter舔了舔嘴唇，点点头：“好吧。如果你不介意的话。”

 

“不！一点都不。完全没有。真是这样…你在这里，我去给你拿些睡衣。”

 

Wade冲出房间，进了卧室。Peter突然想知道什么死侍平常的衣服是什么样的，还有他面罩下是什么模样。Peter摇了摇他的头。就像他自己一样，他确信死侍有他不露出真面目的原因。即使在的神盾局有关他的文件里，都没有任何雇佣兵不戴面罩的照片。Peter感到很奇怪，因为甚至没有描述什么细节，但他们知道他的名字和他过去的一些事。Peter不喜欢窥探任何他需要的东西。

 

雇佣兵用了很短时间回来了，手里拿着一叠衣服，他自己的衣服脱了，只剩下面具、手套和袜子。Peter感到他的嘴因不可置信而抽搐，但他没有说什么。他看到死侍换上了凯蒂猫的睡裤和运动衫，衣服上画着一堆砝码悬在空中，写着一句话：“哥们，我看你有些飘啊”（Bro, do you even Leviosa?） 

 

*Wingardium Leviosa 哈利波特第一部里逼死罗恩的悬浮咒。

 

Peter笨拙地走到韦德跟前，接过了他给的衣服。“所以，你喜欢 Harry Potter？”

 

“哪个活在二十一世纪的书呆子不喜欢？”Wade回答说，听起来很生气，因为Peter在质疑他对魔法世界的热爱。

 

他在面罩下笑着，把衣服捂在胸前。“那么，呃，你的学院是什么？”

 

Wade兴奋地喘着气，靠得更近了：“赫奇帕奇！”

 

“真的吗？”Peter问道，有点惊讶。

 

“是啊，你呢？”

 

“斯莱特林。”他的语气有点害羞。

 

雇佣兵猛地吸了一口气，他的整个身体都瘫倒在地。Wade猜测他是难以接受这个事实。“哇——这不可能！先换衣服然后给我解释一下。我去订披萨。”

 

Peter一瘸一拐地走进浴室。这是典型的厕所，除了放在水槽柜台上的枪，水槽里的红色污渍，以及角落里的武器。Peter确信红色的污点是血迹。Wade把衣服洗干净倒不奇怪，Peter自己每次就总是小心翼翼地自己的衣服上的血迹洗掉。

 

他谨慎地把衣服脱下来，但还戴着面罩，他把它卷到鼻子上面。然后，他穿上了那件素色的和深灰色的汗衫，还有一件上面有一幅看起来像美国队长盾牌的图案t恤，盾牌下写道：“我懂这个梗。”Peter摇了摇头，皱着眉头看着他身上穿着的衣服，有点让人无语。他是蜘蛛侠，能举起汽车，但他认识的人都比他更高大。他把衣服叠好，放在柜子的台面上，然后走回房间，Wade正躺在沙发上。Peter坐在他旁边，他注意到雇佣兵在看一个录像带。

 

“我们来个Harry Potter盛典。”

 

“我们不会一晚上都干这个吧。”

 

“瞧瞧，你意志不坚定。”Wade回道，走到电视旁的Xbox旁，往里面放了一张DVD。

 

“我很快回来。”Wade模仿终结者的声音，说着消失在厨房。Peter得抓住这个机会打电话给Tony。

 

“喂？”他心不在焉地招呼道。毫无疑问，Tony在实验室工作，Jarvis 替他接听所有电话。

 

“嘿，Tony。我是否可以在Flash那里过夜？”

 

“当然行。你们打算干什么？”

 

“呃，就在他的地方待着，看看Harry Potter。”

 

“你什么时候回来？”

 

“大概明天中午？”

 

Tony哼了一声，说：“好吧。你俩可别惹麻烦，如果你有什么需要就给我打电话。”

 

“那是自然，Tony你也是。”

 

他挂断电话后，Wade带着饮料和冰袋回来了。他坐在沙发的另一头，递给Peter他的饮料。他静静地看着Wade在笔记本的控制手柄玩游戏，然后拍拍他的膝盖，用期待的眼神看着Peter。

 

“让我看看你的脚踝，小蜘蛛。”

 

Peter不太确定情况，他慢慢地挪动了一下，腿就靠在Wade的大腿上。雇佣兵把他的双腿都放到沙发上，轻轻地把冰袋压在脚踝上。

 

“躺下来看吧，我附赠评论音轨哦。”

 

Peter笑着对此表示强烈怀疑，但他还是照他说的做了，在开始的时候Wade问他:“你怎么会是斯莱特林？我认为你肯定是格兰芬多或者拉文克劳。”

 

“我原来也这么认为。”Peter笑着答道。“但是我和我的朋友…我们决定彼此测试，她把我放在这个学院。他对这些Gwen的回忆微微一笑，解释着他为什么属于这个学院。后来我又参加了一些在线测试，包括Pottermore上的测试，它们结果都一样，所以我就相信了。你呢？”

 

“好的吧，这真是个有趣的故事。都是编剧们在漫画中给我安排的。”

 

Peter举起他的那只还好的脚踹雇佣兵的脸。“去你的，Wade！”

 

男人笑了，把Peter的腿推开了。在那之后没过多久，他们点的披萨到了，Wade把盒子放在他面前的桌子上，然后回到他先前的位置，用冰袋压在Peter的脚踝上。这真的很管用，它能有效地缓解疼痛。他们接着看电影，狼吞虎咽地吃着披萨，就像死侍所说的那样，他滔滔不绝地评论着。过了一会，剧情进展到Draco狠狠地嘲弄Harry 一顿，Wade说:“斯莱特林有他真倒霉。我喜欢挺喜欢这个院。”

 

“这话真像个赫奇帕奇说的。”Peter漫不经心地说。

 

“这位先生，你还是管好你自己的事吧。”

 

“‘我不知道这狗娘养的属于哪个学院’，轮到威尔逊的时候，分院帽说：‘那就赫奇帕奇吧’。”Peter学着电影里的语气，快要笑裂了。

 

“你真是个斯莱特林！”Wade用不可置信地语气大喊道。

 

“什么？我伤害了你赫奇帕奇的感情吗？”

 

“我收回先前的话。斯莱特林都是邪恶的，忘恩负义的蜘蛛小鬼。”

 

“蛇，这个学院的代表动物是蛇。”

 

Wade抢了他的空饮料罐。“你以为我不知道吗？我要让你明白，在你还没认字之前，我就已经在排队买书了。”

 

Peter抬起双脚，哈哈大笑，这样Wade就能站起来了。“随你说什么，老头子。”

 

“我记仇了！明天没你的早饭！”

 

 

Wade最后还是为Peter做了早餐。他们吃了很多煎饼，上面淋了百分百纯度的加拿大枫糖浆。他们吃早饭时看的是第二部，他在第一部电影的末尾睡着了，醒来时听到Wade在厨房里砰砰乱撞的声音，还大声喊着什么“胜利的味道!”他的脚踝感觉好多了，所以他明白之前只是擦伤了。他脸上的伤痕也褪去了很多。希望当回到复仇者大厦的时候，它能彻底消下去。

 

Peter看第三部时，Wade躺在沙发里，他的脚在Peter的大腿上。他们聊起了他们最喜欢的角色，还有在Peter的手机上寻找什么有趣的事物。直到中午，Peter溜进浴室，换上制服，这样他就可以回家了。他对自己冒出的不想离开的想法而感到惊讶，实际上他很享受和雇佣兵在一起的时光。这和他们在一起工作的时候感觉很不一样，Peter觉得这还不赖。

 

“下个周末再一起？”他有点羞怯地问，Wade的神情熠熠发亮。

 

“那还用说！”他用带着浓重的加拿大口音回答道。

 

Peter离开公寓时感到他好久没有这么满足和轻松了。

 

 

当然，他的好心情并没有持续多久，因为他得去实验室，在返回复仇者大厦前他会换套衣服。他感到蜘蛛感应在刺痛，于是他停在屋顶上，眺望着整个城市。他发现一些类似机器人的东西在建筑物上空飞行。尖叫和爆炸声甚至传到了这样远的地方。已经来不及去思考这是怎么回事了，他立刻从屋顶上跳下去，朝着混乱的地方行进。他必须阻止这一切。

 

他到达了现场，准备迎接未知的危险。他觉得他的心要跳出来了。这些机器人并不是特别大，甚至不吓人，但他们的拳头凶狠有力，足以引起市民的恐慌。他没有发现这些机器人是从哪里来的，或者找出控制它们的疯狂科学家。因此，他开始尽可能多地参与救援，试图在交火中救出更多平民。他也做得很好，直到复仇者们到来。他立刻认出了钢铁侠和猎鹰。然后他注意到Clint，Steve，和Bucky此次执行地面支援，在那些疯狂进攻的机器人和警察之间创造一道防线。

 

曾经有一段时间，Peter看到复仇者会很兴奋，甚至希望机会与他们并肩作战，哪怕只是片刻。然而，现在告诉他，这种梦想有太多的风险，那是他负担不起的。他很容易就会倒下，然后敌人就会知道他面罩下面的真相。Peter不禁感到有些难受，很明显他们平时都在一起工作，一起聊天，而现在他完全在圈外。他没有被这件事困扰很长时间，他怎么想此时不重要。这一切为了确保城市的安全，这才是真正重要的。

 

要做到这件事并不容易，尤其是当Bucky把机器人扔向他的时候。当然，他不是故意的，在冬日战士的脸上明显能看到他露出了一瞬短暂的惊讶表情。但是这并没有减轻几百磅的钢铁砸在他身上的痛苦，他痛苦地呻吟，并且失去了抓力正在向下坠落。幸运的是，他并没有落下很长的距离，他设法从故障的机器人的下面滚了出去。

 

Peter呻吟着，设法站起来，不顾身体的疼痛跳回战场。他觉得自己可能有一两根肋骨已经骨折了。但只要他不咳血，他就不担心什么。相反，他还更用力地击打一个机器人直到它失去所有功能。那些伤口确实有点疼，但是看着它摔在地上还是很令人满足的。他利用这次机会施展全力。很长时间里，他必须控制自己的能力，不敢充分发挥他的潜能。因为那样的话他会很容易地杀死别人。

 

最终，战斗开始平息下去。一个机器人快速地经过Peter，切到了他的上臂。他疼地发出嘶嘶声，当他解决了战斗，要转身去追的时候，机器人已经消失不见了。Peter皱起了眉头，他的注意力被鹰眼的呼唤而吸引过去了。

 

“蜘蛛侠，我得和你谈谈？”

 

“怎么了，我最好的弓箭手朋友？”Peter回道，他的声音比平时低，希望他们认不出他本来声音。他的确需要做一些变身器之类的东西。

 

“我是你唯一的弓箭手朋友。”

 

“你怎么知道我就认识你一个？”

 

鹰眼大声叹了口气，其他的人都走了。“看，蜘蛛侠，我们很感激你的帮助，但从现在开始让我们来处理这个情况。”

 

如果Peter不喜欢Clint，他肯定揍他，起码吓他一下。但Peter有自我控制和一种负罪感，这让他不能这么做。他转而发出一阵干涩的笑声：“你忘了是谁先赶到的吗”

 

Clint摇了摇头说：“我明白，但这不是你该管的。你不应该和机器人军队打交道。你的目标是小罪犯。我没有冒犯的意思。”

 

“哦，可你确实冒犯了。”Peter的双臂交叉在胸前。

 

Steve清了清嗓子：“蜘蛛侠，为了每个人的安全，包括我们和你的安全，我们最好保持距离，直到你公布的身份。直到那时……”

 

“难以置信！”Peter愤怒地说。如果是以前的美国队长和鹰眼这么说，或者钢铁侠给他打电话，他都不会在意的。但现在他们这是Steve、Clint和Tony。在复仇者大厦里他们是Peter的朋友，他们对Peter Parker非常关心，但显然对蜘蛛侠一点也不关心。这荒谬地伤了他的心。“你以为我会出卖你们？”

 

“这只是一个安全预防措施……”

 

“不管怎样……我以前认为你们都很棒，但现在我想这是错的。”

 

 

Peter设法先于其他人回到大厦。他花了一些时间帮助人们和救护车到达医院，然后再返回。他在镜子里观察自己，他在他的太阳穴上发现了一块瘀伤，这在他的脸的一侧，他在前一天擦伤的。他的身体布满青紫色的淤青，幸运的是没有肿起来。他知道Tony和其他人回来看到了会吵成什么样。虽然他现在还因为之前的事儿在生气，但还是不可避免地有些怂了。

 

他只是想躲在自己的房间里，直到星期一早上。然而，突然有人敲门，吓得他在座位上跳了起来。

 

“嗯，谁？”他局促地回应。

 

“我是Tony……我们要离开一会，你要带点什么吗？”

 

“不，谢谢了，我不饿。”

 

停顿了一下，Tony有些怀疑地说：”出来。我想和你谈谈。”

 

Peter叹了口气，在开门前默默地咒骂着，然后打开了门。他注视着Tony审视着他脸上的瘀伤。然后，他的脸露出类似于家人式的愤怒和担心的神情，这些Peter已经很熟悉了。真是悲哀。

 

“你的脸。”

 

“我的脸。”Peter小声的重复道。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

他看似举止自然的想着如何回答，然后结结巴巴地说：“Tony，这没什么大不了的。没什么。”

 

“那看起来一点也不像没什么事。”Tony转身离开大厅。“去厨房。现在。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“马上，Peter！”

 

他摇了摇头，跟着Tony走进狭窄拥挤的厨房。其他的人甚至还穿着他们的战斗装备，就是没拿家伙。Sam不知道何时已经摘下了他的翅膀。Steve在他旁边，正轻柔地用手指抬起他的下巴来检查伤口。Peter在许多人关切的注视下局促不安地脸红了。超级士兵甚至小声惊呼了一下。

 

“Peter，这看起来糟透了。也许我们应该带你去医院，确保你没有脑震荡或骨折。”

 

“不！”Peter声音太大了，以致使Steve吓了一跳。“我的意思是…我很好。没觉得什么骨折。我发誓。”

 

Tony随后而来，哼了一声，把一个冰袋敷在他的脸上。Peter瞬间接过去低下头。他动作的太快了，扯动筋骨，连呼吸都让后背和身体一侧感到尖锐地疼痛。普通人可能会忽略这个细节，但这是在一个满是超级士兵和间谍的房间里。他来不及阻止Clint把他的衬衫拉上来，露出他那伤痕累累的胸部和腹部。他踉跄着，目光飞速地看向Tony会有什么反应。Peter看到他教父的脸上掠过了一些情绪，直到最后他的表情定格在满满地不开心。Peter咬着他的脸颊，试图从恐慌的情绪平静下来。

 

“Tony，这不是——”

 

“你敢对我说这没什么，也没有看上去那么糟对吧。Peter，刚才你在哪里？”

 

“我，我...”

 

“告诉我真相。”

 

Peter使劲咽了口唾沫，无助地瞥了一眼其他人。显然，他们不会做什么帮他。Peter摇摇头，用手挠着头发说道：“我在城里。”

 

他们的眼睛睁大了，因为那是今天战斗发生的地方。“当机器人四处出现的时候，我正在返回大厦。有一个机器人袭击了我…”他停顿了一下,想了想，然后出于恶意的添了一句：“但蜘蛛侠救了我。”

 

他忍不住。如果他的谎言被揭穿了，好吧，Peter不愿意去想这可能会毁掉他和大厦里所有人的关系，但是Clint脸上那短暂的内疚几乎足以让他的怒火平息。真的，他知道复仇者不是很在乎蜘蛛侠，这真的很让人难过。他想打人，想发泄，但他知道他做不到。当他理性思考这件事，他理解他们的原因…但他不禁感到被背叛的滋味。

 

Tony不知道该说什么或做什么。最后，那人转过身来，给自己倒了一杯酒。尽管Peter自己很生气，但他不喜欢看到别人心烦意乱的样子。Peter叹了口气：“看。我很好，Tony。很多人都是这样，因为你们出现而得救了。没有发生什么恶劣的事，我也安全地回到了大厦。”

 

Steve用一只温暖的手放在Peter的脖子后面，安抚道。“Peter，你做得很好。你现在去吃点东西，然后睡觉吧。”

 

“是的，听起来不错。”Peter温和的说，他仍然看着Tony。他在向那人走去之前，犹豫了一会。他轻轻地碰了碰他的胳膊，然后给了Tony一个拥抱，因为那个男人看起来真的很需要这个。

 

“我很安全，Tony。”他对着对方的衬衫说。

 

Tony重重叹了口气：“你最好是这样。”

 

Peter哼了一声，手稍微向后退了退，但还是放在Tony的肩膀上。“我现在得去弄一碗我这么重的炒饭补一补。”

 

“我也正要说。”Sam跟着说：“我饿极了，准备去洗个热水澡。”

 

很快，每个人都回到各自的房间里，Tony负责点了些食物。Steve顿了一下，皱着眉头问：“你确定你没事吗?”

 

Peter笑了，不敢直视超级士兵的眼睛：“我没事，Steve。”


	8. 萌芽

腿上放着一本书，Peter看着Flash在篮球场上跑来跑去。他本想学习，但是发现自己在预料之中的窘境里越陷越深。他确定Tony和Steve知道他被牵连进了什么里，但是“这是滑板摔伤的”，和“我被会飞的机器人攻击了”的理由不再适用了。他试图在打击犯罪时小心，但是现实就是他会受伤。他必须想出让人信服的理由，让他不会陷入无边的麻烦的理由。他也不能说是酒精或者毒品，这些是年轻人通常会接触的东西，但一般不会留下淤青。

 

距离上次莫名其妙的机器人入侵过去了2周了，Peter感觉自己像是在蛋壳上走路。他没有跟死侍巡逻太多，担心受伤而找不到理由解释。他想破了脑袋仍是想不出任何理由，不知道该怎么办了。

 

有人轻拂了他的耳朵，他缩了一下，抬头看到Flash在他旁边坐下，轻微地喘息，“你确定你能跑来跑去？”

 

少年耸肩，“那没什么，我没事”

 

“随便你”Peter微笑着怼了他一句

 

“所以你在踟蹰(蜘蛛)什么….噢天啊，我刚刚是说了个双关吗？”Flash的脸扭曲的缩了起来

 

Peter笑着耸肩，“我有个问题”

 

“老兄，你晚上穿着紧身衣跑来跑去，扔着汽车，躲着子弹，你告诉你有个问题？”

 

“不…..呃，对，我的问题是我找不到方法对家里掩盖我的课余活动。”

 

“老兄，你姨妈估计早就摸清你的底了。”

 

“不，不是我姨妈。”

 

Flash彻底转向他，“你是什么意思？”

 

Peter有些脸红，他想起他并没有完全告诉Flash所有的事。“我，呃，当我一直很晚回家时，我被送到我教父那里去住了，我姨妈现在在芝加哥照顾她姐姐。”

 

“你教父是谁？”

 

“Tony Stark”Peter小声含糊地说。

 

Flash的下巴掉了，眼睛大张看着Peter抽气，接着…..“什么鬼，Peter！”

 

体育馆所有人都转过来看他时，Peter缩了缩，他确定他们是学校八卦的对象，考虑到他们不久之前还疯狂不对付。“Flash”他嘘道。

 

少年突然站起来了，抓着Peter的胳膊把他拖出了体育馆直到他们都到室外，离打探的人们远远的。“你打算什么时候告诉我你和Tony Stark，天杀的钢铁侠住在一起？”

 

Peter无力的扭了下肩膀，“呃,其实这个是个很好的问题….”

 

“Parker”

 

“好吧，听着，我本来也没打算保守秘密的，这件事对我来说也很新，我只是不知道现在什么才是重要的了。”

 

Flash摇头，“只有你才会觉得….好吧，所以你在想办法向钢铁侠掩盖你是蜘蛛侠的身份。好吧，我确定这比我想象的我能知道的复仇者的私人生活还要多。”

 

“Flash，我在和死侍合作一个案子，我们查下去事情只会变得更危险，我每次回家都有这些淤青我------操，我已经不知道该说什么了”

 

“但是如果他们知道了世界会毁灭吗？”Flash在代表放学的铃响时问道，他们开始往外走，在一群群的学生前面。 

 

“我不知道他们会有什么反应，我并不是有坏事发生时他们第一时间会来找的人…..他们实际上对蜘蛛侠印象一般。”

 

“你为什么这么想？”

 

Peter耸肩，把手塞进他的卫衣的口袋里，他们停在了Flash的储物柜前。“我也不知道，只是他们不知道我是谁，我也不觉得他们喜欢和变数打交道，你懂么？我觉得他们认为我可能会变坏或怎样。”

 

“让他们自己克服”Flash建议，背上了他的书包，“因为，去他的，你在他们在纽约组队之前就在做你自己的事了”

 

“我觉得也是，但这也帮不了我其他的问题”

 

“我在帮你呢，我也许成绩不怎么好，但还是有点小聪明的”他们暂停了对话，逃离堆满了人的大厅，当他们到了大街上往Flash家里走时，他继续，“好吧，所以你晚回家还看起来被打了，对吧？”

 

“对，我已经用过了我和你一起玩结果和一些人打架的借口了。”

 

Flash对着他哼了一声，笑道，“Parker，这也太弱了”

 

“我知道！”

 

少年停下了脚步，直直的看向Peter，“街头搏击？”

 

Peter看着他眨眼，“不好意思啥？”

 

Flash翻了个白眼，“参加一个搏击比赛，地下的那种，或者就说你参加了。”

 

“这能怎么帮我吗？”Peter恼怒的问道，“这并没有好到哪去，我还是会惹上麻烦。”

 

“但它让你远离监狱，戒毒所和你的秘密身份。当然你不能就直接说出来，但如果他跟踪你，或者你被逼急了，这是个好的借口。”

 

“这真是疯了。”

 

“这完全没问题，或者能带来最少的问题了。这能解释你的淤青和半夜偷溜的行为。”

 

“我不觉得…..”

 

“听着，我知道哪里有一个，这周五晚上就有场比赛，冠军能得一部分赌注的钱，我们去看看吧，有什么伤害呢？”

 

Peter用手搓了搓脸，接着头发，想着。他在考虑Flash建议的好处和坏处，这比什么都没有要好。他试图想个替代的借口，但是Flash是对的，他只有非常有限的选择而没几个能解释他身上的淤青的。搏击比赛看起来比他的问题要好一点，当然了他肯定不能直接在晚餐时就这么告诉Tony和其他人。不过，如果他们一直施压他就可以用这借口。即便他们发现了，他也可以避开整个毒品酒精的问题，他觉得他会被禁止再参加比赛，但到时候随机应变就行了。

 

“好吧，我们去吧”

 

****

 

“你知道我讨厌什么吗？”

 

Peter在面罩下微笑，他把一个即将行窃的抢劫犯粘到了警局的门口。他对这种高效日常感到非常高兴。

 

“让我猜猜…..当你试图帮助她，但是她用手提包打你的小老太太。”

 

“不”Wade反驳，“谁能不爱那种勇气呢，老年人像葡萄酒一样越老越好。”

 

“你知道什么葡萄酒？”Peter在警察出来拿枪指着他们之前荡离了楼，问道。

 

“操你的，至少我到年龄了可以喝酒。”

 

Peter窃笑，落在了Wade身边的房顶，“好吧我问吧，你讨厌什么？”

 

“小小世界，挂迪斯尼商标的那个。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“真滴呀，你坐过那个项目吗？到处都是那些小小的操蛋的机器娃娃像我射汁液，让我非常怀疑他们会冲过来吃掉我的脸，像恐怖电影里一样。你知道我说的哪部电影吧？哼哼，被附身的娃娃如果被打碎掉就无法附身了。”

 

Peter把拳头放在臀上，歪着头说，“请一定告诉我你没有在一个迪斯尼的过山车里开火”

 

“他们看我的眼神吓死人，小蜘蛛。”死侍用严肃的声音告诉他。

 

“我的天，当然了”

 

“他们完美掩盖了整个事件，这只能给我‘迪斯尼阴谋论’增加了更多的素材，我打赌有些座椅下面绝对有尸体。”

 

Peter双手交叉在胸前，得意的笑，“当然了，特别是你在那儿呆了几天后。”

 

“这太没礼貌了，我在不杀人这件事上已经做的非常好了。”

 

“你做的很好。”

 

“诶诶诶，你真的这么想吗？我告诉你们过小蜘蛛喜欢我们！”

 

Peter笑喷了出来，挪到了楼顶的边缘，从他的角度他能看到奥斯本大厦.Peter不知道Harry去哪儿了，但是整个公司看起来仍运转良好，每天都有新发明。这让他有些担心下个大规模杀伤性武器会是什么。

 

“我们来玩追追跑吧！”Wade突然建议，打断了Peter的思考。

 

Peter转向雇佣兵，“你不是认真的吧。”

 

“我和心脏病一样认真，我们来玩吧！”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，但是笑了，“好吧，但是我们只能在楼顶上。”

 

“也不能用蛛网…..1,2,3 不是我追！”Wade开始跑了起了，窃笑，“你追！能抓我你就来啊！”

 

Peter摇头，让Wade先跑10秒，接着开始跑，他原以为自己能比现在更快些。他看到Wade用与他相比也毫不逊色的能力跳过了一栋楼，Peter调整身体转变方向，看到Wade做了同样的事，所以现在他俩平行地在跑，隔了一条街。Peter横着跳过去，比平时更拼命。在地上滚了一圈站起来在Wade 身后继续跑。佣兵尖叫了一声，他看到Peter离他越来越近。

 

Peter沉浸在追逐中，血液在他耳朵里鼓动，他跑的更快，跳的更远，直到他的腿开始痛。当这种感觉不在战斗的时候发生，感觉很奇怪。更加努力，直到Wade在他触手可及的地方….此时他的蜘蛛感应开始作响，接着他摔倒了，直直地撞上了Wade。他们在屋顶滚过，Peter抓住Wade的手臂，把他拉回到屋顶，接着侧身摔倒。

 

“这是追追跑，小蜘蛛！我告诉过你的”

 

“嘘，”Peter嘘他，跳了起来，寻找威胁的来源。“有什么不对劲”

 

“你有ESP么”Wade问道，但是打斗的声音转移了他们的注意力。“工作的时间到了”

 

他们顺着骚乱找了过去，发现夜魔侠和一些坏蛋在他们下方的后街里面打斗。Peter没有犹豫就加入了，打倒了他遇上的第一个人。有他们三个人在，很快就几乎无伤解决了所有人。他转向从地狱厨房来的红衣义警，Peter之前和他见过面，每次都能感到威胁。

 

“感谢你们的帮助，蜘蛛侠….死侍”

 

“不用谢，恶魔男孩，”Wade欢快的回答，Peter忍不住翻了个白眼。

 

“这里发生了什么?”他问道。

 

另一个英雄正在搜其中一个昏过去的人的身，当他找到他想要的东西的时候，夜魔侠把它扔给了Peter，“这个，他们在交易毒品。”

 

Peter皱眉，打开包拿出了一个小瓶，包里也有注射器。他检查着瓶子里彩色的液体。

 

“这是哪种毒品？”

 

Wade走到他身后，倾身把下巴放在Peter肩上，Peter已经懒得把这男人抖下去了。“我可不想要这种颜色的东西进入我体内。”

 

“这叫作Void，从几个月前叫做Mary Mary的毒品发展来的。”

 

Peter点头，完全知道男人在说什么。“这有什么不同吗？”

 

“MM只是测试品，这个是最终成品…..至少最接近了。比海洛因更上瘾，保证使用者比别的都更嗨，但是毒贩可不管它会造成幻觉，增强力量，让人易怒。”

 

Peter眯起了眼，留意到了夜魔侠的停顿。“为什么我觉得还有‘但是’。”

 

“每次都有‘但是’。”Wade评论，自从靠到Peter肩上后很神奇的在对话中保持了安静。

 

“当它增强力量时，同时让有变异DNA的人失去力量。”

 

“真的吗？所以这玩意儿对像我和美队这样的人会有危险？”

 

“这是我线人是这么说的。”夜魔侠讽刺的说，“很抱歉没法先在我自己身上实验。”

 

“你怎么敢”死侍轻声嘲讽。

 

Peter抿紧了嘴，把液体放入口袋里，接着把包还给了夜魔侠，使得Wade从他肩上滑了下来。“我有个….实验室可以用，我会告诉你我的发现。”

 

“行吧，我会继续寻找源头，似乎是从皇后区来的，但是我无法更精准的确定位置。”

 

Wade大声哼哼，“我察觉到了未来小红组聚会？”

 

Peter笑了，但是很快在看到夜魔侠的瞪视时收敛了起来。他快速地说，“Wade和我在找这件事背后的主导者，Sniegoski。我们干涉了几宗交易。”

 

义警点头，“如果发现了什么我会告诉你的。”

 

接着他们分开了，他和Wade继续阻止了几宗小型犯罪后，回到了各自的家。他考虑了要不要把毒品拿到Tony的实验室里测试，还是在火车里的秘密实验室。Tony的有更好更新的器材，而他的安全而且隐秘。最终他决定就在Tony的实验室里测试，只希望能得到更精确详细的结果。他回去大厦之前在火车里把衣服换了。

 

当他回去时套房里是空的，他迅速去了实验室，仔细听着任何代表有人靠近的声音。等着电脑和机器运作的时候让人神经紧绷。最终他把结果打印了出来，抹消任何证据，做完之后他开始读起了打出来的页面。让他始终无解的是一种不熟悉的成分。

 

摇了摇头，他离开了实验室，当他用电脑试图搜索而没有任何结果时感到不安。他不敢问JARVIS帮忙，也许就是导致普通人获得超级力量而在他这种人身上有相反效果的元素。他没有办法不去好奇这到底如何运作，但他还并没有好奇到想要自身尝试。他同时也在想为什么，为什么有人会发明使人有超级力量又会造成出离愤怒的药？即使它使人上瘾，它能带给制造者足够的钱吗？还是说这之中还有别的什么？他只知道这药可能的作用，而这足够让他敬而远之了。他把报告放进包里，打算晚点带给夜魔侠。

 

*****

 

“这是个糟糕的主意”Peter抱怨，走进一栋可疑的楼里。这是Flash给他建议的几天后，他还是没习惯这个建议。看了看周围，看到一些路过的不怎么友好的人物。他们爬了一些楼梯，停在了一间办公室门口，Peter和Flash交换了一个担忧的眼神，抬手敲门。 “进来！”冷淡的声音从门口传来，Peter走了进去，在看到有着丑陋冷笑的肥胖男人时有些犹豫。

 

“小兔崽子们想要干嘛？”

 

Peter走近了一些，Flash在他身后把门关上了，“我想参加拳击比赛。”

 

男人看了他几秒，开始烦人的大笑起来，“你，小朋友？这是我今天听到最搞笑的事了。”

 

“我是认真的”Peter正色道，给了男人他的假ID，是Flash帮他弄到的，以及报名费。男人陷入了沉默，对待Peter态度严肃不少。

 

“你想参赛？行吧，但是受伤是你自己的事”他收起了现金，让Peter在一些文件上签字。做完之后，他们给赶了出来，被告知下周五再来。

 

走出去后他们都松了一口气，“我不敢想象我真的这么做了。”

 

“往好处想，你赢了之后能得些钱。”

 

Peter摇头，“我不喜欢这样。”

 

Flash哼道，“别哼唧了，是你自己搞到现在这地步的。”

 

“我知道！你可以不用在伤口上撒盐的，”Peter不觉得这个计划比他现在的窘境要好，但他还是继续了下去，希望不会变成彻底的失败。

 

“你得到一些，失去一些”Flash继续说，“这本可以更糟。”

 

“我知道，不过必须要乔装打扮，我可不想任何人看见我在那里。”

 

Flash偷笑，“所以是个新的面罩和身份？”

 

“对…..你想来大厦帮我为周五准备准备吗？”

 

Flash睁大了眼，“你是认真的吗？你在邀请我去复仇者大厦？卧槽当然了！我们走。”

 

Peter笑出了声，“那就来吧”

 

Peter对把Flash带上套房有些紧张，只因为他们从来没讨论过带朋友回来的规则。当他最初搬进塔里的时候也没有朋友可以邀请来。至于他的朋友，Flash在踏入电梯时坐到最高层时就看起来像是被流星击中。当他们进入套房时，Flash仍在抽气，Peter现在习惯了，但他记得最初这里的空间让他压力过大。

 

Peter在看到客厅的Sam和Steve时有些犹豫，他们停止了对话转向了他，Steve给了他一个礼貌的微笑，走了过来，“嘿Peter，你的朋友是谁？”

 

“噢，呃，这是Flash，Flash，这是Steve Rogers和Sam Wilson”

 

他朋友和Steve握手时下巴都快掉了，明显认出了超级战士，“你，你是队队队------”

 

Steve脸上的微笑扩大，打断了Flash，“请一定叫我Steve。”

 

Flash也和Sam握手了，但Peter知道Flash不知道Sam的超英身份是什么，有些复仇者很低调，而像Tony和Steve则被大众熟知，Peter轻轻拉了拉Flash的手肘。

 

“我们会在我屋里学习….可以吗”

 

“当然了”Steve回答，“你随时可以邀请朋友过来，我确定Tony会很愿意给你和你同学办聚会的。”

 

这个主意使Peter脸色发白，摇头，“请不要办聚会”

 

Flash从他呆傻的阶段解脱出来，看着Peter皱眉，“老兄，你有机会成为中城高中历史，你却要说不？”

 

他瞪着他的朋友，“对，进来，我想做完作业。”在任何人能说任何话前，他用了一些不必要的力量拽走了Flash。当卧室门关上后他松了口气，Flash开始在他的房间里摸来摸去，没有一点羞耻，还打开他的抽屉和衣柜。

 

“老兄，你蜘蛛装备都放哪儿了？”

 

Peter偷笑，“不在这里”

 

Flash眼睛怀疑地眯了起来，接着倒抽一口气，“你有个蜘蛛巢穴！”

 

Peter拿手盖在了脸上，“我们专注目前的任务好吗？”

 

“你得带我看看，求你了？”

 

“我的天啊,你比死侍还烦！”Peter抱怨着开始查看他的衣柜。

 

“我能见见他吗？”

 

Peter不能指责Flash听起来这么激动，他想象他也会这样的：如果他朋友是个超级英雄，还会和其他英雄组队。他摇头，“你绝对不能和死侍见面，我都不完全相信他，我不能让你也担上那样的危险。”

 

Flash皱眉，把自己摔到Peter床上，“如果你不信任他为什么要和他合作呢？”

 

“我只是并不了解他，我也不知道这个任务完成后他会不会突然就和我敌对。”Peter咬着他的脸颊肉，因为这并不一定是真的，事实上，他已经开始信任Wade了，但他俩仍是脆弱的联盟关系，Peter没法不小心。

 

“老兄，这可真乱，你每次和他合作时信任这家伙不会伤害你，那真是压力大啊”

 

Peter点头，“这还用你说。”

 

他从箱底翻出了他早年的一些街头装扮，便帽和面罩，这些是他最开始还没做出像样制服时穿的。他拿出一条运动裤，宽松但仍显瘦的卫衣，围巾，和无檐便帽，这些都是深色的，除了红色的卫衣。Flash给了他一个不讨喜的表情。

 

“你的服装选择真是引人注目”

 

Peter 耸肩，“我是去打拳的，不是去表演的”

 

“但是你必须表演，至少一部分。如果你不想让别人注意到你的话，你得输一些比赛”

 

“对，我不能太引人注目。”

 

“他们会问你艺名。”

 

“人形蜘蛛？”

 

“擦，太难听了，不要。”

 

Peter看着Flash被恶心到扭曲脸大笑，“听着，我会告诉他们我会想个名字出来，像我说的，我不在意外表。”

 

Flash不满地对着Peter选好折起来放在衣柜里的衣服哼哼。Peter没管他，坐到了桌前。

 

“所以”Flash开口

 

“所以？”

 

“所以我们真的要做作业吗？”

 

“不”Peter笑道，“我觉得我们就在一块玩好了”

 

他们确实一块玩了，讨论着平常的事情，谢天谢地Flash没有打听更多的超级英雄的事，之前Peter有感觉到尴尬和不自在。最终门口传来了轻声的敲门，Steve伸了脑袋进来，对他们微笑。

 

“嘿，伙计们，晚餐准备好了，你喜欢泰国菜吗Flash？如果你愿意的话，欢迎你加入我们。”

 

Flash整张脸放松下来，“真的吗？我太愿意了！”

 

Peter轻轻笑了，跟着Steve和Flash一起出去，当他们走到餐厅时，Tony靠近了他们，伸出了手。

 

“你一定是Flash了，很高兴终于见到你了”

 

“是的，先生，呃，我也很高兴见到你，Stark先生。”

 

“请一定叫我Tony。”

 

少年脸红了，并且在Pepper走过来介绍自己的时候变得更红了。Peter看着Flash跟Bucky见面时那车灯前的小鹿似的样子，不由得偷偷窃笑。Peter拉着他的朋友走到食物旁边，往他手里塞了一个盘子，“随便拿你想吃的，他们总是点特别多的食物。”

 

“我见过你吃东西Parker，作为一个小个子，你能一个人吃完一整个披萨。”

 

Peter摇头，坐了下来，Flash坐在了他旁边的位置，正对着美国队长三人组，Peter喜欢这么叫他们。成年人们轻声讨论着，直到Pepper转向Flash问道，“所以，Flash，你跟Peter当了多久的朋友呢？”

 

他们对视了一样，明显被这个问题惊到了，Peter可以肉眼看到Flash脸色发红，可能开始恐慌，“我，呃，和Peter一起长大的，但我们直到一个月前才走的很近….?”

 

“喔？”

 

“对”Peter跳出来拯救另个男孩，“他问我能不在课上帮他之类的，我们一拍即合。”

 

“那挺好的。”

 

Tony在Peter的左边清了清嗓，问道，“你高中毕业后有什么打算吗？”

 

Flash看起来坐直了一些，“是的，先生，我准备参军，我准备这个暑假开始。”

 

这立刻引来了美队三人组的注意力，Steve微笑，他的充满了一种神情Peter只能用崇高来形容，“你做出了很好的选择，这不是一个简单的决定。”

 

Flash耸肩，看起来有点的局促不安的低下了头。Peter的心在看到他朋友眼里的眼泪时漏跳了一拍，他立刻加入对话，“是呀，他还是个超棒的棒球手，我俩像是最不可能成为朋友的人，但因为他私下是个书呆所以我们之后相处的非常好。”

 

“嘿，我不是书呆！”

 

“你墙上挂着蜘蛛侠的海报”Peter随口说道，根本没多想，直到太晚了。

 

“等等，”Tony打断，“你有蜘蛛侠的海报？”

 

“还有T恤，”Peter小声地加道，企图微笑，但是更像是瞪视，Flash给了他一个眼神，点头。

 

“这个蜘蛛家伙到底是怎么回事？我是说，我们有绿巨人”

 

Flash又看了眼Peter，接着前倾更好的看向Tony，回答，“是的，那也是非常酷，但是蜘蛛侠跟你们都不一样”Peter脑袋甩向Flash，惊讶地看着像他。Flash只是微笑并继续说着，“我的意思是，他是从纽约来的，他的名声不好，而且我确定没有人给他钱，但他仍然在继续。他自己单飞。这位老兄非常棒，而且他是属于我们的，没人能够对他所做的表达足够的感谢。”

 

他们交换了眼神，Peter给了Tony一个小小的微笑，Tony生气地呼气，Pepper笑出了声。“Tony别在意了，你在年轻人里不流行了，这不是什么钻牛角尖的问题。”

 

“我是会飞的武装机甲。”

 

Sam笑道“而即使你在里面，蜘蛛侠大概也能踢你屁股。”

 

他们都笑了，但Peter很高兴他们换了话题。晚餐吃完后，Steve邀请了Flash下次再来，Peter把Flash送回了家。一路都很安静直到Flash说，“如果我说的关于蜘蛛侠的事让你感到不舒服，那我跟你道歉。”

 

“这没什么，我能理解，”Peter确实能理解，而且很高兴像Flash这样的人在帮他维护名声，即使他觉得自己并配不上。

 

“我只觉得这对你来说太糟糕了，你知道吗？我是说，他们真的不支持你对么？”

 

Peter耸肩，“确实不，我的意思是我也从来没找过他们帮忙，我只是….接受了我永远不会成为他们的一员的事实，而且说实话我也不觉得我希望成为复仇者。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为那样我必须听从成年人的指挥，而我用我的方法已经做了很长时间了，我不知道我被限制住之后心态会怎样。就像你说的，我是为了纽约存在的，所有的，任何我能做的。万一我在为复仇者做事而这里发生了什么呢？如果我走了谁会来保护这个城市呢？肯定不会是他们就是了。”

 

“这有些严厉了，Peter，他们不也住在这里么？”

 

“大多数时候是，不过他们有个新的复仇者基地在城外，他们忙着自己的事务…..Sniegoski的案子只有我和死侍在查，他们明明可以帮忙很快就处理好的，但是…..他们不会管。”

 

Peter摇头，感觉情绪变得阴沉，“我们不要说这个了，他们都是好人。他们做他们能做的，我没有理由去批评任何人。”

 

Flash单手把他拉进了一个狠狠的拥抱，“嘿，一切都会没事的，你不是一个人，Peter。如果你需要什么我都可以帮你…..即使我想完全不到有什么我能做的。”

 

Peter看着他的朋友微笑，“这就够了。”

一小时试图找到Sniegoski之后，Peter想办法找到了夜魔侠，把报告给他了，并祝他好运。现在他穿着睡衣靠在床上，读着网上论坛里关于他的死侍合作的事。评论基本上有好有坏，因为他们都是公众不清楚的戴面罩的人。Peter不关心社会关于他的看法，只要不影响到他完成工作的效率。

 

门上突然响起了快速的敲门声，他爬出了床，把手机放进兜里，开了门。当他看到站在走廊里全副武装面无表情的鹰眼时，扬起了眉毛。

 

“介于我今天得照顾小孩，我要求吃我听到了很多次的梅姨惊艳的椰子燕麦饼干。”

 

“照顾小孩？什么？”

 

Clint叹气，“Tony和Steve被叫去紧急开会了，我也不知道，我没怎么注意听，现在你要去给做吃的吗？”

 

“呃，行吧”Peter套上了一件卫衣，跟着弓箭手走进了厨房，Natasha也在那里，坐在台子前看着手机。

 

她抬头看到他走进了，给了他一个微笑。“你好，Peter，希望他没有吵醒你。”

 

“没，我还没睡。”

 

“我要饼干”Clint插了进来。

 

Natasha给了他一个耐心的表情，转向Peter，“无视他。”

 

“不，没关系的，我不介意”他犹豫了下开始收集原料。已经很晚了但他不觉得困……事实上，之前的好几晚他都是这样，每次躺下想睡，他的脑子就开始崩溃，没法入睡。这算是个问题，但只要他忙碌起来就没事了。

 

他开始烘焙，而Clint和Natasha开始聊天。他们是有趣的一对，看着他们如此放松很奇怪。Natasha此时笑得很轻易，Clint摊在椅子里。Peter习惯了总是看着他们穿着战斗服，总是严肃地计算着。他忍不住想起Clint让他远离复仇者和神盾局的样子。这仿佛是他身上的一根刺，很疼。努力不生气或者失望变得比他想象的要难，即使他完全理解这是没办法的事。

 

“有什么不对吗？”Clint突然问道。

 

Peter快速抬眼看向他，“没有”

 

“你看起来像被人掐了，别告我你没事，我知道你的表情。”

 

“这….这没事，只是想着学校的事情。”

 

“我很高兴我没有读高中，感觉完全跟地狱似的。”

 

“不，你像个傻子一样去加入了马戏团。”

 

“管好你自己的事，Nat。”

 

Peter微笑，听着他们来回拌嘴，当饼干放进烤箱后，他翻着冰箱想找东西吃。他决定吃Tony剩下的寿司，当他往嘴里塞了一个卷后，Nat转向他。

 

“Peter，我听说你曾给对角日报拍照片？”

 

他吞得太快，必须喝了些水冲下去，才能正常的回答，“呃，对啊。”

 

“你拍的蜘蛛侠令人印象深刻。”

 

Peter非常不喜欢这个话题的走向。即使她的姿势是放松的，脸上也有笑容，Peter还是忍不住感觉她能看穿他。噢，擦，她知道了。Peter在脑子里诅咒了一遍，秘密特工当然会发现，他试图表现得淡定。“呃，谢谢。”

 

“别担心，我不会告诉Tony的，我确定如果他知道你为了一张照片让自己靠近危险，他会气炸的。”

 

Peter皱眉，“危险？蜘蛛侠不危险。”

 

“不”她改正，“但是他对付的人危险。”

 

“哦。”

 

她点头，Clint给了他一个思索的表情，“你还在给他拍照吗？”

 

“噢，呃，没有，我失去兴趣了，”他往嘴里又塞了一个卷，这样就不用回答更多问题了。他们放过了这个话题，但他忍不住想为什么他们关注他的生活。这让他感觉神经紧张。也许只是杀手们的习惯。

 

当饼干做好放到架子上冷却的时候，Clint往嘴里塞了一整块满足的咕哝，“保佑你姑妈的存在以及她对你的教育。这就是了，你现在正式是复仇者的糕点师了。”

 

Peter摇头，开始清理他造成的混乱。他们最终来到客厅，一起看侏罗纪公园，争论哪一部是最好的。此时Peter意识到他的朋友名单在逐渐增加。恐惧开始在他肚子里蔓延，因为万一他们发现他身份了怎么办？万一复仇者们发现了他是谁，而且他还一直在他们眼皮底下，了解他们私人的信息怎么办？他们会变得有多生气？他不喜欢这些想法，于是更加坚决了不让他们发现的决定。

 

*****

 

“你是傻子么？”Peter恐怕是当晚第二十次抱怨，他试图和Wade争执，“只想让你知道，这不是我想度过周六晚上的方式。”

 

“但哥是你的傻子”佣兵回嘴，在一个无比漫长的夜晚之后，他们跌跌撞撞的走进了他的公寓。

 

“有时候我真希望你不是。”

 

Peter甚至不太确定到底发生了什么，前一秒他们还好，后一秒他的蜘蛛感应突然发作。枪支突然开始朝他们开火，他拉着Wade与子弹擦过，很快与不知道哪里来的打手开始交战。在小规模交战的某个时刻，Wade被击中了，大量的血从肩膀流出。Peter在看到佣兵毫无紧张感时也没有恐慌，但是他也不想逗留太久因为他毕竟受伤了。

 

他把Wade推倒在沙发上，这个沙发逐渐已经变成了他们的医疗站，通常都是Peter坐在上面，包扎伤口和骨头。Peter清了清嗓，“别动”，他拿出了常备的急救包，在这种事经常发生后，他们一起准备了这个。他坐到Wade旁边，男人现在后仰着靠着抱枕。Peter从急救包里拿出了他认为会用到的东西，然后拉起了他面罩的露出了嘴和鼻子。

 

“把你制服上衣脱掉”

 

“小蜘蛛，我以为我们讨论过这个了，在你成年之前我们不能有爱爱时间”

 

“Wade”Peter咬牙，逐渐失去耐心，“我只想处理你的伤口，别像个宝宝一样。”

 

“我拒绝这个称呼除非你说我是你的宝宝。”Wade唱了起来。

 

“Wade。”

 

“没关系的，我马上就能恢复了。”

 

“同时流血流的到处都是，至少让我消毒并且包扎起来。”Peter试图理论。

 

“不。”

 

Peter恼怒地喷气，“你为什么要这么难搞？我在你要包扎我的时候都没抱怨。来吧Wade，我们把这个解决了，我会感觉好点，你大概也会感觉好点。”

 

“我的治愈因子…..”

 

“我不管的你的治愈因子，你现在受伤了，让我帮助你。”

 

死侍通过他的面罩盯着他，接着前倾从急救包里捞起来剪刀。Peter安静同时好奇的看着Wade剪开了他的制服，接着把袖子扯下来露出了伤口。Peter试图不去注意男人手上毁坏的皮肤。它们看起来像老旧的烧伤，发亮，让皮肤看起来很厚。他靠近了些，完全意识到Wade在他身上的眼光，专注到子弹的伤口上。

 

他的肩上有三个洞口，血基本没有在流了，但皮肤肿起来了，而且周围开始发红。小心翼翼地，Peter开始擦掉血渍，Wade开口，“我的身体已经开始挤子弹出来了…..”

 

“我只需要清理了然后包扎起来…..你确定你不需要医生吗？”

 

Wade的面罩扯出来一个笑容，“我确定。”

 

Peter犹豫地盯着伤口，它看起来到不致命。Wade显得很舒适，清醒，而且呼吸正常。他甚至看了男人的指甲，它们透着健康的血色。所以他点头，开始用消毒剂冲洗三个伤口。Wade嘶叫，Peter只能得意地笑，想起佣兵以前这么对他。当他完事以后，他包扎了伤口，希望Wade关于他的治愈因子得理论是对的。

 

“好啦我完事啦”Peter收拾了他的混乱，把急救包放在了厨房的桌上。他给了Wade一杯水，加热了一些剩下的披萨。他把水和食物递给看起来惊讶的佣兵。Peter耸肩，重新坐下来伸手去拿遥控板。他还是对他在佣兵家里能如此放松感觉有些奇怪。

 

“你的身体在自愈，你需要吃东西保持补水。”他解释道。

 

Wade哼道，但是把披萨塞进了嘴里不再抱怨。一段时间之后他把碟子盒拿出来扔到桌上。Wade找到了他要找的，拿了出来。几分钟后，第四部哈利波特电影开始放映了。Peter微笑，重新躺倒在沙发上休息。从他的眼角他能看到Wade的手臂和他的下半张脸。他的脸看起来和他手臂一样被伤疤盖住。Peter模糊的想着这些伤疤有多少，还是整个身子都有。他想着到底是什么能造成这样的伤害，这些伤疤是在他的自愈因子之前还是之后留下的，如果是在之后……Peter怀疑他的自愈因子到底是不是吹牛。

 

“你要问问题吗？”Wade问道，语速快到让Peter差点错过了问题。

 

“问什么？”Peter决定装傻，但他知道Wade在暗示什么。

 

“关于这些伤疤”佣兵的回答大声了一点。

 

“呃，不，我是说如果你愿意告诉我那很好但是我不会打探。我只是觉得你准备好了会告诉我。”

 

Wade自嘲，咬了另外一口披萨，“我有癌症，我的整个身体都被吞掉了，你知道的。Weapon X没有告诉我我的身体会被这些丑陋的疤痕永远遮住，癌症一边毁，治愈因子一边修。”

 

“擦，Wade，”Peter睁大了眼，Wade把他的盘子放在了咖啡桌上，取下了他的面罩，全部取下了，转向他。当然了Peter注意到了同样的伤疤占据了Wade的脸和头，他也看到了伤疤延伸到了他的脖子，消失在他制服的衣领里，他同样看到了伤疤如何让他的没有任何毛发，但他无法关注任何这些事。他注意到了Wade的眼睛，看起来又大又明亮。Peter发誓他能在那双深色，有着金色细斑的眼睛里失神。他没有错过它们深陷的眼窝和黑眼圈。他非常确定他没错过Wade的眼睛被他见过最长的眼睫毛框住。他的心脏绝对没有紧张的跳动。

 

Wade动了动，眉头更加皱紧了。Peter快速的意识到男人在等待他的回应，他慌乱地找些话想说，“我，我------”

 

“喜欢这张从地狱脸吗？”Wade开玩笑的说道，但是声音里没有任何欢乐。

 

“不”Peter猛地打断，即使他并不想，他的心脏在Wade如此贬低他自己时紧了起来。事情突然变得的有道理了，“不，不许这样说你自己。你没有“地狱脸”或者别的什么。你有伤疤，谁管？你格斗快无敌了，而且幽默感爆棚。”

 

Wade的眼睛睁大了，看向Peter时几乎带着惊喜的表情。他伸手，有着老茧的手指抚过Peter露出来的下巴。他的呼吸加速，Peter发现自己在朝着佣兵靠近，伸手给了他一个拥抱。他敏锐地发现这个拥抱跟他给任何人的拥抱都不一样。这个拥抱在Wade把他抱得更紧时溢出了一些他无法形容的东西。Peter也只能用同样的力气抱住wade，他胸中有些东西放松了。

 

“谢谢你”他说‘’

 

“为了什么？”

 

“为了你给我看，为了你…..信任我”

 

Wade这时远离了他，仔细的看着他，“你没有被恶心透？”

 

“没，我为什么会？”

 

Wade耸肩，Peter坐了回去，期待的看着他，“大多数人反应不怎么好‘’”

 

Peter偷笑，拿手肘推了推他，“还好我不是大多数人”

 

Wade的手扶在他的一边脸上，拇指拂过他的嘴唇，“该死，我想吻你‘’”

 

Peter脸红了，狠狠的咽了口水。佣兵调戏过不少次要吻他，但是这次突然不一样了。像他以前没有认真而现在他的话揭示了彼此的真实想法。当Peter思考时他的眼神落到了Wade的嘴唇，这并不能帮助到他。Peter就像其他所有健康的青少年一样不想承认，但是他的性欲在过去的几个月并没有消失。他在Gwen去世后根本没想过接吻更别提做爱了。这些想起来太痛苦了。Peter甚至不愿去想如果他开始约会的话意味着什么。这里面有太多的危险了。他一直知道他是双性恋，所以在想吻Wade时并没有惊讶。Peter有眼睛，而且除开伤疤不说，Wade健壮的身材让人无法移开视线。

 

然而，他给了Wade一个震惊的眼神，突然的后退，“我才十七岁，记得吗？”

 

佣兵突然僵住了，手垂了下来，“该死，我忘了。”

 

Peter小小地笑了笑，“我…..”很抱歉就在舌尖上，但出于一些原因感觉不对。任何的这些都感觉不对，Peter的心跳在加速，想到他和Wade所拥有的被破坏的可能性。出于一些原因这个想法让他感觉酸酸的，“所以？呃，我们继续看哈利波特马拉松同时吃塔可饼？”

 

Wade笑了，任何的紧张和严肃都不见了，就像他们根本没差点有个充满感情的瞬间。Peter松了口气，看着Wade自信而大声地说：“我一直都想吃塔可饼，我来叫外卖。”

 

*****

 

Peter从小就像别人一样看新闻长大。当坏事发生时，新闻播报员会给出细节然后表示他们因世界上发生的可怕的事而哀悼。但是Peter永远没有真正了解事件受害者发生了什么。他们心灵受到怎样的伤害。他从没真正了解过，直到他的叔叔在他眼前被杀死，就在那一刻恐惧和否认淹没了他。不同的想法从脑海里飘过，Peter只能感觉到愤怒，炙热地穿过他的身体。他经历到了不同的情感阶段，有时很难入睡，有时一睡就是几天。内疚，愤怒和悲伤交织成了他的情绪。

 

如果我阻止了他….

如果我没有跟他吵架…..

我为什么要跑出去…..

我应该就…..

 

这些想法吞噬了他，他等到了所有的这些沉寂下来，他和梅姨一起找到没有本叔继续生活的方式，但他并没指望被不断重复的那晚的情景给折磨。仿佛无法停止，每当闭上眼时他都能看到自己在便利店，接着在街上，他一遍又一遍的看着他的叔叔被杀死。直到很久以后他才意识到他错过了一些记忆的细节，就像昏迷了，而无论他重复播放多少次他的回忆，始终无法记起那些细节。

 

他折磨着自己，直到开始用蜘蛛侠掩埋一切。渐渐地，闭上眼时他不再重复当时的场景了…..接着Stacy警长去世了。他再次经历了同样的悲伤，比任何时候都感到内疚，但是在无法控制之前强行压制了下来。他向每个关心他的人藏起了这些，但是随着警长的死亡，有些东西改变了。他突然感觉比16岁老了很多，责任的重量，死亡是他行为的结果的重量，重重的压在他的肩上。Gwen为什么爱上他，也没有因为知道他是蜘蛛侠而改变呢？Peter一直无法理解。

 

Gwen死去的一个月里，绝望在他心里扎下了根。成为蜘蛛侠让他很难受，而且每次看到他的制服都让他肚子翻腾。渐渐地，犯罪率的上升和人们如何想念蜘蛛侠让他有了勇气穿上了制服…..但是他变得鲁莽，受了更多的伤而且维持着奇怪的巡逻线路。他变得毫无原因的情绪化。两个月之后，他停止了哭泣，决定他不会再为了任何轻于Gwen的事哭泣，因为她值得整个世界而他夺走了这一切。也许他是在对发生的这一切自我惩罚，但他只知道这种方法…..而这也是他最终被交给他教父照顾的原因。

 

在又一个噩梦之后，他在凌晨两点醒来。Peter逐渐开始意识到他心里出了问题。颤抖着，他从床上起来，跌跌撞撞的到了走廊。他的梦基本都是同样的，但仍然让他难受。他发现他在厨房里倒了一杯水，喝完后又倒了一杯。他感到很累，疲倦，但他不想回到床上，不想回到闭上眼时脑海里的那个地方。他以为他好些了的。

 

“又是噩梦？”

 

Peter转向Bucky, 超级战士还是穿这无袖背心和运动短裤。然而这一次他光着脚，头发从脸边垂下，看起来像是刚从床上起来。

 

“呃…..”

 

“是不是其实对我来说不重要，但我了解噩梦”他眨眼看着Bucky，看着他从自己手里拿走了杯子放进了水槽。“我做了一整个世纪的噩梦。”

 

“你-你是怎么应对的?”Peter发现他自己在问。

 

Bucky用一种洞察一切的眼神看着他，“Steve帮助了我…我们互相帮助。”

 

“Steve也做噩梦？”

 

“他有时会焦虑和看到过去的人和是，但人们很少注意到。。”

 

“但你注意到了。”

 

冬日战士点头，在厨房走来走去从柜子里找出了些东西。Peter挪到角落里超大的冰箱旁边，不想挡了男人的路。“想告诉我你的噩梦吗？”

 

Peter沉默了很长时间，因为无论他说任何关于他梦的细节都会指向他是蜘蛛侠的事实。所以最终他耸肩，“没什么，挺蠢的。”

 

“我可不信，”Bucky安静的做了会事，在炉子上把他的原料混到一起，把液体倒进了两个咖啡杯里，给了Peter一杯就没有再说话，“喝了。”

 

Peter小心的闻了闻，想着Bucky是不是要给他下毒。这是个非常真实的可能而且此人是完全有能力做到的，但他没有理由来伤害Peter。所以他抿了一口，当温暖的厚重口感接着柠檬的刺激着他的味蕾时，Peter决定他很高兴自己试了。“这很美味。”

 

Bucky仅仅是哼了声，喝着他自己的，没给出任何解释。他们站了一会，直到听到了响动。Steve出现在了门口，看到光时缩了一下，头发在两边和头顶翘了起来，看起来很疲倦。“发生了什么？”

 

“Peter，又做了噩梦，”Bucky这次说道。

 

Steve看向Peter时眉头皱的更紧了，“又是噩梦？”

 

他耸肩，不确定该如何回答，“这没什么。”

 

“你做了关于什么的梦？”

 

他摇头，“真的没什么。”

 

Steve安静的看了他一会，Peter选择了逃走。他喝完了杯里剩下的，感谢了Bucky, “我要回去睡觉了，一会，呃，见”。

 

但他一夜无眠。


	9. 一个警告标志

Peter已经为即将到来的感恩节假期做好了充分的准备。虽说只有一个月，但他真的很想去看望梅姨了。那些个不眠的夜晚又开始困扰着他，在经历了上一场噩梦，又在惊醒后尴尬地撞见Bucky和Steve之后，Peter更加绝望地想要离开这大厦几天。和Bucky的谈话之后的那天下午他回到家的时候，心里实在不想再因为这个再被絮叨了。而当他看到Steve、Bucky和Tony全都皱眉深思着，聚集在客厅里等他时，Peter立刻有一种很糟糕的感觉。

 

“你们为什么脸上都写着‘我们需要谈谈’这几个字？在这个礼拜我还没有做过任何事…”

 

Steve的眉头皱的更紧了。“你为什么不坐下谈谈？”

 

“不，谢谢了。我想站在这里说。”

 

Tony清了清嗓子，把身子靠在岛柜上。“听着，Peter。我们，其实就是我，在和大家进行了很多次的讨论之后，决定给你预约一个医生。”

 

Peter的心跳加速，想弄明白到底是什么意思。“一个医生？”他满腹狐疑地问道。

 

“是的，一个精神科医生。”

 

“心理医生？”他的声音可能有一个八度那么大。

 

Tony点了点头。“是的，我认为这样是最好的。”

 

“你…你是在开玩笑吗？为什么我需要一个心理医生？”

 

“因为我认为你身上发生了一些事情，而你却不跟我们说…”

 

“所以你认为我会和一个陌生人说这些吗？关于我的烦恼？这不可能，谢谢你的好意。”事实上，他的叔叔去世后，他曾与学校的辅导员见过面，但状况一直一样糟。

 

“Peter…”

 

“不！”Peter猛的吼出来，感觉像是被逼得走投无路。“你甚至没有问我对这件事的感受。我没有和你们说是因为的确那些没有什么可说的。”

 

“嗯，很明显的你在经常做噩梦。你还没有告诉我们些什么？”Tony立刻厉声说道。

 

当Tony站起来时，Peter也站了起来，绕着吧台走了一圈。“我不知道你为什么这么好奇那些事。我不吸毒，也不喝酒。”

 

“你的姨妈告诉我，你是一个好男孩。但是从你叔叔去世后，你就开始晚归，有时脸上还有伤，满身疲惫…我只是想明白原因。帮助我搞清楚。”

 

Peter感觉到此刻自己异常焦虑，他的喉咙哽咽着。他想着必须离开这里，于是他摇了摇头，开始后退，朝电梯走去。他试图努力控制自己的呼吸，以平和他不停起伏的胸口。他的意识正在分崩离析。这一切来得太突然，太出人意外了。

 

“你想去哪儿？”

 

“离开。我才不会去看你跟我说的那个狗屁心理医生的。”Peter尖锐地说，他的心在胸膛里咚咚地跳着。

 

“不，不行。别这样，我们只是聊聊天。你发生了什么事吗？”

 

“没什么。”Peter在到达电梯门口时简短地回答道。

 

“Peter，你怎么敢从这里出去！”

 

当他走进电梯时，他冷冷地看了他的教父一眼。“我要去Flash那里。”

 

******

 

电梯里的寂静令人窒息，但至少在他走上街头之前，给了他一个得以喘息的机会。他脑子里一片模糊地走到Flash那里，很快地就爬上了那个少年的卧室窗户。幸运的是，他看到Flash在家，当Peter溜进来时，他正在玩电子游戏。

 

“你在这儿做什么？”Flash问道，把遥控手柄放在一边。

 

“我和Tony吵架了。”

 

“你的人生真是一刻都不消停啊。”

 

“还用你说。”他把东西放在床尾，踢掉了鞋子。“他要我去看心理医生。”

 

“真的吗？为什么？”

 

Peter瘫倒在床旁的地板上，把膝盖蜷缩在胸前。“我一直做噩梦…Bucky看到了我这样两次。”

 

“妈的，我居然不知道。”Flash蹲在他旁边。“什么样的噩梦？”

 

他耸肩。“关于Gwen。”

 

“我很抱歉，我知道她。但是为什么呢？”

 

Peter看着Flash，想到没有人知道她死亡的情况。真的没人。“我…她的死，是我的错。泪水涌上他的眼睛，他的声音听起来很沙哑。

 

“为什么？”Flash轻轻地拍了Peter一下，把手放在他的肩膀上。

 

她跟着我和电人还有绿魔搏斗。他们把她带到钟塔。我反应不够快……她是因为我而死的。”

 

现在，他的泪水正难以抑制地落下，呼吸憔悴而沉重。他用手遮住脸，小声哭泣着，在回忆里颤抖…他无比内疚。这一切都有可能将他吞噬。他本来很有可能彻底退出，但心底总有一股力量，就是不允许他停下来。他不配当蜘蛛侠，但就是不能把那套该死的制服扔掉。

 

他不停颤动着，直到Flash把他拉近，让他在肩膀上哭泣。他像救命稻草般紧紧抓住那个男孩，让自己沉浸在温暖之中。这些是真实而鲜活存在的东西。最后，哭声慢慢平静下来，Flash把他放到床上，让他躺下。Flash让Peter挪开了，尴尬的氛围突然间淹没了他，但他的一只手臂仍然松垮地搂在他的腰部。和上次的生死关头不同，他们此刻面对面交谈，Flash开口道：

 

“你知道，我们的英雄花了这么多时间和精力保护我们，保护这个城市的安全，但是谁在他们需要的时候保护他们的安全呢？没关系，Peter。你可以为Gwen哭泣和难过，但她不想让你陷入自责。她希望你幸福。”

 

“但是…”他的声音嘶哑而颤抖。

 

“没有但是…给自己一点时间去为祭奠她，但你必须学会放下。”

 

“我不知道我能不能做到。”Peter轻声地说。他感到很痛苦，眼泪又从他脸上滑落。

 

“没关系。我会在你身边帮助你的。”Flash把灯关了，然后坐了下来。“来吧，英雄。即使你是超级人类，也需要补充精力小睡一下。”

 

****

 

Peter真的不想回复仇者大厦，所以他就在Flash那里过夜，第二天借他的衣服穿。很明显的，复仇者们都明白Peter心里有事，和Peter谈谈，但是他就是不想谈。他现在不想管这件事。从他醒来的那一刻起，Peter就觉得很压抑。他的眼睛是像进了沙子一样，因为哭泣而肿胀着，胸口也感觉一阵发紧。他花了一段时间，让自己全身放松下来，他的胃口在午后三点才回来。于是放学后他们出去吃汉堡，然而在看到Tony在他吃完之后走进来，Peter彻底惊呆了。Tony给他们付了饭钱，然后走到桌前，猛地坐到Peter旁边的空座位上。

 

“你都不接我的电话呢。”

 

Peter还是目不转睛地看着他的饮料。“你聪明到能造火箭，还不知道我在躲着你？”

 

“对不起Flash，但我现在得带你的朋友回家了。”

 

Peter尽量让自己不要生气，但那真的很困难。Flash只是点了点头，站了起来。“当然可以，Stark先生，我理解。Pete…呃，过后给我打电话。”

 

“没问题。”

 

他们没有争吵，Peter跟着Tony走到大街上。他们走回复仇者大厦。Tony再次开口说话。“听着，Peter……”

 

“现在是什么情况？你认为送我去咨询顾问能解决我所有的问题吗？这不可能。”

 

“如果你不试试，你怎么知道结果呢？你不会跟我或其他人交谈。也许和这个圈子外的人聊聊会对你和你正在经历的一切有所帮助。”

 

“我知道这行不通，因为在我叔叔去世之前我就去了咨询师那里！”Peter怒视着一对显然在偷听他们谈话的夫妇。那对夫妇移开视线，继续往前走，但他还是感觉烦躁的要命。

 

“他们没帮上忙吗？一点点都没？”

 

“不,他们没有。他们只是想让我谈谈我身上发生了什么，但是我不想谈这个。”

 

Tony沉默地走了将近一个街区，然后他问：“Peter，你叔叔发生了什么事？”

 

他的语气十分地不满，用愤怒地语调说：“你不是刚才才听到我说我不想谈这件事吗？另外，你不是已经知道了那个故事的每一个细节了吗？”

 

“我知道警方的报告还有你姑妈告诉我的消息。但是我不知道你的感受。”

 

Peter没有过和Tony谈这种事的经验。他甚至觉得自己快要不那么想把自己困在茧里了，可最后还是说：“我不想谈这件事。”

 

他们陷入沉默，直到Tony问：“你至少与Flash谈论你…那些事情吧？”

 

“是。”

 

“好吧。我认可他。他看起来像个好孩子。”

 

Peter哼了一声，想知道如果他知道Flash一直在初中和高中的大部分时间里一直在欺负着自己，直到最近情况才变好，他的看法会不会改变。然后Tony的手臂搂着Peter的肩膀。

 

“这个星期六有一个科学大会。能和我一块儿去吗？”

 

Peter惊奇地看着他的教父。而Tony目视前方，他的姿态很放松，脸上没有任何表情，就好像他一点也不关心答案一样。Peter意识到自己点了点头。

 

“好啊，可以。”

 

Tony脸上掠过一丝微笑。“好。让我们回家吧。”

 

****

 

自从上次见面以来，Peter没有多少时间去消化他对Wade的感情。几天过去了，现在他和雇佣兵共同坐在屋顶上，他不得不面对发生在他们之间的一切。Wade对他们之间发生的事倒是没说什么。也许Peter对这种情况想得太多，但他的脑子已经在飞快的思考着了。他喜欢和死侍混在一起。这个家伙超有娱乐精神，很容易相处，而且似乎比Peter第一次见到他时冷静多了。Peter和他总有话题聊，但又不同于Flash，Sam或者他的梅姨。Peter可以自由谈论成为蜘蛛侠之后的事。他很信任Wade。甚至可能过于信任了。

 

“你知道有些人就是不能恭维。”Wade一边说着话，一边把他的墨西哥胡椒爆米花塞进嘴里。

 

“是的，这是自然…但是我有一种感觉你正在谈论那个人非常特殊。”

 

“你可以用你那可爱的未成年人的身子作为赌注来打赌。”他轻快地哼着小曲，脚在悬着的边缘的地方晃来晃去，“金刚狼就是这样一个例子。那个家伙，他真伟大。就像我兄弟，我们的妈怀我们的时候抽多了白面儿。有一天，我对他说：‘我亲爱的加拿大侏儒，你知道炸药都装在小包裹里的！’他的爪子把我最好的衣服毁了。”

 

Peter笑得前仰后合。“也许他是因为你说他有多矮，他才这么干的。”

 

“是的。不管怎样，这家伙不是我的菜，太多毛了……哦！看啊，小蜘蛛。”

 

Peter向下凝视着小院子，看到一些孩子聚集在一起打篮球。他看了一会儿，直到Wade说：“我们下去加入他们吧！我打赌这会让他们终生难忘。”

 

“我不知道，死侍，”Peter继续说，“我的意思是说他们的孩子。如果他们看到我们会害怕怎么办？”

 

“你要相信我。我过去曾把孩子们吓跑掉。但如果你在那儿，他们就绝对不会。”

 

“你为什么这么说？”

 

“来吧！你是蜘蛛侠，世上独一无二的。人人都爱蜘蛛侠！”

 

“不是《号角日报》的主编。”

 

“嗯，那家伙是个白痴。”死侍站在窗台上，开始来回挥舞着手臂。“嘿！孩子们！这里！蜘蛛侠！”

 

Peter看着那些孩子们停下了比赛，抬头看了看，并兴奋地朝他们挥着手，向他们叫喊。死侍低头看着他，在他的面罩下是掩饰不住的一脸自鸣得意。

 

“看到了吗？他们很爱你。我们走吧。”

 

Wade没有给他留下选择的余地，因为他已经从建筑的一边爬了下来，跑到篮球场。他跟了上去，因为不想让Wade独自一人和孩子们在一起。并不是说他不信任他，而是他不相信雇佣兵能和孩子们正常相处。

 

孩子们跑去迎接他们，兴奋地在他们周围蹦蹦跳跳。当一个人勇敢向他们提问时，Peter忍不住笑了。“嘿！”他打断他们说：“你们还有空子给两个人玩吗？”

 

这些孩子转而开始争论谁将在谁的球队，这让他们两个人目瞪口呆。Wade立即弯下身来参加讨论，Peter却走到那个向后退缩看起来很腼腆的人的后面。他蹲在他旁边，把面罩拉到鼻子上，对着他微笑道：“你好，我是蜘蛛侠。你叫什么名字？”

 

他知道了小男孩的名字，和他们打成一片。这时Wade大叫着让他们过来玩。Peter还没意识到发生了什么，他就已经享受在一场篮球比赛中了，和死侍还有一群孩子一起玩耍。他在很长一段时间都没有感受到这样纯粹的快乐了。他和Wade是对立的球队，互相力量轻巧地扔着球。孩子们乖巧得让人惊讶。他们没有人问多余的问题，只是接受了他们的加入。Wade甚至用球打他的头，让Peter大声咒骂着。

 

Wade咯咯地笑着，用手指着他。“哇哦！蜘蛛侠说了一句脏话！”这让孩子们大笑并模仿起来。一个孩子倔强地说：“小蜘蛛，我妈妈说，当你说脏话的时候，你得用汤来把嘴洗干净。”

 

“我，呃...”

 

“别担心，小Tim。”Wade说，他悄悄走到Peter旁边，把一只手臂搭在他的肩膀上。“当我们回到我们的超级英雄老窝时，我保证会用肥皂来洗他的嘴巴。”

 

Peter有气无力地点点头，直到孩子看起来满意为止。他们另一场比赛进行到一半的时候，Peter突然听到警报声。他们都停下来看着这两个穿着红色制服的人，Peter叹了口气，拉下了他的面具。

 

“我想我们得走了。”

 

“我们会回来的！”Wade在他们出发前加了一句。

 

尽管他还没有准备好去追逐一辆汽车，但他的心里很轻松。他又记起成为蜘蛛侠的初衷了

 

****。

 

那天晚上，Peter一个人在Tony的实验室里工作，为Sam的双翼增加了新的科技设计。这时他听到自动门突然滑向两边打开了，他抬起头来，期待着能见到Tony，但他看到的却是Bruce Banner博士的身影。Peter惊讶地眨着眼睛看着他，只见那个人对Peter微微一笑。

 

“你好。你肯定是Peter Parker，Tony的教子。”

 

Peter离开他的工作台，与复仇者的其他成员握手。“是的。很高兴认识你，Banner博士。”

 

“请你叫我 Bruce。” 

 

Peter笑了笑。“没问题。”

 

“看来Tony不在这里。”

 

“哦，他不在这。Potts小姐不久前把他拖走了。我就只是在这里工作。”

 

“哦。Tony说你是个天才。你在做什么工作？”Peter因表扬而微微脸红。他的梅姨一直称他是个天才，但他只是认为她是偏心而已，而从像 Bruce这样的人来说是完全不同的两回事。“嗯，我正在研究Sam的机翼在机械故障的情况下的灵活性和安全性能。”

 

Bruce饶有兴趣地竖起了眉毛。“那太好了。”

 

Peter耸耸肩，不知道该怎么回答。在Tony了解到他有足够的能力之后，这个男人就把他从录入工作上拉下来，让他着手处理实践上的问题。他已经对钢铁侠的装甲做了几次改进，并对Clint, Natasha和 Bucky提出了一些建议，以提高他们实战中的安全性。他向Bruce展示了他制定的一些方案，并记下了他给的建议。

 

“我喜欢这玩意，但我对生物、化学和这些领域的研究更感兴趣。”

 

Bruce点点头，面带微笑：“我知道，但这对一个像你这样年纪的人来说，这是相当了不起的。”

 

“我只是想帮助别人罢了。”

 

“这没什么不对的。我明白为什么Tony会为你感到骄傲。”

 

现在他才真正意识到这个。他想问问为什么Bruce这么说，但他只是微笑着说：“谢谢你。”

 

“我会在这里待一阵子，也许你可以帮我做一些项目？”

 

Peter露出更灿烂的笑容说：“荣幸之至。”

 

****

 

“这肯定是我到目前为止的最糟糕的主意了。”当他从人群中挤过去时，Peter喃喃地说。作为一个宅男，这并不是他想在周五晚上干的事儿。作为蜘蛛侠，他和这个城市那些不友好的市民们有了足够多的社会交情。但是他不想用Peter Parker的身份做这个。

 

“再说一遍。你没事的时候在建筑物上到处荡秋千，你觉得这是你最糟糕的事？”Flash咆哮着回道。

 

他们降落在一群观众的前面。Peter下意识地把兜帽向下拽了拽，当他看到搏击的擂台时，确信他的脸已经完全被遮住了。他看着台上的人对着对手的脸狠狠地打了一拳，血溅到垫子上。他四周环顾，看到的大部分都是可疑的人物。甚至在街上行人的各色衣服里，他和Flash也显得格格不入。他不确定这是因为他们的年龄，他们的冷静，还是他们干净的外表。他们不属于这里。有些人用余光瞟着他们，站在他们这边。Peter尽量不作眼神交流，以免引起不必要的注意。

 

几轮搏斗之后，Peter听到播音员叫他的姓。与其他的人比起来，他战斗用的名字是真实的。他已经有了个另外一个名字，不想再起假名了。他把塞进夹克里的围巾拉出来，然后走上舞台。他要对付的那个家伙是一个身材魁梧的男人，穿着一条工装裤和一件显露着肌肉的汗衫。Peter不理会那些嘲笑他的人，里面的大多数人都叫他滚出去，就因为他个子小。他把全身心的注意力都集中在对手身上，看着那个傲慢的家伙。他似乎一点也没有受到Peter的威胁。不过没关系，因为这正是Peter要利用从而打败他的对策点。

 

这个裁判，如果他真的能被称为裁判的话，从给他们信号开始后，就立刻迅速地离开了。没有法律规定什么是合法的打击，所以当那家伙攻击他时，Peter躲到他的拳头下方，然后伸出他右手的掌踵猛地大力推向那男人的下巴。Peter转身离开时，他就像一吨重的砖头那样摔了下来。现场沉默了一秒钟，下一刻人群爆发出雷鸣般的欢呼声。他被宣布为获胜者，送到台下等待接下来的两场比赛。Peter回到Flash旁边时，他正在咧嘴大笑。

 

“老兄，你太棒了。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

“我不想这么说，但别忘了让后面那些个家伙打到你一拳，别太招摇了。”

 

Peter点头说：“我知道，我只是...”

 

“不喜欢这个。我知道，但这只是暂时的。直到你从复仇者联盟离开。”

 

Peter叹了口气，把衣服拉下来点，这样他就可以呼吸了，尽管这个地方实际闻起来并不那么舒服。在这里，在这样的地方，Peter想知道他是否值得隐藏他自己。当然，Tony知道可能会疯掉，但那能有多糟糕呢？这足以成为他掩护身份的障眼法了。

 

在接下来的两场比赛，他假装疲劳，就潦草应对地打了一两下。他一直自顾自地打拳，直到他准备收工，于是干脆利落地把最后一个家伙给打昏过去。他一拳干掉那个有星星文身的家伙之后，全场都有些震惊。但他只想要那笔奖金用来应对些麻烦事。Peter从来没有见过这么多钱，除了他阻止银行抢劫犯，把塞满钞票的大包还给警察的那次。要知道这都是他的！当然，这确实某种程度上鼓励了他想要继续这种拳赛的想法。

当他们离开那栋建筑时，Flash吹着口哨说：“老铁，刚才真是太紧张刺激了。你打算拿奖金怎么办？”

 

Peter耸肩道：“我不知道。存起来？”

 

“无聊，但不管怎样。这是你赚的。”

 

“我想，在我们毕业之后，我可能会买一个公寓…也许我可以一直在那儿住着，你可以搬去和我一起…当你不执行军队的什么任务的时候。”

 

Flash给了他一个温暖的微笑。“谢谢。我很开心。”

 

他们继续走着，争论着，当他们想要吃点东西时，Peter觉得有人在监视他们。于是他停了下来，爬上屋顶观察着四周的情况，并在一个平台上看到有人在移动。“呆在这儿。”他悄声地说，从同行者那里走了出去。

 

另一个少年摇了摇头，跟在后面。“没门。你别把我一个人留在这儿。”

 

Peter很生气，但还是允许让Flash紧跟在他身后沿着消防通道跑。如果这是他想的那个人，那就没什么好担心的。总之，话不多说。他们到达了消防通道的尽头，在剩下的路上，Peter向上托了Flash一把，从而让他们双双安全地爬上屋顶。这时Peter果不其然发现那人原来就是来自地狱厨房的恶魔。他朝Flash那儿飞快的瞥一眼，清楚Flash也知道他们在盯这看的那个人是谁，而且同样也被夜魔侠吓了一跳。

 

“我猜你是在让更多的人知道你的秘密，蜘蛛侠。”

 

“是的，这也是没办法的事儿。”Peter回答说。

 

Flash嘘声反问：“伙计，他知道你是谁吗？”

 

Peter摇了摇头：“应该不知道。夜魔侠看不见……起码我觉得他看不见。”

 

“那他怎么……？”

 

Peter回头看了一下另一个义警，感到现在正在被烦躁的海洋所吞没。“他可能是把我的位置给嗅了出来。看吧，他们叫他“魔鬼”是有原因的。他不是什么友好的家伙。”Flash觉得这种解释可以接受，放心地让Peter走开了。Peter来到离夜魔侠的几英尺的地方，问道：“怎么回事?地狱厨房怎么样？我假设一切都很顺利？”

 

“省省吧，蜘蛛侠。我有关于Sniegoski的消息。”

 

Peter因为心情急切而身体前倾：“我来者不拒。”

 

“好吧，首先，这个人有一个仅有变种人组成的特殊工作小组。他们有十个人，能力范围很广。我听说你已经遇到两个了。”

 

“是的…其他有啥好消息吗？”Peter虚弱地问。

 

“恐怕是如此。目前他在组织一场拍卖。”

 

“什么样的拍卖？”

 

“拍卖人类。”夜魔侠用Peter从来听过的温柔语气说道。“下周末，它将在一个大亨的豪宅里举行。”

 

Peter用手挠着他的头发，试图从沮丧的情绪里摆脱出来。他回头看了一眼Flash，看到了他满脸忧虑和震惊的憔悴表情。可能是因为他们讨论的话题的缘故吧，Peter觉得他自己的胃在犯恶心，因为他想到了即将有很多人将卷入这次事件。然后他深吸了一口气，转身面朝夜魔侠。

 

“谢谢你来找我。”

 

“这次我想和你一起行动。”

 

“真的吗？你知道死侍也和我们一起，对吧？”

 

“是的，我知道。只要让他知道不要惹恼我就行。”

 

“明白了。哦，你要秘密手机号码吗还是…？”

 

蒙面的义警从他的口袋里拿出些东西，把卡片塞到Peter的手里。“明天给我打电话，我们开始工作。”

 

“好的老板。”

 

夜魔侠似乎犹豫了一下，然后走近将一只手放在Peter的肩上。他的声音如同低声耳语般：“听着，蜘蛛侠，我不想让你参与这段时间的事…你做这样的工作还太年轻稚嫩了。”

 

“等等，你怎么知道我那么年轻？”

 

Peter都不需要看他的脸，就知道他给了他一个露骨的很不耐烦的表情。“如果真的想知道的话，任何人都能找到答案。现在这情况，你确定你在这件事上还头脑清醒吗？”

 

他叹了口气，点了点头。“我很好。我知道很多人不喜欢他，但死侍是一个好人。我相信他。”

 

夜魔侠身子后退着走开了。“我希望你的这种信任不会被辜负。我真的希望。”

 

他看着那个义警离开，心里想着。我也是。

 

****

 

第二天早上，Peter穿上了一条很棒的牛仔裤，一件带扣衬衫还有漂亮的夹克。虽然这只是个不太重要的会议，但他会跟Tony Stark一起出席，他知道他必须穿衣得体。他有时可能会和教父发生矛盾，但他不想让这个男人感到难堪。说实话，他为能去参加这个大会而感到开心，他一直想去这种会议，但自从他成为蜘蛛侠之后，Peter就把他所有的空闲时间都花在惩恶扬善上了。如果能与世界领先的科技公司合作，无疑能受益良多。

 

Tony开车带他们去参加会议，避免了排队的麻烦。这栋大楼里挤满了参展的摊位，都展示着最新的发明和产品。Tony经常停下来和他感兴趣的人谈话。Peter很有耐心，经常去展台读些小册子，听他们滔滔不绝地谈论他们的产品。Peter专心沉浸在这些新技术里，尤其是那些专门针对特殊残疾人以及绿色能源的。他回头看了看Tony，他看上去有点不满。Peter觉得这是有人利欲熏心地想想从Tony那里拿些赞助。他漫步着，然而当他发现Oscorp展台的时候，不由得停了下来。

 

他皱着眉头，走到长桌旁，想看看那儿有什么。然后一个女人对着他微笑着。

 

“你好，你想听听Oscorp在医疗技术方面的最新成果吗？”

 

“医疗方面？”Peter皱着眉头疑惑的问道。

 

“哦，是的！Oscorp致力于普通公民医疗方式的进步。”她接着说道，演讲听起来像是排练过的一样。“我们目前正在开发多种纳米技术。假设，你摔断了腿。通常情况下，骨折需要几周甚至更长的时间才能痊愈，甚至在这之后你的骨头会变弱。我们的纳米机器人专为这个特定的情况设计，我们可以加速愈合时间，让纳米生物技术在不到一个小时的时间内从细胞内部就治好你。”

 

她停顿了一下，微笑着，显然是在等待听到他激动的回应。Peter点点头。“有意思。这写纳米是有机的吗？还是机械？”

 

“那些用于加速愈合的将是有机的。当然，这目前还处于蓝图阶段。你想听听我们其他快要完成的发明吗？”

 

“我很乐意。”

 

“好的。”她拿起一个掌上电脑，打开一系列的图片递给Peter。他翻看图片，看到一件看起来像是盔甲的东西。很薄，但很明显很强韧。他看着她继续说道：“这个，我们优化使用了纳米纤维，创造了完美的防弹背心。在Oscorp，我们考虑每个人的安全问题，包括我们的警察。随着变种人和犯罪的威胁不断提升，我们希望开发一种新的技术来帮助警察行列里的无名英雄们。”

 

Peter猛地抬起头来，把那个掌上电脑递给了她。“为什么？犯罪率现在是史无前例的低，而且关于变种人的事件也很少。”

 

她似乎对他的问题感到惊讶。好了，他心里想，这句话听起来挺可疑的。也许是他在公司的糟糕经历作怪，但这公司就是有问题。他不得不着重调查每一丝动静。

 

“哦，万一发生什么事情，这就是一种预防措施。宁可安全而不留遗憾。”

 

有人在Peter后面清了清嗓子，他转过身来，看见Tony站在那里，脸上带着轻蔑的神情。“哇，美国可不是以从不挑起战争而闻名的！”

 

“我没听懂，Stark先生。”她麻木地笑了笑。

 

“没什么。Peter，你准备好走了吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

他跟随他的教父出去了，走向停着的车子。没有发生任何事，但他看出Tony很紧张。在他们在车里赶路的时候，Peter问：“出什么事了吗？”

 

“都是一样的垃圾。”Tony叹了口气。“Hammer工业也说了同样的事情，维护他们的军工研发。”

 

“你不认为这是巧合吗？”

 

Tony瞟了他一眼。“什么？Oscorp和HI一起合作？不，这只是科学界最新的潮流而已。”

 

他沉默了一会儿，问道：“你说的‘挑起战争’是什么意思？”

 

年长的男人摇了摇头。“这是政治。Peter，你怎么想？”

 

Peter想了一会儿，或者至少装作自己在思考，因为刚才他在会议中心的时候已经得出结论了。

 

“我认为这听起来像Oscorp不会让警察真正装备那些昂贵的军事级背心，除非他们知道有利可图…你认为他们知道这点吗？”

 

“这是有可能的。这已经不是什么秘密了，Oscorp和HI的人就像是极度渴望金钱的饿狗一样…我们先不要谈论这个。我知道个很不错的汉堡店。你饿了吗？”

 

Peter笑了。“我任何时候都能吃。”他把那些麻烦的想法都推出脑外，以后再慢慢消化。现在他只想专注于和Tony相处。也许他可以用他的好态度，让他对自己有一个新的看法，从而保持两人相对的和平。

 

他们来到个可以坐下饱餐一顿的小餐馆，Tony把他带到了厨房正门旁边的一个小隔间里。女服务员微笑着走了过来，似乎在意是Tony占了她的座位。他们要了点水，然后在看菜单。Peter一声不吭，决定吃汉堡和薯条。直到服务员带着饮料回来，过来给他们点菜，Tony才又继续说话。

 

“Peter，你还适应住在塔里的生活吗？”

 

“我觉得，还行吧。”他不确定的回答。

 

“我为你骄傲，Peter。”

 

他的目光飞速看向Tony的那双黑色的眼睛，呼吸急促道：“什么？”

 

年长男人的脸上掠过了一丝柔和的表情。“你让我想起了你父亲的许多事。”

 

“大家都这么说。”Peter轻声回答。

 

“也许。我知道要接手老爸留下的摊子是多么困难。在某一天，我突然意识到我不能再努力变成像另一个Howard Stark，我要走我自己的路，所以我成为了钢铁侠。”

 

Peter没有说话，他只是认真地看着Tony，等着听他接下来要说什么。他没有失望。“你知道我是怎么认识你父亲的吗？”

 

Peter摇了摇头：“不怎么知道。”

 

我在大学里遇见了Richard。我父亲去世后不久，他帮我解决一些…我自己的问题。他对学习充满热情，对未来充满了希望。我们迅速成了最好的朋友。虽然生活使我们最终选了不同的路。他在我的一次聚会上遇见了你母亲，并在一年内娶了她。几年后，我接到一个电话。他告诉我，他的妻子刚刚生下世上最美丽的小男孩，他的名字叫Peter Benjamin Parker…他问我是否会成为你的教父。我毫不犹豫地答应了。

 

Tony低下头，手指拨弄着桌子上的餐巾。Peter看着他的动作，在听到他的话以后心跳直线加速。他从来不知道关于父亲的细节，甚至突然意识到Tony可能比他的梅姨更了解他的父亲。Peter此刻心里五味杂陈。Tony颤抖地吸了口气，继续说着。

 

“我记得第一次见到你的时候，你才刚刚六个月大，是那么安静和容易满足。整整一个星期我都和你的父母在一起，你从来没有哭过，从来没有吵闹。你只是抬头看看是谁抱着你，然后傻笑。你的父母…他们那么爱你。”

 

“梅姨跟我说过这些。”

 

Tony面带微笑，宽阔而真诚。“我记得你爸爸在你妈妈带你去看医生的前一天晚上看了些电视纪录片。关于什么疫苗和水银注射的危险。他没有告诉你母亲就给办公室打了电话，告诉医生你不打了。你母亲因为他没有事先和她商量，所以很生气。”

 

Peter感到自己的微笑止不住地洋溢着，身子前倾。他从来没有听过这个故事，Tony继续说着他的父母和他的孩提时代。就是他们的食物被送到他们面前了，他也没有停止。Peter一边听着，一边问问题。

 

他们把食物吃的七七八八，谈论了各种各样的话题，Tony最后说道：“我是通过新闻知道你父母出事了的…没有人真正了解我们之间的友谊。当我看到一个小男孩在事故中幸存…我意识到必须立刻找到你，但当时你已经和你的婶婶和叔叔住在一起了。那时你…你穿着你父亲的夹克，我知道失去你的父母对你来说是个巨大的打击，但你仍然对我微笑，擦去我的眼泪，告诉我一切都还好。我对你来说可能是陌生人，但那时我就知道你会成长为一个了不起的年轻人。”

 

Peter吃惊地凝视着他的教父，完全被那个人声音里包含的感情给愣住了。他感到一滴泪珠从自己脸上滑落，但很快的就擦掉了。然后断断续续地呼了一口气，把目光移到别处。真的他从未想过Tony可能与他的家庭有更多更深的关系。现在，Tony以一种他做梦也想不到的方式向他敞开了心灵的大门。这个曾今被Peter奉为科学先驱的人，现在告诉他，他其实和Peter一样思念Peter的父亲。

 

“来吧。”Tony突然从座位上站起来说：“我们去看看还有什么可看的。”

 

Peter微笑着跟在那个男人后面，最后他们在一个空的拱廊后面吃冰淇淋，和对方互相打着嘴仗。

 

 

栖息在建筑物的边缘上的地方，他的身体不禁打了个寒噤。他喜欢秋天。真的。但是喜欢是喜欢，蜘蛛侠的衣服却几乎没有保护他免受寒风的侵袭。Peter认真地听着Wade说话，同时默默地希望他带了一件能保暖的夹克衫。他们在等待夜魔侠的上场，这样他们就可以具体讨论下星期六的计划了。忙碌的任务使他忘记了和Tony以及其他人相处的烦心事。就在前一天他和Tony的对话里，他虽然感到有点难受和沮丧，但感觉这同时也是种进步。

 

夜魔侠轻松地跳上屋顶向他们走去。死侍跳了起来，嘲笑道：“红队又一次集结起来了。”

 

Peter哼了一声。“死侍，这是我们第一次真正的合作。”

 

“如你所知。”

 

“我们是来谈谈星期五的事。死侍，你会认真对待吗？”他双手叉在胸前，如果不是戴着面具，Peter将会很肯定他是在瞪着他们。

 

“切，我得给你金刚狼的号码，你们俩肯定会相处得很好。”

 

“你别介意，死侍。”Peter说着，轻轻拍了拍Wade的手臂。“他想成为其中的一员，到时候他就能完成任务。”

 

夜魔侠说：“这次拍卖在Kristopher Moulton的宅邸举行。”

 

“那个因为让油田工作更安全，赚了数十亿美元的家伙？”死侍问道，他的声音因为感兴趣而变得尖锐。

 

“就是他。”

 

“他在贩卖人口？”

 

“他还干别的脏事。别管其他了，这是他所住的地方的平面图。”夜魔侠拿出了一些文件，他们立刻聚集在一起观看房子的结构图。“地下室有一间密室，我想有一条通道可以从水里进入。而且我认为这就是他们如何把…货物送进屋里，却没有穿过前门。”

 

“所以我们就只是在拍卖前阻断他们交易，然后带着孩子们离开那鬼地方。”

 

Peter摇了摇头：“会去那里买卖人类的人，肯定都有钱有势。我们需要在行动中抓他们现行，让他们被逮捕。”

 

“我知道一些嘉宾名单上的人。”夜魔侠说：“他们中的很多人都不像是会出现在法庭上的。”

 

“那么我们就可以毁掉他们的名声，对吧？”Peter建议说，来回看着那两个比他大的男人，他的脑子里突然有了一个计划，可以救出受害者，抓住坏人。“你看，如果我去卧底，偷偷溜进聚会，那该怎么样？”

 

“你太嫩了。”夜魔侠和死侍几乎同时开口说道，并明确反对这个提议。

 

当那两个人互相对视时，Peter向后一跳。“嘿，我很受伤啊！最烦你们这么说了。那好吧，夜魔侠，你跟我一起。我们可以在拍卖上拍点照片和录音作为日后的证据，然后我们偷偷溜出去，穿上制服，营救受害者。死侍可以进入那个隧道的位置，从而确保没有人可以逃走。

 

两个人皱着眉头，仔细思考着。死侍说：“这或许行得通，但问题是，我们真的想让人们受到更多不必要的伤害吗？”

 

Peter的心一沉，夜魔侠摇了摇头。“不，但也许我们不需要等到他们事情全部完成。如果我们能找到证据，证明在场的人都知道那其实是什么样的拍卖，那就足以让任何新闻台或记者把整个事件揭露出来。”

 

“我有我们可以偷偷混进去的技术能力。”Peter补充说。

 

夜魔侠点了点头。“我们只需要清楚地拍下这些人的照片和正在进行交易的录音，这样就没人能质疑了。”

 

Peter生硬地咽了口唾沫，突然怀疑自己是否有能力这么做。他应对过很多情况，但从来没有这样做过，这让他很紧张。他看到了夜魔侠歪着头向一旁看他：“蜘蛛侠，你没事吧？”

 

“我没事。”他清了清嗓子说：“我们怎样才能在嘉宾名单上呢？”

 

“交给我处理。”

 

在敲定了事情更多细节之后，他们最终分头行动。这一次，Wade被允许带上他的枪，但他被Peter严格命令道他的目的不是杀人。这次行动对时间要求很紧，而且可能会有无辜的生命牺牲，所以必须首先确保他们的安全。对接下来一切，他不禁有一种不祥的预感。

Peter对着那个戴着厚框眼镜的可爱女孩微笑着，帮她举起了他们为返校舞会而准备的展示海报。自从Tony让心理医生这件事过去以后，他就一直过得很开心，但他有需要烦恼的东西，比如下个周末。他要帮助他的同学Sara。她找到他，要他在星期三放学后留下来帮助她做点准备。当他们看着完成的手工品时，她露出了笑容。

 

他的蜘蛛感应突然爆发，但还是没躲开，而是选择用脑袋接住飞来的篮球。如果他不这样做的话，它就会直直砸向他们的海报，还会把未干的油漆给毁了。他转过身去，看见篮球队员们对着他窃笑着。他还看到Flash就站在旁边，脸上没有一丝微笑，双臂交叉在胸前。他们的眼神短暂地相遇了，Flash叹了口气，便走过去捡球。当Peter走过的时候，Peter并没有避开他投来的阴沉视线。

 

Peter认识其中一个球员，那个人是Flash的老朋友，他嘲笑着说：“我想我们得告诉Liz，Flash不会和她一起去返校舞会了。”

 

Peter一直看着Flash，同时他们都转过身去迎接其他少年的怒视。“哦,是吗？那么我要和谁跳舞呢，Brad？”

 

Brad傻笑道：“得了吧，不要再躲躲藏藏了。如果你不是想操他的话，为什么还要和 Parker那个怪人一起出去玩呢?”

 

Flash一步冲上前去，他的脸因为愤怒而扭曲。Peter的反应更快，抓住了他另一只胳膊，把他拉了回去。

 

“这不值得动手。”他嘶嘶地说着，控制着Flash挣扎的胳膊。

 

“让我来给这混蛋上一课。”Flash他的眼睛盯着其他球员。“必须得有人教教他话不能乱说。”

 

“Flash！”

 

“我猜 Stacy对你来说还不够，Parker。”

 

Peter立刻怒火中烧，接着下一秒他就意识到他把拳头塞到了另一个学生的脸上。然后他马上就为刚才的举动而感到后悔，但是事已至此，伤害已经造成了，现在他发现自己和Flash正处在一场校园打架事件的中心。这种事他本来会嘲笑讽刺的，但现在他只关心有没有人受到严重的伤害。他回了几拳，但主要是给Flash作掩护，把那些家伙们从他朋友身边推远，直到打架的队伍阵来，因为指导员把他们分开了。

 

他们被一个愤怒的老师带到了校长办公室。

 

当他们被推到门口走廊的长凳上等待惩罚时，Peter恨不能抽自己。明明是那些运动员先动手的，他悲哀地呻吟一声，让他的头靠在墙上。他很怕知道自己会招来大麻烦。此时Flash用胳膊肘轻轻地碰了碰他一下。

 

“你打的第一拳哦。”

 

Peter哼了声。“别提了。”

 

“该死，伙计。”Flash接着说“这简直酷毙了。当你打Brad的时候，你应该看看在场每个人脸上的表情。”

 

他瞥了一眼Flash，看到他的面颊上肿起了一处瘀伤。Peter能感觉到同样的事会发生在他身上。不过幸好没流血：“我不该那么做。”

 

“老兄，那些混蛋活该。”

 

“但是，我仍然有责任。”

 

“现在你不是蜘蛛侠。让这事过去吧。”

 

秘书那一刻刚巧把头探出来：“Thompson先生，Parker先生，我联系不到你们的父亲和姨妈。”

 

“哦，呃...我姨妈不在城里。”Peter很快答道。

 

“还有其他人我们可以打电话吗？”

 

“有...”Peter畏畏缩缩地回。

 

“Thompson先生？”

 

“我没有其他人可以联系了。”Flash回答说，他的目光看向别处。

 

Peter站起身，走向秘书。“我的监护人也能料理Flash吗？他爸爸今天不能来。”

 

她犹豫了一下，然后点点头。“很好。我们将与你的谁说话…?”

 

“教父。”

 

她领他进了办公室，然后把电话递给他。他深吸一口气，拨通了Tony的手机。

 

“你好，Stark 先生现在不能接电话，”JARVIS自动回复。“需要给我留个言吗？”

 

“JARVIS，我是Peter。”

 

“你好，Parker先生。他现在正在开会。你需要什么帮助吗？”

 

“嗯，Pepper可以接电话吗？”

 

“她也在那个会议上。”

 

他呻吟道：“那还有人在吗？”

 

“Rogers先生现在正在健身房。你要我把电话转到他那儿吗？”

 

“拜托了。”Peter瞥了秘书一眼，看到她正皱着眉头看着他。他抗拒着翻白眼的欲望。

 

一会儿过后，Steve接了电话。

 

“你好？”

 

“嘿，Steve。”Peter无力地回道。

 

“Peter，发生什么事了？”

 

“我，呃...我在校长办公室。等下请你和秘书讲一会话。”

 

“好的。”

 

Peter递上电话，咬着嘴唇听着他们的谈话。多亏他增强的听力，他能听到Steve的声音。另一方面，他却希望他听不到这个电话的任何一方在说什么。她向他解释了发生在他们身上的事情，Steve的回复简短而正式的，并承诺他很快就会赶来接这两个十几岁的孩子。然后就很快结束了电话。

 

Peter在Flash旁边坐了下来。“Steve要来接我们。”

 

这次换作Flash呻吟道：“哦，美国队长要来和我们的校长谈话。”

 

“可能更糟。”

 

“怎么？”

 

“或许钢铁侠会来。”

 

“扎心了，老铁，快别说了。”

 

他们没有等待太久的时间，犹如任何犯了错学生的家长一样，Steve径直走了进来。这个高大的男人俯视着每一个人，用一种让Peter和Flash都在他们的座位里瑟瑟发抖的气势穿过走廊。Steve朝他们走过去，皱着眉头站在他们面前。

 

“在学校里打架？”

 

Peter耸了耸肩：“是他们先动手的。”

 

Steve疑惑地摇摇头。“告诉我究竟发生了什么事。”

 

Flash插了进来：“Brad扔了一个篮球，击中了Peter的后脑勺。”

 

Steve眯起眼睛，伸手去够Peter。他把手指埋在Peter的头发里，温柔地寻找着伤口。当他刚好压在那个点上的时，他因为痛苦向后缩了下。

 

“你那儿有个包。学校的护士给你检查过了吗？”

 

Peter摇了摇头说：“没，他们只是把我们带到这里，然后就走了。”

 

“我知道了，那之后又发生了什么？”

 

“他们就开始煽风点火，惹毛我们。我...我只是发脾气了。”Peter平静地承认道。

 

Steve点头，把手伸向Peter的肩膀。“过来，咱们速战速决。”

 

他们走进办公室，不理睬那个还在不停告诉他们现在还不能进去的秘书。Steve信步走进校长的办公室，毫不退却。那里三个篮球运动员的母亲和校长都转过身来望着他们。校长站在那里，脸上闪过愤怒的表情。

 

“你可以在外面等着。”

 

“我不这么看。”Steve冷静地回答，并引起了房间里每个人的注意。“我是Steve Rogers。”

 

当他认出这个名字时，那人的眼睛睁的像灯泡一样大。事实上，每个人都如此，Peter咬着嘴唇，知道这消息会像野火一样在学校里蔓延开来。“我..我..Rogers先生？”

 

“你能给我解释一下，为什么我最好朋友的教子在头部受伤后没有立即被送到护士那里吗？”

 

“头部受伤？”

 

“是的，其中一个年轻人用篮球打了Peter的头。”

 

“我还不知道。”

 

“对，因为在我出现之前，没有人愿意跟Peter或Flash谈谈这件事。现在…Swindle先生，你打算做些什么？”

 

“我建议先让Thompson先生和Parker先生停课两周。”

 

Peter瞥了一眼看上去脸色有点苍白的Flash。他确信自己看起来也没那么好。Steve似乎站得更直了：“那其他人呢？”

 

“嗯，这是一个私人的事情…”

 

“那这样如何。”Steve打断道。“我相信男生们都应该为自己的行为负责，停一个礼拜的课，留校察看怎么样？不会影响学业。”

 

“但Parker先生先开始打架的，应该……”

 

“Peter只是在为自己正当防卫，Swindle校长。我的孩子不是恶霸。你知道我不怎么喜欢欺负人的暴徒。天，你知道我都数不过来自己打了多少次希特勒了吗？如果这些惩罚措施没有商量余地的话，我一定会让Stark先生给他的律师打电话。”

 

Peter看着那人挣扎着说：“好吧，每个人都停一个星期的课。但是下次你们中的任何一个人再惹麻烦了，我不会像这次这样手下留情的。”

 

Steve没过多久，就把这两个孩子带出了学校。他们就开始向Flash的家走去。Peter一直不停地盯着前面的大个子，然后看了一眼Flash，他的脸绷得很紧。他们彼此没有说话，但Peter觉得Flash的爸爸实际上是在家的。现在，对事情不同层面点的关注开始在Peter的内心苦恼地斗争着。

 

“Steve…?”

 

“现在不是时候，Peter。”Steve简略地回答，没有看着他。那感觉就像是在心上开了一枪，比他以前经历过的还要糟糕。

 

“求求你了，Steve。我只是想说点什么。”

 

“什么？”

 

Peter停下来，看向Flash。“你能给我们一点时间吗？”

 

他的朋友皱起了眉头，随后点点头走开了。直到Peter觉得他距离够远听不到自己在说什么，就转向Steve。

 

“你不能告诉他爸爸今天发生了什么。”Peter说。

 

Steve的眉头皱的更紧了。“为什么不行？这个男人需要知道他的儿子遇到麻烦了。”

 

“你…就是不行，求求你了，Steve。这件事是我的错，不是他。你必须听我说，你绝对不能让他爸爸知道今天发生了什么。”

 

Steve久久地注视着他，他的眼睛瞥向着向另一个靠在路边的少年，转而在他的手机上发短信问：“Peter，这到底是怎么回事?”

 

Peter艰难的吞了口水。“我不能告诉你…但是你必须相信我。不要说任何东西。拜托。”

 

这个“超级战士”沉重叹了口气。“好吧，我答应你。”

 

****

 

当他们回到塔上的时候，Tony和Pepper的会议结束了，他们在吧台上放松一下。Peter和Steve互相对视了一眼，知道他的命运掌握在这个人的手里。做了些适当的寒暄之后，Steve宣布：“下周Peter在学校停课一周。”

 

Tony在他从橱柜里取出一只玻璃杯的时候停下来：“什么？”

 

Pepper不安地看着他们。“发生什么事了?”

 

“在学校里打架。”Steve回道。

 

Tony看了他们一眼。“你为什么在学校打架?”

 

Peter耸了耸肩。“那家伙活该。”

 

“别想蒙混过关。Peter…”

 

Pepper打断了他，把一只手放在Tony的胳膊上。“我们吃完饭再谈吧。”这是漫长的一天，大家都累了。这顿饭除了大人之间偶尔闲聊几句以外，大部分时候都是沉默的吃着。谢天谢地，还好没有人再问关于这次打架的问题。他对发生的这件事很恼火，不是因为其他的人，而就是因为他自己。如果他不是那样发脾气的话，他就不会陷入如此困境了。最后，他厌倦了坐在那里，从桌前起身，把他的盘子拿到水池里。

 

Steve叫住他：“吃完了吗？你吃得不怎么多。”

 

Peter尽量不去翻白眼，回答说：“我不太饿。”

 

那个超级士兵紧追不放：“唔，如果是这样的话，你为什么不跟我一起去健身房呢？”

 

“不了，谢谢你的好意。”

 

Steve咧嘴一道：“我本来是想友善的邀请你的，但现在我只能命令你了，跟我来吧。”

 

Peter没有忽略Tony在出去的时候看向他们的怀疑目光。他不想说话，但Steve和Sam一样有种魔力，人们乐意向他们敞开心扉。如果Steve开始质问他，他肯定很快就会崩溃。

 

一到健身房，Steve走到墙边的储物柜，拿出一副拳击手套。他把它放在Peter的手里道：“穿上。”

 

他的眉头紧锁在一起，但还是照他说的做了，跟着Steve走到拳击沙袋跟前。那个成年人走在它后面，把它固定在原地，向Peter点头示意：“继续，打它。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“就照着我说的做，相信我。”

 

Peter给了Steve一个很长时间的凝视，试图了解他的意图。他以为他们是来这里谈话的，而不是锻炼身体。Steve耐心地看着他，看起来他可以在这里等一整晚，但Peter并不这么打算。所以他举起的戴着手套的手，调整好位置，打向沙袋…他的姿势一瘸一拐，感觉非常困窘和软弱，有一部分原因是他没有认真对待。他能打好，过去他进行了两年多的练习。他看向Steve，看到了一个小小的微笑。

 

“你可以打得更重，再来。”

 

Peter又试了一次，将他的拳头拉直，再使出更大的力气。他双臂交叉，像往常一样出拳。刚一开始他有点尴尬，因为Steve盯着他看，但过了一会儿，由于那个男人的鞭策，Peter被带入节奏，他把所有的沮丧都发泄在了沙袋上。直到他感到汗流浃背，呼吸变得沉重，他才停下来。Steve还在咧着嘴笑。

 

“你感到好点儿了吗？”

 

“是的。”Peter上气不接下气地回道。

 

“很好。”Steve说道，听起来很得意。他走到他们放在体育馆的冰箱那里，拿出一瓶水递给Peter，此时他已经脱下了手套。他们坐在长凳上，Peter开始休息和补充水分。

 

“谢谢。”他平静地说。

 

Steve深吸了一口气，目光凝视着前方。“你知道，Peter。当我还是你这个年纪的时候，我也是一个不安分的孩子。”

 

“你？我觉得这很难以置信。”

 

“我和Buck……是在大萧条时期长大的，但在经济崩溃之前，我们已经流浪街头了。我一直在找架打。”

 

“你经常被人欺负吗？”Peter发现自己问了这个问题。

 

“没错，我是个小个子…你在经受校园暴力问题困扰吗？Peter？我是说除了今天发生的事情之外。”

 

他咬着嘴唇，耸了耸肩。从某种程度上说，他遇到每个敌人都像欺负他的恶霸。显然，Peter思考这个问题的时间太长了，因为Steve又接着开口说道。

 

“那天晚上=Flash去医院不是因为遇到了抢劫犯，对吧，Peter？”

 

Peter目瞪口呆地看着Peter，不知道该如何回答。“什么…”

 

“Flash的爸爸伤害过他吗？”Steve继续温柔地说。

 

“Steve，我不能说…”

 

“你不能说什么的原因，是Flash要你保密吗？”

 

“是的。”Peter有气无力地承认道。

 

“那以后，Thompson先生伤害过Flash吗？”

 

“应该。摆脱不要再问什么了，Steve，你不能再问了。”

 

Peter恳求地看了Steve一眼，默默地乞求着。“我不应该不闻不问。”

 

“求你了，Steve。”

 

“好吧。”过了会儿，Steve同意了。“我不会告诉任何人，但我想和他谈谈。告诉他明天早上过来一趟，他可以和我们一起跑步。”

 

Peter放松了下来，真的感到自己脸上有一丝微笑：“谢谢你。”

 

“所以这此的事。”

 

“我很抱歉，Steve。我真的。但是这个家伙说了些我没法无视的话…”

 

“你就该好好的修理那混蛋一顿。”

 

Peter坐直了身子，转过身来看见Tony倚在门口。他的教父离开墙边，走了过去，坐在Peter另一侧的地方。“如果有欺负你的人，就揍他一顿。我想这就是今天发生的事，对吧?”

 

“Tony。”Steve警告道：“暴力不能解决问题。”

 

“你爱说什么就说什么吧，终身工作就是暴揍恶霸·队长。”

 

Peter轻轻地笑了一声，Tony侧过身来对着他说：“你其实并不想动手，对不对？”

 

“对。我不想，一点也不想。”

 

“你很棒。”

 

“我不会被禁足？”

 

Tony叹了口气。“你还正在观察期。”

 

“你需要给每个人写封道歉信。”Steve补充道。

 

Peter做了个鬼脸，但点头表示同意。

 

Steve站起来把器材放回储藏室。一旁的Tony抬手捏了捏他的肩膀：“我永远在这里，Peter。不管发生什么事。”


	10. 有去无回

警告：这章有暴力描写，和对买卖人口的描写

请小心阅读

 

Chapter10: No Going Back Now 此去无回

 

“天啊，天啊，”Flash憋着呼吸含糊地说着，他们在街上等着其他人出现。Peter只给了他一个抱歉的表情，同情的拍了拍他的手臂。他今早给Flash打了电话，告诉了他昨晚他和Steve之间发生的事，告诉了Flash队长知道了他的生活处境并且想和他聊聊，自然地，这个青少年变得紧张起来。更何况他们可能要和那两个超级战士及猎鹰一起晨跑。太阳现在已经升起了，早高峰已经过去。他们今天不用上学，可以继续睡觉。

 

“会没事的”Peter试图安慰他的朋友。

 

“你当然这么说！你一直跟这些人混。现在是美国队长马上要跟我谈我那个混账老爹的事儿，我可能会倒地死去的？”

 

Peter给了他一个真诚的微笑，“队长不会让任何坏事发生的，好吧？他只想确保你没事。”

 

“我该告诉他蜘蛛侠已经给了我老爹拳头对脸的谈话吗？”

 

Peter脸红了，看向一边，因为对他自己做的事不那么自豪，“我不后悔。”

 

Flash嘲笑，把卫衣上的绳子塞了回去，“我可没报名参与这一切。”

 

“有个超级英雄朋友不那么酷了？哼”

 

“不，那还好，麻烦的是你教父是该死的钢铁侠，这位跟美国队长是铁哥们不说，而且喜好把所有人收集在一起住。而且他们没一个懂得自扫门前雪这个道理。”

 

“谁扫雪了？”有人从他们身后问道，让两个少年都跳了起来，转身。Sam一脸坏笑地走过来，他的眼神恶作剧般扫视着。

 

“呃，话说有个扫地僧…..”

 

“话题转得一点不生硬呀，Parker。”

 

Sam只是大笑，拍了他们俩的肩，“我听说你们在学校打架了…..所以谁赢了？”

 

Flash双手交叉胸前，得意的笑，“当然是我们了，对吧Peter?”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，“当然，随你怎么说”

 

“知道吗，我在高中时曾经参加过混战”Sam说道，“你们该看看那家伙，大个子不停的把我的午餐盘掀翻，我把那狗娘养的掐…..”

 

“Sam”Steve插了进来，他和Bucky从楼里走了出来。“请不要鼓励他们打架，我已经叫Tony消停点了。”

 

“嘿，他们是青少年，他们迟早会打几次架的。”

 

Steve给了他的朋友耐心的微笑，“至少别鼓励他们。”他转向Peter和Flash，笑容扩大了一些，“早上好，Flash，你准备好跑步了吗？”

 

“只要你不指望我能追上你们就行。”

 

“很好，你可以决定速度。”

 

“噢，哇哦，好吧。”

 

他们开始慢跑，直接朝着公园跑去。Peter呆着Flash旁边，跟他保持呼吸一致。他们跑了几英里，Flash才开始表现出累。当他们开始往回时，Sam咕哝着超级战士们如何没在Flash面前炫耀。Steve最后停在了大厦门口，看向Flash。

 

“我想跟你谈谈Flash，介意吗？”

 

他的朋友看起来想拒绝，但是还是点头了，给了Peter一个求助的眼神，Peter只能耸肩说，“你们谈完之后你可以到我房间来。”

 

他随后快速地冲了个澡，在房间里踱来踱去，担忧腐蚀着他的五脏六腑。他倒不是担心Flash把他是蜘蛛侠的事捅出去。他只是担心Steve会说些什么，以及Flash会如何应对过去。最终最坏的结局是，Flash被送到福利院或者什么地方去。Peter知道这会更安全，但是这不是Flash想要的……他长久以来不少次都陷入这种进退两难的局面，而让Flash回家去是他做过最艰难的决定之一。他想看Steve会如何处理。

 

此时传来了小声的敲门声，Flash进入到了房间里。他靠在门上，长长的呼出一口气，给了Peter一个黑暗的眼神，“你，所有事情都怪你。”

 

Peter绞着手，看着他，“有多糟糕？”

 

“我这辈子都没想过会是美国队长跟我进行男人之间的谈话。他问我跟我爸住还行么，然后让我保证如果发生了什么我会报警或者去找他…然后他说他会一直留意我。”

 

Flash冲到Peter床上瘫倒下去，“我不敢相信这是我的生活。噢而且他希望我在我被停课这段时间每天都来这里。”

 

“我很抱歉，”Peter说，坐到他朋友身边，“我让你过来玩不是因为这个的。”

 

Flash不在意的挥手，“别在意这些，我知道，我宁愿去面对美国队长也不想面对你姨。”

 

“Steve会说什么吗？”

 

“我不觉得，他说不会。”

 

一些时候之后，Tony来敲门了，“好啦二位，我们要去学校取你们的作业这样你们课业不会落下太多。Flash，我听说你之后每天会来。”

 

“是的,先生….来，呃，一起学习。”

 

“可以的，至少你们在大厦里时我能确信你们不捅娄子。”

 

“我没有那么糟吧，”Peter经过他教父时抱怨着。

 

*******

 

Peter本以为他会和Tony有更多的口角，虽然他现在也如履薄冰。不过因为这次打架的特殊情况，Tony放过了他。根据Peter的说法，他只是在确保自己不受欺负。他最终也诚心诚意地给所有人道歉了，承认他事后立刻就后悔了。他倒的确是这么想的，而大家看起来也相信了。所以当Peter问周四能不能出去的时候，Tony没有多说，只要他和Flash能乖乖的不惹事。Peter当然可以遵守这一点，他们不过是去地下打职业黑拳罢了。结束后他们激动地用赢来的钱一口气买了三个披萨，然后直接回到了他房间。

 

他们玩了一会电子游戏，但是Peter一直心不在焉。他感到心绪难平已经有几天了，而他还是没能理清他对Wade的感情。他不可能真对这家伙产生了感情把。每次一想到再次约他就会被内疚的情绪淹没，这感觉不对，像是他背叛了Gwen。很长一段时间他根本没这个心思，而现在这念头就在他眼前转来转去，而他却无计可施。

 

“好了，”Flash恼火的出声，暂停了游戏，“发生了什么？”

 

“除了我要和夜魔侠去便衣行动破坏一场奴隶拍卖会？”

 

“好吧…..告诉我点我能帮你的事。”

 

Peter叹气，向后靠到床边，他抿着嘴考虑着，Gwen死后他很长一段时间都生无可恋，但现在他开始继续人生了。他申请大学，交新朋友，可这一切都让他充满了愧疚，像是他不配拥有幸福…..而现在又有了Wade。

 

“我，呃…..”他尴尬的开口，“你觉得Gwen会….你觉得我再次开始跟人约会是不是太快了？”

 

Flash从他在床上的地方坐直了身，“你觉得Gwen会……老兄。”少年从床上跳了下来，直接坐到Peter对面，把空披萨盒挪开。“我足够了解Gwen，知道她会希望你能再次幸福。只因为你对其他人有了感情，不代表你和她之间的一切变得不那么特别了或者是你开始忘记她了…..是有其他人了吗？”

 

Peter犹豫，不确定Flash对他对另外的男人有兴趣会是怎样的反应。不过他已经知道他所有的其他的大秘密，感觉只隐瞒这一个也没有什么用处。

 

“这，呃，很复杂，我的意思是，我跟他一起工作而且……”

 

“等等，‘他’？”

 

Peter抬头看向Flash，试图隐藏他的恐惧，“呃，对”

 

“所以你是….?”Flash追问，表情无法看透

 

“我是双”

 

“噢……好吧，我只是从来没意识到说实话。好吧所以很复杂是因为？”

 

Peter松了一口憋着的气，“嗯，因为是死侍，我觉得我好像喜欢他。”

 

“你看上了一个危险的疯子雇佣兵？”Flash难以置信地问道。

 

Peter脸红，把膝盖抱到胸前，“我没有看上他。”

 

Flash偷笑，“你绝对有”

 

“这对我没有帮助”

 

“好吧，那又怎样？他虽是个雇佣兵但你告诉过我他在努力改好，也许他是认真的。他喜欢你么？”

 

“我觉得是，挺确定的，一开始我只以为他就是那种爱聊骚的，但现在不一样了”

 

“Peter，我知道你总因为坏事发生而责怪自己，但你值得幸福。已经过去四个多月了，差不多5个月了，自从Gwen离开。我….我知道要放开会很难，而我也不想让你去，但你必须试试。这不是小事。”

 

他沉默地点头，仍然矛盾，但是他知道这矛盾并不是因为死侍。继续恋爱的想法是个可怕的想法，他不确定要怎么做。

 

Flash叹气，“好啦，我之前不小心听到Sam说你这周还没做饼干。我赌你是那种一焦虑就要烤东西的人，对吗？”

 

Peter给了他一个羞涩的笑容，跟着他去到了厨房。

 

第二天晚上，Peter发现自己穿着蜘蛛侠制服到了Wade的公寓。他撞见Wade正徒劳地砸着坏掉的暖气。现在越来越冷了，而晚上更加糟糕。Peter不停的踱步，发抖，因为他的制服无法抵御寒冷，再加上荡起来时的风，他快要被冻僵了。不过他可以耐心等着直到Wade让暖炉运作起来….如果他能让它运作起来。就像这个公寓里其他所有东西一样，暖炉也处于一种应该被维修的状态。就在他要告诉Wade不要再弄了时候，佣兵龇牙低吼了一声，狠狠地踹了一脚，彻底放弃了。

 

“我去给你拿点衣服。”

 

Peter微笑，卷起面罩到鼻子之上，看着Wade再次消失进卧室。他脱下了手套和靴子，把它们放在了佣兵的门边的衣物旁边。Wade果然拿着衣服回来了，他此时已经脱掉了他的制服，换上了牛仔裤和卫衣，用帽子遮住脸。

 

“这些应该能把你裹得烧起来，小蜘蛛！”

 

“谢了。”他说，拿过了毛衫和卫衣，他注意到Wade非常喜欢舒服的衣服。刚认识Wade时他没指望佣兵竟然有这么多的卫衣和汗衫。Peter晃晃脑袋，把卫衣罩在了制服之上，拉过沙发上的被子，裹在了肩上，跟随Wade到了厨房。

 

佣兵背对着他，正在跟脑子里的声音争执。Peter靠着门，继续观察着他。经过这段时间的相处，Peter了解了Wade脑子里的每个声音的性格，而且知道了每次都是哪个在给Wade找麻烦。现在看来两个都在让他难过。

 

“闭上你根本不存在的嘴，”Wade嘘着，搜索着他的橱柜，接着停顿了一下，继续，“他没说他会接受不了。哦，就你们这些傻逼知道？…..我该回去把面罩带上…..万一吃饭时他被我的脸恶心到了怎么办？”

 

Peter皱眉，站直了，“你为什么不问问我？”

 

Wade旋身，差点扔了手里的盘子，“小蜘蛛！你不该偷偷的吓别人！人家没准在和脑子里的声音对话呢。”

 

“Wade，如果你不想就不用带面罩，我告诉过你的，你的伤疤不影响我。吃饭或者任何的时候我都不在乎…..除非是再吃你从那个地方买来的墨西哥卷。”

 

“嘿，那个地方的玉米片可好吃了。”

 

“我的里面可有根头发。”

 

“你也有治愈因子的，别抱怨了。”

 

Peter笑了，因为Wade看起来完全忘了他的不安全感。而当笑容也在Wade脸上浮现时，他知道男人也意识到了。他拿起了台子上的塑料包，走到了客厅。

 

“不，今晚没有墨西哥菜，我们吃改良版中餐，再玩点超级暴力的电子游戏。”

 

Peter哼了一声，跟着佣兵一起把盘子在咖啡桌上放好，把中餐倒到盘子里，他坐到Wade旁边，看着男人絮絮叨叨的说着他有次去日本的事。Peter想着他和Flash的谈话，他知道即使他想他也无法跟Wade开始恋情。他也知道他关心着雇佣兵，他们在一起行动很顺利，他喜欢在Wade身边放松的感觉，而且Wade永远不会介意他之前做过的任何事。他和死侍在一起太过轻松舒服了，Peter知道迟早有一天他必须远离他。而在那一天到来之前他会沉浸在这段关系中，直到那无可避免的结局到来。希望那时候没人会受伤。

 

******

 

那天深夜他回了房间，准备找点事做。现在也很晚了，不过Steve和Tony和神盾局有个紧急会议。Peter到现在已经习惯了他们奇怪的作息时间。他在大厦里永远不会是一个人，一般Pepper或者Sam会美其名曰陪着他，其实就是当他的保姆。今晚然而看起来是轮到Clint和Natasha来照看他了。

 

“嘿Peter，”Clint拖长声音慢吞吞的说，不耐烦的在台子上咖啡壶旁边敲着手指…..壶现在正开着，发出汩汩的声音煮着一壶咖啡，“现在还醒着对你来说是不是有点太晚了？”

 

“现在喝咖啡是不是有点太晚了？”

 

“讲的好”

 

“你醒着还在干嘛，Peter？”Natasha重复道，用比他一般收到来自黑寡妇的语气轻柔的多的说道。

 

他耸肩，“感觉不想睡觉。”他们互相交换了一个眼神，他叹气，“怎么了？”

 

“没什么。”Clint回答的有些过快。

 

Natasha嘲笑，“接得真快。”

 

Peter只是盯着他们，想着如果他能一直盯着他们，也许最终这两个超级间谍会开口。最后，是Clint屈服了。

 

“没有什么严重的，只是我们知道你的噩梦和焦虑症……”

 

“谁说的我有焦虑症？”Peter问道，几乎冲着他们发脾气，“我跟Tony解释过了，而且，你们为什么会知道？”

 

“我们现在低调地住在这里了。”Natasha解释，从她靠着的台子边上。“我们在近期都没有任务，我们是一个团队的，Peter，我们知道彼此的生活，而你也被包括进去了。所有人都喜欢你，我从没见过Bucky对谁像对你一样温暖。”

 

“注意此处的双关。”Clint补充。

 

Natasha分给了她的同伴一个黑暗的眼神，接着继续，“我们经常听见那几位讨论你，说你有多么聪明，有天赋，剩下的人都想认识你对我们来说，你就是这个家庭的一员。”

 

Peter看着她倒抽一口冷气，接着移开了目光，不确定该有什么感受。他的一部分一直渴望着这一切，而另一部分只是特别愤怒。“我….我很抱歉，我只是总觉得自己不属于这里。”

 

Natasha和Clint再次交换了眼神，“你是什么意思，Peter？”

 

他耸肩，玩着他袖子的底部，“我也不知道，我….这里不是我家，我想念我的姨妈和….算了。什么都感觉不对，甚至只是站在这里。我知道大部分青少年能有这个机会肯定高兴疯了，但我….我会全部交换出去。”

 

间谍们看起来都很伤心。Peter叹气，“我没事，我只是有点烦心事。”

 

“你不需要自己一个人。”

 

“呃，但是我希望。我是说，你们很酷但是….你们不是我家人。”Peter说着，感觉仿佛有什么尖锐的东西在肚子里翻腾，但是这是事实。最终下来只是他的梅姨是他真正渴望的。大厦里的任何人对他来说没什么区别，他不能让自己跟他们走的太近。现在他把他们推远了，让他们保持着一定的距离，否则到时候他就会泥足深陷，无法脱身。Peter回到了房间，无法再看着杀手们的沮丧脸了。

他们被停课的时间里早上继续着一起跑步，接着做一天作业。有时Flash会跟着他到实验室，看着他和Tony跟Bruce工作。大多数时候Steve和Sam会来接他带他去健身房，特别是在他搞坏了钢铁侠的零件之后。周六他给了复仇者们一些他要在Flash家过夜的理由，Tony感觉有些犹豫，直到Pepper把手放到他手臂上，告诉他好好玩并且有什么需要就给他们打电话。

Peter在黑色燕尾服之下穿着他自己的制服，和夜魔侠在一个律师事务所碰了头。夜魔侠此刻是个有着深红色头发，带着黑色镜片圆眼镜，拿着手杖的男人。Peter几乎要讽刺他了，因为他完全了解这家伙不是他表现出来的这样无助。

“晚上好，James.”夜魔侠在Peter走近时向他问好。

“卧槽！你怎么知道我名字的？”Peter惊叹。

“别演了，我知道这不是你的名字，今晚你是James Young.”

“你的名字呢？”

“Johnathon Smythe,你必须称呼我Smythe先生，我在西海岸拥有高端夜店，你是我的情人。”

“这之前可没跟我商量过”Peter不满地评论。

“自己解决，保持灵活，有人跟你搭话再说话。”

“好吧，天啊，我知道了。”Peter站了起来，“我本来打算问你我看起来怎样但是估计没什么意义？嘿，你衣服是自己穿上么还是…..”

“如果我是你我会闭嘴。我已经不同意你当蜘蛛侠了。你的对手都快能当你爹了。”

Peter咬牙吞下了别的吐槽。“你那边有死侍的消息吗？”

这天早上他收到了佣兵短信，再次详解了晚上的计划，但之后再也没他的消息了。

“他刚打了电话，马上应该就到了……我们的车到了。”

Peter向街上瞄去，看到了一辆加长林肯开到了街角，当停在他们面前时，夜魔侠令人惊讶地为他开了车门。Peter爬进了后座，在另个男人爬进来时挪进了更里面。路途中他们安静的谈着话，讨论着计划以及Peter带来的高科技。他解释了如何能录下所有的声音，包括最小的细节，即使设备坏了也会把数据送回他家里的电脑。

他们花了大概一个小时才到最终目的地。Peter惊讶地看着巨大的临水豪宅，他对豪宅的大小和优美程度都感到惊叹。他们的车停到了其他豪车和穿着精致的人群边上。夜魔侠引着他们到了台阶边，用假邀请函和编造的故事为自己登记。Peter走过大厅进入到一个更大的房间，人们都在举着酒杯交际， 让他感觉与周围格格不入。一个女服务生举着放满酒的盘子向他们走来。

“香槟，先生？”

夜魔侠露出了一个差点吓得Peter跳了起来的充满魅力的笑容，“谢谢，女士。”在尴尬的一瞬间以及轻微的一拐子之后，Peter伸手拿了一杯，犹豫地放在了眼盲的男人举起的手里。服务生看向Peter。

“我不需要，谢谢。”

他们走到一个没人的角落，Peter快速的拿出耳机，放到他的耳朵里，另一个递给夜魔侠。他打开的那一秒，就能听到Wade哼哼着小调。

“我们上线了，死侍，你的状态？”

“小蜘蛛！哥在顺着通道下来，目前只遇到了两只毛虫。你们在上面怎样？”

“还行”，夜魔侠回答，“如果计划有变我们会通知你。”

“好滴。”

死侍继续哼哼着小调，Peter奇怪的发现听着对方的声音让他放松了下来。他跟着夜魔侠走来走去，听着他和别的客人的对话。有几个会问他问题，但在知道只有“Smythe先生”才是出资的那个后，就对Peter失去了兴趣。一位女士和夜魔侠调笑着，惊讶于他有个如此年轻的对象，这家伙立刻把手放在他腰上，搞得Peter的脸红得像番茄一样。他瞅准机会立刻退到一边。不过在交谈中，他们得到了这些人的名字和他们的公司，奇怪的是没人提到他们在这里干什么，就像他们并不是马上要参加一起买卖人口的拍卖会。直到一段时间后，他才意识到夜魔侠的手臂绕到了背后，转着圈试图让他放松。

“死侍，”夜魔侠突然说着，在他们有机会独处时，“你能继续唱么？这让蜘蛛侠冷静。”

气氛有一瞬间的沉寂，Peter震惊地看着夜魔侠，直到Wade没有任何抱怨地再次开始哼唧，这回是一首肉麻的80年代劲爆金曲。Peter咬唇，狠狠地咽了口水，甚至没有意识到他变得多么疲倦。他真的很想回家。在看到那个女性变种人和好几个也在房间里的变种人时，他僵住了。Peter指给夜魔侠看，对方仅仅点了点头。在一个男人走近台子上的麦克风时，他更加紧张了。夜魔侠快速地带着他走到房间后面，问道，“看得见吗？”

“看得见。”Peter回答，调整着他带着摄像头的眼睛，让他能同时捕捉到买家的牌子和展示台。他祈祷这能管用。

“欢迎，”男人说道，“我尊贵的客人们…..”男人讲了一段非常长的关于未来机遇和更好的城市国家的讲话。Peter感觉他要吐了，但他撑到了拍卖会开始。不像奴隶社会似的把被抓的人拉到台上，放映仪出现了，男人背后出现了图片和这个人的重要信息。第一个是个17岁的女孩。

Peter非常想现在就冲上去停止这一切，但停止了。他也不知道自己是如何做到。几次竞拍后更多的图片闪过了，都是未成年，来自世界各地。最终，夜魔侠拉着Peter走了出去进入到洗手间，他们快速地从盛装华服里挣脱出来，同时戴上了面罩。

“去打电话报警，他们赶过来还要一会，记得拿上客人的登记表和拍卖目录。另外，你去办公室看看还有没有可疑物品。”

“那变种人……”

“别担心，尽快行动就是了。”

“好的，我们行动了，Wade。”

“听到你说的啦，小蜘蛛。放心吧，我能把出口守得滴水不漏。”

一开始他们从洗手间出来时，没人注意到他们，直到Peter把拍卖人手里的书一把用蛛丝抢过来并且冲向前门去拿客人名单。人们开始逃跑，夜魔侠与保镖们缠斗在了一起。Peter冲向了楼梯，但是他被安全屋的那个女变种人打断了。

“嘿小可爱，好久不见了。”

“还不够久。”现在的Peter准备好对付她和她的超级力量了。他抓住了她的拳头并且回了一拳，没有任何保留。她掉下到第二层，看起来有些惊讶。这女人笑了笑，抹掉下巴上的血迹。“噢，这下该好玩起来了。”

Peter在他蜘蛛感应作响时大吸一口气，跳过了她开始寻找主办公室。他可不想和一个有超级力量的女人在狭窄的过道里打架。幸运的是，他很快就找到了那办公室，那是个有很多窗户的房间，家具看上去都很精致。女人在他身后冲了进来，拿起最近的东西，那是一把椅子，并朝他扔了过去。他弯腰躲过，朝她的脸射出蛛网。

他能在耳机里听到死侍和夜魔侠的打斗，Peter朝着女人冲了过去，向着她的下巴挥出精确计算的一拳，但她躲过了，同时拿膝盖狠狠的撞向他身侧。

“孩子们已经安全了。”他能听到Wade在耳机里说。

夜魔侠问道，“蜘蛛侠，你找到什么了吗？”

“我现在有点忙，这边有个能把我扯成两半的疯女人。”

他抓住女变种人低吼，希望能控制住她。很快意识到，虽然这女人可能没有他强壮，但是她明显有多年经验，还受到过正式训练，而他并没有这些专业素质，这让她有了明显的优势。他开始射出蛛丝，直到把她缠进了一个茧里，希望拖住她直到他想出个计划来。Peter能听见远处警笛的声音。他愤怒而急切地看着周围，另外两人告诉他必须在警察出现之前离开，Peter失望地咕哝着，冲出了房间。

整栋房子几乎都空了，只剩下被夜魔侠打晕的一大堆保安。他穿过厨房到达地下室，和另外两人碰了头。Peter在看到十几个聚在一起哭泣的孩子时颤抖了一下。

“来吧蜘蛛侠，让警察来处理这些。”

“但是……”

死侍抓住了他的手臂，“小蜘蛛，他们会没事的，但如果警察来了抓到我们在这里我们就不会没事了。我不觉得他们会友好对待两个义警和一个雇佣兵。”

Peter最终看了他们一眼，跟着死侍进入了一个类似卧房的地方。另一个门领着他们进入了一个黑暗的洞穴。死侍拿出了一盏灯，领着他们出去，没遇到任何问题。洞穴通到了海边的沙滩，沙地上大量的轮胎印子和脚印告诉Peter这是孩子们被带进来的地方。Wade带他们往反方向走，一段时间后，他看到一辆卡车停在山上。

夜魔侠叫了出来，“有人舍不得我们呢！”

“我怎么觉得你在讽刺呢！”Wade大吼，Peter转身看到女变种人朝他们冲了过来。充满沙子的海滩不是Peter适应的战斗环境，但是他还是转身去面对她，因为他知道夜魔侠和死侍没有足够力量应对她的拳头。

在她的拳头靠上了他的脸颊时，Peter发出了含糊不清的声音。稳住了自己，他竭力躲开了第二个朝着他头来的拳头。Peter抓住了她的手腕，尽自己最大努力的把她扔出去了。他惊叹地看着她飞出了好远才撞到沙地里。他的蜘蛛开始感应疯狂作响，让他头疼，接着转身看到浑身是火的男人朝他冲了过来。Peter呼吸变的急促，在他意识到他无法躲开时。火焰开始晃动和上升，缠绕在他周围，Peter无法冲出这圈爆炸。

接着他耳边响起了一声枪响，随后火焰突然在一声鬼叫中减少了，火人现出真身了出来。血液从他胸口涌出，他无力地跪下，脸朝下死在沙滩上。Peter转向死侍，看见他拿着枪，而夜魔侠抓着他的手腕，扯着他往山上走。Peter转身看到女变种人跪在了他断气的尸体边上，尖叫着看着Peter被推进了卡车的后座。

他们开走时，Peter粗重的呼吸声充满了车内。他看向Wade，佣兵奇怪地很安静。夜魔侠打开了收音机，寻找着任何新闻报道。当他们回到城里时，新闻已经开始报道了，但是人们的名字和地点没有被提及。

夜魔侠开口道：“把我们剪辑出去然后把视频送到这个地址，她会处理剩下的。”男人给了Peter一张名片，上面有着整洁的印着的地址。

“没问题。”Peter答应，声音疲倦至极。

他们把夜魔侠送到了地狱厨房，Peter爬到了副驾驶，他感到头晕眼花，身子也在疼。车里的沉默让人僵硬，直到Wade把车停到停车场里。Peter有些时间仔细回想了到底发生了什么，而现在他觉得气坏了，甚至不知道为什么。所以他紧紧抓着对他来说唯一明确的事情不放。

“你为什么那么做，Wade？”他在他们爬出卡车时问道。“你为什么要杀掉那个人？”

“你是说为什么要救你的命？我想我就为这个。”

Peter听到Wade声音里的恶意时缩了一下。停车场里很黑，所以很难看到Wade面罩的表情细节。“你说什么？我明明控制住他了。”

死侍哼了一声，开始往外走去，“控制住，你把他们往海里扔叫控制住？”

Peter跟着他，愤怒的紧紧握着拳头，“我们不杀人，Wade。”

佣兵突然止步了，Peter差点撞上他。Wade转过身，让Peter倒退几步，“不，你不杀人，我杀人，这是我做的事，我是个雇佣兵还是你已经忘记了？”

“我们说好的。”Peter反驳，有点底气不足。

“好吧，保证是会失效的。”

“Wade…我信任你的。”

“那么，你不能完全怪我对吧？这是你的错。”

Peter的呼吸加快了，他退后一步，仿佛被这句话删了一巴掌。“Wade……”

“醒醒吧，小蜘蛛，我们刚经过了艰难的一晚，我做了我觉得我该做的，我没法回头去改变任何事，你也不能为此责怪我。”

“你是对的，”Peter防备的反驳，“你不能改变任何事，他现在已经死了…..”

“他准备要杀死你。”

“而你根本没给我机会！”Peter大喊，“你没有权利，就因为他是个坏人不代表你就能直接把他打死，Wade！我们没有比任何人好，或者比我们对付的人更有价值，他们也有家人朋友，就像我们一样！”

“这就是会导致你朋友家人被杀死的原因，因为你不知道什么时候去做出最后的决定。”

“嘿！”Peter吼道，他快要控制不住他的脾气了，“别告诉我这些，我穿上制服时就明白风险了。因为超级英雄这摊子破事儿，我已经失去过对我来说重要的人，我不想再添任何人到名单上去了。”

“好吧，这就是我们之间的不同。”Wade继续安静的说，“我认为现在我们该分开了，小蜘蛛。”

Peter倒吸口气，震惊地保持着沉默，看着Wade跑走。他的心脏紧缩，就在这样一个夜晚后，他只希望缩进床里然后忘记一切。刚刚发生了什么？所有事都按计划发生了，几乎没有任何颠簸真的….直到死侍为Peter杀了一个人。

他回到了火车实验室，换了衣服，然后回了大厦。他感到麻木，迟钝的发现复仇者们在开聚会，他们以为此刻他和Flash在一起。

大家瞬间就注意到了他，谈话离开就停止了。Tony放下了手中的杯子，“Peter，你在家里干嘛？我以为你在Flash家住？”他的眼睛担忧地眯了起来，“你的脸……”

Peter只能看见眼前一群群的奴隶，小孩，有些跟他一样大，而他却不能和任何人倾诉。他和死侍吵架了，他身上又背了一条命。可他只能憋在心里。

“Peter？”

一声抽泣从他胸中传来，他把自己扔进Tony的怀里，把脸埋在男人肩上，双手抓住Tony的衣服，像是抓着救生索。他哭到发抖，感觉整个世界都离他而去。他只能感觉到内疚和痛苦。他只能看到那些小孩空虚的眼神和那些成年人交头接耳的话语，像是再对比一块肉的优劣。他只能听见他的尖叫和Wade愤怒的吼叫。即使佣兵是先提出分开的，Peter仍然无法不感觉是他今晚让Wade失望了。他收紧抓着Tony的双手。

当他感到有什么凉的东西碰到他的脸颊时，吓得跳了起来。但接着他听见Steve说，“放松，只是个冰袋，嘘-----”

Peter意识到Tony的手臂环绕着他，缓缓在他背后抚摸让他放松，当他足够冷静下来后，Tony问道，“发生了什么？”

“我-我不想说这个。”他焦虑的靠在Tony的肩头，拿过了Steve手上的冰袋。凉意让他下巴好受了一些。

“你跟Flash打架了吗？”

“没-没有。”

“你今晚在Flash那里？”

“….我之前在”

“那你之后在哪儿呢？”Tony温和的追问，后退面对面看着Peter。

他摇头，“我-我没法讨论这个。”

Tony的手扶着Peter的脸，使他抬着头，“你遇上了什么麻烦吗，Peter？”

“没有。”

Peter从梦里惊醒，尖叫充满了房间。他没意识到Steve几乎是撞开了门几乎冲进了房间，只知道超级战士把手臂环绕在他身上，用颤抖的声音对他说话。直到之后他才反应过来自己在尖叫。他的心脏在胸腔狂跳着。Steve抱住他，持续为他提供依靠。他能看到Bucky在门口徘徊，睁大了眼充满了困惑。Peter如果不是被之前的情绪充满了他会笑起来，因为这是至今他在冬兵脸上看到过最充满情绪的表情。Tony就跟在他身后，脸上写满了担忧。他坐到Steve身边，喘息着，感觉疲惫。

 

“你想要…..”

 

“我不想回去睡觉。”

 

“Peter，这只过了几个小时，你应该….”

 

“不”

 

“队长，”Clint插话，突然出现，“让我来吧。”

 

Peter用他模糊的眼睛看着Clint从Bucky和Tony之间挤过去，拿出一个睡袋放在Peter床上。他躺了上去，指使其他人们离开，“走开，你们仨，你们身上溢出的压力已经让屋里待不下人了。”

 

Steve最后给了他个严肃的眼神，接着小声走了出去。Peter转向鹰眼，开始感觉到羞愧，但男人打断了他。

 

“你过了个漫长的夜晚，你需要睡眠去对付无论是什么你在对付的。我就在这里，不会让你再做噩梦的。”

 

Peter躺下，“你没法阻止他们。”

 

Clint轻轻的嘲弄，“想赌吗？”

 

******

 

醒来的过程一点都不有趣，光线透过他的窗子把他照醒。幸运的是Clint已经离开了，Peter拖着自己下了床，进入到浴室解决卫生需求。在赤裸裸的空虚感之下，他能感觉到一丝的紧张，让他想无论如何都避开和任何人的接触。看着镜子里的自己，看着自己被丑陋的紫色淤青盖住的半张脸，以及因为哭泣肿胀的双眼。他看起来几乎就像他感觉一样可怕。

 

在穿上干净衣服之后，Peter决定继续出去面对所有人。他走进套房里的客厅，看到巨大的电视上在放新闻，复仇者们安静地看着。

 

“据报道，昨晚有15个孩子被从走私人口贩子手中解救了出来。”女播报员严肃地说着，“警察正在稳定受害者的情绪，并寻找安全的住处。到现在为止现在还没有正式的拘捕，但他们逮捕到了嫌犯。同样据报道，蜘蛛侠也出现在现场，造成了事件的混乱升级。”

 

“蜘蛛侠？”Steve想着说了出来，Peter继续躲在暗处听着看着。

 

“这肯定跟Sniegoski有关”，Clint回答。

 

“机器人冲突之后我们有从蜘蛛侠那里听到任何消息吗？”

 

“没有，他没有来找过我们，他真的自己一个人在处理这事。”

 

“除非是国际威胁，复仇者不能出手。”Natasha补充。

 

“奴隶交易事儿还小吗？”Steve哼道，怒视着屏幕。

 

“而我们坐视不理。”Tony指出。

 

“蜘蛛侠在处理了。”Clint说道。

 

Steve摇头，转向Peter站着的地方，“嘿…..你感觉怎么样？”

 

“我很好。”他回到，走进房间里，感觉距离一切都很遥远，但他有种强烈的冲动不想讨论。

 

Tony靠近他，一只手放在他肩上把他带入厨房，“你该吃点东西，我们早餐很丰盛。”

 

Peter点头，束手束脚地从台子上剩余的食物里拿了一盘子。他看已经快中午了，便叹息了一下开始吃着冷掉的鸡蛋和培根。Tony给他倒了一杯橙汁，期待地看着他。

 

“所以，你感觉怎么样？说真的？”

 

他看向客厅，显然别人也被小心地听着他们的谈话。“我感觉糟透了。”

 

“我看出来了…..想告诉我昨晚发生了什么吗？”

 

“并不，但你不会放弃刨根究底的对吧？”

 

“不会。”

 

Peter放下手中的盘子，咬唇，“我….我昨晚确实跟人吵架了，但是不是Flash。”

 

“昨晚你看起来非常失落……”

 

“他是….曾经是个朋友，我们互相说了些很伤人的话，我对他期望太多…..我活该。”这不是谎话，只是不是全部真相。

 

Tony把他的手臂在Peter肩上，“我…我知道你是个好孩子，你无法一直躲着我们，Peter，我们都是最关心你的。”

 

“我知道。”

 

他的教父摇头，“你…..你可以随时跟我们聊任何事，明白吗？”

 

Peter点头，“我知道。”

 

不轻不重的对话之后，复仇者们没有再多问，对此Peter感谢万分。他能看到他们脸上的担忧，并注意到Steve有特别的关注他。他几乎能看到Tony的耐心渐渐消失，老实说他没法怪他们。如果他自己的孩子半夜回到家大哭，他也不知道自己会如何处理。Peter想着昨天的事，做了个鬼脸，当天剩下的时间基本都在尴尬中度过。他把自己关在屋里，剪辑着视频证据，并把它们尽量自然的连接在一起。当他满意了之后，Peter用出去给所有人带晚饭回来当理由溜出了大厦。他上路之后在夜魔侠给他的地址停留了一下，接着把封好的信封从邮件口塞了进去。

 

当他回到大厦，拎着大量的食物，他再次面对着套房的住客们，所有人一起。当Pepper问他要不要一起吃时，他礼貌地拒绝了。

 

“你确定吗？”她问。

 

“对，我还不饿，我只是想回房间。”

 

Peter在任何人能反对之前溜走了。在昨晚之后，看着他们任何一人的眼睛都很难。他坐到他的桌前，打开电脑看关于蜘蛛侠的论坛和最新的走私人口案子相关的新闻。目前为止只有几个人被捕了，而且都不是什么重要的人物。希望到明天晚上这个案子能完全变样。他试图让自己不去想Wade，每次想到两人最后的对话，他都感觉胸腔里有什么缩了起来，他发现自己希望他可以找到Wade，向他道歉….然而，也许他们分道扬镳是最好的结果。死侍一直都是对的，他是雇佣兵，而Peter不是。他甚至不能原谅Wade杀死一个罪犯，哪怕对方杀人成性。他们像是天平的两端，这次的碰撞不过是迟早会发生的事。

 

他们只认识了一小段时间….但Wade给Peter看了他的脸。他无法控制的觉得他们一些重大人生变化的边缘。他想起了Flash对他说的，他喜欢这个佣兵吗？当然了。他不会否认他享受他们之间的一起度过的时间。他还没准备好承认更多的感情，特别是今晚之后。现在看来放手是更好的办法。他无法改变死侍，就像他无法改变自己一样。他懂得己所不欲，勿施于人的道理。

 

他开始翻着他以前深藏在电脑里的文件，删掉旧的作业和别的没有任何价值的东西。他打开了一个文件，接着Gwen的面孔出现在了视频上。他看着她明快的笑容和大大眼睛，呼吸加快。他只能想着，“天啊，我想她”，然后狠狠的咽下喉咙里梗着的肿块。他翻看着照片，寻找他们在一起生活的剪影，不论那只有多么短暂。他点开了一个视频，当视频弹开在整个屏幕上时，他立刻想起了当时的情形。

 

Gwen在超市里浏览着化妆品，她长长地斜瞄了他一眼，接着露出了调皮的微笑，“Peter，你在干嘛？”

“拍你呀。”他轻快地说。

“为什么？”

“你知道的…..为了科学。”

她完全转向她，手扶在胯上，“为了科学…..?”

“对，拍摄在自然生活环境里的女生。”

“听起来像是国家地理的片段。”

他对着她哼了一声，她继续买着东西，扔着东西给他让他拿。自然地作为她的男朋友他得高兴地拿着她夸张多的化妆品。

“你知道么你不需要这些。还有这到底是什么？打底？它到底拿来干嘛用？你是要在脸上画画，吗？”

Gwen瞪着他，懒得回答他，但这只让他更加来劲了，“说真的，你是我见过最美的女生了，我不觉得你需要这些。”

她耐心地看了他一眼，“还好我不是为了你画的。”

他做了个鬼脸，明确的知道她在暗示什么。“我还是觉得你没有这些也很好看…..但如果这让你开心，我会帮你拿着。”他伸出手，她拿着的产品已经被她夸张的放到了他空余的手里。

她咯咯笑着，接着镜头被关掉了。

 

他接着看了更多的视频，眼泪在他没注意到时顺着脸颊流了下来。Peter需要这个，他知道他需要。看着她的面孔….听着她的声音。这让他的心跳开始悸动。Peter又点开了一个视频，无法停下来。这是她在准备毕业演讲的视频。他把它和其他的文件藏了起来，提醒自己曾经伤了她的心。他点了播放。

 

“早上好，尊敬的老师和同学们的家长，今天我荣幸的站在这里…..我知道我们都觉得自己无所不能，我们也应该这么想，我们要毕业了，但就像我们飞快度过的高中时光一样，让生命充满价值的是它不会一直存在。让它珍贵的是它有一天会终止，我们现在比任何时候都意识到这一点，我今天想说的是想提醒我们时间是一种运气，所以不要浪费在别人的生命上，让你自己的成就什么，为你所认为重要的事战斗，无论如何，因为即使我们无法成功，这也是生命最好的方式了。”

 

他颤抖着吸了口气，感觉胸口被狠狠夹住。很痛，痛得他感觉整个身体都要爆炸了。他手抖着点下了暂停，看着她坐在床上，头发扎成了整洁的马尾，眼里充满了阳光和活力。他比任何事都希望他能伸手再一次触碰她，再次拥抱她，他愿意用任何东西去换再与她在一起一分钟，告诉她他所有想说的话，第一句就是“对不起。”

 

一只强壮的手臂落在了他的肩上，让他跳了起来，抬头透过充满水雾的眼睛看到Tony，年长的男人暗淡的看着Peter的电脑屏幕。

 

“她是谁？”

 

“她的名字曾经是Gwen.”他轻声说道。

 

“曾经是？”

 

“她…..她不在了。”

 

Tony开始以一种令人惊讶的舒缓的方式梳着他的头发，“她曾…..曾是你女朋友吗？”

 

“对。”

 

“我很抱歉，Peter，我并不知道。”

 

“没关系。”

 

他们安静了很长一段时间，看着他俩在一块的照片，直到Tony前倾退出了文件夹。当Tony把他拉出椅子拉近怀里时，Peter没有反对。

 

“我原来以为一个书呆子能有多少心事，但我想错了，孩子。”Tony在他头顶上嘟囔。这评论却让他露出了微微的笑。Tony分开了怀抱，拉着他走出了房间。“来吧，你不能再把自己关在房间里了。你需要吃东西，需要和人交流。”

 

Peter挠了挠脸，走进了套房里的客厅，但他知道自己眼睛估计因为哭了太久都是红的。Steve从厨房看了过来，脸上紧皱着的眉确定了他的想法。

 

“出来了什么事吗？”超级战士担忧地问道。

 

Tony看了一眼Peter，摇了摇头，“我晚点跟你说。你们这些吃白食的挑好电影了吗？”

 

“我们在早餐俱乐部，勇敢的心，和星际宝贝之间无法决定。”Sam回答。

 

Natasha补充，“Clint想看沙漠妖姬”

 

“别笑我，指环王的Hugo Weaving也在里面。”

 

“好了，Legolas，我们知道你是迷弟了，低调点。”

 

“我要打你，铁罐。”

 

Steve走到Peter身旁，伸手放在他肩上，“为什么不你来选呢，Peter？”

 

他有些紧张的笑了笑，还没从刚才恢复过来，但是迫切的想变得正常些。“呃，我都喜欢…..为什么不全都看了呢？”

 

Clint在他的椅子里笑了，“我喜欢你的方法，先看星际宝贝！”

 

Peter终于不再是注意力的焦点。他稍微放松，接着走进了厨房，看到Bruce在准备吃中餐，还递了一整盘给Peter。“科学家们经常忘记照顾自己，所以一有空就多吃点东西。”

 

他和博士交换了一个眼神。他和班纳相处越久，就越喜欢这人，所以能在实验室之外看到他还是很好的。最终他挤进了Natasha和Tony之间，她满意地看了他一眼，接着把他半揽在肩下看完了半部早餐俱乐部，隔着他的头发刮着指甲，这让他感觉到很久都没有过的平静。

 

******

 

第二天早上Peter醒来感觉…..很好，这是种奇怪的感觉。他直接起了床到楼下等着晨跑，甚至赶超了Steve和Bucky。Flash待会儿会来一起做作业，然后他们可以打会儿游戏什么的。当他们跑完后，大家都停在了客厅看着电视上的新闻。

 

“据称Moulton人口走私案出现的新的证据，”女声说道，“这段录像显示了数十位纽约有名而且身居要职的人士在这个“聚会”，我们暂时还不知地方检察官会不会以此为据提出诉讼。”

 

“我擦，”Sam骂出来声，“你认为是蜘蛛侠把这些证据弄来的吗？”

 

“我毫不怀疑。”Steve回答，眼睛看着屏幕上的字。

 

“我只希望能成功，大多数这上面的人都能直接脱身，也许这能给检方所需的直接证据。”

 

“即使他们不去监狱，”Tony说着，从电梯里出来，“他们的名声全都毁了。这名单上的所有公司股票都在狂跌，即使他们不在监狱里住着，很快他们就会无家可归了。”

 

Peter感到一小股骄傲在胸腔中弥漫开，他转向走进房间，有什么让他一直嘈杂的脑子平静了下来。

 

********

 

他接着跟Flash见面了，自从周六以后他还没能和他聊天，所以他们决定一起出去吃个午餐而不是在大厦里讨论这件事。一坐到餐厅的卡座里，Flash就倾身问道：

 

“好了，快说，发生了什么？”

 

Peter在内心默默做了个鬼脸，还是对整个发生的事情感觉恼火。

 

“什么都好，”Peter承认，“但我和死侍吵了一架。”

 

“两人世界里还吵架？”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，“死侍杀了个人，我是说，他杀人是为了救我，但我们吵了一架，他走了。基本上说我们应该断了联系。”

 

“那个你们俩一起找的坏蛋呢？”Flash问道。

 

在服务员过来点单时他们都住了口，她走后，Peter回答，“我猜我会继续关注他，就我自己。既然我知道他的存在…..就必须阻止他。”

 

“我不喜欢这个点子。”

 

“我也不喜欢，但是我没别的选择了吧？”

 

“向死侍道歉。”

 

“我….”Peter摇头，“我做不到，这样是最好的，我们之间差太多了。”

 

Flash哼了一声，“好吧，继续跟你自己说谎，如果这能让你晚上睡得好的话。”

 

Peter本打算回嘴，却听见门响了，他瞪大眼睛看到夜魔侠，穿着衬衣和西裤，走了进来。他的拐杖击打的地板，直到他走到桌前。他坐到了Flash旁边的卡座上。Flash把自己靠到墙上，看起来很困惑，而Peter记起来他还没见过夜魔侠不戴面罩的样子。

 

“呃…..”

 

“Peter Parker，”夜魔侠平缓的说，“叫我Matt，你的计划成功了。”

 

Peter与Flash交换了个眼神，接着点头，“呃，对，看起来是的。”

 

“恭喜。”

 

“我怎么觉得你不是来这里专程鼓励我的呢？因为你知道的，别人也帮了忙。”

 

夜魔侠，Matt，倾身，降低了声音，“我是来告诉你Void是在仓库区生产的，带头监督的是这个男人。”红发男人拿出了一张写着名字的照片，递给了Peter，“他也许能让你找到Sniegoski。”

 

“这真是太好了，谢谢你…..Matt。”

 

“当然了，Peter,保重。”男人点头，但是接着停住了，伸手进包里拿了又给了Peter一张名片，“如果需要随时可以打电话给我。”

 

他的眼睛睁大了看着名片上整齐的印着，“Nelsonand Murdock:律师事务所。”他知道夜魔侠是谁，夜魔侠也知道他是谁了。他有点小激动。

 

当他们再次独处时，Flash呼出了一口气，“擦，刚才那是谁？”

 

“夜魔侠。”

 

“如果我们还要继续做朋友的话我得需要心理治疗或者非常多的酒精。”

 

Peter哼了一声，把名片放进包里，接着严肃地看向照片，“这很重要，Flash，这个男人也许能直接联系Sniegoski。”

 

他们安静地吃着，Flash发出了沉思的声音，“你必须阻止他。我听说了一些谣言，有人突然变强，然后开始狂躁。人们已经开始恐慌了。”

 

“擦，”Peter轻声骂了出来，“已经开始了。”

 

“是吧？但你拖住了他的进度，我是说那些CEO和大佬们现在都因为你穷的响叮当。”

 

“对，但我需要阻止他。”

 

Flash抿着嘴，朝着窗外看了一会，“嘿，你不是说这些都和某个政治头头有关吗？”

 

“对，但我还是不知道谁是幕后之人。”

 

“我赌如果你能找到是哪个堕落的政治家雇佣的Sniegoski，你就能一石二鸟了。”

 

“这倒是。”

 

“市长竞选要开始了。”Flash无益的补充。

 

“确实。”Peter沉思着，戳着他的食物。

 

“可惜你没法找人帮忙。”

 

“对，”Peter回答，咬着脸颊里的肉，“我自己也能处理好。”


	11. 再多一点

警告：酒精和毒品使用，角色死亡

Peter并不指望对Wade的感情会如此让他挂怀。他没有想到自己会这样思念Wade。他认识了这人两个两个月，每周只和他在一起几个小时，可Wade仿佛已经成为了他的一部分。Peter无法解释感情的由来。他的胃里有什么东西扭曲了，让他觉得自己好像辜负了另一个人。他想起了Wade的微笑，从初见的疯狂到后来羞涩。他回想当Wade发现一些有趣或有趣的东西时，黑眼睛里充斥的兴奋神情。然后，彼得想到了他的肩膀绷紧的线条，就像他们在停车场战斗时一样，最后一段路程上他的安静。以及最后，他对彼得大喊大叫时的愤怒。

 

不过现在已经结束了。不论他们之前到底算不算搭档，不论他们之前是什么样的关系，都已经烟消云散了。Peter没法骗自己，他早知道这件事总会结束的。他起初以为要等到Sniegoski入狱，死侍转到下一个工作之后。却没想到他会陷得这么深，深到每次一想起对方心里就疼得发慌。说实话，Peter早已习惯了世事无常，他只能像处理往事一样处理这段感情：让它淹没自己，再推着自己向前走去。

 

自从美国队长以监护人的身份来校长办公室大吵一架之后，Peter就知道再回去会受到同学的注目。他不想在此时处理突如其来的关注。他更喜欢在高楼之间游荡，时不时落入人群之间。但现在他一进班就会有人对他问东问西。好在Flash会帮他应付过于粗鲁的那几个。Peter没怎么放在心上，知道这件事总会过时的。流言蜚语总有时效性，他幸运在于很多人并不相信美国队长真的来了。他也乐于印证他们的揣测，暗暗希望他们会尽快忘怀。

 

Flash的旧朋友们基本没再来骚扰他们，倒是Flash时不时骂骂咧咧的说他们之前的丑事，惹得Peter直发笑。Tony最近像只老鹰一样监视着Peter的一日三餐和学习工作，Peter只能尽量让他放心。最后他靠着指出Tony的一个算数错误让他彻底放松了警惕。等周五终于到来，他终于能独自参加一场地下搏击。虽然有些野蛮，但他觉得这和穿着制服打也没什么区别。况且，他现在很会时不时故意输掉比赛，好从容地赚钱离开。

 

他后来还是穿上了制服，并努力不取回想上次穿上它时候的事故。他还是耿耿于怀，但知道自己必须让这件事过去。他不想思考，只想开始工作，找出那些毒品的地下工厂，这倒是转移注意力的好办法。他收拾了几个强盗后来到了之前蹲点的区域，此时却听到电话响了起来，是Flash。

 

“嘿, 怎么了？”

 

“Liz那儿有一个派对，我想问问你是否想去。”

 

“不了, 我在巡逻。”

 

“好吧，也行。结束了以后给我发短信。”

 

“当然了，打电话给我。”

 

他把手机塞回了口袋里。他们彼此确定安危已经成了习惯, 或者Flash是在晚上由于什么原因单独外出, 如果有任何风吹草动的出现他都必须打电话给Peter。Peter不确定什么时候Flash成为了他最好的朋友, 但他却十分感激曾经欺负他的这个人成为了他生命中如此重要的一部分。

 

Peter开始了搜索行动，来回巡视了几个建筑，并发现没有什么异常。他坐下来休息，想着接下来的策略，却在此时听见两个人从小巷里走出来。他立刻躲进阴影里，暗中监视他们的行动。

 

那个矮胖的男人正在嘲笑他的搭档说的话。“不要怀疑了，没人能碰我们一根手指。很快, 我们马上将成为纽约最富有的人之一。”

 

“这些大钱会把我们送入监狱。我开始怀疑 Sniegoski 在这个城市的影响力了。你看到上周末发生的事了。他的声名被毁了,他却屁也挽救不了。”

 

“最好在别的什么人听到之前停下你的鬼扯, 否则你最后就会死在海底喂鱼。不想干了就退出去。这对我还更有利呢。”

 

“Ross, 我们已经是很长一段时间的朋友了。你有没有想过这玩意儿能做些什么？好好想想吧。当一个人在街上卖毒品的时候, 首先会考虑的问题, 并且还会想知道‘见鬼的哪个会做出这样的货’”？

 

“你卖出去了？”

 

“对，一群高中生。他们可能正要去参加一个聚会，为他们自己和别的朋友们买足了货。如果天亮的时候发现了他们的尸体，我一点都不会感到惊讶……”

 

Peter停止了偷听, 跟随他们去到的地方，那儿有个派对。一瞬间，他希望这千万不是Flash, 但本能告诉他, 他没有那么倒霉。所以他让那些人在拐角处溜走, 这样他就可以拿出他的手机打给Flash。电话转到了语音信箱。因此，Peter在荡到Liz的地方之前, 给他的朋友发了好几个短信。她住在郊区, 房子里有大院子和栅栏。他躲在一棵树后面, 换上他在街上穿的普通衣服, 把面罩藏起来。他把背包就放在那里, 接着跳过篱笆去找Flash。

 

他看到他的几个同学在场, 还有其他一些十几岁的孩子, 他知道这些是其他学校的。当他匆匆忙忙进去时, 没有人注意他。每个人都在跳舞聊天，或者手里拿着酒杯兀自独饮着, 但那是他最不担心的事。幸运的是, 他很快就发现了Flash在和女主人聊天。他们的目光相遇到一起, Flash咧嘴一笑，两颊通红。

 

“嘿Peter！你来了！”

 

“Flash，我们有麻烦了。”

 

他的朋友立即清醒过来, 并冒着Liz生气的风险找借口离开了。他们走到前面的走廊里, 不受别人打扰。“怎么了，伙计？”

 

“我想今晚这里可能会有Void。”

 

“那种新毒品？见鬼，我还没有发现什么奇怪的情况。”

 

“我认为你得先回家。”

 

“没门。让我来帮你吧，两双眼睛比一双好。”

 

“Flash，如果有人带着它, 会变得很危险的。”

 

“那时候我会离开, 但在此之前, 让我们去看看。如果他们在吸毒, 人们肯定就会对此保密……我想我可能知道有谁会提供点消息给我们。”

 

Peter点点头, 虽然一点也不喜欢这样, 但还是跟着Flash回到里面。他在厨房做了一杯鸡尾酒，还有些人也在那里玩调酒。突然有个女孩走到他面前吻了吻他的嘴，把烟吹进他的嘴里。Peter完全惊呆了，那个女孩向后退了退，向着他眨了眨眼。在他调整好呼吸之前，有人抓住了他，他知道的下一件事就是Flash在吻他。后知后觉地，他才意识到发生了什么事情，撞了Flash的嘴一下。他的朋友得意地笑，用鼻子吐着烟，笑的十分自然。

 

“大麻对你有影响吗？”

 

“我恨你。” Peter回答道, 脸变得通红。“你真是一个可怕的人。”

 

Flash只是轻笑了一下，然后走到一些学生在吸烟的地方。“嘿！Jerry！”

 

Jerry, 一个红头发的家伙，穿着破烂的衣服和一件皮夹克，弯着眉毛看向Flash。“你现在改口味了啊Flash，是不？”他的眼睛掠过Peter。

 

Flash只是耸了耸肩。“现在是2016年了。你们朋友之间有什么劲爆的好货没？”

 

“很好的货。你想要一些吗？”

 

“不, 我在寻找更爽的东西。你有什么主意吗？”

 

“没错，我听说你的老队员们有更够劲儿的东西。他们在车库里。”

 

“老铁谢谢了。”

 

他们无言地朝车库门走去, 发现一些篮球队的和其他人在空地闲逛。一切看起来很平常, 但Peter觉得他是在敌人的领地里。他和Flash交换了个眼神, 然后走下台阶加入那些人中间。

 

Brad从争吵中认出了他们，笑着说：“嘿，伙计们。别伤了和气，是不？”这名球员从一个冷藏箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，然后递给他们。

 

“没有。”Flash答道，Peter点点头。他砰的一声把盖子打开，喝了一小口，希望能让他们少点戒心。他不喜欢喝酒，但他愿意做出牺牲。此时的手机嗡嗡作响，当Flash和队友交谈时，他趁机把手机拿了出来，是Tony。

 

【嘿！Peter。在干嘛。”】

 

{嗨，对不起。我决定在Flash那儿过夜，如果有什么问题的话我就回去。}

 

【不不, 没事。玩的愉快, 别惹麻烦。】

 

{没问题}

 

 

Peter的鼻子重重呼出一口气,然后从瓶子里又倒了一杯酒喝下去。他和其他学生聊着天, 在他意识到之前, 他已经在喝第二杯酒了。Flash与Brad在一起，周围的嘈杂的声音还不是那么厉害，Peter对着他们笑了一笑。但当他的朋友问问题时, 那声音就吵得Peter不得安宁。

 

“嘿, 哥们。我听说你今晚有更嗨的货。能分享下吗？”

 

Brad冷笑着说：“没错。这是新搞到的货。”

 

“这是Void吗？”

 

“不, 就是个药片。”

 

Peter和Flash互相交换了忧虑的眼神。如果是在今晚那些别的高中聚会上呢？他急忙跑开，打开他的通讯器，收听任何新闻报道。

 

Flash继续说道；“你确定吗, 伙计？”

 

“如果我不知道它是什么，我不会买的。”

 

“你是从谁那买的？”Peter问道。

 

“我认识的一个老头。”Brad咬牙, 变得警惕起来。

 

“嘿, 冷静。我们只是问问。”

 

这会Flash走到冷藏箱, 并为他和Peter拿了另两瓶酒。

 

他们站到一旁说话：“你觉得呢？”

 

“看来上次我们突袭之后，他们把这东西产品化了。”

 

“而且还像买家撒谎。”

 

“是的，留意一下。”

 

Peter一点也不喜欢现在这状况。他不知道是谁嗑了药，而且毒品到底是不是Void。他最后转身回到派对，把酒杯放在吧台然后离开去了洗手间。音乐声越来越大，大家开始互相亲热，说话声倒是笑了。他摇了摇头拿起酒杯重新出门去找Flash，等看到对方时一口闷了剩下的酒。

 

最后他回到屋里, 把饮料放在吧台上，然后去洗手间。音乐似乎有点过于吵闹, 人们说话的时候也快要吼起来。他摇摇头, 再从吧台上拿起他的酒，去外面找Flash。他把剩下的酒都喝光了，把它扔进垃圾桶里,接着Flash就过来了。

 

“没打听出谁有什么。”

 

“到处逛逛把, 如果Void的传言是真的，我会尽力控制一切伤害。但是如果事情失控了，你必须马上离开这里。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我是认真的。”Peter从一个单独的冷藏箱里取出一瓶水,感觉Flash比他更清醒。此时有什么东西开始慢慢地发作了。突然一阵呕吐感波涛汹涌地向他袭来，他用力吞下, 然后又溜进浴室往脸上泼些水。他感到疼痛, 一身冷汗。这感觉像是流感, 吞噬着他的体力, 让他觉得自己随时可能倒下。Peter不知道他是怎么知道的, 但他的蜘蛛感应似乎没用了。他听到了敲门声，然后立刻跳起来。

 

“Peter, 你在那里吗？”他听到了Flash的喊声。

 

他摸索着门把的旋钮, 猛地把门打开。Flash足足花了一分钟检查他的脸, 他的表情紧张不安。“伙计，该死的。”Peter跌跌撞撞地回到浴室, 关上了他身后的门。“Peter, 我听到一些流氓说话。我想, 当你没有注意的时候, 他们给你的饮料加了点料。”

 

Peter感到恐惧, 他的身子从上到下刺骨的寒冷。“什么东西？”

 

“不管Brad之前从那个家伙那里买了什么，据推测，他们把它磨成粉, 并我们给他们难看之后，把它放在你的啤酒里……可能他们是因为我上次没去比赛而恨上你了。”

 

“操。”他咒骂着，思绪万千，但他意识到自己的脑子被弄得一团乱麻。

 

“毒品正在扰乱你吗？跟我说说话。”

 

“止痛药对我没用，这需要很大剂量。所以，也许很快就过去了。”Peter转过头，气喘吁吁地说：“但我对酒精很敏感，所以我不知道它会怎样折磨我。”

 

Flash给了他一个怀疑的眼神：“来吧。让我带你离开这里。”

 

Flash让Flash帮他走出浴室, 朝出口走去。然而, 他们被Brad截断了去路。那家伙看起来很生气, 眼中毫无任何感情。

 

 

“你给我下的到底是不是Void？”Peter困难地喘息着。他现在太虚弱了，没法和一个暴怒的高中生动武。他努力不依靠Flash自己站直，又看了一眼空荡荡的走廊，余光瞥见Flash已经悄悄取出手机。

 

Brad冲向来就拽走Peter又一拳打上Flash的脸。Flash重重摔到地上后没再动弹，把Peter吓了一跳。他立刻护住朋友，想要反击却最终住了手。他们已经开始引起其他人注意了。要是这些喝醉酒的高中生真的磕了体制增强的毒品，那这场架非出人命不可。他看了Flash一眼，然后飞速穿过房子跑进车库，把一切伤人的东西都扔开。

 

他转身看向追来的人。他双腿打颤，手也在发抖。毒品正在他全身游走，而酒精又减弱了他的蜘蛛直觉。Peter深吸口气靠本能支配。不论他是不是生病，蜘蛛侠都要控制局面。人群在门口聚集，大家都想看热闹。Brad双眼通红，已经成为了Peter从未见过的狂怒。他明白自己现在的对手不是同学，不是恶霸，而是被毒品控制的危险分子。

 

Brad一拳打过来，Peter躲开了，而对方一击未重，靠惯性冲到了墙里。水泥墙在他的重击下居然破碎了，而Brad一刻不停，开始一边狂叫一边朝Peter扔水泥块。Peter只能躲，腿脚都不听使唤。他不知道自己坚持了多久，只感觉周围声音越来越大。人群从激动逐渐变成惊恐。Peter没时间思考，只感到四周摇摇欲坠，而自己已经被Brad掐住脖子，用非人的力量把Peter朝墙上甩去。

 

Peter大口喘气，脑子疼的发慌，因为疼痛几乎要吐出来。他咬着牙站起来一脚踢上Brad的肚子。这一下倒是把Brad踢出好远，但对方立刻又站起来冲向他。

 

“好吧，”他颤声说道，努力让自己不把午饭吐出来，“我们可以把痛觉丧失加到副作用里了。”

 

“Peter！”

 

这熟悉的声音让Peter立刻僵住了，他转头看向冲进门的Tony。Steve和Natasha一前一后跟着进来。Peter咽了口吐沫，又因为这个举动被扯到了喉咙痛得不行。此时学生们似乎早就跑了，他还听到警车的声音。Peter试着说些什么，但Brad的攻击打断了他。不过这次Brad还没碰到他就被Natasha干倒了，女间谍的表情非常可怕。

 

“他的力量……”她开口，此时Clint也来了。

 

“Void，这些人磕了新毒品。我们路上还收拾了两个。”

 

Tony把Peter抓起来。“走吧，我们离开。”

 

Peter迷糊地眨了眨眼。“你们——你们在这里干什么？”

 

“抱歉了，Peter，”他看到Flash在门口，显得惊恐不安，脸都紫了，“是我给他们打的电话。”

 

“我们带你们回家……你们两个。”Steve最后定音，“Natasha你能负责这里的局势吗？”

 

“可以，我和Clint处理这里。把孩子们带回去。”

Peter醒来时呻吟一声。这种可怕的醒来经历似乎越来越频繁。慢慢地，黑暗又回到了他的身边。他只记得零碎的几件事。失去的能力…还有在聚会上叫Void的毒品。一想到他的力量消失了，他心里就泛起一阵恐惧。慢慢地，他把手伸向他的床头板，当他的手指贴在那光滑的表面上时，Peter松了一口气。

 

他的头阵阵作痛，仍然感到不舒服，甚至止不住地颤抖。不顾自己身体的不适，他爬下床去，因为知道有个“教训者联盟”在等着他。他在浴室里让自己得到片刻的放松，并花了一点时间看了看他脖子和胳膊上的瘀伤，然后才慢慢地走进顶层公寓的房间。他在厨房里发现了Tony和Pepper。天色很晚了，所以他并不感到意外。Tony没有如往常一样对他发脾气，于是Peter真的开始担心起来。

 

“…Flash在哪儿？”他开始说话，声音沙哑。

 

“Sam早些时候把他带回家了，”Pepper回答道，她狠狠地瞪了Tony一眼，而那个人显然望都没望Peter。

 

“哦。”他的语气听起来像低到了土里。“我很抱歉。”

 

“对不起什么？”Tony看起来十分平静，这使他更加紧张。

 

“我很抱歉去参加那个聚会。”

 

“什么？对我们撒谎你不感到抱歉？我们根本不知道你在哪你不感到抱歉？别忘了你一周之前还哭着回了家！你难道不觉得我们可能会担心吗？”

 

Peter目瞪口呆地望着那个年长的男人。他不打算和Tony争论。他不想这样。

 

“我想不用说了…你被禁足了，你还有个预约。”

 

“预约什么？”

 

“和精神科医生谈谈。”

 

[][][]

 

Peter忍不住怒视着面前的那个女人，他气得肚子都在痛。他得咬紧牙关才能让自己不吐出来。自Tony告诉他要和医生谈谈以来，只过去了一天。可一切都感觉那么陌生。在这段时间，他不喜欢别人注意他。Peter也搞不懂其中原因，但对方得视线让他感到焦躁和不安。他紧握双拳，尝试无视她对他微笑的神情，这表情感觉很虚伪。他很快得出一个结论：他不喜欢这个女人。

 

“如果你拒绝和我说话，我帮不了你。”她告诉他。

 

“我不要你的帮助。”

 

“你有吸毒酗酒的问题吗，Parker先生？”

 

“不。”他回答的利落干脆。

 

“Peter，你睡眠好吗？”他什么也没说，她就追问道。“让我们谈谈你叔叔去世的时候。你当时在场，不是吗？”

 

“这不关你的事,”他厉声说。

 

“你生气了。为什么？”

 

“因为我他妈的不想待在这里。”

 

她沉默了片刻。“告诉我些关于学校的事。”

 

突然他站起来。“我受不了了。”Peter冲出房间，径直冲Tony那跑去。

 

当那女人跟着他出去时，他的教父皱起了眉头。她给了他一个令人作呕的微笑。“先生，Parker拒绝跟我谈话。等他准备好了再打电话给我吧。”

 

当她离开顶层公寓时，他还怒视着她。Tony发出了一声沮丧的叹息：“Peter……”

 

“都什么鬼，Tony？这真是妈的智障。”他怒气冲冲地走了，直奔厨房，但那里又确实有足够多的复仇者聚集在一起。他把他们全都抛到一边。不知从何时开始，它们都成了复仇者大厦的固定配置。这里不是应该只有Tony和Pepper吗？

 

“Peter, 你必须试试...”

 

他对他的教父大发雷霆：“该死的。你想让我说什么，Tony？好吧！你们就当我不在这里的时候一直在嗑海洛因，还溺死在廉价的伏特加里。”

 

“这不好笑, Peter。”

 

“我不是故意这样的，Tony！”他的叫喊声让那个人退缩了。“我正在努力。所以别再来试着修好我了。我又不会碎掉！如果你认为和医生谈话和治疗能帮到我，那你就大错特错了。所以就他妈的滚开好吗。”

 

Tony看起来气得要炸了，满脸通红，眼睛眯着。而Steve把手放在Peter的肩膀上。

 

“你跟我来。”

 

Peter一言不发, Steve带着他走出了起居厅, 一直到健身房。他们只是那样坐在长凳上，直到Steve的话插进来。

 

“你敢发誓你没有蓄意吸毒？你只是喝酒而已？”

 

“是的，Steve。我…我和Flash发现一些别的家伙把药塞进我的饮料，在趁我我不注意的时候。”Peter轻声承认，屏住呼吸，想知道这对能帮到他还是伤害了他。

 

“我相信你。”

 

Peter惊讶地眨了眨眼：“你是真的吗？”

 

Steve点点头道：“真的。”

 

他感到肩上的重担变轻了，一直打在心里的死结也松了。“Steve…”

 

“我相信你只是在错误的时间做了错误的决定罢了，Peter。很抱歉我让这些事发生在你身上。幸运的是，它并没有让你走上邪路。”Steve紧紧地抓住他的肩膀。“你为什么不说出来呢？向我们澄清？”

 

Peter耸耸肩。“我不知道。”

 

他不敢看向Steve, 因为他真的不知道为什么他不试着为自己辩护, 而是让自己陷入更多的麻烦之中。他现在已经被压力弄得不堪重负。

 

“Peter，你还年轻，你有找乐子的权利。只要答应我，你会更小心。如果你下次还要参加这样的聚会，一定要记得告诉我。”

 

他惊奇地看着那个超级士兵。“你是认真的吗？”

 

Steve点点头：“我…我认为你需要去和Tony聊聊。”

 

“是的，” Peter同意道。

 

“尽量不要对他大吼大叫，Tony只是希望给你最好的…你知道你从来没有带着一个说明书来告诉我们如何处理青少年问题，对吧？”

 

Peter咬着他的嘴唇, 微笑道；“是的, 我知道。我姨妈也说过同样的话。”

 

Steve沉默地凝视着外面体育馆，Peter让他静静地思考。然后Steve站起来，示意他跟上。“来吧。那天晚上你被踢了一脚，让我给你展示一些防守的动作。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

Steve给了他一个模糊的表情。“你会被揍得很惨。我想多教你一些有用的动作。”

 

在一节实为与美国队长交锋：入门篇的训练课之后，Peter回去找Tony。他最后在实验室找到了那个人。自从那次聚会之后，他就没来过这里，因为光是想想在一个密闭的空间里，周围是各种武器，还和异常暴躁的Tony Stark待在一起，就已经够糟糕的了。他看了一会Tony在弄他的钢铁侠装甲的身影，然后轻轻地清了清嗓子。

 

“嗯，Tony？

”

“什么事？”

 

“对不起。那天晚上。”

 

回应他的是沉默，于是Peter又说了一次。“我是认真的，Tony。我犯了一个错误, 我保证我不会再这样做了…拜托不要生我的气。”

 

Tony叹了口气，放下工具，转过身来看着Peter。“你什么时候才能停下来？”

 

“什么？”Peter问道，眼睛睁得大大的。

 

“说谎？你回家那么晚，还受伤了。你知道吗，当May告诉我你的行为很奇怪，回家很晚的时候，真的那时我还不相信她。现在我却不确定了。我快要控制不住自己，一直把你禁足到毕业了。我多么想在你身上粘一个追踪器…但我不会这么做。我知道你经历了很多事情，Peter，但你是你梅姨的一切。”

 

“我知道了。”

 

“你真的明白吗？你失去了亲人，她呢？如果你发生了什么事，你觉得那个小女士会怎么样？”

 

Peter闭着嘴巴，什么也说不出来。他无法想象Tony到底想说什么，这使他的胃一阵发紧。而Tony继续说着。

 

“Peter, 一切由你决定。你的梅姨只能做这么多，我只能做这么多。你的未来结果取决于你和你今天做出的决定。我只希望你做出正确的选择, 因为再这样下去明天你可能就会送命。”他的教父呼吸不稳。“如果你死了，你的阿姨不会是唯一一个被毁的人，有一个顶楼的人都会想念你。”

 

Peter的下巴松了下来，然后啪的一声关上，艰难地咽了口唾沫下去。然后他点了点头，眼睛望着别处，完全说不上话来。

 

Tony叹了口气, 转身回到他的工作台。“来帮我拿下这个吗？”

 

“哦，当然可以。”Peter说道，一边走近一边清了清嗓子。

[][][]

之后所有的事情恢复了正常的轨迹。或者说是考虑到他的情况，他必须得恢复正常。放学后，他花时间和Flash|在一起，稍微减少了作为蜘蛛侠的巡逻时间。Peter因在Brad那儿受到的殴打而备受欢迎，而那家伙现在已经被被学校开除了。那毒品发生在其他人身上的影响还未知, 但很明显，几个晚上过去后, 一些较高排位的毒贩死在监狱中，这多亏了夜魔侠。所以Peter决定休息一下, 然后收拾收拾自己镇定下来。在Tony和Wade发生的一切事情中间, 他只是需要放松一下。当然，任何这样正常的感觉从来都不会持续太久。

 

Peter站在厨房里，当Steve和Tony手拿手提箱出现时，他刚把冻麦片塞进嘴里。

 

“发生了什么事？”Peter问。

 

“一个紧急会议，”Tony回答道，看了Peter一眼。“我们要去伦敦一趟。你在这儿好好的可以吗？”

 

“好的，我会的。”

 

“Nat 会和我们在一起的。Pepper，Clint和Bruce会留下。”

 

Steve补充说，“Bucky将在今天晚些时候完成他的任务回来。”超级战士停顿了一下, 然后接着说：“如果发生什么事, 立刻打电话给我们。”

 

Peter皱眉, 但点了点头。“当然”。他没有打探更多的消息，但那两个人似乎都很紧张和沉默。之后他们很快就离开了,把Peter单独留在顶楼。当Clint过来的时候，他们俩玩了会儿电子游戏，然后晚上和Pepper还有Bruce一起吃晚饭。那晚他睡得很早。

 

他从睡梦中惊醒，蜘蛛感应叮叮作响。他站了起来，在大厅里走了几秒钟，寻找着哪里有危险。这时，他听到从Steve和Bucky的房间里传出听不太清的闷喊。他皱着眉头向门跑去，结果发现门锁上了。

 

JARVIS说道：“我劝你不要进去，Parker先生。Barnes先生正处于噩梦之中，他醒来时会极度狂暴。”

 

Peter停顿了一下，然后问道：“你有Steve的声音录音吗？”

 

“有。”

 

“把Steve的日常谈话声和笑声播在房间，然后给我打开门。”

 

“我建议不要采取这种行动，先生。”

 

“Jarvis，我不会受到伤害，但Bucky可能。拜托了。”

 

在锁咔哒一声打开之前，周遭仿佛一片寂静，Peter挤了进去。Steve的温柔的轻笑正充满整个房间，Bucky喘着粗气，惊恐万状。Peter立刻冲到士兵身边，喊着他的名字，把手放在Bucky的肩膀上，另一只手则紧紧抓住他的手腕。Peter痛苦地咬紧牙关，和另一只手一起抓住金属臂。Bucky费了很大的劲才使自己的手臂不打到他，而Peter正小心翼翼地把他的手压下来。不知怎么回事，他们最后倒在地板上，两人气喘吁吁，Bucky踉踉跄跄地站在他身边。过了一会儿，Peter意识到那人在发抖。他用颤抖的双臂环抱着这个男人，学着Steve谈论六十年代的电影时爱做的举动，安慰地抚摸着他的后背。

 

Peter此刻看见正站门边的 Clint和Pepper，脸上的表情充满了担心和忧虑。过了会儿，他想各种办法把那个人重新哄回床上，正打算离开，Bucky抓住了他的手腕，这一次他温和而又脆弱地说：“留下来。”

 

“我去给你弄点水来，我马上回来。我保证。”

 

Bucky放开他，Peter和另外两个大人一起快步向厨房走去。

 

“你疯了吗？”Clint语气强烈，表示反对他这么做。

 

“嗯，不是？”Peter回答道，同时倒了一杯水。他的脸拌了个鬼脸。“可能？”

 

“你不能在Bucky的房间里那么做，那是Steve的事。”

 

Peter皱起眉，摇摇头。“Steve不在这里，我不能让他吃苦头。”

 

“这很危险的，Peter，你不该进去的。当像刚才那些事情发生时，Bucky并不是平时他自己。”Pepper平静地说。

 

Peter耸了耸肩，不顾Clint的目光，兀自回到房间。他让门开着，果然看到Bucky已经坐了起来，盯着墙发呆。Peter慢慢地把饮料放下来，Bucky的眼睛飞快地瞟了他一眼。Peter屏住了呼吸，停了一会儿。

 

Steve的声音仍然在房间里播放，他慢慢地坐在床沿上，伸手去抓Bucky的手。他不知道他们在黑暗的房间里坐了多久。不知何时，他慢慢坐得越来越近，身体向床上伸去，头靠在男人的肩膀上。

 

Bucky呼气颤抖：“这太危险了。”

 

“我相信你，Buck。”Peter轻声回答。他们俩都不再说话，Steve轻快的哼唱声驱散了黑暗。

 

[][][]

 

那天晚上过后，顶楼里的什么不知不觉的发生了变化。当Steve、Natasha和Tony从他们的旅途中回来时，他们惊恐地听闻Peter处理了Bucky的噩梦这件事，Steve显得脸色异常苍白。Peter不知道为什么，但是感觉很难过，特别是这位超级战士向他道歉之后离开，直到第二天才露面。但是他不觉得自己做错了什么，尽管这是危险的，一个神志清醒的头脑会警告他不要这样做。那天晚些时候，Natasha在当他在厨房的时候把他难住了。

 

她表情严肃地走进来, 吓得Peter正在吃饭的勺子在他的碗和嘴中间停顿了一下。

 

“Peter, 我们需要谈谈。”

 

“好吧…这没什么可怕的。”

 

Natasha靠在柜台上说：“我认为你不明白那个时候靠近Bucky是多么多么危险。”

 

Peter摇了摇头，把一碗麦片放在水槽边，双臂交叉在胸前。“我不知道这有什么问题，我不会因为帮助了那个家伙而感到抱歉的。”

 

“原因就在于只有Steve能处理Bucky的噩梦，而且当两人不在一起的时候，他就会感到孤独无援。有一次Bucky把新复仇者基地的侧翼建筑全都打毁了，而那不过是一次特别糟糕的噩梦后遗症。在他的事情上，连Steve都已经被伤害了很多次。”

 

Peter只是耸了耸肩。“知道吗？我不在乎。我相信Bucky，也许你应该也如此。”

 

他一言不发地离开了厨房，心里不是滋味。当然，这的确是危险和鲁莽的行为，但他不会害怕他信任的人。这时，他突然想到了一个问题：如果大家都知道Bucky有多危险，JARVIS为什么还要让他进房间？

 

当他的卧室门被锁在身后时，他清了清嗓子。“嗯，JARVIS？”

 

“是的，Parker先生？”

 

“为什么你让我进Bucky的房间？”

 

“因为我已经计算出, 在塔里的每个人, 除了Rogers先生本人以外，你是最有能力处理Barnes先生事情的人了。”

 

Peter的心跳一瞬间停止了跳动。“这是什么意思，JARVIS？”

 

“我完全知道你是蜘蛛侠。”

 

他艰难地咽了一口唾沫，努力平息从胸口升起来的惊慌：“什么？你在说什么呢？”

 

“这是对你的来去的行动和时不时的受伤唯一合乎逻辑的解释。你的言谈举止与蜘蛛侠很类似。”

 

“你，你告诉Tony了吗？或其他人吗？”

 

“没有, 先生。”

 

Peter的眉头皱得更深了。“为什么没有呢？”

 

“没有人问过。”他简单的回答说。

 

他难以置信地竖起了眉毛。“如果有人这么问了，你会告诉他们吗？”

 

“会的, 先生。”

 

“可以不告诉他们吗？如果有人问，你能不告诉他们吗？”

 

“当然。如果那是你所希望的。”

 

Peter惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。“就这样吗？我不需要将你把我的话程序化为命令吗？”

 

“我已经准备好接受你的命令了，Parker先生。除了Stark先生之外，你是唯二有最高许可权的。”

 

“哦，好吧。哇，谢谢你，JARVIS。”

 

“是我应该做的, 先生。”

天气越来越冷，假期也越来越近。在某种程度上，Tony似乎已经逐渐淡忘了聚会上的事，让Peter离开复仇者大厦去上学。他多了个心眼，第一周一直把手机放在Flash，并确保他没有被跟踪。老实说，在所有围绕Peter的戏剧性事件之后，他不会责怪Tony做了任何过激的举动。不过也可能是他单纯想多了。

他继续寻找毒品相关的设施，但仍然一无所获。Peter并不怀疑夜魔侠和他的信息来源，但他开始失去信心。在他被禁足的时候，他也没有听到来自死侍的任何声音。这使他的心里有些不舒服，但他不想细想那件事的意义。

他在城市里穿行，巡逻，寻找点小的犯罪让自己分心。当他被鹰眼拦住时，他刚把两个抢劫犯用蛛网网住，带到了大楼旁边，等警察来接手。Peter在屋顶上犹豫了一下，他发现弓箭手在向他招手。当他望着那熟悉的面孔时，他的心猛地跳了起来。在他搬进顶层公寓之前，只是知道其他英雄的存在，但从未在非战斗时间亲近过。现在他认识ClintBarton。他知道那家伙更喜欢穿破旧的衬衫和裤子在塔里闲逛。他知道如果Natasha不来制止他的话，那家伙就会直接把咖啡壶给喝光。Peter知道，Clint会在睡梦中说话，主要是关于狗和三明治。现在，看到鹰眼，Peter竟然一时有些手足无措起来。

“蜘蛛侠, 好久不见了。”

“有点小麻烦。我最喜欢的射手怎么样？”Peter故作轻松地回答，他们最后一次见面的情景还留在他的脑海里。

“听着，我想和你谈谈。”鹰眼似乎在伸直他的肩膀之前稍微停顿了一下。“你在Moulton案上所做的事令人印象深刻，我祝贺你赢了。当时在现场的混蛋们很多都只能在酒吧或街道上独自腐烂了。

“哎呀，谢谢。现在我得到你的认可，我可以幸福的死去了。”他的声音里没有笑意，因为太紧张担心Clint认出他的声音和举止。“但我怎么觉得你话里有话呢？”

“不，你是对的。这还不是全部。我现在私下和你说，没有神盾局，没有复仇者。我想对我上次的话和行为道歉，如果你需要任何帮助的话，一定要叫我。”他向Peter扔了个什么东西。这是一个手机。“里面有我和黑寡妇的神盾局号码。”

Peter皱起眉头，不知道心里是什么滋味。“怎么？突然不担心我会站到黑暗那一面去了？”

“我从没想过，蜘蛛侠。在这件事上我们必须小心，但我知道你不是坏人。我想弥补。”

“非正式的？”

Clint笑了：“非正式的。”

“嗯，谢谢。就到这吧...这些没有被窃听，是吧？”

“不, 一点也没。”

“呃，”Peter嗤之以鼻，不相信他的话。“正确。那我就不需要我的技术人员来检查了。”

“保重, 蜘蛛侠。”

 

[][][]

 

在感恩节假期前的几天，学校里到处充满了兴奋的气氛。当Peter关上储物柜的门时，他松了口气，看起来没有像他的同伴那样高兴。这时他突然吓了一跳，原来Flash在他身后，猛地向前一跳，将手臂绕在他的脖子后。

“再过两天, 我们就自由了！”

Peter假笑：“你知道只放假一个星期而已。”

Flash皱了皱鼻子，他们开始从大厅走向出口。“别提醒我。”

Peter摇摇头，对Flash耸了耸肩。然后他们走在街上。

“那么, 呃, 你姨妈假期回来吗？”

他在回答之前咬着自己的嘴唇。“我不知道。接下来的天气都很糟糕，飞往这里的航班可能会被取消。”

“我很抱歉。和复仇者们一起吃感恩节晚餐怎么样？”

“可能会是一团糟。”他诚实地回答。“我已经预见到Pepper和Steve试图控制混乱的样子。”

“好吧，祝你好运。我一会儿再找你。”

 

他们分道扬镳，走向各自的家。当他上了电梯，JARVIS像往常一样欢迎他。门开了，他注意到的第一件事是，大家都聚集在顶层公寓的主要活动区，嗡嗡地说着话。每个人都在，每个人都很快活。Peter突然紧张起来，身体像是被冻住了，因为他认出了一个特殊的笑声。无论在任何地方，他都会认出来的笑声。这时候Sam发现了他，朝他咧嘴一笑，走了出去。在那里，他看见他的梅姨站在厨房里，周围都是超级士兵和间谍。

“梅姨！”Peter跑向她，一边笑着，一边一把她抱起来，不停旋转着。她紧紧地抱住他，他也把头放在梅姨的肩膀上。

“哦，我的天哪！”她叫着，向后退去看他。“看看你！你都长这么大了。”

“你没告诉我你要来。”Peter喘着气，高兴得都说不出话来了。

“我想给你个惊喜。”

“好吧，你做到了。”Peter又拥抱了她一下。他发现其他人都在微笑。他把梅姨放下，花了一些时间适应目前的情况。她看起来一点也不老，但很疲倦，无疑是一场很长的飞行。

“去收拾你的行李吧。”她命令他，她咧着嘴笑着，眼里充满了温暖。

“什么？”

“嗯，我想我在家的时候，你会和我一起待在一起。”

Peter几乎疯狂地点了点头，然后冲到房间收拾行李。他的梅姨就在家里看，他几乎不能相信这个事实。电话和视频聊天与真实的东西相比简直是小巫见大巫。这是一场情绪起伏的过山车，他准备好要缓口气了。所以他很快就把一小包衣服和卫生用品扔在一块，然后回到梅姨那里。他温柔地搂住她的肩膀，亲吻她的头。这是一种如此简单而自然的动作，任何时候都不会从他的记忆中忘却。

他回到大厅，看到大家之前的笑容已经缓和了下来，又注意到有几个人在暗中皱眉。不过他没有多想，只是等梅姨把嘴里的话说完。

“你准备好回家了吗，Peter？”

“早就准备好了。再见，伙计们。”他领着姑姑去电梯前，向大家齐声告别。沉默了一会儿，直到他的梅姨开口说话。

“你过得怎么样, Peter？”

“我很好。你呢？你的妹妹怎么样了？”

他的姑姑伤心地叹了口气。“不太好。她的丈夫因病去世，这使她受到了很大打击。她女儿设法提前安排了几天来陪她度过假期。”

“当你真的回来的时候，会发生什么？”Peter问道。

“她的女儿得搬到一个更大的地方，为她的母亲和她的需要留出空间。直到新年过后，他们才能搬进新的地方……而且你也知道他们住得不太近。”

Peter伸手去抓她的手，把她拉到另一侧拥抱。“我永远不会离开你，梅姨。”

“不要许下你无法遵守的诺言。如果你在全国随便哪个地方找到一份好工作，会发生什么？或者，如果你遇到一个可爱的女孩想要你住在她父母附近呢？又会怎么样？”

“好吧，我会和她说不……再见喽。”

她开玩笑地拍了拍他的胳膊。“你最好别！”

他们笑了起来，这两个人之间的宽慰显而易见。她伸手去抓他，拉住他的手。走在大街上，任何一个青少年都可能因为抱着他们的母亲或祖母的手而感到尴尬，Peter却毫不在乎。在他们俩之间，他们两人都失去了生命里太多的东西，所以Peter紧紧地握着她的手，喉咙艰难地哽咽着。因为如果他失去了她……他不知道他会做出什么。

走进他童年的家，他发出幸福的叹息。他的房间没有任何改变。当然，他可以随时回来，但他不想没有他的梅姨在这里。一整天他都在帮梅姨打扫房子，又和她聊了好几个小时。

那一晚是他很长时间以来最好的睡眠。

 

[][][]

 

“那么，Peter，”梅姨开始收拾晚餐的餐桌，问道：“Flash怎么样？”

“他很好。我本来打算明天晚上和他一起出去玩，星期五了嘛……但是如果你想的话，我可以取消！我知道你不在这里很久了。这样吧？我去给他打个电话。”

“你敢，Peter。明天和你的朋友出去玩吧。很好。这让我有机会和我的一些老朋友待会儿。”

他笑了笑：“好吧。”

“你应该找个日子请他过来吃饭。”

“我问问他。”

他们打扫完后，梅姨给他们每人一份苹果馅饼和冰淇淋。他告诉她自己在实验室里为Tony工作的细节，还有他见到了Banner博士。最后谈话逐渐停止，直到他的梅姨问：“那么，你和谁约会过吗？”

他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。“你怎么知道的？”

“嗯，我没有。但是现在我知道了。”她咧嘴一笑说道。“那她是谁？”

“他。”他坦白，知道这将是他第一次试探他的梅姨。他在一年前就告诉她自己可能是双性恋了，但这是他第一次告诉她自己喜欢上一个男人。

“哦？”

“是的，但没什么。我对他一点感觉也没有。不是真的那种关系。他只是一个朋友。”

“可是当我问你是否遇到谁时，他是第一个想到的人。”

他呼了口气，身子向前倾。“你这么说也有道理。”

“所以？”

“那又怎样！”

“你要告诉我关于他的事吗？”

他用勺子戳着烤甜面包，主要是玩弄他的食物而不是吃它。“没什么要说的了。我们打了一架，几个星期没见了。”

“他喜欢你吗？”

“他喜欢过。”

“你喜欢他吗？”

他的呼吸颤抖着。“我不知道。”

梅姨把手放到他的手上，抚摸着他的手，用她的拇指安慰地抚摸着他的后背。“你知道，在本去世后，我花了很长时间才意识到，我必须继续我的生活。这个世界，是一个充满着危险的地方，我们无法保证下一刻会怎么样。不要让对对未知的恐惧或内疚阻碍你的脚步，因为几天会变成几周，几周会变成几个月。当你意识到这一点之前，在你站着不动的时候，时间已然飞快得过去了。”

“我知道。”Peter轻声回答，低着头。

“没有。我觉得你不知道。你还年轻，Peter。太年轻了，还不能扛起整个世界的重担。

他抬头看着她，看到她脸上悲伤的笑容。“我把你送到你的教父那里是有原因的。如果你认为我不能解决任何阻碍你前进的事，那就让他来帮你吧。谁能比一队超级英雄们更擅长挑过重担呢？”她站着，把她的脏盘子放到水池里。“不要让好事从你身边溜走。”

 

[][][]

 

在姨妈回来后，Peter决定下个礼拜休息一下，不去做蜘蛛侠了。他只解决一些过分的抢劫和劫持人质的事件，大部分时间都和梅姨还有Flash呆在一起。有时在他空闲的日子里，他想起了那些复仇者。嗯，是指的是他们作为普通人的那部分。他想知道他们在做些什么，不知道他们是否有什么关于感恩节的打算。因为想看看他们到底在干什么，到了星期四，他和梅姨乘电梯上了顶层公寓。每个人都在那儿，Steve，Pepper和Sam在厨房里做饭，其他人在一旁看着，谈笑着。

大家互相寒暄问候，Peter得到的拥抱比他预料的还要多。他把Steve拉到一边。“嘿，Steve，如果可以的话，我今天邀请Flash过来吗？”

超级士兵脸上的表情变得柔和了。“当然。这里随时欢迎他来。”

“谢谢。”

Flash出现了。只见他怯怯地走出电梯，手上还拿着几盒披萨，说：“他们打了个大折。”

“它会被吃光的。”Sam说着，给那个少年从厨房里拿了点食物。

在他的梅姨给了他一个拥抱前，他对Peter笑了笑。

“很高兴见到你, Flash。”

“我也很高兴见到你，Parker太太。”

“你可以叫我梅姨, 亲爱的。”

没有人问Flash为什么出现在复仇者大厦，也没人提起他父亲的事儿，但是每个人都像对待他的梅姨和他一样对待那个少年。

 

[][][]

 

假期结束后，他的姑妈回到了芝加哥，Peter在学校和复仇者大厦又开始了一段轻松的生活。他感觉比以前好多了，似乎一切都很顺利。Steve继续和他一起在健身房锻炼，早晨他和Sam一起跑步，和Tony和Bruce一起在实验室里工作，和Clint一起玩电子游戏。Natasha开始教他如何做她喜欢的俄国甜点。即使是Bucky也以他自己的方式温暖着他，和他坐在一起做作业或玩电子游戏。他很快就适了这种生活。唯独有一个人，他还在思念着，想知道他在做些什么。他越想那雇佣兵，就越强迫自己把这些念头抛却。

正当结束一次日常的仓库区巡逻，要回到复仇者大楼时，Peter突然听到了一阵叫喊。他飞快朝那声音的方向走去，刚好及时赶到现场。他看见两个人在争吵，声音模糊不清，但是当听到他们提及Void时，Peter就立刻紧紧地跟上去。他们进入离不远的一座大楼后立刻不吵了。他在外面等着，紧盯着入口。大楼里没有很多窗口，而且那些窗户都被紧紧地钉上了。观察了半个小时后，他从大门边下了车，小心翼翼地走了进去。

当Peter听到有人向他走来时立刻停住了一切动作，他紧张地地打量四周的情况，接着突然愣住了，因为他在天花板发现了一块看起来是可以活动的瓷砖。于是跳了起来，从洞里爬出来，屏气一动不动地扒着墙着。两个人走过去，没说什么重要的话，但他们从头到脚全副武装。Peter觉得自己终于中了头奖。等他们一走，Peter就开始在天花板上活动。最后他找到一个通风口，偷偷地穿过了它。他迅速而安静，走到一个似乎是地下室的地方。排气管连通一个大房间，里面摆满了各种设备和桌子，人们忙着工作。Peter看着他们，很快注意到没有一个工人在说英语，而且他们都很害怕那些在房间里巡逻的人。

他一开始跟随的两个人穿过一扇门，然后开始大声叫嚷。Peter环顾四周，想知道他如何能快速摧毁所有的产品而不伤害到平民。听了他们的对话，他发现那些人还有几天就准备要开始移动货物了。这一次，他从通风口爬出来，从屋顶撤离。他刚一翻出来就看见死侍也站在屋顶上。那个雇佣兵足足楞了一秒钟，然后才叫起来。

“哟，小蜘蛛，好久不见。”

“哇，死侍, 你在这里干什么？”

“水淹蝼蚁庙，找出这个蚂蚁山的头头。现在, 原谅我失陪一下, 我得去逮捕个大毒枭，顺便搞搞爆破。”

“把这个建筑……等等！那里有无辜的人，我刚刚就看到他们。我们不能就这样炸掉这个地方。”

“这不是‘我们’”Wade冷冷地答道。

“我会阻止你，死侍，我不会让你伤害那些人的。你最好想个新计划，否则我就不客气了。”

雇佣兵沉默着，看着他，然后点头。“很好。那我们该怎么做呢？”

Peter一直屏住的呼吸终于松了口气，但他的胸部仍然感觉发紧。和Wade在一起的时候，他的内心深处里总有一种激动的感觉，他不想去细细考虑。“我们要疏散整个大楼。那到处都是武装警卫，我担心如果我们就那样闯进去，他们会杀了工人的。”

“没有目击者的话，除非绝对必要，否则他们不会杀了他们。找到这样的劳动力很困难的。”

Peter点点头。“那我们只需要逼得他们转移这些人。”

死侍看了看四周，显然是在思考。“他们在一小时内会让工人换岗，然后我们可以混进去了。”

他们陷入了沉默。Peter和Wade拉开些距离，不知道该说些什么或做些什么。雇佣兵似乎不喜欢说话，但他也没有主动轰走Peter。Peter的道歉就停在嘴边了，向Wade表白的冲动非常强烈，但他还是把它压了下来。他确信Wade再也不想和他有任何瓜葛了。有什么意义呢？雇佣兵可能会当面笑话他。这仿佛是Peter一生中最长的一小时。但是车库的门突然打开了，一辆车窗破碎的大货车驶离了那个建筑。

“那就是运人的车。”Wade跑到屋顶上的门前，语气坚定。他肩上挎了一个包。Peter眼看着他消失，然后朝着他来的方向往回走，他知道Wade要去哪里。这一次，他跑得以前都要快。警卫们看起来似乎比之前还放松，因为现在只剩下他们两人了。Peter决定不再等下去，而是快速射出三道蛛网，堵住了枪管，然后又猛地抢过另外两个人手里的来复枪。接着他一跃而下，让自己挡在罪犯和出口之间，他把两个人网在墙上，同时躲过朝他打来的一拳。

然后Wade出现了，拔出了他的武士刀，把人抗走了。Peter躲避着飞来的子弹冲上前去，直到他来到Wade身边。“你去放炸药，我来处理他们！”

“我们还有十分钟的时间离开这里。”Wade说，然后转身撤离。Peter网住那个家伙，把他扔向其他几个试图重新站起来的守卫。接下来发生的事情仅仅就是几秒钟的时间。Peter挨了一拳，身体跌跌撞撞的，但此时蜘蛛感应突然爆发，他看到许多把枪瞄准了他。于是他迅速躲避着，但Peter明白自己根本不能躲开所有人射来的子弹。电光石火间，Wade突然出现在他面前。Peter什么也看不见，只看到他不停颤抖的背影，那是子弹在无情地撕裂他的身体，直到他倒下那一刻。Peter完全被吓呆了，不过他反应过来后立刻把最靠近他的人干掉，然后把剩下的都解决了。当一切安全下来后，Peter立刻冲到Wade身旁，神情惊慌失措。他知道，没有人能在这么多子弹下幸免于难。

血在Wade的身体周围越聚越多，一片寂静笼罩着他，使Peter喘不上气来。“不，不，不，不！”他无助地喊叫着，同时马不停蹄地检查了雇佣兵的脉搏。但他随即看到了一个贯穿脑袋的伤口，他知道Wade死了。这一定是一场噩梦，这是命运对Peter的玩笑，这样一个了不起的战士会死于那些毒贩手中。这简直太荒谬了。Peter不敢相信躺在那的就是他的朋友，一个他害怕爱上的人。他死了，因为他，因为枪瞄准了他。Wade救了他的命，又一次。

Peter把Wade背起来，然后意识到房间里有个用来摧毁装着Void的箱子的定时炸弹。可Peter不能把Wade扔在这里不管。于是他匆匆离开大楼，头也不回地荡在城市里。不知何故，他最后来到Wade的公寓，轻轻地把他放在卧室地板上的床垫上。Peter小心翼翼地取下他的武器和沾满鲜血的面罩。视线逐渐变得模糊，他眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他面前的人。Peter感觉到有什么东西在他的体内裂开了。

Peter撕掉自己的面具，哭得很厉害。他胸口发紧，呼吸急促地啜泣着。他靠在床边的墙上，把脸埋在膝盖里哭。现在他多么希望Wade能够回来，他真是个白痴。如果他诚实的面对自己……可他没有，他非要否认每次他和Wade进行巡逻时的那种小鹿乱撞的感觉。如果能让他回来，他一定会告诉Wade不管他做了什么或者他长的是什么样子，他都在意他，他会把他所想到的一切都告诉那个男人。告诉他，在第一次见面的时候，Wade总是让是让他发笑。告诉Wade他是怎么激励自己变得更好。Peter会告诉他他多么想要他。可惜一切都太迟了，他再也听不到了。

Peter平静地用手指穿过他的头发。他抬头一看，只见Wade的眼睛盯着他，干裂着嘴唇里露出微微的笑，他感到很震惊。“W-Wade？”

“嘿，小蜘蛛。别告诉我那些眼泪是给我的。”

“你怎么还活着？你都被爆头了啊！！”Peter靠的越来越近，害怕失去这个清醒的梦境。

“你认为牛逼的剑术和漂亮的外表是我唯一的天赋吗？比金刚狼更强大方便的自愈因子，在我的工作中很有用。”

Peter一拳打在雇佣兵的肩膀上，在Wade的痛苦叫喊声中兀自说着：“你个混蛋！为什么不告诉我你能在枪林弹雨中活下来？我…我吓坏了。我不知道该怎么办。我…”

他向后一倒，哭得比以前更厉害了。此番，他试图控制自己的感情，用手捂住脸。Wade把他拉到床上，用双臂搂住Peter，宁静而鲜活。Peter哭得比之前更厉害了。

“你为什么哭呢，蜘蛛侠？”Wade在黑暗的房间里轻声问道。

“我很抱歉，Wade。他拉开了两人，这样他就可以直视那个男人的眼睛了。Wade那双充满了活力与光芒的双眼啊。“对不起，我曾经让你相信我不在乎你，不是这样的。刚才我能想到的就是‘他死了，我却从来没有告诉他我有多喜欢他，他对我有多重要。’”

他不确定是谁先开始的，但他刚一说完话就感觉嘴唇温暖的触感，这平息了他心里的混乱不安。Peter发出一声绝望的叹息，用手指拨弄着他的头发，把他拉得更近了。他用胳膊搂着Wade的肩膀，叹了口气，干涩的嘴唇里地尝到一股淡淡的血的味道。过了一会儿，他主动结束了这个吻，转而静静拥抱着Wade。

“别再这样了。”Peter艰难地说。

“什么？救你的命吗？”Wade哼了一声，把他抱得更紧了。

“不要，再因为我而死。”

“我的宝贝男孩，我不会死的。”

“如果下一次就是最后一次，而你回不来了，怎么办？”

他们沉默了一会儿，然后Wade把嘴唇移到Peter耳边，答道：“无论发生什么，我永远都会回到你身边。”

Peter又吻了他一下，只是一个短暂而纯真的吻。

“Peter Parker。”

“什么？”

“我叫Peter Parker。”他弯下身子，再次深情地吻了对方一下，但Wade只是向后稍微退了退。

“Emmmmm，三年以上，十年以下啊…”

“闭嘴，Wade。”

“年龄的问题…”

“我向上帝发誓，如果你不吻我的话，我会把你用蛛网粘到墙上。”

“好吧。”Wade发出了声短促的惊叫。

笑着吻Wade的唇的感觉真好，尤其是在经历了这样一个充满压力的夜晚之后。几个星期以来，一直形影不离的那些不对劲的感觉在此刻尘埃落定，Peter终于松了一口气。亲吻Wade时，所有一切重负都随风而逝。最后，雇佣兵分开了二人的亲热，咯咯地笑起来。

“告诉你们两个傻逼，蜘蛛侠要和我在一起！”

Peter哼了一声，因为Wade又开始长篇大论地和脑子里的声音搞辩论了。他知道和Wade在一起会很困难，但他愿意尝试。这件事让人感觉很棒。他忍不住想Gwen是否会同意。但他没有继续纠结，而是换了个姿势躺在床上。他随后又把Wade也拽到了他身边。看着雇佣兵久违的微笑，他无法想象世界上还有什么比这更美好的了。


	12. 未来的英雄

Peter缓缓醒来，感觉温暖而舒适。他懒洋洋地意识到脸颊旁粗糙的感觉来自Wade。Peter叹了口气，在男人身边蜷得更紧，四肢交缠。他的枕头动了动，一声低笑从头顶某个地方传来。Peter只是缠的更紧了。自然的，这美好被他手机震动的声音打断，直到这时他才意识到他一直没回家。

 

“擦！”他大叫，猛地坐了起来，冲向手机。电话上显示现在才不过四五点，紧跟着就是一堆未接来电的记录，“完了。”

 

Peter快速地打给Tony，但心里已经开始担心这个决定。

 

“你他妈到底在哪？”Tony在响了一声以后就呵斥道。

 

“我很抱歉，我发誓我不是故意的….我在Flash这里，睡着了而且手机是静音，一直没听到它响。”

 

“Flash也是这么说的，”Tony说道，Peter屏住呼吸等待着，祈祷Tony没发现这是个谎言。谢天谢地他和Flash提早为这种情况编了故事，“直接回家吧。”

 

“呃，好，我很快就回来。”

 

“你最好做到，不然你就见不到明天的太阳了。”

 

Peter做了个鬼脸，挂了电话，看到Wade靠在枕头上眼里闪着好奇的光。他有些羞怯的笑了，“抱歉，但是我必须得走了。”

 

“‘房东’查岗？”

 

“呃，对，差不多吧，不过不是我父母，他们在我小时候去世了。”

 

“所以，你跟谁住？”

 

“一般是我姨妈。”

 

Wade坐直了，好奇的歪着头，“一般？”

 

“现在我跟我教父一起住….TonyStark.”

 

Peter看着对方消化这个消息，看着佣兵的眼睛夸张地瞪大，“你教父是那个拿破仑情结严重到和他的银行账户一样巨大的男人？”

 

“呃，对。”

 

“再让我猜猜，他和他的英雄队友们都不知道你是小蜘蛛。”

 

“对哒”

 

Wade点头，就像这解释了所有的事一样。“这是我人生里第一次感到害怕，我亲了Tony Stark的教子，他们发现的时候就是我的死期了。”

 

Peter的脸在想到被发现时扭曲了一下，“别担心，我不会让任何坏事发生在你身上。”

 

鼓起勇气，Peter前倾亲吻了Wade，接着翻身下了床收拾他的靴子和手套。Wade跟着他到了窗边，替他打开了窗子。

 

“保重，我希望你不要遭太多罪。”

 

无法抵抗，Peter再次亲了他一下，“希望吧。”

 

“如果你没被终身禁足的话…..也许我们可以哪天晚上去城里….不穿制服，但也不是光着身子。哥是说，哥当然跟你愿意这样那样了，但考虑到社会不怎么能接受我们什么都不穿所以….”

 

“你是在问我要不要和你约会吗， Wade Wilson？”Peter问道，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

 

“呃，当然了。”

 

“我知道我的刑期之后会给你发短信的。”

 

“我可以策划一个越狱，噢，我们得一起看这个剧，Wentworth Miller和Dominic Purcell组成了我现在40%的春梦情节。”

 

Peter哼道，“当然了，我们会一起看的，再见，Wade。”

 

“再见，Peter。”

 

他在回家的路上完全开心到不行，即使知道接下来有一场糟糕的审问在等着他。他在秘密的地铁站工坊那里停了下，换上了上街的衣服，快速地打电话给Flash看他情况。Flash想知道他昨晚去了哪儿，Peter保证之后会告诉他。这晚上仿佛是从惊恐到欣喜的过山车，他不太确定他和Wade是在做什么，他也不确定他们之间能不能继续下去，但是…..Peter愿意全心投入，如果Wade也愿意的话。

 

不一会他回到了套房，发现所有人都在吃早餐。他走进时所有人都抬起头来看向他，而他羞涩的笑了，“我很抱歉，Tony，我昨晚实在太累了，我直接睡了，Flash并不知道我没告诉你。”

 

Tony在他说话时就站了起来走向他，深色的眼睛审视着Peter。在他观察的眼神下Peter开始不安，“呃，我脸上有什么东西吗？”

 

“你脖子上的那是啥？！”

 

Peter的手猛地捂住了脖子，准确di捂在了Wade在他们半夜躺在床上后咬弄的地方。“呃…..我，嗯，这个….”

 

“这是个吻痕，Tony，”Natasha打断了他们，偷笑。

 

Peter像是被彻底背叛了一般震惊地看向她，下巴都快要掉下来了。他转向Tony, “我….不…..”

 

Tony愣了一会看起试图在处理这些信息，“我，噢，我做不到……Pepper！”

 

他确定从其他所有人脸上邪恶的笑容来看他的脸已经通红，就连Bucky都为了藏住脸上微小的笑容而躲到了咖啡杯后面。

 

Pepper翻了个白眼，穿着职业装手里拿着外带的杯子，“Tony，他是你教子。”她在Peter身边停下，拍了拍他肩膀，“你得教这小子点规矩。”

 

Peter吐吐舌头：“你知道么，我就直接回房间了哈。”

 

“不，你敢走。”Tony斥道，“是谁家的小姐威胁到了我教子的贞操？”

 

“我的天呐，再也不要说这种事了，还有，我不会告诉你那家伙是谁的。”

 

“那家伙？”众人异口同声地问，Peter呻吟了一声。

 

“好吧，我以为你….是跟一个女孩….”

 

“呃，不，我是双。”他解释道。

 

“所以，谁是这幸运的男孩？”Clint从他台子上欢快地问道。

 

所有人都在等着答案，Peter从未如此后悔过。他甚至有些想直接告诉他们他就是蜘蛛侠以此来拖延一点时间。

 

Steve突然睁大了眼问道，“是Flash吗？你在跟Flash约会吗？”

 

“没有！”Peter惊叫，手恐慌的伸过头发。“不，我是说，我们没在约会。”

 

“但你亲了他。”

 

他张开嘴，又闭上了，反复好几次，“擦，我甚至没法说谎。”

 

“都给钱吧你们所有人，”Sam突然欢呼了起来，Natasha，Clint，和Bucky不满地抱怨着伸手去包里拿钱。

 

“你们搞了个赌局？”Tony生气地问道，而Peter只希望地面能把他吞下去。

 

“你能直接关我禁闭，这样我就能回房间了吗？”

 

在Tony能回应之前，Clint发话了，“我们做了个关于你俩是不是比朋友更亲密的赌局，如果你能懂我的意思的话，我们不觉得你们是，除了Sam。”

 

Peter揉着他的后颈，Tony看起来同样的疲倦。

 

Steve摇头，“Peter，你可以回你房间了。”

 

“谢谢。”他逃离了厨房和尴尬，当门锁上时，他看向镜子发现整个左边都是嘴唇大小的淤青。Peter之后要和Wade谈一谈了。

 

 

“那是个牙印子！”Peter听到Tony似乎还在抽气，听起来非常地惊骇。他悄悄从床上起来，安静地挪到门边。

 

“对，你就一直这么说吧，Tony。”Steve回答，听起来非常冷静。

 

“在他的脖子上！”

 

“对吻痕来说那是个好地方。”

 

“Steve，这一点都不好笑！”

 

“这还是有点好笑的。”Steve回答，声音里有一丝笑意。

 

“你是40后，表现的像一点。”

 

“你希望我表现的像个老古板？我是在军队里的，Tony。”

 

“别说了，你在毁掉我脑里保守的40年代美国大兵的形象。”

 

“保守？Tony，我正和一个曾经一起在军队里服役的男人在谈恋爱。”

 

“这并不能帮我，Steve！”

 

“我这是在帮你。如果你就这么冲进去吓到他，你会后悔的，如果你能冷静下来理智的处理这一切，就会没事的。”

 

“冷静？理智？这些词现在都不在我词典里。天啊，谁知道他和Flash还干了什么。”

 

Peter几乎呻吟出声，希望他能用头撞墙，也比现在要轻松。他突然抬头，猛地想到一个办法。他快速的找到手机，开始搜索网络，卧室门外的两人继续在谈话。

 

“这就是为什么你需要进去和他谈谈。”

 

“我保证他的姨妈和叔叔跟他谈过。”

 

“另一个的谈话，Tony。”

 

Peter皱眉，什么另一个谈话。

 

“他万一生气了怎么办？之前可没有他不是直男的任何迹象。”

 

“Tony，他是你教子，他估计会有他姨妈无法回答的问题。”

 

Peter眼睛夸张的瞪大，噢，天啊，另一个谈话是同志性爱。他现在需要想个办法杀掉Wade.

 

“好吧，我能做到。”

 

“你想借本我的书吗？”

 

“书？”Tony从牙缝里憋出一句道，“你有这方面的书？”

 

“40年代到现在发展了很多，了解安全性行为是有益的，无论在什么年代。”

 

“我恨你，我不需要书。”

 

“你知道在哪儿能找到我。”

 

接着是一阵沉默，接着Tony敲响了他的门。深吸一口气，Peter打开了门，举起手机，上面是一篇文章讲年轻的Tony Stark和两位女士是如何在一个不怎么能被接受的性爱地点被发现的。“所以，你要给我解释一下吗？还是我直接对你当初干的好事下结论了？因为结合这篇文章看来，我会质疑你给我性教育的能力，你明显自己就没考虑过性安全。”

 

Tony大张着嘴，接着猛地闭上了，“我去给你拿Steve的书。”转身消失在走廊里。Peter关上门，瘫倒在床上，叹气。至少他阻挠了他们一小会儿。拿起手机他给Flash发短息，告诉他发生了什么。Flash觉得这太搞笑了，紧接着就给他打来了电话。

 

“他们觉得我们在约会！”Flash听起来笑到无法喘气。Peter只能瞪着天花板。“这简直太有意思了。”

 

“只有你这么觉得！Tony还想着要给我性教育。”

 

这只让Flash又陷入了一阵狂笑，久得比Peter觉得的久的多。Peter鼓起脸颊表示不满，“你没有在帮我。”

 

“Peter，这太搞笑了。”

 

“你下次再来，所有人都拷问你的时候你就不觉得搞笑了，我必须告诉他们不是你。”

 

“他们会想知道是谁和你在亲亲的。”

 

Peter呻吟，“擦。”

 

“老兄，就说是我好了，兄弟法则，对么？你帮了我，让我帮你吧。”

 

“你确定吗？”Peter问道，慢慢想着这到底能不能成功。

 

“对啊，总不会比我现在面对的还糟吧。”

 

“好吧，我会想想的。”这时门口传来一阵敲门，他快速的说，“我得挂了。”

 

他挂断电话冲到门边，Steve一个人站在走廊，手臂里夹着一大叠的书。超级士兵推着Peter进了他的房间，“鉴于你吓跑了你的教父，我就不得不上阵了，现在，坐下。”

 

Peter做了个鬼脸，坐到床上Steve旁边。年长的男人尽可能耐心而专业的讲解了书，他在性病上停留了最长的时间，展示了不少图片，并向Peter解释最好的防病方法就是一直好好穿着裤子。他同时补充，非常轻柔的，如果他想和Flash做爱或者别的任何人，他们最好都先去做体检。谢天谢地Steve没有打探他的性生活，但他细致的讲解了如何安全的做爱和这的重要性。Peter自始至终尴尬得要死，当Steve问他还有没有问题的时候，他只是疯狂的摇头。

 

当Steve起身离开时，Peter说道，“呃，你们能放过Flash吗？求你了，我们还没在一起。”

 

Steve仅仅微笑，点头，“别担心，我保证其他人会被我吓到不敢出声，但是Tony我就没办法了。”

 

“谢了，Steve。”

 

“任何时候，Peter。”

 

*****

 

Peter猛地停在了学校街边的前面，他一向都庆幸自己高三了可以比所有人提早一小时离校。今天也不例外，不过他一边走一边就看到了街对面高大的，特别招人的身影。

 

“呃，Peter，我觉得那个男人是来找你的。”

 

“对，我知道”他扫视了一圈周围，看到其他同级的人停住盯着死侍，Peter抿紧了嘴，接着快速的走了过去，“我之后跟你联系，Flash。”

 

“不可能，我要跟你去见你男朋友”

 

Peter给了男生一个无法理解的眼神，但没停脚步穿过了马路。Wade跟着他们，Peter把他拉进了一个小巷子里，没人能看见。Flash保持了一个安全的距离。

 

“Wade，你是在跟踪我吗？”

 

“跟踪是个极端的词语，”佣兵回答，“哥喜欢把这想成是热情地关注你。”

 

“你不可以穿成这样出现在任何学校。”

 

“哥下次可以穿哥的女仆装如果你喜欢的话。”

 

Peter咬着唇努力地憋笑，但他听到身后Flash传来的哼声，两个超能力者闻声转头，“Wade，这是我朋友Flash，Flash，这是Wade，也叫死侍。”

 

Wade前倾，伸出了手，“他知道吗？”

 

“没事，他知道我是蜘蛛侠。”

 

Peter看着他们握手，Flash露出一个虚弱的笑容，“很高兴认识你，死侍。”

 

“我们组个联盟吧！”

 

Peter看着Flash脸上出现了和他一样的皱眉，“什么？”

 

“一个联盟来保护蜘蛛侠和他的秘密身份！应该被授予‘蜘蛛小队’的称号！”

 

“好！”Flash激动的回应，同时Peter怒道，“不！”

 

他们互相瞪着直到Peter开口，“我们不会成立小队，Wade，Flash不会成为其中一员。”

 

Wade故意无视了他，“现在，Flash，蜘蛛小队的第一个任务就是我们必须找到蜘蛛洞！你知道它在哪吗？”

 

“不！他不告诉我。”Flash回答，他们转身期待地看向Peter。

 

Peter双手抱在胸前，“我还是不会告诉你们。”

 

Wade夸张地倒吸一口气，“所以你是有个蜘蛛洞！”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，思考着，让手臂垂落下来。有些时候他在火车里工作的时候确实会很孤独。重重的叹了口气，他说，“好吧，我带你们去、”

 

俩人欢呼并且互相击掌，Peter知道他会后悔介绍Flash和Wade认识。Wade跟在他们身后溜达去往废弃的火车站。Peter不停地回头看向Wade，不确定他们之间关系改变后他会如何应对。这一切都是新的，他不知道之后他们的相处方式会不会有改变。

 

“你知道你让Peter在他教父那里惹上麻烦了吗？”Flash突然说，接着Peter狠狠瞪了他一眼，被Flash无视掉了。

 

“噢？”Wade盯着Peter，等着他解释。

 

“大厦里所有人都看的你给我种的草莓了。”

 

“我很快会收到来自岳父的威胁吗？”

 

“不，他们不知道我们。”

 

Wade哼道，“懂啦，这也许是最好的办法，不想让他们知道他们纯洁的少年在和神经病雇佣兵约会。”

 

Flash哼了一声，Peter说道，“这只是暂时的，我更担心他们知道我是蜘蛛侠而不是我在和你约会。”

 

“我在想当你一起坦白这两件事时他们会不会全都心肌梗塞，你能想象么？冰棍和铁罐发现不仅仅你就是蜘蛛侠而且你还在和我做爱。”

 

“我们没还没有做爱”Peter干巴巴的回答。

 

“还没有”

 

“呕，我们能换个话题么？”Flash抱怨，“我们什么时候能到那儿啊？”

 

“我们马上就到了，”Peter坏笑着回答。他带着他们顺着铁轨进入到隧道里，这两个家伙除了低声表示这里很可疑之外倒是跟得很紧。Peter跳到了站台上，走向了自动贩卖机。俩人安静地看着Peter投了一枚硬币进去，接着机械摩擦的声音充满的整个空间。火车从地下出现时，Peter看着他们的惊讶表情，笑到脸颊疼

 

“什么鬼！”Wade惊叫，看着火车停了下来，灯打开了。

 

“老兄。”Flash喘气。

 

“这是我爸留给我的。”他解释道，走进了车里。

 

“我以为你爸只是给Oscorp打工的科研人员，这东西可是写满了机密和危险。”

 

“这东西是个蜘蛛洞,”Wade补充，听起来很满意，跟着Peter进去了。

 

“我爸就是在做一些机密的东西，”Peter把他的包放到了座位上，接着拿起了装着蜘蛛的容器，“一些创造了我的东西。”

 

“请记住我在这里可以讲个不合时宜的笑话但是我没有。”Wade评论道，看着四周。Flash在查看着他的蛛网制作台。

 

“我对此表示感激。”

 

“老兄，这太酷了。”

 

“我们开始做蜘蛛日常吧。”

 

“你能不要给所有东西都取名吗？”

 

“不能，都是脑子里的声音替我做的。”

 

“声音？”Flash问道，给了Peter一个疑问的眼神。

 

“Wade在脑子里会有声音。”

 

Peter看着他朋友的下巴掉了下来，来回看着Peter和死侍，死侍现在正哼唱着翻弄着Peter从城市各个角落捡来的垃圾。

 

“你之前没跟我说过。”

 

“之前没觉得这有必要。”

 

“你是不觉得。”

 

Peter笑了笑。他们一起在火车厢里呆了几个小时，这不怎么糟，几乎算得上轻松。三个人聊了一些超级英雄和Sniegoski的事。Peter告诉了Wade他和Flash在派对上发生的事故，做出了继续调查的计划。一段时间过后，Flash离开回家了，留下他和Wade独处。

 

“所以，”Wade开口，“我们还要去约会吗？”

 

“我指望着到时候会有丰富的食物和乐趣。”

 

“我可以做到这些。”

 

“你付钱，”Peter从破烂的椅子上站起来，靠近Wade。虽说得踮起脚尖，但他仍然开心地隔着面罩亲了亲雇佣兵。在Wade能进一步动作之前，他退了回去，接着拿了一张纸和一支笔，“这是我真正的手机号，别丢了。”

 

“做梦也不敢丢，宝贝男孩。”

Peter嘟着嘴看着镜子里的自己，他穿着日常的衣服。牛仔裤在不该松的地方松得要命，褪色的T恤，和挽到胳膊肘的褪色更厉害的衬衫，毫无疑问他还会在临走前加上一件旧外套，因为现在晚上已经很冷了。他的板鞋也不新了。他要去约会，跟WadeWilson。死侍。他不知道自己应该如何为这次约会选衣服。Wade说过穿着随意，但是同时Peter有着强烈的想要穿好看点的冲动。这是他在Gwen去世后的第一次约会，即使是跟一个佣兵，即使他大概不用费心给Wade留个好印象，因为他们的关系已经超凡脱俗了，可Peter还是觉得穿他日常的衣服出去不太对。

 

他把衣服放好，整理着一件衬衣，这时门口传来一阵敲门声，在他能作出反应之前，Clint把脑袋伸了进来。

 

“嘿，Peter，我和Nat今天又一次被分配了保姆任务所以你想给我烤点上次的饼干…..喔。”

 

Peter看着弓手的脸上恍然大悟的表情，接着这家伙冲回了走廊，大喊，“Nat!Peter要去约会啦！”

 

摇着头，Peter跟着他到了客厅，Natasha在电脑上写着什么，Clint从沙发背后跳了过去，Nat抬头看着鹰眼坐下来，同时他还笑咧了嘴。

 

“所以今晚Flash会尝到甜头。”

 

Peter的眼睛瞪大了，感觉脸颊通红，“不！”

 

“Clint，别说了，”Natasha站起来走向Peter，“所以哪里出问题了？”

 

他停住，瞪着Clint，接着承认，“我选不出来穿什么。”

 

女人点头，向他房间走去。他看着她在他衣柜里翻来翻去，把衣服扔的到处都是，她问，“你们计划是什么？”

 

“我也不知道，他告诉我就是吃吃喝喝，玩玩闹闹。”

 

Natasha点头，扔给他几件衣服，“把这些和你的匡威穿上….还有，看在上帝的份上，弄弄你的头发。”

 

Peter皱眉，伸手穿过头发顶端，但是在她离开房间后关上了门。当他再次换好衣服后，Peter再次看向镜子里的自己。这次是一件深红色的衬衣，和几乎太过紧身的黑色牛仔裤。他看了看时间，决定只能是这身了。他拿梳子梳了一遍头，但是还是没法解决呆毛。所以他回到了客厅，Clint立刻拍了张照片。

 

当他给了弓手一个疑问的目光时，Clint回答，“Tony知道他错过了你第一次在他监护下的正式约会的话他肯定超级生气，我想记录下这个，去在他面前炫耀。”

 

“你个小混蛋，”Nat骂道，走向Peter把他扎起来的衬衣扯了出来，解开最上方的几颗扣子，把袖子挽到手肘，接着她弄了几下他的头发，目光鄙夷，仿佛Peter的头发侮辱了她似的，“好了，你可以出门了。”

 

“呃，谢了。”

 

她的表情柔和了一些，接着脸上出现了一丁点的笑容，“任何时候。”

 

他不禁微笑，直到Clint打断道：“我希望你在11点前回家，并给我烤饼干，懂了吗？Tony和Steve不在这不意味你可以无视门禁。我们会亲自抓你回来的。”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，“随便你怎么说吧，别担心我会回来的。”走到电梯里，他深吸一口气，他的肚子里紧张的翻腾着。这段路没有很长，他们早就约好了实践和地点。他模糊地想着Wade会穿什么，他几乎期待他就穿着他的制服。一个男人靠在楼边上，有着和Wade差不多的身材，当他走近后他能看到连衣帽罩在棒球帽之上，Peter这就知道他找到了对方。

 

“嘿，”他说，微笑着看着死侍抬起他没有带面罩的头。

 

男人吹了声口哨，使得Peter微微有些脸红，“我觉得我穿得不够正式了，我的意思是我可以这就去换，哥有条超可爱的小红裙可以去换上…..”

 

Peter摇头微笑，“没关系的…我其实不知道穿啥，Natasha帮我打扮的。”

 

“Natasha?”

 

“黑寡妇。”

 

Wade抿起嘴，“好吧，现在我非常怕见家长了。”

 

“你没什么可以担心的….除非你再不快点带我到有食物的地方。”

 

“对！向着快乐的时光出发！”

 

当他们走在街上时Peter微笑看着Wade，没过多久他就注意到人们在盯着他们看，准确来说，Wade。他能感觉到身边男人紧张起来，他伸手牵住了Wade的手，很轻松的一个动作，就像他们之前做过了上千次。Wade捏了捏他的手时，Peter感觉心脏漏跳了一拍。

 

他们最终到了一个酒吧，Peter给了佣兵一个怀疑的眼神，“你知道我才17岁对吧？”

 

“我不会让你喝酒的，这里食物很好吃而且客人也不错。”

 

Peter耸肩，“如果你要这么说。”

 

他们进去了，Peter停住，看着烟雾缭绕的屋子，几个猥琐的男人坐在各种不整齐的桌子旁，他们看起来是难搞的类型，穿着皮质的衣服，个个都带着武器。Peter感觉他不属于这里，但他相信Wade。

 

“嘿，伙计们！”Wade叫出声，走向吧台。他们得到了一连串的回应招呼声，Peter尴尬地挥手，接着跟上了Wade的脚步。

 

吧台后站着一个普通长相的男人，乱糟糟的棕色头发和厚厚的镜片。

 

“死侍，好久不见。”

 

“你知道的，我变好人了，实际上这比我想的要累得多。Weasel，这是Peter。Peter小甜心派，这是Weasel。”

 

Peter跟男人隔着吧台握了手，Weasel说，“你知道我不让未成年进酒吧的，我希望还能继续营业，没别的意思，小孩。”

 

“没有关系。”Peter轻松的回答，给了Wade一个耐心的表情。

 

“我们不是来喝酒的，我们在约会！”

 

Weasel前倾，怀疑的扬起一边眉毛。“我知道对你来说很多道德准则都比较模糊，但我以前以为和未成年做爱不是其中之一。”

 

Peter脸红，Wade结结巴巴地说，“我没跟他做爱….还没，这是个约会。”

 

男人的眼睛睁大，像是有什么变得很明显了，“噢。”

 

“对。”

 

“我错过了什么吗？”Peter问。

 

“不。”

 

“对。”

 

Peter看着两人眨眼，“好吧，你们知道吗，有空再告诉我好了。”

 

“去坐着，我给你们拿吃的和喝的。”

 

Wade带着Peter到一个卡座，他们面对面的坐下，Peter紧张地在牛仔裤上擦了擦手，看着周围，幸运的是周围没人给他们任何关注。

 

佣兵清了清嗓，“Weasel，是我认识最接近朋友的人。”

 

“噢，”Peter傻乎乎的回答，“他看起来不错。”

 

Wade哼道，“不过别指望他会跟着我去打仗，他个懦夫。”

 

饮料被摔到了他们桌前，Peter看到Weasel瞪着Wade。“闭嘴，你个傻逼智障。我是人类，我可不会跟着你去干你那些毫无计划的阴谋。这是你的饮料，你的食物就不一定有没有了。”

 

男人离开了，Peter大笑。Wade对着Weasel举起了中指，接着从他杯里喝了一大口。

 

“嗯，说点什么吧，Wade。”

 

佣兵惊讶的看着他眨眼。“等等，你在要我说话？大多数人都让我闭嘴。”

 

“Wade，我们在约会，跟我说话就行了，我不会让你闭嘴的除非你又开始聊我的屁股。”

 

“如果不能聊你的屁股的话我还能讲什么？别的什么我都不想。”

 

Peter笑了，这看起来打破了他们之间尴尬的氛围，开始聊天，一些他们已经知道的关于对方的事。关于任务，关于打击犯罪。他们大部分时候都保持轻松。Wade占据了大部分谈话时间，滔滔不绝地告诉Peter他之前的一些任务，他遇到过的人。即使在这样的氛围下，约会竟然也进行得非常轻松简单。他们的食物来了，油腻腻的汉堡和薯条。Peter不太确定，但令人惊讶的很好吃。他没忘记告诉Weasel这一点。

 

Peter几乎在等待什么坏事发生，但是他们非常顺利地就离开了，去往接下来的目的地，一个保龄馆。两个人花了接下来的几个小时辗转在游戏厅和保龄球馆之间，吃了更多不怎么健康的食物。Wade随时都在讲关于球（蛋蛋）和保龄球的双关，这让Peter抑制不住的脸红，捂着肚子大笑。

 

Wade送Peter走到距离大厦最近而不需要担心摄像头或者间谍们看到他们的地方。Peter不想今晚就这样结束，但是他有必须遵守的门禁。他们停在了街角，无视了周围穿梭的车流。

 

“我今晚很愉快，Wade.”

 

男人脸上的笑容让他的心直跳，“这意味着我还能有第二次约会？”

 

Peter偷笑，靠近了一点，“也许。”

 

“也许？我带你吃了优雅的晚餐和高质量的娱乐活动，还要什么才能有第二次约会？”

 

Peter调笑地地哼哼着，像是在思考，“也许一个吻？”

 

“这我可以做到。”

 

Wade没有把他拉近接着热情的亲热，而且用他满是疤痕的手抚着他的脸，把唇压在了Peter嘴唇上。这只保持了一会，但是足够让Peter肚里的蝴蝶乱飞，让他在Wade离开后也在止不住微笑。

 

“继续约会？”

 

“继续约会，周六怎么样？”Peter建议，已经对能和Wade这样在一起更多的时间而感到激动。

 

“我觉得听起来不错，晚安，宝贝男孩。”

 

“晚安，Wade。”

 

Peter走回了大厦，感觉格外开心。上一次他感觉这样还是和Gwen在一起，在这个念头浮起时他有一丝的后悔，但是他不能让这改变他的心情。当他到了套房之后，Sam加入了Clint和Natasha，他试图掩盖脸上的笑容。

 

“所以，约会怎么样？”Clint问道。

 

“挺好的，”Peter承认，无视了Sam往他脖子上检查草莓，“我们吃了东西接着去打了保龄球。”

 

“有亲热么？”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，转身走向他自己房间，在Clint叫出声的时候停住了。

 

“等等，带着你的未成年屁股过来给我烤点心作为我当保姆的报酬。”

 

“跟Tony说去。”

 

“Peter！”

 

摇头，他走进自己房间，快速的洗了澡并换上家居服，接着回到了厨房。当Peter开始搜罗做饼干的原料时，Clint发出了满意的声音。

 

******

 

“嗨！你一定是Peter吧！”深发女人带着大大的微笑说，她的眼睛里仿佛有着善良在闪烁。

 

“呃，对。”他握了她伸出来的手。

 

“我是DarcyLewis，Thor的朋友。”

 

“哦，嘿。”

 

“所以你是Tony的教子，我从Sam和Clint那里听说过你的事。”

 

“我希望都是好事。”

 

“说真的吗？那些人爱死你了，我特别嫉妒。他们从来不跟别人说我的好话。”

 

Peter给了她一个同情的眼神，“这不对，Sam经常提起你。”

 

“嗯，Sam是个好兄弟，Clint是个混蛋。”

 

“我听到了！”弓箭手从另外一个房间喊道。

 

Sam选择了这个时刻走进了厨房，Darcy把他堵住了。

 

“嗨Darcy，你怎么样？”

 

“我很好！Redwing怎么样？”

 

Sam给她一个笑容，“他很好，谢谢。”

 

Peter微笑看着两人交流。他对Darcy看起来如此年轻有些惊讶，他以为她会更老一点。她聊着她最近的实习和她好朋友Jane。Peter立刻喜欢上了Darcy，接着不一会他意识到Sam突然行为古怪，他脸颊颜色变得更深，而且每次Darcy说点什么好笑的事儿，Sam立刻就会避开她的目光。但Peter发誓他的眉毛已经扬到了发际线。

 

他更加仔细的观察着两人谈话，他注意到Sam倾向Darcy的样子，注意力全在她身上。无论她说了什么他都大笑的样子，Peter抑制不住脸上的笑容。

 

“所以，Peter，我听说你超级聪明，你决定去念大学了吗？或者你高中毕业打算干嘛呢？”

 

Peter耸肩，“我不知道，我猜我只想做点什么能帮到别人的事儿。”

 

她点头，“我觉得这非常棒，我敢肯定你不管做什么都会做的很好。”

 

“谢谢”

 

Clint走进了，翻着冰箱，“你该再次开始摄影，你以前很厉害。”

 

Darcy两眼放光，“哦？我能看看你的作品吗？”

 

“呃，好啊，大部分都在我电脑里，你要跟来吗？”

 

他们开始朝着他卧室走去，在发现Sam和Clint跟上时停下脚步。

 

“嘿，我是唯一一个被邀请了的。”

 

Sam摇头，我缠了这家伙几周了想看他的作品，我可不会错过这次机会。

 

Peter笑起来，领着他们进入卧室感到有些紧张。他快速地扫视了一遍确保没有任何令人尴尬或者怀疑的东西散落在外面，接着坐在了桌子前登入电脑。他沉默地打开了照片文件夹，接着后倾身子方便他们观看。Sam探身翻着照片，最开始的一些都是蜘蛛侠。Darcy的尖叫让所有人都缩了一下。

 

“我的天啊！我超爱蜘蛛侠，我都不知道你认识他。”

 

Peter结结巴巴的想要纠正她，“我不认识他，不可能，我觉得他是可怜我所以让我拍些好的照片。”

 

她的表情垮了下来，“哦，你能给我这些照片吗？我可以给你钱。”

 

“呃，好啊，给我你邮箱，你也不用给我钱了。”

 

Sam和Clint摇头，继续翻看着照片，老的学校活动，家人，他以前的家，大多数都只是城市的风景，仓库，从楼顶高处拍摄的等等。他想念这些。当Gwen的照片出现时，他觉得胸口发紧。

 

“噢，她真好看。”Darcy给了他一个心知肚明的偷笑。

 

Peter瞄向两个男人看到他们脸上犹豫的表情，他就知道他们知道了。他看着Darcy微笑，“对，她曾是我遇见过最美的女孩。”

 

她的脸色一下变了，眼睛睁大，“噢，我很抱歉。”

 

“你不知道。”

 

“我….”她看向其他人。

 

“她的名字是Gwen”Peter接话，“去年5月去世了。”

 

“噢，这太难过了。”

 

Peter惊讶地眨眼，她给了他一个紧紧的拥抱并在他脸颊亲了一口。

 

“我们会成为最好朋友的，这里，给我你的电话。”她拿走了他的手机，开始打字。

 

“等等，这有密码，你怎么….?”

 

“嘘，别问那么多。”

 

她打完之后，Darcy给了他一个真诚的表情，“你是个很棒的摄影师，你应该继续。”

 

“我不知道…..”

 

“知道么，下周新泽西有个科学博览会，你应该跟我一起去拍照。”她手机突然响了，她看了一眼，“得走了，给我发短信，Peter，我们下周见。”

 

像一阵风一样她就走了，Peter还来不及反对。Clint摇头，“她可真不一般。”

 

“对啊”Sam赞同。

 

Peter和Clint互相交换了一个眼神。微笑着Peter问道，“所以你什么时候会找她约会？”

 

Sam看着他，被吓到，“你在说什么？”

 

“老兄，你绝对喜欢Darcy。”

 

“我不，你根本不知道你在说什么。”

 

“我觉得他知道。”Clint补充。

 

“你知道么，”Peter在Sam就要打开他卧室门时说道，“她喜欢你。”

 

猎鹰停下了动作，从肩膀偷看，“真的？”

 

“真的。”

 

Peter没错过Sam眼里的高兴，已经耳朵上变深的红色。

 

“Steve,我们要去哪儿？”Peter在他们走上地铁时问道，今天是周五下午放学后，他本来准备见Flash之后去巡逻，但是Steve把他拦下来了。

 

超级战士只是微笑，“你会知道的。”

 

大约半小时后，他们走在了去往一个养老院的路上。Peter在看见Steve在前台登记时眉头皱的更深了。护士给了他一个难过的微笑。

 

“她今天过得不怎么好。”

 

Steve点头，无声的Peter跟着他到了走廊，好奇的想知道他们到底来看望谁。他们停在了一扇门前，Steve轻轻的敲了下，接着推门进去。Peter犹豫的进入到这个乳白色的房间。背景里在放轻柔的古典音乐。他看到床上躺着一个女人，看到她灰白的头发和脸上的皱纹。她在睡觉，身上连接着数十只管子和机器，Peter觉得心里一沉。

 

Steve自信的走到她床前，把他的手放在她脆弱的手上，示意Peter靠近。

 

“Peggy？”Steve轻声说，“是我，Steve。”

 

缓缓地，她睁开了眼，研究着眼前的脸，最终她眼神充满的生机的发亮，脸上浮现微笑。

 

“Steve？噢，Steve，我很抱歉…..”

 

“嘘，没事的，宝贝，一切都很好，你做的很好。”

 

一行眼泪划过她的脸颊，Peter觉得他应该离开，但是Steve把他拉近到了床前。

 

“Peggy，我想介绍你认识Peter。”

 

“噢。他是你儿子吗,Steve？他和你一样英俊。”

 

Peter被夸得脸红，他没花太久就意识到这是PeggyCarter，他从历史课和他叔叔那里知道了很多关于她的事。认识Steve是一回事，但是认识PeggyCarter又是另一回事了。Peter有些肃然起敬。

 

接着，一阵疑惑的表情从她脸上划过，她只是看着他们。Peter心都要碎了。接着这发生了，微笑变了，她伸手向Peter,他快速冲向她，她轻轻的笑了。

 

“喔，Steve，看看你，别担心，我相信血清最终会有效的，你会变成这个世界现在一直需要的英雄的。”

 

Peter惊讶的看着她，他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动。Peter温柔地把手从她的手里抽回来，又往旁边挪了挪，无法看向两人的眼睛。这代表不了任何事，他试图说服自己。她只是在犯迷糊了，但这没法完全说服他自己。当她看着他说出那些话时，他觉得很真诚，这让他的内心颤抖，像被拨动了一根心弦。Steve陪着她直到她再次睡着，接着他们离开了房间。从养老院出去后，Peter转向身旁的超级战士。

 

“你为什么带我来这里，Steve。”

 

年长的男人皱眉，“我希望你见见她。”

 

Peter颤抖的深吸一口气，转身背对他，她身上有些特质让他想起了他的姨妈，这让他胸口有些疼的发紧，因为有朝一日他会这样来看望她。

 

“Peter？”

 

他没有回应，还在试图把因为情感而要流出来的眼泪的眨回去。

 

“Peter有什么不对吗？”Steve问道。这是个实在的问题，他今天的反应确实不太对。

 

“是…是她说的那些话，我知道这很蠢但……”

 

“不，这不蠢，Peter，你为什么对于她把你认成了我这么沮丧？”

 

“因为我不是你！我永远也变成不了你而且…..”

 

Steve的眉头皱得更深了，“你不需要变成我….”接着他的蓝眼睛瞪大了像是理解了一切，所有碎片都归位了，所有事情都能被解释了。他脸上划过震惊的表情最终变成了平和。

 

“Peter，你自己就是个了不起的年轻人。”

 

“我不是英雄。”Peter小声地反驳。

 

“你是，你很聪明而且善良，你知道么你不需要拯救上百条生命而成为英雄。那个现在住在芝加哥的女士？你是她的英雄。你在公交上对着他微笑的男人？你是他的英雄。那个你帮助她孩子过马路的母亲，你是他们的英雄。成为英雄跟你有多聪明或者强壮或者在生命里有了不起的成就无关，是你对其他人的同情心是你成为一个英雄。”

 

“但是Steve…..我有事需要告诉你。”Peter心跳加快，他迫切地想要告诉Steve他就是蜘蛛侠，但他不确定他能，仅仅是这个想法就让他感觉胆汁上升到了喉咙里。

 

Steve把他拉进了一个拥抱，“别跟比你年长的人争，小孩，你会有了不起的成就的，我就是知道。我只是希望你在还来得及之前来见见我生命中最重要的人之一。”

 

Peter深深地吸了一口气，回应了拥抱，“谢谢你，Steve。”

 

******

 

“来吧，Peter！太阳晒屁股啦！这会是充满了科学和乐趣的精彩一天！”

 

Peter对着砸着门的Darcy低吼了一声，他从床上滚下了，大喊，“我来了！”

 

“你有10分钟！我想要占到方便的停车位。”

 

Peter摇头，快速地去到洗手间洗漱并穿好衣服。他在衣柜前停住了，看着他的相机，Gwen给他的那个。他把它拿了起来戴在脖子上，接着拿起了背包。

 

Darcy在厨房和Steve聊天，看到他时微笑道：“你准备好了么？”

 

“呃，对。”

 

“我们在路上找点吃的。”

 

Steve给了他们一个耐心的微笑。“你们俩注意安全，这里，Peter。”

 

当Steve递给他一叠现金时，他的眼睛睁大了。这看起来是很多钱，“我不能收下。”

 

“当然可以，给你遇到紧急情况或者需要买吃的时候用。”

 

“饥饿对于青春期男生来说就是紧急情况了。”Darcy补充。

 

Peter犹豫了下，接着不确定的点头，“好吧，我会把零钱还给你的。”

 

Steve微笑，点头表示同意。Peter把钱放进包里跟着Darcy去到车库。她开着那种小小的智能车，座位只有刚好能放下Peter腿的宽度。

 

“我太兴奋了，”她退出停车位位时说着，“你兴奋吗？”

 

“对，”Peter承认，他确实是，他喜欢Darcy，有她在身边很有趣，能再次拿起照相机让他手指痒痒的，就像他们也怀念拿着这个方形的物件。微笑着，他拿起了相机，拍了一张Darcy的照片。她发出了一阵反胃的声音，接着停在了红灯，在下一张的时候摆出了夸张的姿势。

 

前往展会的路程很有趣，他们买了快餐在车上吃，提前到达的场馆，找到了离展会很近的停车位。他们直接去往里面，Darcy说着那些要被展览的新技术。这个展会比他和Tony去过的都要大，Stark和Hammer都有出现。Oscorp的展位也在不远处。他们也花了些时间浏览一些小点的公司。

 

Peter拍下了所有的东西，他拍了来参观的游客和炫耀自家技术的代表们。这很有趣而他太想念拍照了。他们停在了一个叫Sneicorp的展位，Peter皱眉看着这个名字，但是代表欢快地对着他们微笑。

 

“嗨！欢迎来到Sniecorp,我们是Oscorp旗下的子公司。”

 

Darcy开始跟男人谈话，Peter看着他们的展品。他看到一个机器人，看起来非常像造成几周前市中心那次攻击的机器人。Peter快速的拍了张照片，接着看向下面的展示。这是个视频，讲解变种人的威胁，和他们人数正在变多，以及普通人该如何击败他们。其中一个办法是一种以科研名义的药物。有些东西在他胃里翻动，他拍下了尽可能多的照片，捕捉住展位上的人和他们的技术。

 

“你们地址在哪里呢？”Peter问道，打断了他们的谈话。

 

“哦，”他说道，“我们在城市外，我们CEO想要个…..风景优美的地方。”

 

Peter没有继续追问以免他们生疑。“你们老板是谁？”

 

“EdwardSniegoski，了不起的人，聪明而且心胸宽广。”

 

Peter心停跳了一拍，深吸一口气。这不可能，他不相信，他们追查了这人这么久而他就这么出现了？这简直就是嘲讽，还发现Oscorp也有牵涉？这就像往他肚子上揍了一拳似的。

 

Darcy不一会就接着浏览，当他们走出会被听到的范围时，她说，“那些人都是混蛋。”

 

“为什么这么说？”

 

“他们所有的技术都是针对有超能力的人们，他们在利用恐惧来卖产品。”

 

“对，我注意到了。”

 

“就像那个该死的政治家。”

 

“等等，什么政治家？”Peter问道，试图让自己听起来不那么惊慌。

 

Darcy耸肩，“有个叫HarveyMcMillen的家伙。他应该在竞选今年的市长，不知道从哪里就冒出来的，他的竞选宣言基本上就是“所有的超能力者都是疯子，需要被控制住”，难怪号角日报支持他。”

 

“擦。”

 

“对，我知道，这对我们超级英雄来说不太好，如果他赢了，他会把城里的市民都变成和他一样想的混蛋。”

 

Peter又骂了句，没出声，今天越来越有意思了，这些人显然都是互相联系的，如果他能好好利用并且获得关键的证据，就可以阻止这一切。他需要和Wade谈谈。摇了摇头，他举起相机，试图和Darcy继续享受剩下的时间。但这很难，因为在他脑子后面他一直想着要如何处理这新消息。

 

他们最终离开了，往皇后区走。Peter和Wade几小时之后有约，但有着这样的消息他决定他无法再等了，“嘿，Darcy，你能把我送到这个街边吗？”

 

她犹豫地看着他，“呃，我会在Steve或者Tony那里惹上麻烦吗？哪一个我都不想惹毛。我是说，你看到Cap了吗？他就像只金毛一样可爱。”

 

“我会给他们打电话告诉他们的，我只是去见Flash。”

 

“噢，他是你朋友？”

 

Peter点头，“对。”

 

“好吧，我会回去大厦，我会告诉他们的，好么？”

 

“好的，谢谢，Darcy，我今天过得很开心。”

 

她的笑容明快了起来，“我太开心了！我们什么时候该再聚一次。”她靠着街边停了下来。

 

“我们的确应该。”他下车时回答，“呃，我晚点再见你？”

 

“当然了，小男孩。”

 

Peter轻笑，看着她开走消失在街角。当再也看不见她后，他朝着Wade的公寓走去，一般他会从窗子进去，但是今天他选择走路。Peter爬了四层楼梯直到Wade门前。他停住了，想着这还是第一次他直接出现在Wade这里，而不是受到邀请或者被男人带到这里。他鼓了鼓脸颊，装着胆子敲响了门。有一段时间，什么事都没发生。他试着再次敲响了门，这次敲得久了一些。

 

他听到了一阵大声的碰撞声，接着一声尖锐的“操！”Peter咬着唇试图不笑出声了，听着Wade跌跌撞撞得在公寓里。“我发誓，Garcia女士，我没有任何该死的糖给你！”

 

门打开了，露出了穿着彩虹小马睡衣和面罩的Wade。Peter偷笑着说，“你跟整栋楼的小老太太都这么讲话的？”

 

“只有Garcia女士。”

 

“嗯哼。”Wade后退一步让Peter走进了公寓，在Wade把他拉进了一个拥抱时咕哝了一声，角度很尴尬，但他把嘴唇对准了Wade的，即使有面罩隔着他们。

 

“所以我怎么这么幸运让你提前到了？你知道我们的约会还有几小时的。”

 

Peter退开，伸手关上了Wade没有关上的门。“我有Sniegoski的消息。”

 

“噢？我们的混蛋又干什么了？”

 

“他显然是一家叫Sniecorp的新公司的CEO。”

 

“这简直自恋。”

 

Peter耸肩，把相机从包里拿出来递给Wade，他把他的东西放下来，走进厨房，佣兵还在看着照片。他眯着眼看着脏兮兮的房间，和桌上散落的拆开的爆炸物。他摇着头从柜子里拿了一个干净的杯子装满了水，喝了一口，等着Wade的想法。他不需要等太久。

 

“这个混蛋，他是怎么做到越爬越高就像没有人管一样？”

 

“就像无论我们做什么都没法减慢他的速度。”

 

Wade发出了烦躁的声音，“我想把这人的蛋蛋钉到墙上。”

 

Peter皱着鼻子，把画面扔到脑后，“我需要整理我们已经知道的部分。”

 

“噢？像侦探那样,来吧。”

 

Peter扬眉疑惑的看着Wade在他的房间，接着穿着全身制服加武器回来，“去商店，Petey！”

 

“等等，为什么？”

 

“我们需要点东西。”

 

一个小时之后，Peter扛着一大袋的办公用品，同时死侍抗着一个巨大的白板。他把袋子放到咖啡桌上，Wade把白板放在了客厅中央。

 

“不仅仅是要打倒这个人了，”Wade说着取掉了面罩，“这是关于看清这个闪光坏蛋的打算到底是什么。”

 

“我们有些想法。”

 

“对，我们开始吧。”

 

他们合作把知道的聚合在一起，Sniegoski被写在了白板最顶端，用红线圈了起来。接着他们标出了他们知道受他雇佣的变异雇佣兵们，包括Wade杀掉的那个，他的名字被画了个黑色的叉。接着他们连接了非法的活动，包括毒品和人口买卖。他们还加入了怀疑和他们目标有关的人和公司名称，Oscorp明显的显现在上面，像是在嘲笑他们。

 

他们完成时已经订了好几次比萨，而且一摞比萨几乎都被吃光了。他们坐在沙发上，他们工作时，一些动作片在电视上放着。

 

“所以这个政治家，”Wade开口，沉浸在他的想法里，“HarveyMcMillen.”

 

“他在竞选明年的市长。他的参选态度很直白就是反对变种人，以及任何超能力。”

 

“但他也许是雇了Sniegoski，Sniegoski又雇了那些变种雇佣兵。”

 

“对，所以，好吧，Sniecorp，这个公司看起来做了很多HI和Oscorp一直研究的东西，我和Tony去第一次展会时看到过的。”

 

“你觉得是这些大公司在一起合作造了个子公司撇清他们自己？”

 

“也许，但我不觉得是直接的，我觉得他们无论如何都不会受到影响。”

 

“所以你给我看的机器人的照片，它们是被造来阻止犯罪的，尤其是变种的犯罪。医学研究保证让变种人重新变成正常人。更别提给警察的大量武器和防具，这在我看起来像是反乌托邦了。”

 

Peter低吼着回答，“好吧，但是他们的动机是什么？权利？钱？”

 

“复仇。”

 

“复仇？”Peter直视Wade。

 

佣兵耸肩，“我们知道这个政治家想要什么，权利和钱，Sniegoski肯定也想要那些，谁不想呢。对于一个疯子来说唯一可预测的就是他们是疯子。相信我，我知道的。”

 

“你不是疯子，Wade。”Peter耐心地回答。

 

“好吧，你是第一个这么说的。”

 

Peter伸手抓住了Wade带着手套的手，“他们都不愿意去了解你，我觉得你是个好人。”

 

有些阴暗的东西从Wade脸上划过，Peter就是知道那是这人的一些很消极的想法，而他说什么都不能把它们驱散。相反，他前倾身体，纯洁地在Wade唇上印下一吻。佣兵积极地回应了，就像他预想的一样。一只手伸到了他的头发里，把Peter拉近，接着Wade的舌头开始在他嘴里试探。这一切都让他让他呼吸加快。Peter叹气张开嘴，让压力逐渐褪去，最终他后退一步：

 

“无论Sniegoski想干什么我们现在都知道他在哪里了，差不多，一个资助市长候选人的CEO会迟早露面的。”

 

“对。然后我们确保那是他们最后一次露面。”

 

“希望吧，”Peter说着叹了口气，“我得回大厦去了。”

 

“这可不是我计划里的第二次约会的内容。”

 

他微笑，站起来收拾东西给了Wade一肘子。“正事在享乐之前。”他最终从桌子上拿起他的相机，“要不要拍张照？我们俩。”

 

“好啊，让我找找我的面罩。”

 

“没有面罩，Wade，我说真的。”

 

“可能会让镜头碎掉。”

 

Peter肩膀垮了下来，有些说不出的情绪划过Wade脸，佣兵最后还是屈服了，磨磨唧唧地坐到Peter身边。Wade弯下身让他们的脸在一条水平线上，Peter快速第照了几张他们的照片。上次拍这种照片还是和Gwen在一起的时候。有些东西在他胸腔膨胀，让他觉得他会被这些情绪呛到。他微笑看着Wade和他道了晚安，接着在Wade再次发表关于他屁股的很烂的笑话之前离开了公寓。

 

*****

 

他把周日花在了实验室里，给Natasha的工具做调整和保养。Tony和Bruce在争吵怎么做一个实验，很典型。最终Tony坐到了他身边，靠在台子上看着他工作了一会，Peter暂停，扬起了一边的眉毛，看着他的教父，等着。

 

Tony轻声哼了一声，脸上出现了一个坏笑，“所以你昨晚的约会怎么样？”

 

如果他还在工作，Peter确定他肯定会手滑。但是他只是眼睛瞪大并且感觉心脏漏跳一拍。“我-我的约会？你-你在说什么？”

 

“Darcy跟我们说你跟Flash昨晚见面了，顺便，你还记得在合理的时间回来，做的很好。噢，你欠Darcy一个道歉，因为你没告诉她Flash是你男朋友。”

 

Peter咕哝，感觉热度从脖子上延伸，“Flash不是我男朋友。”

 

“我是不会相信的除非你证明。”

 

如果我证明了，你会杀了我。Peter自己想道。在想到Tony发现自己是在和Wade，死侍而不是Flash约会的时候几乎打了个冷颤。他也没有反驳，他只是回答，“对，我们过得很愉快，只是去吃了饭然后聊了聊，我去完展会之后有些累了。”

 

Tony理解的点头，“所以我听说你去见了Peggy。”

 

“天，我在想是谁告诉你的呢。”

 

“好吧，我听说你有些沮丧。”

 

Peter给了他的教父一个看起来很恼怒的表情，等着男人看他想说什么。Tony叹气。

 

“我理解，自从你搬进来我们有过不愉快，Peter，认识你是我这一生最大的幸运之一，恐怕也是最困惑的…..我只希望问候你下，我不希望搞砸任何事，但这几周你看来过的要好多了。”

 

Peter低下了头，现在确定感觉害羞，“对，呃，对，我过的比之前好了。”

 

Tony在他肩上拍了一下，轻轻的捏了捏，“我很高兴，所以你生日就在下周了。”

 

“是的。”

 

“所以？你生日想要什么？”

 

他翻了个白眼，耸肩，“我也不知道，我真的什么都不想要。”

 

“跟你说，想想吧，什么都可以的。”

 

Peter摇头，“随便你说吧，Tony。”

 

******

 

Tony Stark 从一开始就不应该和RichardParker成为朋友，他们在最不可能的情况下相遇。然而他和这位科学家变成了很好的朋友。他和他妻子相遇时他也在那里，当他们互相说“我愿意”时他送去了礼物，接着就到了Richard来参加他一个过于奢华的宴会时，告诉他他们有了孩子并希望他成为孩子的教父。Tony立刻就同意了，心里明白他是Richard最亲近的朋友之一。在12月17日时，他给Parker的生产室送了一大捧的鲜花，几个月后他去Parker家呆了几周。当他离开后，他就再也没听到Richard的消息了。没人知道他们的关系这么亲近，更别提Tony是他们孩子的教父了。他从新闻上知道了Parker家飞机失事。当意识到新闻里没有提到孩子时，Tony开始寻找，并发现自己到了Ben和MayParker家的楼梯上，他们是值得尊敬的夫妇，显然比Tony更适合照顾一个小孩。他们欢迎他进入到他们家，他永远也忘不了他第一次见到PeterBenjamin Parker的第一面。

 

男孩看起来非常小，裹在他父亲的外套里。他认出了磨损的棕色皮质和格子里衬。男孩看起来很疲倦和伤心，他很安静，有些让人害怕，而且无论May多么努力都不吃东西。即使沉浸在悲痛和迷惑里，男孩还是给了Tony一个羞涩的微笑，并提出给他看一本关于昆虫的新书。Tony并不多愁善感，但是当他从男孩眼里看到Richard的棕色大眼睛和他对昆虫的热爱时，眼泪还是不由得从脸上划过。

 

Peter停下了他尖声讲解蜘蛛解剖，“你为什么在哭，Stark先生？”脸上有着孩童不该有的担忧。

 

Tony狠狠地咽了咽，擦掉眼泪，“我是Richard的好朋友。”

 

Peter点头，就像那是世界上所有问题的答案，“我也想爸爸了。”

 

Tony一直和Parker家保持着联系。他寄去钱和礼物帮助照顾Peter。Ben是个骄傲的人，但他也不想Peter缺衣少食。Peter拥有一笔不菲的大学基金，May给他发过学校照片，Peter举着奖状，大部分都是科学和别的成就。Tony骄傲地看着男孩变成了一个品行良好的年轻人。当他接到电话说Ben去世了而Peter开始叛逆时，Tony说不出的震惊。他记得他告诉May给男孩一些时间，而他如果还是不改变的话Tony会干涉。May，上帝保佑她，坚持了两年才终于受不了长久性地为她青春期的侄子提心吊胆。最后是Tony提出了让Peter来和他住的想法。

 

现在Tony基本和Pepper住在新复仇者基地和一个顶层公寓之间。复仇者大厦早就变成了一个研究中心，但是如果Tony想和Peter住，他们需要在城中，老大厦是最合适的选择。他召开了复仇者的会议。

 

他们脸上都有着一向严肃的表情。Tony想象他们大概都在等着一些坏消息，他决定不让他们等太长时间。

 

“我准备搬回纽约的大厦。”他告诉他们。

 

他看到了一系列的惊讶的表情，Steve问道，“为什么？”

 

“我有个教子，会和我来住一段时间。”

 

惊讶变成了震惊，“你是个教父？”

 

Clint瞪着他，“谁会信任到把他们孩子托给你？”

 

“他的名字是PeterParker，他的父亲曾是我好友。我….他过的不顺利，他的姨妈希望和我一起住能帮助他。”

 

“不顺利？”

 

Tony耸肩，“她也不知道，只看到他会很晚回家，身上有淤青…..有时候这小子会发脾气。她希望我能提供足够好的影响让他改正。”

 

他们沉默地坐了一会，接着Steve说，“我和Buck跟你一起，也许多个正面的榜样会有帮助。”

 

这就是他们都回到套房住的原因，一周之后，他和Steve把Peter的包搬到车上，男孩看起来在崩溃的边缘。Fury坐在后座上脸色不太好。当Peter竟然敢怼美国队长时，Tony就知道他很棘手。他从来没想过这最终会变成这样。


	13. 做个乖孩子

Peter感觉很好，这很能说明问题了，日常生活对他里说一直不容易。今天是他的生日，他对无法和他姨妈一起过有些伤心，但是昨晚他和她聊了很久，所以并没有很难过。他今天在上学路上没遇到任何人。

 

Flash在他肩上锤了一拳打招呼，“生日快乐，呆子。”

 

时间飞快的过去，下午他和Flash去了电玩城和篮球场。一天中收到了好几条来自死侍的短信，每一条都让他微笑。他们最终回到了大厦，当他们走进时所有人都聚在一起开始唱生日快乐。Peter笑着拥抱了每一个人。餐桌上堆满了礼物和贺卡，以及一个大蛋糕。

 

“你们不需要给我买任何礼物的。”

 

“但我们想。”Clint从他坐的厨房台子另一边嚷道。

 

“快去打开他们。”Steve说，给了他一个包装优美的盒子，“这是Sam的。”

 

咬了咬嘴唇，他小心的接过拆掉了包装纸，这是个很大的椭圆形盒子，Peter惊讶地眨着眼打开了盒子。是个全新的滑板。他的眼睛飞向猎鹰，“你是来真的吗？”

 

Sam只是咧嘴，Peter无法控制的拥抱着年长的男人，“谢谢。”

 

他继续拆着礼物，Steve给了他去大都会棒球赛的门票，Peter觉得这简直太酷了。接着是Natasha的礼物，一把匕首。小的能被放进他的衣服里衬而永远不被发现，是用很坚硬的金属做的，很难折断。她保证会教他一些相关的自卫课程。Clint给了他一个看起来像个相机镜头的便携咖啡杯。Bruce给了他他自己的显微镜。Tony给了他一台新电脑，已经装好了任何青少年做梦都想要的科技。Bucky的礼物最让他惊讶，那是个新相机和镜头。他知道这肯定花了很大一笔钱，这比他拥有的任何东西都要好。

 

他们从Peter最喜欢的餐厅叫了外卖，接着一起边看电影边吃蛋糕。他看到Tony拉着Flash到了一边，显然是在跟他进行老爸式严肃谈话。Peter同情地给了他一个担忧的表情。Flash只对他耸了耸肩微笑。他心里的担忧放松了一些，让他能享受今晚剩余的时光。Clint和Sam时不时话里有话，但没有更进一步去骚扰Flash。其实Flash看起来更像是被逗到了。

 

最终，他回到了自己房间，睡前放松。他的手机响了，Peter看到是Wade。他接了电话。

 

“喂？”

 

回答他的是大声而且戏剧化版本的“生日快乐”歌。Peter无法抑制地从头笑到尾。Wade唱完问道，“所以生日男孩今天过得怎样？”

 

“他过得很好，”Peter偷笑着回答，“你过得怎么样？”

 

“想着你。”

 

“噢真的吗？”

 

“呃，当然了，不是每天你都变成18岁的。终于成年的感觉怎么样?”

 

“感觉和昨天一模一样。”

 

Wade不满，“那你庆祝生日的方式肯定出错了。”

 

Peter躺到床上的枕头上，“你觉得我应该怎么过我的生日？”

 

“我亲亲你如何？”

 

他想着这个提议，想起了他们之前的一吻。他们之间的感觉完全是自然而然的，像是灵魂被修复了一般。“只是亲吻?”

 

佣兵沉默了一秒，接着反击，“喔，这会是一个击败所有亲亲的亲亲。”

 

Peter咬着唇，他的心脏激动的加速。“我觉得你在虚张声势。”

 

“别勾引哥，小宝贝,不然我会从你卧室窗户溜进来的。”

 

“我的卧室在复仇者大厦顶层。”

 

“阻止不了我，如果我想感觉你的身体在我身旁的话。”

 

Peter在Wade降低的声线下颤抖，男人几乎是打着猫咪呼噜着说出的这句话。

 

“我现在18岁了，”他提示道，不知道这句暗示会起到什么效果。

 

“是的你是，告诉哥生日男孩想要什么？”

 

Peter知道这是个台阶，他的心脏在胸腔狂跳，能感到血液朝下身涌去。他还是有些犹豫，不确定是否对这种事准备好了。“我只想和你在一起，Wade。”

 

“你明晚有空吗？”

 

“我觉得我能空出一些时间来。”

 

Wade轻笑，听起来真诚而美好。他喜欢和死侍在一块，但是Wade本身就是个神奇的人。Peter对他的两个身份能有如此大的不同而惊奇。“晚餐和电影怎样？我是说，这是现在的年轻人会做的事对吧？”

 

“听起来很棒。”

 

他们继续聊了一会，Peter注意到Wade今天很安静。他的声音少了一些生气，这让他对着手机皱眉。最终，他问，“有什么不对吗，Wade？”

 

“什么？没有，所有事都很好。”

 

Peter没有追问，但是他说，“我很期待明晚见你，还是一样的时间地点？”

 

“对，哥现在先放过你，成长期的男孩需要睡眠。”

 

Peter笑，“好的，晚安，Wade。”

 

“晚安，小宝贝”

 

第二天，Peter肚子紧张地翻腾，他不确定Wade对于这个生日晚餐的计划。他知道Wade经常拿他们上床开玩笑。在Gwen去世后几乎没有性生活。他试着自己来，看看是不是还能用，但是半途就没有性趣了。这让他担心，如果今晚Wade确实想要而他无法回应。如果他立不起来怎么办？

 

赶走这些怀疑，他换上了更加舒适衣服，一件带图案的上T恤套在长袖外边，还是上次的黑色紧身牛仔裤和他的匡威。最后看了一眼自己，Peter朝着客厅走去，遇到了Tony。

 

“嘿，你是和Flash去约会么？”

 

“呃，对，”他撒谎，内心皱起了脸想到昨天Tony是怎样把Flash拉到一边谈话的。

 

“记住你的宵禁。”

 

“但我们要去看晚场的电影。”Peter说道，想起了Wade告诉他的时间，因为晚点时候电影院人会少些。

 

“好吧，12:30 能做到么？”

 

“行，我应该能在那儿之前回来，如果不行，我打电话？”

 

“记得做到，好好玩注意安全。”

 

“好，谢了，晚点见。”

 

“我会睁着眼等你回来。”

 

Peter放松地呼了口气，溜出了大厦，接着去往他们见面的地方。Wade已经到了在等他，穿着和上次差不多的卫衣加帽子。这让他看起来有些吓人，但Peter可不会被他骗到。他勇敢地走向雇佣兵，伸手拉他。

 

“嘿Wade，你怎么样？”

 

“嘿，小可爱，作为一个脑子里有尖叫声音的人，我好得不能再好了。”

 

Peter皱眉，他们开始往街上走着。“声音们都在说什么？”

 

“他们在争论勾引你的最佳方案，因为你成年了什么的。小黄觉得我们能做到，但是小白说你无论如何都不可能和一个看起来像是被绞肉机绞过的人上床。”

 

Peter皱眉更深了，“你可以让他们都闭上大嘴了，如果我不想要，我们俩绝对不会发展到这一步的。事实就是我想要你，Wade。”

 

男人沉默了一会，“我有时会想你为什么做这个？”

 

“做什么？跟你约会？”

 

“对。”

 

Peter重重地呼了一口气，但他没有生气，没生Wade的气，但是对过去所有让Wade贬低自己的人生气。

 

“因为我能看懂你，Wade，不只是你表面上表现出来的性格，我从一开始就喜欢你了。你让我发笑，我在你身边没有那么孤单了。你知道我的双重身份，我可以和你分享生命中所有黑暗的部分。”

 

他靠近Wade站着，伸手把他拉近，即使是在这人来人往的大街上。Wade不需要多提示便把手环绕在Peter身边。男人靠着Peter的身体很坚实而且温暖，他闻起来像洗衣剂和枪油。

 

“这里有些黑。”Wade在他耳边轻声说。

 

“我习惯了在黑暗里。”Peter悄声说，在男人肩膀上蹭了蹭。

 

Wade轻声笑了，“你对我来说太好了。”

 

Peter抽回身，看着佣兵眼里纯粹的情绪，“也许你才是对我来说太好了。”

 

男人哼了一声，也抽回身，“你来这里的路上脑子被撞了吗，Petey？”

 

Peter耸肩，伸手再次把手臂环绕在Wade身边，因为男人已经把手抽回了插进外套的兜里。夜晚的冷风吹过他单薄的长袖t恤。“所以我们要去哪儿吃饭？我饿了。”

 

Wade笑了，“很好，因为我知道个地方专门供应便宜大碗，质量可疑的食物。”

 

这一晚他试图不再纠结Wade的自信问题。说实话，他也不是特别惊讶这人在这方面有多大的心理阴影。Peter了解一部分Wade的历史，经历过那些之后Wade没有心理问题才奇怪，但这吓不到Peter。如果Wade出了差错，那么他的蜘蛛感应会警告他。他也不怕去处理男人那些感情包袱，因为Peter知道他自己也有不少。也许他们俩只是两个被生活搞糟的人，而这也是为什么他们在一起如此合拍的原因。

 

他们去吃了这家有点简陋的中餐馆，一对最善良的夫妇开的。他们点了很多吃的，Wade大部分时候都在聊天，仿佛在试图抹掉之前谈话的记忆，但是这不是Peter能忘记的。

 

他们走到了一个安静的电影院。这时Peter的蜘蛛感应突然尖锐的作响，几乎发疼。他卧倒在地，把Wade也拉下了。身后传来的子弹孔散落在他们面前几英丈的地方。Wade立刻行动，把Peter推进两栋楼之间。人们在尖叫，往交火的地方跑远。Peter摸向他的面罩，但是Wade拉住了他的手。他疑惑地看向佣兵，却看到Wade在帽子下对他摇头。安静地，Wade指向街道。

 

Peter倾身看到那个有超级力量的女人从屋顶轻松跳下来，仿佛那根本不是四层楼。她的枪随意的搭在肩上。她走向他们。

 

“她也许不知道你是蜘蛛侠。我们等等看好么？”

 

“好。”

 

Wade从他外套里掏出一把枪，走出到街道上，Peter能听到警笛靠近的声音。他还是在阴影里等着，听着。

 

“你的小男朋友去哪儿了。”

 

“谁，蜘蛛侠么？让我告诉你，我们不是那样的关系，他对我来说有点太乏味了。”

 

“不，那个刚才和你在一起的小可爱。”

 

Peter心跳加快，但至少他知道她不知道他是蜘蛛侠了。他继续缩进阴影里，准备溜走换衣服。

 

“噢，他？你为什么想要他？”

 

“介于你杀了我男朋友，我杀掉你的才显得公平。”她讽刺地说。

 

“噢，那个起火的疯子？真的，亲爱的，你会有更好的。我是说，你既有美貌又有脑子，还有能把男人一折两半的力量。”

 

这看起来让她足够生气，因为她开始大叫，扔掉枪冲着Wade冲了过去。Peter冲向小巷，爬上大楼听着搏斗的声音。当他到了屋顶以后，立刻把日常衣服脱掉，套上面罩接着跳下去帮助Wade。在向下荡的过程中，他踢腿撞向她让她滑行了一段，接着他蹲着落地，跑向Wade。佣兵脸上在流血，但是看起来伤口已经在愈合了。他把男人拉倒，接着他的感应作响，女人从他身侧踢了他一脚。他被重重地撞到，打着抖着在水泥地翻了几圈才停下来。

 

他跳起来跑回Wade和她打斗的地方，她狠狠地揍一拳在Wade下巴上，让他缩成了一团。她走向Peter。

 

“我们必须停止这么见面了。”

 

“如果可以我一定会把你杀掉。”她愤怒道，用尽全力砸到他身上。

 

Peter躲开了，身体中部擦到了一点，他在这股巨力下低吼，接着她推到了他身上，手绕在他脖子上收紧。他在她身下挣扎着，用尽全力抓扯着她。Peter抓着她的外套把她扔到了一边，趁这点功夫站起来。他咳嗽喘息着呼吸空气。

 

接着一堆警车包围了他们，那女人此时看起来有些犹豫。她见他们挣扎地站立起来，只得冷哼了一声，旋即消失在街角。Peter在警察们举着枪对着他时又感觉到感应的刺痛。他飞快地抓着Wade，带着他俩离开了现场，子弹从他们身边擦过。Peter落到屋顶上，轻轻把Wade也放了下来。

 

佣兵问道，“你还能撑住吗，小蜘蛛？”

 

“只希望人们以后不要再勒死我了。”

 

“你经常被人勒吗？”

 

“现在感觉开始多了起来。”

 

“好的，我们就不把这个放到情趣单子里了。我从来都没从把我对象勒到窒息里获得过快感。”

 

Peter只是摇头，瘫倒在男人身边，感觉被抽空了力气。他的喉咙很疼，躯干上被她打中的地方也在疼。“她想报复你。”

 

“这不是我第一次变成别人的目标，但这次是你。”

 

“我们必须想个办法抓到她。”

 

“我赌神盾局有能控制住她的东西。”

 

“对，我可以问Clint看他怎么说，他说他会尽力帮我的，也许这次他会守信。”

 

Wade咕哝着回复了一句，显然和Peter一样累。一阵沉默之后，他开口，“她刚才说了点我不懂的东西。”

 

“是什么？”Wade问道。

 

“她说不管她有多么想她都没法杀我，为什么她试图杀你却不杀我？”

 

“也许她有命令不能让你死。”

 

“但是为什么？”

 

他们交换了一个真诚而无知的眼神，“我不知道。”

 

又听了一会环绕他们的城市的声音，Wade挪动，“这可不是我计划里结束这一天的方式。”

 

Peter微笑，“没关系，我过得很愉快。”

 

Wade再次挪动了，Peter意识到他突然显得紧张，“我给你带了生日礼物。”

 

男人拿出了一个小盒子，递给了Peter。盒子用报纸和胶带包得很严实。Peter没问问题就接过打开，他已经察觉到Wade的不安。他打开了纸板做的盒子，惊讶的看着垫在碎报纸上的饰物。

 

“我知道我们还没在一起多久什么的，但我有了这个想法，想做点浪漫的事，我希望你喜欢因为你知道的…..”

 

Peter拿起了两条项链，吊坠是子弹壳做的。它们看起来是来福枪的弹壳。他眯着眼看着两个背面的刻字。他仔细地读着它们，其中一个写着，“即使最黑暗的时刻也能找到快乐。”另外一个写着“如果有人记得打开灯的话。*”

 

他抬头看向Wade的脸，在看到他不安的扭动时心漏跳一拍。他不知道他在期待什么，但这显然不是他所期待的。“这是哈利波特里面的梗么？”

 

“呃，哈利波特是我们的专属不是么？我是说我们的友谊就是建立在看电影马拉松和相关表情包上的。我是说我们就像斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇一样合拍。”

 

Peter前倾拥抱住男人，“我爱这个，谢谢你。”他回身，“你想要哪个？”

 

“这是属于你的日子”是男人的回答。

 

微笑着，Peter举起了“即使最黑暗的时刻也能找到快乐”的吊坠。

 

“帮我带上？”他问。

 

Wade小心翼翼地遵从了。Peter也给他戴上了，然后一边亲着他一边把项链位置调整好，“谢谢，你为什么选了这个？”

 

“我们过的这种生活…….我只希望你能看着想到并不是所有事都这么黑暗，我愿意和你分担。”

 

“这很深刻，Wade。”

 

“嗯你知道我的，要么做大,要么呆在家。”

 

Peter笑了，拉住了佣兵的手。“我不害怕，我接受你，不管别人怎么想。”

 

“我别无所求，Baby Boy.”

 

“你知道的这两句完美平衡了搞怪和甜蜜。”

 

Wade笑着，“哥纠结了很久是这两句或者是心形的吊坠上写着‘僵尸末日存活伙伴’。”

 

Peter哼了一声，“我很喜欢，谢谢你。”他们沉默了一会，在冷风袭来穿透他们的衣服和制服时打了个寒颤。Wade突然动了，脱掉了外套举起来给他。

 

“我不能要你的外套。”

 

“我没事，就拿着吧，求你？”

 

Peter穿上了法兰绒里衬的外套，拉上拉链直到脖子，寒颤立刻就停止了。他们没再呆多久就离开了，Peter从内到外都感觉温暖而满足。等到了他们要分别的地方时，他试图把外套还给Wade，但是他坚持要Peter留着。Wade轻缓而甜蜜了亲吻了他，并表示想要多多看到Peter穿他的衣服。Peter在午夜之前走回大厦的路上脸红个没完。现在比他说的回家时间要早，但他确信没人会反对这一点。

 

大门前没有人，Jarvis问候了他，“所有人都回房休息了，Sir在实验室里。”

 

“噢，你能告诉他我回来了吗？我去睡觉了。”

 

“当然了，先生，晚安。”

 

他溜回房间，锁上了身后的门。他的身体很疼但他没放在心上，只是脱下了身上的衣服，把Wade的外套搭在了椅子靠背。明天再去管身上的伤和那个女人的事吧，现在他满心里都是Wade，打算愉快地无视其他任何事。

Peter跌跌撞撞进入到厨房。昨晚大半夜的和疯狂超能力者干架，现在他还处于半醒半梦当中。咕哝着回应了一叠声的对他说的早上好。他直接就去给自己倒了一杯咖啡，直到一阵时间之后他才意识到所有人都非常安静。他感觉蜘蛛感应有些刺痛，直接从半死不活变成警觉异常。  
   
离他最近的人是Sam，而他震惊地张大了嘴。Peter看向其他人，发现他们眼神都盯着他。他不安地动了动。  
   
“呃，怎么了？”  
   
“你的脖子…”有人发声，但他不确定是谁，因为紧接着Tony就冲到了他身边抓着他的脑袋。Peter必须死死按耐住他想逃跑的冲动，因为在他看到他教父脸上表情时，怕是会直接跳到天花板上去。  
   
Tony强制他把头抬起来，在Peter明显挣扎时也没松手，还打开了他的手。Peter看进他教父深色的眼睛，努力想破解他到底看到了什么。  
   
“谁对你做了这个？”Tony问道。  
   
Peter只是对他皱眉，“做了什么？”  
   
Natasha出现了，手里拿着手机显示着相机镜头，Peter从她手里拿过，调整角度直到他能看到自己脖子。他的下巴掉了，在他脖子上是一圈手指形状的淤青。被手指包住的地方格外的明显。再次看向Tony时他的肚里开始打鼓。  
   
“Tony这不是你想的那样，我发誓…..”  
   
“谁干的？”  
   
Peter慌张地想着如何回答，他紧紧闭着嘴，不确定该说什么。最近所有事都很顺利，现在他能说什么？他看向四周，看到了各种担忧的表情散落在房间不同的角落。Steve奇怪地很安静，只是担忧地看着他。但是还有些东西让Peter感到困惑。他没时间去纠结这事，因为Tony再次向他靠近。  
   
男人掀起了他的衣服，露出了身体上一堆各式的淤青。Peter小心地看着Tony的反应，他能看到对方呼吸加快，眼睛里闪烁着湿润。  
   
“噢，Peter…..”Darcy进来时倒吸一口气，她看到他时眼睛瞪大了。  
   
Peter很迷茫，他不知道要跟Tony说什么，所以他保持了沉默，等着看Tony到底会怎么想。  
   
“是….是Flash伤害你了吗？”  
   
哇哦，Peter没有预料到这，但他感到他的肚子在这个倾向下更紧张了。他猛地后退，给了他教父一个看起来一定是惊恐万分的表情。  
   
“什么？不！Flash永远不会伤害我。”  
   
Tony看了他一会，“你在被什么人虐待吗？”  
   
“不，Tony，我简直不敢相信你…我没事，好吧？我们遇到跟Brad一起的人，然后他们开始挑事。”  
   
“所以如果我现在给Flash打电话让他过来，他身上也会有来自这场打架的淤青咯?”  
   
Peter张大了嘴，接着闭上了看向一边。这看起来很糟但他不能让复仇者们认为Flash在虐待他。这个猜测即荒唐又可笑，即使在现在这个场景下，他也用尽了全力不要在他教父面前笑出来。  
   
“Tony，不…..不是这样的。”  
   
“所以到底是什么?”  
   
“我….”Peter心跳加快，‘我是蜘蛛侠’就在他舌尖上，让他感到恐慌在胸腔发酵。他深吸一口气，想着所有的事，接着他睁大眼突然想到了一个想法，“街头搏斗。”  
   
Tony眉头皱的更深了。“你说什么？”  
   
Peter颤抖着吸了口气，“是街头搏斗，我参加了有一阵了，昨晚我输了一场。”  
   
Tony猛地后退，肉眼可见的震惊。Peter等了一秒观察了每个人的表情，看起来是各种程度的惊讶和好奇。一段时间他的教父什么都没说，直到他突然发话，“解释一下。”  
   
“有几个月了，我都在参加街头搏击，我知道这个地方，还挣了不少钱，比我在对角日报给蜘蛛侠拍照还多，Tony，我…..”  
   
“你是有多蠢？”Tony冲着他吼道，Peter再次缩了一下，但是年长的男人这次看起来没在意。  
   
“Tony…..”  
   
“不！该死的，Peter！”有什么摔了，Peter抬头看到Tony扫倒了一个咖啡杯。他手臂环在腰上，不敢再说话。  
   
“你比这样子聪明！你可能被杀掉。你到底懂不懂?你为什么要做这么蠢的事？”  
   
Peter摇头，眼泪模糊了他的视线。他低下头，这一切到底是怎样发生的？在他们身上？他的心脏在加快的同时紧缩，为什么他的生活就是他妈的一堆狗屎一样的不幸事件。  
   
“我很抱歉….”  
   
“你总是这么说。”Tony打断，听起来很讽刺。Peter小心地倒退了一步，“所以你想告诉我每次你错过宵禁和受伤时你都在和些傻逼在街头打架？为了挣几块钱？”  
   
“Tony……”  
   
“还有什么我需要知道的？你的别的什么秘密？”  
   
“没有了，真没了我发誓。”  
   
“我希望我还可以相信你。”  
   
这仿佛是Peter挨过最重的一击。Tony根本不看他了，每个人都极度安静。他看向周围，看着每个人脸上严厉的表情。Darcy看起来在想把眼泪眨回去。Steve看起来准备插话但他克制着自己。不，这需要Tony和Peter自己解决。  
   
“这….是我自找的。”Peter缓慢地开始，咽下喉咙里的紧绷。“自从我到了这里，我一直在对你说谎，有时我都不知道什么才是真的了。我一直在逃避我的问题，我对你大吼，表现很差，还说过一些很伤人的话，而你只是想完成对朋友的承诺。”  
   
Peter停顿，挠了挠头发，“我不能…..Tony，你拯救不了所有人，我拯救不了我。”  
   
这让他得到了来自教父的尖锐的表情。“你什么意思。”  
   
“我….没什么。”  
   
Tony看起来像是要再次爆炸了，但他接着轻声说，“从我眼前消失。”  
   
Peter呼吸加快了，紧接着他知道他必须离开，他跑进他的房间，心脏狂跳。他整个人都僵住，不知道做什么。他马上就要崩溃了，他几乎能感觉到身体里支撑他的东西折断了。他拿起手机，拨出了第一个显示的号码。  
   
“你接通了蜘蛛小队热线，请在哔声后留言。哔”  
   
“Wade，”Peter破碎地哭着，滑到房间角落的地板上。  
   
“出了什么事？”Wade声音立刻从欢快变成了担忧。  
   
“Tony和我，我们刚刚吵架了。”  
   
“关于什么?”  
   
Peter深深地吸了吸鼻子，流着眼泪结巴地试图解释。“他，他们看到我昨晚打斗留下的淤青，他们以为是Flash做的，我不能让他们那么想。我告诉他们是街头搏斗，Tony气炸了。我不知道该怎么做，他恨我。”  
   
“Peter，呼吸，听我说，呼~~吸~~。”  
   
他不确定Wade花了多长时间说话帮他度过了恐慌症。最终呜咽变成了小声的抽泣，他从他在地板上缩成一团的姿势到了床上，抱着Wade的外套盖着头上。Wade在电话另一头唱着歌。他模糊地意识到佣兵有着很好的嗓子。  
   
***********  
   
Peter不久之后醒来，眼睛肿着感觉彻底被抽空了精力。他几乎一整天都没从房间里出去，即使饥饿的痛苦在诱惑着他。Tony看着他的样子……他再也不想让任何人那样看着他。这直接伤到了他最核心的地方。他只想逃走，他知道这很糟但他不停的告诉自己这比让他们知道真相要好。这必须是。  
   
晚点下午的时候，他的门上传来了敲门声。他一开始无视了，在他被子的蛹里呆得很舒服，一边在电脑上看着公园与游憩*。但是门上敲门声没停，他只能起来，感觉很烦。Sam站在门外，看着和Steve平时看起来一样坚定。  
   
“你跟我来。”  
   
“去哪儿？”Peter问道，跟着士兵走到了走廊。  
   
Sam什么都没说，走进了客厅。Peter在看到桌上堆着的食物和在不停角落看起来放松的所有人时停住了。看起来他们准备看电影。他看向Sam，准备反抗，而当Bruce拖着Tony进来时，他直接准备什么都不说飞速逃走。  
   
他和她的教父对视了一会，接着Peter先移开了视线。他能说什么？对不起？根本没有什么他能说的可以改变局面。Darcy选择在这时跳了过来，拉着他的手走到了沙发边，她让他坐了下来到她身边，Steve和Bucky靠在另一边，Darcy往他身上盖了层毯子，递给他食物。Peter轻轻摇头，看着Tony的动作。如果年长的男人准备发脾气，他希望做好准备。  
   
Darcy看着他，担忧地皱了皱眉。他看着Tony被强拉着坐到Bruce旁边。他的教父根本没有看他，所有人都坐好后Natasha打开了电影。蝙蝠侠开始放了，所有人都边吃边看边讨论，Peter蜷缩了起来，他感觉他不应该坐着。就像他对于他自己的皮肤来说太大了。就像轻轻一碰就要炸裂开来。在Gwen去世时他就像这样。  
   
“我喜欢你的项链。”Darcy突然说，把他拉进对话里。  
   
他低头，看见胸前的弹壳。他取了下来让她能更好的看。她大声读出了上面的刻字。“‘即使最黑暗的时刻也能找到快乐’这是引用哈利波特的吧？”  
   
“对。”  
   
“你从哪儿找来的？”  
   
“呃，我男朋友给我的，他也有一个。”  
   
Darcy眼睛亮了，“噢，他的写的什么？”  
   
“‘如果有人记得打开灯的话’”Peter轻声念到，即使说着都让他想念Wade。  
   
Darcy笑得像个傻子，“我喜欢这个，我希望有人也能为我做这么可爱的事。”  
   
“对，他平时不表现出来，但他其实很感性的。”  
   
Darcy凑近了一些，明显对这个话题感到兴奋，“哦？多跟我讲讲这个男人。”  
   
Peter犹豫，很明显别人也在听着，他们根本没有一点掩饰。他知道他必须说点什么，“他是….他有他的缺点，但他是我所希望能拥有的一切….我都不知道在Gwen去世后我还能和其他人在一起。”  
   
Darcy点头以示理解，接着邪恶的笑了，“所以你俩啪啪过了吗？”  
   
Peter对此哼了一声，在其他人抱怨着这个问题时脸红。她恼怒道，“这是个诚实的问题，还有别搞得像你们没人对这不想知道一样。”  
   
“你是个研究生了，你的语法就这样？”Clint声音从他的栖息的地方传来。  
   
“闭上你的嘴，罗宾汉”他转向Peter，“所以？”  
   
Peter摇头，咬着不要笑出来。“我不会回答这个问题。”  
   
“真的？太遗憾了。他吻技好吗？”  
   
Peter开始真正变红了，紧张地坐立不安。他看了一圈，发现所有人都等着他的回答。就连Bucky都前倾，绕过Steve看着Peter。  
   
“对，他吻技很好。”  
   
“好吧，我必须知道你们第一次吻是怎样的？是在浪漫约会之后吗？自然而然在心动的那一刻？”  
   
Peter只是笑了，他当然不会告诉她真相。她以为是Flash,不是Wade。要是讲出这个故事，那么所有都要解释，牵扯太多。“你真的想知道？”  
   
“对！”她挪动了一下，这下她跪在膝盖上，像只开心的狗狗。  
   
“他为了吸一口才亲的我。”他到底能给自己惹上多少的麻烦。  
   
“给他一口….?别怕，你抽大麻？”  
   
“不，就那一次….在那个聚会上。”他解释道。  
   
Peter斗胆向Tony那边看了一眼，对方看上去在强压怒火。他低垂眼眸：“那不是我最自豪的时刻。”  
   
Darcy微笑，“噢，别逼自己太狠，Peter，所有人都试过大麻的。别责怪你自己了。”  
   
“Darcy。”Tony警告地打断。  
   
Peter眨眼看着她深色的眼里出现了怒气。“你到底有什么鬼问题,Stark？”她站了起来，手插在腰上，“说真的，是什么爬进了你屁股然后死了？从你走进来你根本没有看一眼Peter，你只是在一边生闷气然后像个孩子一样无视你的教子？你知道么，Tony，他是人，他会犯错，但是假装他不存在帮不了任何人。只能伤害Peter。”  
   
没有人说话，紧张的气氛充满的房间。唯一的缓解是背景里电影的声音。Darcy生气地哼哼。  
   
“Peter，你有什么想跟那边的碧池脸**说的吗？”  
   
“这还有什么说的？”Peter对着Darcy皱眉。他也站了起来，突然感觉无助，“听着Darcy，别管了，这不是你的问题。”  
   
“这当然是了，Peter。你知道这些人经常谈论你吗？他们经常担忧你么？我们像个家庭，你也是其中一员。不管我们都多烂多有病，我们都互相照顾。所以当一个人对另一个人表现的像个混蛋时，这当然是我的事了。”  
   
Peter呼吸加快，她说的一些话让他彻底崩溃了。他离开了她，跑回卧室。Darcy在身后喊着他。眼泪从他脸上流下。为什么？他希望他该死的知道。他一整天都仅仅能勉强控制自己，现在不管什么脆弱的维持他的东西已经碎了。他穿上Wade的外套和鞋，接着拿了他的包。他返回走向电梯。  
   
Darcy看起来很后悔，Steve看到他的穿着时站了起来。“你去哪儿？”  
   
“我回家。”  
   
“什么？”  
   
“家，Steve”Peter生硬的回答，“你知道我应该在哪里么，不是这里。”  
   
“Peter，”Darcy开口，但是Peter摇头，“没关系的Darcy。我本来也不想在这里。”  
   
他在电梯口等着，紧张地等着Tony来阻止他，电梯到了门滑了开来。他走了进去，Tony一句话都没说。有一部分的他其实希望他能说点什么，Tony会吼着他让他留下来，任何事。在门关上而没有任何人来阻止他时，Peter感觉他的表情彻底碎了。他一路跑到了Wade的公寓，完全不管他的外表或者有没有人跟踪他。他狠狠地跑着，直到Wade门前才停下来，砸着门。  
   
门打开后，Peter立刻缩进了Wade的怀里大哭，再也无法支撑。某个时候Wade把他们挪到了沙发上，Peter边抽泣边听他不停地说着。  
   
“我只想….”他终于说着。  
   
“想什么？”Wade问道。  
   
“我他妈不知道！”  
   
“我觉得你知道，说出来。”  
   
“他们像家人一样对我。就像是我是他们其中一员。但我不是，我不应该。我不值得。如果有一天他们发现我是蜘蛛侠而我一直在他们鼻子底下藏着，他们会对我做什么？Tony根本不愿意看我了，就因为他觉得我一直在街头搏斗。如果他发现了我是蜘蛛侠他会有什么反应？”  
   
Peter站了起来开始来回走着，深深呼吸。Wade让他继续。  
   
“我是说，我们之间关系也不是完美的但我们至少还是朋友，但复仇者们根本不喜欢作为蜘蛛侠的我。他们告诉我离他们远点。我跟他们说了好多谎话，我再也圆不回来了。我好累，我恨这一切，我只想事情都回到原来的样子。”  
   
怒气贯穿了他，有力而且燃烧。他的拳头穿透了墙壁，疼痛从手蔓延到手臂，把他从当前情绪混乱的状态拉了出来。他深吸了几口气，接着把手臂从墙里拔了出来，转向Wade。佣兵沉默着，带着Peter进入到浴室，打开了水龙头。他把Peter从外套里脱出来，避免沾上更多的血。他的手臂上有个口子，他看着Wade清理掉血迹，用纱布缠着等着它长好。  
   
“不应该憋着这么多的怒气，baby boy。”  
   
Peter发出了一声苦涩的声音，接着坐到了马桶盖上，看着墙壁但是又没看着墙。“我应该是蜘蛛侠，我不能被人一惹火就爆炸。”  
   
“这是你第一个问题，”Wade说着，靠在墙上，双手交叉抱在胸前。从冲进门到现在Peter才意识到佣兵只穿了一点点衣服。他平时见过他穿最少的都是长袖和卫裤。现在Wade穿着有宽松的黑色T恤，但并不太大，Peter还能看见布料下的肌肉和运动短裤。他看着Wade肌肉上撑开的疤痕，接着看向一边以免让男人觉得不舒服。  
   
“是什么？”Peter问道，想起了Wade在说着什么。  
   
“是你在作为Peter时还想当蜘蛛侠。你是可以时不时不当英雄的。”  
   
“那我能怎么做，Wade？他们最终会发现的，我没法再遮掩这么久了。”  
   
“也许不，如果他们知道了会发生什么呢？”  
   
“我不知道，我总是想象神盾局会来强迫把我关起来，或者不让我再当蜘蛛侠了。至于复仇者?之前他们估计无所谓，但现在我也不知道他们会怎么做了。他们觉得我是个老是惹麻烦的小孩，而且显然把我当做他们其中一员。”  
   
Wade夸张的呼叫，“好吧，你是个爱惹麻烦的小孩，你在跟我约会呢。”  
   
“所以这说明你什么？”  
   
“嘿，我从来没说过我精神正常或者足够道德。很典型的我。”  
   
Peter给了他一个小小的笑容，站起来环绕住男人。他注意到Wade快要融化的样子，他轻松地就回抱住了他。  
   
“我今晚能睡这里吗？”他问道，轻轻地吸着Wade的味道。  
   
“如果我说不那我还是人吗？你可以想呆多久呆多久。”  
   
“谢谢。”  
   
Peter回到客厅，拿起他的包去到卧室。他很高兴他跑出来时记得拿了电脑。他拿了出来放在了床上，Wade走来拿着一些衣物。他礼貌地摇头。  
   
他脱掉鞋子和裤子，只穿着内裤，在Wade惊呆地看着他时脸红了。Peter在Wade仔细的目光下有些不安地扭动。  
   
“这样可以吗？”  
   
Wade发出了一声被勒住的声音，接着点头，“嗯哼，比可以还可以。”  
   
Peter爬到被子下，面对着墙，电脑摆在他面前，“你想看什么?”  
   
“等等，你想要抱着看电视？”  
   
“呃，对.”  
   
“噢，当然了！”  
   
Wade跳上床。床弹了弹，接着他蹭到Peter背后，手臂伸到了他腰上，脸颊靠在了他的肩上。  
   
“你选看什么吧。”  
   
“我之前在看公园与游憩”  
   
“好，我活着就是为了看银河护卫队在银河护卫队之前的样子***。”  
   
“什么？”Peter皱眉，点开了他看到的集数。  
   
“别管这个。”  
   
他们安静地开始看起了剧，Wade不时发表些评论，他的呼吸扫在Peter皮肤上，让他毛发直立。Peter觉得已经放松下来了，昏昏欲睡。但是Wade手指在他肚子上摸来摸去的方式让人非常分心。  
   
“知道么Wade，如果你想做爱的话我没问题的。”  
   
男人完完全全的僵住了，Peter在那一瞬间以为他把男人吓坏了。他微微转身看到Wade严肃地皱眉看着屏幕。  
   
“嗯？”  
   
“嘘嘘嘘，哥在集中注意力呢。”  
   
Peter嘴边浮现出笑容，“在什么上？”  
   
“在是否在你受感情挫折时做算不算占你便宜上。哥是说做爱需要是安全，神志清醒和双方同意的。有哥在我们只能达到两个，哥的意思是我觉得你是疯了才想跟哥做。”  
   
“嗯，我就是想。这是我完全同意，我没有感情受挫…..但如果你没准备好也没关系。”  
   
“噢，操，过来。”Peter在Wade挪到他身上时翻身躺倒，Wade嘴唇落到Peter上给了他一个缠绵的吻。Peter不确定他在做什么但他把他手臂环到了Wade身上，可能会因为他需要转移注意力，而这看起来是个好主意。  
   
亲吻最终成为了非常好的转移注意力方式，特别是当Wade充满占有欲的把舌头捅进Peter嘴里让他无法呼吸。佣兵的手在他头发划过，轻轻把他往后拉，嘴唇开始沿着下巴的亲着，最终停留在停留他耳边。男人轻磨咬着敏感的耳垂让Peter轻颤，接着用舌头扫过缓解疼痛。  
   
他伸手，抚摸着Wade的肩膀到手臂，他感受着每个突起，每个肉体上不寻常的伤疤。他一点都不觉得反感，反而觉得很有感觉。Wade一定是对他非常信任才愿意露出这么多的皮肤。他更用力的亲着身上的男人，伸着脖子让他们嘴再次靠在一起。Wade挪动着，一条腿伸进了Peter两腿之间，带给Peter新的感官刺激。  
   
Peter的手滑到佣兵胸前，接着摸到了他的肚子，最终伸进他的上衣里。Wade在他触碰下突然紧张起来，Peter后退抬头看向佣兵。Wade的眼里充满了Peter 无法解释的感情，他们都在喘息着，Peter从脸到胸口都感到发热。他很确定他脸红了。  
   
“没关系的，Peter说道，声音有些颤抖，如果我做了什么你不喜欢的就告诉我。”  
   
Wade摇了摇头，“不是这个…只是不想你看到我全身被我吓跑。”  
   
“Wade，”Peter叹气，接着翻身把他们掉换了位置，这下他骑在了男人的腰间，“能不能对我有点信心？”  
   
“我们在讨论多少信心？我是说很多还是很少？会有利息吗？”  
   
“Wade，别再乱说了…就这一会。”Peter笑了，感觉胸中放松不少。“你信任我吗？”  
   
Wade眼睛夸张的瞪大，“当然了，宝贝儿。”  
   
“那你让我给你展示展示我有多不介意你的身体？”  
   
“呃，好。”  
   
“向我保证，如果我做了什么你不喜欢的一定要告诉我？”  
   
“你做什么我都会喜欢的，宝贝。”  
   
“我说真的，Wade。”  
   
“我保证。”  
   
“很好。”  
   
他犹豫了一瞬间，意识到他从没和任何男人做过爱。当然了他看过gv，但他只跟Gwen在一起过。  
   
“呃，先说下，你是第一个跟我在一起的男人？”  
   
“噢，这有点重要呢。”  
   
Peter翻了个白眼，接着把注意力转到了身下的身体上。现在他直接意识到了Wade从头到脚有多大只。很高，宽阔的肩膀，充满了肌肉。Peter即便对自己有力的肌肉很满意，也明白蜘蛛侠的体格和其他绝大多数男性超级英雄比起来根本不算什么。他看起来仍然瘦弱笨拙，自己大部分时候也觉得尴尬。获得超能力也没能帮他度过这难熬的青春期。Peter呼吸着冷静下来，微笑看着Wade，男人开始看起来有些担心。  
   
他快速在Wade嘴唇上啄了一下，接着把手移到他胸前。Peter让自己臀部落到男人小腹，透过内裤和短裤感受着男人的长度。他注意到Wade在他开始脱掉衣服时咬住了嘴唇。  
   
“跟我说话，Wade。”  
   
“你确定你想我这么做？我可以在做爱时也喋喋不休，我曾经这么吓跑过床伴。”  
   
Peter轻轻哼了声，“我相信你但我不会轻易被吓跑，如果说话能让你舒服你就说。”  
   
“我是个男人，”Wade粗声回答，Peter终于想办法把他上衣脱掉了，“我们不谈论感情，感情什么的能吃么？”  
   
Peter懒懒地亲了亲他，指尖开始在眼前刚露出来的皮肤上游走。他后仰咬牙咽下了因为动作让小腹正好摩擦而带来的呻吟。Wade全身都有着疤痕，扭曲的褪色的肉。有一瞬间他希望他能在Wade变成这样之前认识他，但紧接着就把这想法扔到了脑后。Wade的外表有种….缥缈流动的感觉。也许是透过窗帘的夕阳，也许只是他脑子里想出来的，但他无法停止的觉得他需要抓住Wade。  
   
“太美了，”他说，因为他觉得这是个契合Wade的词。  
   
“哎，你只是随便说说，”Wade瞪着眼，手放到了Peter臀上。  
   
“如果我是，那又有什么关系呢？我觉得你很好看，Wade。”  
   
佣兵没有说话，Peter决定继续。但是他不确定要如何继续。他知道他最终目标是让Wade射在他手里或者嘴里。他还没决定他到底要不要真的吸一根老二。同时，他也希望Wade能享受到，他希望让Wade觉得Peter想要他，包括他的思想和他的身体。现在他只需要做到这一点。  
   
再次冷静的呼吸，他试图忽略心脏不安的跳动，低下身再次亲吻了Wade。Peter感觉这是个开始的好方式。他的嘴唇虚划过男人的下巴，包括所有不平的质感，他的手在Wade粗糙的皮肤上颤抖游走，划过所有的疤痕，但他不觉得反感。反而坚定要赶走两人的不安感，和其他所有束缚。  
   
Peter轻咬着他脖子上的皮肤，印下一个又一个吻痕，看着它们在几秒之内消失愈合。听到Wade的呻吟，他的手往下移，下意识地收紧。Peter的手滑到他的短裤下的突起，用让自己发狂的力度握住。显然这对佣兵有着一样的效果，因为Wade臀部猛地上抬，用力地把Peter拉近吻了上去，一点都没有仪式感地把舌头捅进了Peter嘴里。  
   
Peter继续摩擦了一会儿，试图无视他自己已经抬头的阴茎。在Wade下移咬上他的下巴时，Peter惊呼，他懂得了Wade的意思。Peter的手伸进了Wade裤腰带下，抓住了他的下体。他的老二上的伤痕到没有那么明显，但是还是能感觉到。他对此也不反感，但是这个角度有点尴尬。然而他试图用他自己觉得舒服的方式服务Wade。他开始缓缓地撸动，一边亲着他的胸口，寻找着敏感点，在他舌头划过特定的地方时Wade会禁不住弹动。Peter大部分的精力集中在给Wade他最好的手活。  
   
不久，Wade开始往上顶胯，追逐快感。Peter保持着稳定的速度，用他喜欢的方式揉捏着。  
   
Wade呼气，“我要射了。”  
   
Peter后退，看向他，咬着他耳垂，“射给我吧，帅哥。”  
   
他能看到Wade眼里充满欲望大睁的样子，接着在一下刻意的抽动和特别照顾Wade阴茎头部之后，Peter感觉到Wade在他身下颤抖，他抽搐着射到了他的手上。他继续撸着佣兵让他度过高潮，接着把手从短裤里抽了出来。他低头看到手上的精液接着决定就擦到自己衣服上。  
   
Wade突然翻身把他压在身下，Peter惊叫。雇佣兵邪恶地笑了低头看他，“现在到了我帮你的时候，嗯？”  
   
“你要在卧室里玩加拿大人的角色扮演吗，Wade？”  
   
Wade逗他，“谁说这是角色扮演，哥是加拿大人，如假包换。”  
   
“我知道，”Peter笑着说道，“我逗你玩呢。”  
   
“好吧，我会把你弄成一滩的。”  
   
“我正等着呢。”  
   
“噢，操。”  
   
Wade让他们的嘴唇撞在一起，手紧紧地按在Peter胸前，当Wade在还在恢复的淤青上用力有些稍过时呼吸加快。这不是疼痛，反而感觉很好。他渴望着男人的触摸，渴望着他所有能给予的。Wade单独的专注在他的乳头上，Peter从来不是个喜欢被玩弄乳头的人，但在一次特定的尖锐的拉扯下，他觉得他能就这么射出来。他在喘息，从脸到胸口都感觉发烫。他狠狠的咽下，臀部顶上了Wade的腿，手指抓住Wade肩上结实的肌肉。  
   
Wade显然喜欢咬人，留下吻痕因为当男人移到他躯干时，留下来一串发红的痕迹。他在Wade在他肚脐下又留下一串时开始颤抖。男人疤痕的手指缓缓拉低了他的内裤，仿佛是在给Peter时间阻止他。Peter的阴茎几乎疼痛得抽了一下接着吸气，“别停。”  
   
“只有你叫停才会。”  
   
在Wade呼吸停留在他敏感的头部时Peter颤抖，幸运的是，Wade不再调戏他了，下一秒他直接把整个小Peter含了进去。Wade按着他的臀部贴着床，但Peter必须非常克制着不顶起来。在Wade挪动脑袋，吸着，拿舌头绕着头部时颤抖着。  
   
“操，Wade，”Peter吸气，说不出完整的句子，“我就要…..”  
   
他不确定Wade做了什么但是下一瞬间他射了，大声喘息着。他瘫倒在床上，沉浸在余韵中，直到他能再次说出话来。  
   
“这太棒了，我们之后应该再来一次。”  
   
Wade同样躺到在他身边，“很高兴你这么想。”佣兵伸手把他拉近，Peter没有反抗，让Wade随便摆弄，最终和他面对面，手臂交缠。Peter脸压在Wade脖子上，Wade脸埋在了他头发里。他感到放松，就像除了这间小小房间里Wade的东西和乱放的枪以外其他什么都不存在了。现在，只有城市的轻吟投射到他们的小世界里，没有什么能碰到他们，就是在这一刻，Peter感到他的内心有什么稳定了下来，咔哒契合了。就是在这一刻他意识到他完全爱上了这个男人。  
   
“今晚还是留下来？”  
   
“当然了，我喜欢亲热。”Peter后仰亲到了Wade下巴，佣兵笑了。  
   
“很好，因为我是亲热狂魔。”接着他亲了亲Peter额头。他伸手去拿被Peter扔到一边的电脑，再次登录开始播放刚才的剧集。Peter必须挪动转身才能看到屏幕，直到他们变成了他们一开始的姿势，但是这次Wade和他肉贴着肉。  
   
“谢谢你。”Wade轻声在他耳边说。  
   
Peter扭过头直到他能看到男人的脸，“为了什么？”  
   
“为你做你自己，baby boy。”  
   
Peter给了他小小的微笑，“谢谢。”  
   
“为了什么？”  
   
“为你做你自己，帅哥。”  
   
Wade对Peter露出的欢快的笑容值得所有的一切。  
   
******  
   
他们醒来时Wade再次做了煎饼，边唱着80年代的流行歌边做着饭。这是个很好的转移注意力的办法，但是他知道自己很快就得回到大厦，面对等着他的一大堆烂摊子。他几乎不想离开Wade安全的公寓了。佣兵感觉到了他的犹豫，鼓励他回家然后给他打电话汇报事态进展。Peter借了Wade的上衣，Wade再次给了他羊毛内衬的外套让他路上穿。Pete对男人的坚持翻了个白眼，但他跟男人又拍了张没带面罩的自拍。  
   
当他回到大厦，他被看起来要哭了的Darcy扑住了，他有些震惊地回抱住了她。  
   
“我太抱歉了，Peter，我没有别的意思，我发誓。”  
   
“没关系的”他说，“我完全没有不高兴。”  
   
她后退观察他的表情，“你确定吗？”  
   
他给了她一个微笑,“当然了。我知道你是好意，我只是…..没什么。”  
   
Darcy长长地看了他，“昨晚看起来可不是没什么。”  
   
Peter摇头，“别担心，一切都很好。”  
   
Clint和Natasha接着走了进来，鹰眼看到Peter站在那里有点惊讶。  
   
“你回来挺早。”  
   
“没错。”  
   
Natasha漫步到沙发上坐下，“Tony在实验室，我觉得你该跟他谈谈。”  
   
Peter给了Darcy和Clint一个疑问的眼神，但他们都只是点头表示同意。叹了口气， Peter认命地走向实验室，他看到他教父和Bruce在安静地工作，呃，Bruce在安静地工作。看起来Tony在对着一块金属嘟囔着生闷气。Bruce先看到他了，点头向他打招呼接着拿起的手机和平板溜出了实验室。Peter越跟这位安静的男人相处就越感激他的理解。  
   
当他们独处时，Peter清了清嗓，“我很确定还有别的更有效的发泄愤怒的方式。”  
   
Tony哼道，听起来很严厉，但是这是他第一次给了Peter还能拯救他们之间关系的希望。他靠近了年长的男人直到他靠在了他工作的桌子上，Peter看了Tony一会，记起他昨晚都没有阻止他的离开。  
   
“我们停止这样吧，Tony。”他真诚地说。  
   
“不许再去打黑拳。”  
   
“我发誓，”Peter确实这样想的，如果这是代价的话，他甚至愿意这一年剩下日子都不去巡逻了。这一刻Peter意识到这就是最终的抉择，告诉他们他是蜘蛛侠，或者停止巡逻直到他搬出大厦。再也没有任何折中的办法和试图平衡他生活的这两方面。他需要跟Wade谈谈寻找对策。  
   
Tony长长地看了他一会，接着叹气放下了他的工具，把Peter拉进了一个拥抱，“为什么？”  
   
“为什么什么？”  
   
“你为什么去搏击？”  
   
Peter后退，迷惑地看着他，“呃，我需要钱，我不想成为梅姨的负担，我是说我还要考虑大学，我不想全让她负担，我在搏击场里挣的远比我在对角日报挣的多。”这完全是真的，也让Peter异常沮丧。  
   
“你知道来得快而且轻松的钱通常都是黑钱，”Tony说，手交叉在胸前，“我很年轻的时候就接手了公司，是努力让它能持续下去。这也是为什么我把它给了Pepper,因为我没法一边当钢铁侠一边管理Stark工业。重点是，你觉得Pepper得到公司是因为她选择了好走的路吗？”  
   
“她得忍受你，不是吗？”  
   
“别这么无礼，我给了她公司因为她很努力。她没有偷懒或者走捷径。她花了大量的时间和心血，直到她爬到我助手的位置。所以，你觉得我想告诉你什么。”  
   
“街头打架不会让我成为大公司的老板。”  
   
“还有呢？”  
   
“我应该把精力放在更正经的事儿上。”  
   
“答对了。”  
   
Peter呼气，现在放松了下来，Tony手放到了他肩上。“向保证你再也不去了。”  
   
“我保证。”他确实这么想的。  
   
“噢，还有，Peter？”  
   
“什么？”  
   
“你不需要担心大学。”  
   
“这是什么意思？”Peter皱眉，转身看向他的教父。  
   
“我是说，如果你被一所好大学录取，你就有一笔可观的大学基金。还有一小笔股票在你26岁时等着你。”  
   
Peter眼睛睁大，“Tony….”  
   
“过来帮我搞搞这些核心处理器。”  
   
*******  
   
在实验室帮Tony几小时后，Peter回到了自己卧室开始从照相机里倒照片到电脑上。在他把照片分门别类时，门口传来了敲门声。站起来他走过去开门。Darcy微笑着站在走廊看着他。  
   
“嘿，我听说你和Tony好好谈了。”  
   
Peter点头，试图不对这大厦里八卦的传播速度翻白眼。“没错，我们谈好了。”  
   
“那很好。”  
   
“别怪你自己好吗？”知道她对发生的事很郁闷让Peter很难受，他想确保她没事。  
   
“我理解。”她回答，笑容更加明亮，“我只是想来看看你。”  
   
“我很好，谢谢你。”  
   
她来回晃着，“所以，我能看看更多的照片吗？”  
   
“当然了，进来吧。”  
   
Darcy走到了他桌前。他打开了他存着蜘蛛侠照片的文件夹，让她翻看，他自己在一边和Wade还有Flash发短信。接着他们聊了一些关于摄影的事。Darcy突然安静了。他从坐的地方看向她，只见她大张着嘴眼神慢慢朝他看过来。Peter能看到她脑里的飞速运转，这让他感到有些害怕。Peter站起来走过去，看到了屏幕上他和Wade的照片，穿着制服，他们的面罩在Peter拍下的时候都被取了下来，两个人笑得很开心。  
   
“我，的，天。”Darcy吸气，眼睛在照片和Peter之间来回转动，“你是蜘蛛侠。”  
   
*******  
   
Steve了解战争的一点就是它非常残酷，政治也是。他年轻的时候在一场让世界大部分强大的国家都被毁坏的战争里参军。有时候他觉得自己老了，另一些时候他觉得自己是个从布鲁克林来的小孩，还在往鞋子里塞报纸。他不可能只选择其中一项。他是美国队长，这是被压在他肩头的责任，但他还是愿意扛这重担。  
   
现在他很矛盾。当Peter Parker进入到他的生活里时，这男孩内心充满了愤怒和嘲讽。他看着Peter花了几周时间逐渐放松打开心房。他看到他的紧张不安，他眼里的空虚，他看到了恐惧。有时感觉像是看到一面镜子。他没有问但他知道其他人也看到了。他知道这让Tony晚上无法入睡。当Steve看到这孩子在Sam身边的放松状态后，他立刻邀请Sam住了进来。  
   
Peter有着奇怪的作息时间，还经常带着伤回家，这些他们都谈论过。在最近上一次Peter带着伤哭着回家说他和朋友吵架之后，复仇者们曾经集中到客厅开会。  
   
“他到底干了什么受伤？我不相信是霸凌。”Tony发怒，来回踱步直到Pepper伸手捏着他的肩膀。“天啊，他身上到底发生了什么。”  
   
“他什么都不跟我们说。”  
   
“他有些征兆，”Sam安静的说，“焦虑，抑郁，我认为他有PTSD。”  
   
“这屋里谁没有？”  
   
“这只说明我们最适合来帮助他。”Steve说道，他的心很沉重。男孩逐渐走入了他们每个人心里，他能看出来Bucky也对他很上心。他的伴侣看着Peter就像看到了一束希望。也许他们都是这样看他的。出于某种原因他们感觉他们在拯救一条生命，而不是试图矫正一个叛逆的少年。  
   
Tony逃去了他的实验室，但他们留在了客厅。没人想睡觉也没人想单独呆着。Steve给自己拿了点喝的，接着就听到了尖叫。他的血液变冷，紧接着扔下手中的杯子跑向Peter的房间。他没在意他弄坏了门把手还把它从门框上扯了下来。Peter在床上挣扎，嘶哑的叫喊让人灵魂碎裂。Steve抱住了男孩，把他抱紧在胸前让他不再挣扎。他震惊的发现他必须用上全部的力量才能让男孩呆在床上。  
   
男孩一会儿安静了下来，颤抖着哭泣。Steve放开了Peter站到一边，不知道该说或者做什么。Peter很强壮，非常强壮。他没把这信息告诉别人，接着Clint进来把他和Bucky赶了出去。Steve对这次的事感到不安，他去往Tony的实验室告诉他发生了什么，除了超级力量的部分。他希望在告诉别人之前获得更多的信息。  
   
Tony的反应是扔掉了工具，在屋里踱着步。  
   
“你准备怎么做？”  
   
“我暂时让他自己呆着。”  
   
“他会没事的，Tony.”  
   
“我希望。”  
   
Steve之后开始留意Peter，仔细观察他。他记录了他的进入和离开大厦，他有自己的怀疑。也许他只是变种人不想别人知道他的力量。Steve不确定他还有什么能力，所以他决定教他些自我防御的招式。无论Peter如何试图掩饰，他都是个很好的战士，他还有着惊人的反应力。Steve敏锐地意识到Peter在让他赢，比任何东西都让Steve不安。当他知道Peter帮Bucky度过了一次梦魇之后，Steve走出了房间。其他人以为他是在后怕和紧张Peter差点就死在他朋友的手里。不，他必须去看监控录像。出于安全的考虑，他们同意在他们卧室里装了监控。Steve看到了Peter是如何毫不费劲的抓着了Bucky的手臂。他删掉了所有视频。Steve有他的怀疑但他不愿承认。直到他们去看望了Peggy时，他才确认。少年问话的方式，Steve知道他不是在为高中生Peter询问，而是为了他的另一个身份，蜘蛛侠。  
   
Steve不确定他该拿这个信息怎么办。蜘蛛侠对他们来说只是个小打小闹的英雄。毫无疑问他是有能力的，但他掩盖身份确实是个问题。复仇者们不确定他是否可以信任。这对每个人来说都如鲠在喉。为什么神盾局会没有这个信息？即便是Coulson也说他不知道蜘蛛侠到底是谁。紧接着Steve意识到蜘蛛侠已经活跃了两年了，Peter在他15岁就开始了。在如此小的年纪就做到了这样的成就让Steve充满了对他作为勇士的尊重。这一切都说得通了。  
   
他看着蜘蛛侠不停的打击着犯罪，似乎在追寻着什么答案。  
   
“孩子，你接下来要做什么？”

*“Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times; if one only remembers to turn on the light.”这句话是哈利波特与阿磁卡班的囚徒电影里邓布利多教授说的原创台词。书里没有，希望这里的翻译能把原意表达出来~  
*Parks and Recreation: 是由美国著名的女笑匠AmyPoehler联手"The Office," 的执行制片人出版的一部喜剧系列片，该剧于2009年开始上映。(百度百科)  
**Resting Bitch Face:有些人的长相天生就像别人欠了他八百万，这里是想表达Tony脸色很不好。  
***银护里演星爵的Chris Pratt在电影之前在Park and Recreation里饰演一个叫Andy Dwyer的蠢萌角色。


	14. 朋友们

Peter惊恐地看着Darcy，犹豫的半秒，飞快地蹦出一句：“不，当然不是”。她激动而震惊地瞪大了眼。

 

“噢！你就是他！我的天呐！”她开始在屋里踱来踱去，脑子里显然飞快地转着。“这解释了好多事情。”

 

“解释了什么？”Peter问道，一头雾水而且不确定如何拯救他这个秘密。

 

“淤青，和你的举动。其他人认为跟你叔叔身上发生的事有关，对此我非常抱歉。我总是觉得你身上也许还发生了别的什么，但我一直不确定，所以我一直没告诉Sam或者Clint。你就是他，对吧？”

 

Peter觉得他的心漏跳了一拍，她真诚地看着他，“不，不，这太疯狂了，记得么，我身上的淤青是从街头搏击来的。”

 

她的眼睛怀疑地眯了起来，“你也许能糊弄剩下的复仇者，但不是我。我是旁观者，这是我的优势。你想再试试回答我的问题吗？”

 

他感到他的肩膀垮了下来，看向他电脑上的照片。他深深的吸了一口气，呼出。

 

“是，我是蜘蛛侠。

 

“我的天啊。”Darcy看起来像是要崩溃了。“其他人都不知道，Tony不知道。”

 

“而他们也不会知道，对么，Darcy？”

 

她皱眉，“为什么不告诉他们呢，Peter？我是说，你怎么做到的？有多大几率Tony的教子正好是蜘蛛侠？”

 

“挺大的，当你有个当科学家的父亲时。”

 

“Peter，你应该告诉Tony。”

 

他走近她，“我不能，Darcy。请发誓无论发生了什么你都不会告诉任何人，求你了？”

 

“好吧，我保证。但是，Peter你说的‘无论发生什么’是什么意思？有什么事要发生了吗？”

 

“我…..跟我来，有些事你需要知道。”

 

“好的。”

 

他锁上了他的电脑，穿上了Wade的外套，领着她出了大厦。他打电话让Wade和Flash在火车站见他。他和Darcy到达时他们已经到了。

 

“Darcy,这是Flash和死侍，大家，这是Darcy，她知道了。”

 

“呃，欢迎加入后援会。”Flash伸出手，接着他们握了手，Darcy审视着少年。

 

“你是Peter的男朋友。”她笑着说。

 

他们分享了一个纠结的眼神，接着Peter说道，“Flash和我并没有在一起。”

 

“但…..”

 

“那只是我让其他人那么想的，我实际上在和死侍约会。”

 

“你好，哥是蜘蛛侠后援会会长。”佣兵挥手，保持了一个合适的距离。

 

Darcy只是摇了摇头，“就像当蜘蛛侠还不够一样，如果Tony发现了你还在跟神盾局观察名单上的雇佣兵交往，你死定了，Peter。”

 

“我知道，过来吧。”

 

他们走近隧道时她夸张地吸气，“你有个秘密巢穴对不对？”

 

Peter没回答，只是打开了火车。她对着所有东西发花痴的样子简直无价。她一冲进去就开始浏览所有的东西。边看着，Peter一边给她讲了他变成蜘蛛侠的故事，以及他为什么不想复仇者们知道。

 

“越少人知道越好。Darcy，你不能告诉任何人。”

 

“我知道，Peter，我不会告诉其他人的。这不是我的秘密，我相信你知道自己在做什么，即使我认为你至少得告诉他们中的一个人。”

 

“谢谢你，Darcy。”

 

“所以蜘蛛小队，哈？这意味着我现在也是其中一员了？”

 

“当然的，”Flash回答，“入队条件就是知道小蜘蛛的真实身份。”

 

她笑了，“太好了。所以有统一T恤吗？”

 

“暂时还没。”

 

Peter摩挲着他的头发，看着其他三个人讨论着他们会出的各自的蜘蛛侠商品。他摇头，看着他们策划着笑着。他意识到也许Darcy知道了不会很差。她很聪明而且很善良。看着她和Wade和Flash相处让他想着如何Gwen在这里会是怎样的。她会如何评论他现在走上的这条道路？

 

“所以谁是夜魔侠？”她问道。

 

“不告诉你。”

 

她眼睛瞪大，“你知道他是谁？！我的天，这太酷了！”

 

Peter轻声笑了，他们最终离开了车站回家。当他们独处时，Peter说道，“别太陷入太多，Darcy，我不想你或者Flash受伤。”

 

“别给我这么说，Peter，我最好的闺蜜可是Thor。”

 

他停住，转向她，“不，你不明白，Gwen…她因为我去世了。因为我是蜘蛛侠。我不想你们任何一个因为我被利用。你明白吗？”

 

她眼神变得悲伤，手臂环上了他。“我很抱歉，Peter，你还很年轻，不应该独自经历这些。我会在这里帮你。”

 

他简短地回应了她的拥抱。接着催着她走完剩下回大厦的路。“没关系的。”

 

“你不会后悔的，我保证。”

 

*******

 

知道Darcy知道了仍然让Peter头几天在大厦里的日子不怎么舒服。假期开始时他不确定他自己该做什么，她仍会经常来他房间找他，聊着蜘蛛侠的职责，同时也让她了解Sniegoski的事。

 

“我不敢相信神盾局竟然没有更深入地调查这一切。”

 

“神盾局还在试图清除九头蛇余党。”Peter随意地评论道，浏览着他的电脑。

 

“这倒是，但是还是，万一你说的关于Sniegoski是真的，这可能会比你能处理的要多。”

 

“别担心，”Peter回答，“我们有帮手而且我们很快就要抓住他了。这还要谢谢你。”

 

“我？”她惊叫。

 

“对，如果不是你我永远不会找到Sniecorp或者HarveyMcMillen。”

 

“酷！我在帮忙打倒坏蛋！”

 

*****

 

Peter坐在屋顶上，Clint给他的手机被他紧紧抓在手里。打电话告诉弓手他需要他的帮助后，Peter就在这里等着了。他很担心万一Clint认出了他的声音或者身体动作，他在此之前从来没为此担忧过。任何一个复仇者都不蠢，而他不想低估了他们看穿他的能力。

 

“我们为什么不能在个小三明治店见？”Clint突然问道，爬过了屋顶的边缘。“为什么总是个屋顶?我懂你是在保持自己人设，但是说真的，街角那边就有个超棒的汉堡店。”

 

Peter起身，维持了严谨的动作，用比平时要低沉的声音开口。

 

“我穿着制服会吸引太注意力。”

 

“你可以穿着正常的衣服和不戴面罩，问题解决。”

 

Peter在能反应过来前哼道，“想得美。”

 

“好吧，叫我来是为了什么？”

 

“有个在Sniegoski手下工作的女人有超能力，她给我和Wa……死侍造成了很多麻烦，你有什么针对变种人的技术吗？或者你知道有人有吗？”

 

“神盾局大部分资源都在处理九头蛇的时候破坏掉了，我可以跟钢铁侠说一声看看他能不能做点什么。”

 

Peter在想到把Tony卷进来时心里一沉，但他咽下了他的不安，点头。“我感谢你，鹰眼。我希望能在她造成更多伤害之前把她关到神盾局去。”

 

“当然了，我从Stark那里有消息了会联系你。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

******

 

在Peter近期的危机里，圣诞假期不知不觉就来了。放假第一周，Peter在大厦里呆着和朋友们玩。他在不穿制服打坏蛋的前提下尽力帮着Wade研究着案子。他们的注意力集中在任何关于公司和政治家的消息上。可除了一个简单的公司网站以外他们并没有找到更多别的，倒是竞选市长的这个人有更多的信息。此人极端反对任何变种人。对角日报疯狂地夸赞了这人和他的目标，以及他对城市的潜在贡献。Peter在他们讨论着失去的权利和自由时感觉到恶心。

 

“我们必须把Sniegoski和这些罪行联系到一起从而联系到Howard。”Wade在一个研究开会时说着，写上了白板。

 

“他的名字是Harvey，但是，没错，我们不能让他成为市长，如果法律通过，我们会自动变成罪犯，不管我们有没有阻止抢劫案。”

 

“宾果。”Wade轻声哼着，接着瘫倒在沙发上Peter身边。

 

“所以我们知道公司的地址在城市外面哪儿。”

 

“对，但那可能是州里任何地方。”

 

“他不可能在离城市太远的地方，如果他在操纵这一切他必须靠近才能处理事务。”

 

Peter叹气，揉着太阳穴，他希望这一切能结束，“也许Harvey知道在哪儿，如果他们共事的话，这里面一定有什么联系。”

 

Wade笑道，“这听起来像是我们要来一次破窗而入。”

 

“我不知道，Wade，我现在被困死了，没法离开大厦。”

 

“我以为你没被关禁闭。”

 

Peter耸肩，“每天规矩都不一样。”自从假期开始，每次他想出去Tony就编一些有的没的出来，Peter最终不再外出。即使（在Steve允许下）他还也得偷偷跑出去。

 

“那可真糟，幸好我跳过了这阶段。”

 

Peter好奇地看了眼Wade但没回答他，他知道Wade过去很复杂而且他并不想讨论琐碎的细节。

 

“对了，说起来我得回大厦了，不然Tony就要让他的战甲来追我了。”

 

“我完全可以把他们打下来。”

 

“呃，好吧，随便你说。”

 

*****

 

当他听到有人走上火车时，Peter在他秘密实验室里呆着，Darcy和Flash手里拿着咖啡和甜甜圈走了进来。

 

“看看我碰到了谁！”Darcy坏笑，把咖啡放到他身边。“我们决定为我们的友好邻居蜘蛛侠做点什么。”

 

Peter无法不微笑，“多谢费心。”

 

Flash放下甜甜圈，翻了个白眼，“是啊是啊。”

 

“你今天在干嘛呢？”Darcy问道，坐到一把空椅子上，大口咬下一口甜甜圈。

 

“整理装备顺便等着Wade回来。”

 

“噢？我们的雇佣兵在干嘛？”

 

“收集Harvey和Sniegoski的情报。”

 

“哦哦哦，像间谍一样。”

 

Flash开玩笑说，“我们只需要一个骇客。”

 

“我就可以。”Darcy主动道。

 

他们同时惊讶的看向她，“什么？”Peter接着，“我以为你是政治专业的？”

 

“喔我是，这不意味着我年轻的时候没有编程之类的爱好….我小时候被捕过，从我记录里抹去了，但我觉得还是不要在大学里碰任何跟电脑有关的东西了。”

 

Peter和Flash交换了个眼神。Peter对电脑也很在行，但他从没做过除了黑进学校电脑恶作剧或者改出席记录之外的事。“你愿意做这些？”

 

“对，”她把电脑从包里拿出来，放到他旁边的桌上。“所以我需要找什么？”

 

“任何Harvey和Sniegoski有联系的东西，邮件也许是个好开始，Wade也许没有办法搞到这个。”Peter走近看她工作。

 

Flash拉过了一把椅子。“所以如果我们被抓到会有多大麻烦。”

 

Darcy说道，“很大，但我赌Tony会把我们保出来。他有着最好的律师。”

 

两个男孩的反应都缩了缩，Peter回答，“没事的，Darcy，就做你能做的吧。”

 

他们安静地看着Darcy工作，一会之后，火车厢外大声的拍击声和Wade开心的歌声传到了他们耳边。佣兵走进了车厢，把枪放到了台子上，接着伸过头给了Peter隔着面罩的一个吻。

 

“怎么样？”

 

Wade瞪着眼，扑通坐到地上，“这家伙在抽屉里放了超多的色情杂志，多到让我——死侍！——都觉得恶心了！但没有任何实际证据证明他和Sniegoski有关系。”

 

“这里面一定有金钱的交易。”

 

Wade表示同意，“我确实拿到了他会计和竞选助手的名字。”

 

“啊哈！”Darcy喊道，Wade立刻嘲笑了她，而她朝他扔了一个吃剩下的甜甜圈。

 

Wade往旁边挪动了一丝躲过了，“你在‘啊哈’个什么？”

 

“我刚黑进了市长候选人Harvey的私人邮件箱。”

 

Wade看起来感兴趣多了，爬得离她近了些。他们安静地读着邮件。大多数都是朋友和家人以及公司广告，没有任何明确说了Sniegoski。直到他们看到了一封看起来很奇怪的邮件。第一眼看上去像是一封正常的朋友间的邮件讨论一次旅行，但是有些东西不对。邮件尾部有一串奇怪的数字。

 

“宾果，”Wade说，“找到了这个家伙。”

 

“这数字代表什么？”Flash问道。

 

“可以是任何东西。”Darcy呼气回答。

 

“他们看起来像坐标，”Peter说道，注意到了数字之间的空格，“坐标和日期。”

 

Darcy开始打着字，“如果是这样的话，不管是要发生什么，下周就要发生了。”她搜索着数字，说道，“Stark工业？他们去那儿干嘛？”

 

Peter觉得他心漏跳一拍，“回到刚才的邮件。”他一点也不喜欢这，这意味着什么？他重读了一遍又一遍邮件，试图理解。Darcy找到了更多的邮件，跟刚才的格式一样。他们能解译出这两人在讨论竞选之后的计划。

 

他们确定了所有细节之后沉默地坐着。Darcy打破了沉默。

 

“所以，我们总结一下，他要毁掉这个城市。Sniegoski要在纽约释放一个军队的变种人奴隶，接着Sniegoski会带着他的公司出现，和Harvey交易，Harvey会成为市长，然后他们同时拯救城市。”

 

“犯罪率已经在升高了。”Flash说道，“人们开始注意到了。”

 

“看起来第一次进攻会在Stark工业。”Peter小声说。

 

Darcy给了他一个惊恐的眼神，“Peter…你要怎么告诉Tony？”

 

他皱眉，他要怎么告诉Tony？他不能什么都不能说，大多的生命处于危机了。“我觉得是时候让蜘蛛侠去看望复仇者们了。”

 

装备了一个新的变声器和一个装满他们找到的所有信息文件夹，Peter从大厦侧面爬了上去，就像他以前必须来找复仇者们一直做的那样，他直接去了Tony的起飞平台，知道男人会在那里见他。

 

当他到达平台往里走时没有失望，可他惊讶的是Steve也在那里，Peter试图不表现出他有多紧张。

 

“嘿，大家，好久不见，你怎么样？”

 

Tony双手交叉抱在胸前，皱眉，“你在这干嘛？”

 

“哎呀，开门见山，懂了。”Peter深吸一口气，接着把文件夹从包里拿了出来。他注意到他的手在发抖。

 

“一周之后会有一次针对Stark工业的攻击。”他递出了文件。

 

Tony皱眉，拿过了开始翻看着读着他们的笔记和理论。10分钟后Tony把文件夹递给了Steve。

 

“你从哪儿拿到的这个？”

 

“一个朋友帮了我和死侍，这是他们找到的。”

 

这里面只包含了关于这次袭击的具体信息，没有其他剩下的信息。他们希望能在把案子交给神盾局前找到更坚实的证据。

 

“谢谢你，蜘蛛侠。”Tony说道，“我会处理好的。”

 

“哦，好，呃，好的。”Peter开始朝着平台边缘挪动，直到Steve叫住了他。超级士兵走向他，把手放到他的肩上。

 

“做的好，蜘蛛侠。你把这些信息带给我们，丝毫不介怀我们以前那样对待你，这意义重大。”

 

Peter耸肩，“没关系，如果我不这么做的话会有人受伤。”

 

Steve点头，他的表情很柔和。“照顾好你自己。”

 

“对，呃，谢谢，之后见。”他快速在任何事能发生之前离开了那里。

 

*******

 

说Peter很担忧完全是种低估。他能感觉到大厦里的氛围在蜘蛛侠传达了Stark工业会被袭击的消息之后发生了改变。他们开始讨论搬回复仇者基地，直到危险过去。Peter不确定他对搬出城里该怎么想。这会带来更多新的挑战，但他还是非常激动想看看复仇者们直到最近都看作是家的地方。他知道他们在考虑的唯一原因就是他，有着太多不确定因素了。他知道Tony打算搬了，Pepper已经回到了他们公寓从家里办公，直到他们解决了这些问题。

 

当然了，就在第二天，Tony敲了他的门，径自进来了，Peter能从他脸上皱起的表情感觉到他教父非常的担忧，“我们要搬回复仇者基地。”

 

“那有多远？”Peter问道，想着他的朋友和职责。他听说过那在华盛顿附近的谣言，但是不能确定有多少是真的。Peter在纽约住了一辈子，说实话他一点也不想离开。

 

“只是在城市外面，你想见Flash的时候Sam和Darcy会开车带你。我懂的，你不想跟你男朋友分开太久。”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，弱弱地试图掩盖他的尴尬，“好了，Tony，这不是原因。”

 

“那什么是？”

 

“我整个人生都在这里，一直都在，我不知道我搬出了城能做什么”

 

“这会是个好玩的经历，不是永久的，直到威胁过去。”

 

“如果你坚持的话。”

显然复仇者基地在纽约上区，大概半小时的车程。Peter最终和Sam，Clint以及Steve坐了同一辆商务车。Tony和Bruce在他们之前开着一辆跑车。Natasha和Bucky骑着摩托跟在他们之后。Peter收拾了一小包行李，他紧张地摸着脖子，心里想着Wade和Flash，想着他现在离他作为蜘蛛侠的身份是有多么的脱节。Wade保证他会照看他的朋友，并且发誓如果发生了什么的话他不会杀Flash的父亲。即使这么久过去了，Peter仍然担心Flash和他父亲住在一起这个悬而未决的问题。他在近几个月没有在Flash身上看到淤青了，但Peter知道并不是所有霸凌都是身体上的。  
   
“你会喜欢那里的。”Steve突然对他说道。  
   
“哦，我确定我会的。”  
   
“那你为什么紧张？”  
   
Peter停止了坐立不安，“我只是在想。”  
   
“关于？”  
   
“没什么。”  
   
Steve换了个姿势，前倾这样他更直接地面对着Peter，“我觉得这会对你有好处的，你需要冲城市生活里透透气。”  
   
“上次我离开城市是和本叔带我去钓鱼。”  
   
Steve脸上出现了同情一般的表情，“这会很好的，你能认识更多的朋友。”  
   
Peter给了他一个尖锐的表情，“谁？”  
   
“好吧，有Wanda。”  
   
“和Scott。”  
   
“还有其他X战警，他们时不时来串门。”  
   
Peter狠狠的咽下口水，对于任何普通的少年来说认识这些人简直就是做梦，但被如此多的超级英雄们包围只会让Peter觉得紧张。万一有人认出了他然后告诉别人怎么办。  
   
Peter看向窗外，看着楼与楼之间距离越来越大，树木遮盖着它们。他开过了一条长长的道路，停在了由几栋崭新大楼组成的复仇者基地旁边。Peter拿了他的包，跟着其他人进入了曾经是仓库的地方。他四处看着，这里跟大厦比起来除了结构以外似乎没什么大的区别。不过这些楼宇和大厦比起来矮多了，空间倒是依旧很充裕。他被带着参观了健身房，实验室和其他重要的房间。他也看到了Rhodey和神盾局员工一起工作，最终被带到了客厅。  
   
他喜欢这里的开放式厨房和生活空间。一切都很简单干净。几乎看起来像是个真的家。一位女士从走廊里出现，穿着红色毛衣和黑色打底裤，脚上一双靴子。她微笑看着他们走近，眼神落到了Peter身上。她的微笑变成了困惑的表情，不过很快笑容又回到了她脸上。  
   
Tony说道，“Peter，来认识下Wanda，这是猩红女巫，Wanda，这是我教子，Peter。”  
   
他在她伸手时回握，“很高兴认识你，Peter。”  
   
“我也很高兴认识你。”他回答。  
   
“欢迎来到复仇者基地，我喜欢你能喜欢这里，我知道对你来说离开城市一定很难。”  
   
他轻微的皱眉，“呃，对，谢谢。”  
   
“让我带你去你房间吧。”  
   
Peter看了眼四周，接着点头。出于某种原因他的蜘蛛感应在嗡嗡作响。这不是什么立即的危险，但是有些东西不对劲。他跟着Wanda，笑容有些紧张。其他人在他们走开时没多说什么。她带着他走进一个走廊，接着进入到一个装修完整的卧室。他还没来得及看一眼就被她关上门堵在了门板上。  
   
“你是蜘蛛侠。”  
   
他的眼睛瞪大，“什么？我不是，你从哪儿得来的这个想法。”  
   
擦。他在脑子里疯狂诅咒，所有人到底是怎么发现的？特别是个他刚认识的女人。  
   
“我的能力是读心。你是Tony的教子，也是蜘蛛侠。”  
   
他像猫头鹰一样看着她，眨眼，“是吗？”  
   
她哼了声，娇俏而放松，“跟我讲讲你过得怎样？”  
   
“什么？你没从我脑子里读出来吗？”他讽刺的地反击，变得防备起来。  
   
她的笑容更深了，“我喜欢你，很荣幸认识你，蜘蛛侠。”  
   
这让Peter再次和她握了手，这次感觉不一样，像是他们建立了某种同盟。  
   
“你不会告诉其他人？”  
   
“我会紧紧闭嘴的，他们不会从我这里知道，另外，如果Darcy这么坚决要保守你的秘密话，我也是。”  
   
“你认识Darcy？”  
   
“她来基地看望Erskine博士时，我们经常一起逛街。”  
   
“噢。”  
   
“我会给她打电话告诉她我现在也加入了你的小小俱乐部了。”  
   
Peter感觉他肚子紧张的翻腾，想到又有一个人知道他的秘密了，但这是无法避免的。他现在无法改变任何事，所以他只是对Wanda笑了笑：“欢迎加入蜘蛛小队。”  
   
Peter最终和Wanda在一起度过了来到基地的第一天。跟她进一步认识其实很不错。他当然听说过她作为猩红女巫的故事，奇怪的是他们最终在最爱的油管主播和电视剧上达成了一致。那天下午他们在她房里，笔记本电脑打开在他们面前的枕头上，吃着爆米花看着Pewdiepie*和Dan和Phil游戏。  
   
Tony在傍晚找到了他们，他微笑看着眼前这一幕，“我猜你已经适应了？”  
   
Peter微笑，“对。”  
   
“很好，来吧，晚餐已经好了。”  
   
*******  
   
Peter在厨房里烤着饼干，仅仅才三天他已经无聊到死了。这里只有这么多能做的事。他很想念和Flash还有Wade一块玩。现在他感到无聊时只能去找Wanda，他不想和Steve搏击或者和Tony还有Bruce去实验室。让Wanda知道他的身份还是有一点让他不舒服，但是慢慢地他也开始信任她了。总而言之，烘焙感觉是个放松的好办法。  
   
在他刚从烤箱里拿出第一盘时，他听到了爪子在瓷砖上的声音。抬头看到一只狗在客厅里闻来闻去。狗子看起来是黄色拉布拉多的混血。他的身体和前腿上绑着绷带。当狗看到他时，他看到这小可怜失去了一只眼睛。Peter在它摇着尾巴冲向他时蹲下。狗狗跳了起来，舔着他的脸，Peter无法控制地笑了起来，接着跪下来摸着它。他注意到了它脖子上挂着紫色箭头形状的项圈。  
   
“Lucky？”Clint在另外一个房间里喊着。Peter抬头看见弓手走了进来，脸上顿时放松了，“噢，Peter，这是Lucky，Lucky，这是Peter。”  
   
Peter站了起来，“我不知道你还养了狗。”  
   
“我没有，”Clint回答，直接走向咖啡壶，中途拿走了一块饼干，“几天之前我被一伙黑社会伏击了，这家伙咬了一个对我扫射的人，他们揍了他，接着把他扔到了街上，我不能丢下他。”  
   
Peter仍然在揉着狗子的脑袋，“这真酷，我喜欢他在这里。”  
   
“他会一直呆下去的。”  
   
Peter微笑看着猎犬，接着递给他一块饼干，在狗狗愉快地看着他时Peter知道他交了个新朋友。  
   
“想玩马里奥吗？”Clint问他。  
   
“好呀。”  
   
他们去到了客厅，那里有着全套的游戏设施。Lucky蜷在了他俩之间的沙发上。一阵互相讽刺和轻微吼叫之后，Peter听到Tony的大喊：“为什么我的沙发上会有一只狗？？”这一声气运丹田，直接把Peter吓得跳了气来。  
   
他们看向中年土豪，又互相交换了一个眼神。Peter只是耸肩，抓住机会打倒了屏幕上Clint的角色。弓手给了他一个危险的眼神，接着转向Tony。  
   
“他是我的，我救了他。”  
   
“野狗不许碰家具。”  
   
Peter哼了声，Lucky低吼着仿佛在回应，“这不可能。”  
   
“我说真的，这沙发比你值钱，Clint。”  
   
Wanda出现了，在看到狗狗时眼神发光，“我们有狗了？”她惊呼着跑了过去，蹲了下来，Peter快速地站起来，手抚到她手肘下，把自己的位置让给她。Wanda笑得更加轻快，坐到了他的位子上，Peter趴在了她手边的扶手上。Lucky开心地和她打招呼，她害羞地笑了抚摸着他的毛。  
   
“我觉得你没我们人多，Tony。”Peter说着，笑道。  
   
Tony翻了个白眼，走进了厨房。  
   
******  
   
Peter每天都和Flash还有Wade通话，Flash基本就告诉他城里的新鲜事儿，WadeZemo会告诉他追踪Sniegoski的进度和提醒他留意攻击大厦的威胁。Peter很紧张。不管接下来发生什么他很想在那儿，但是他和Wade讨论之后还是决定他最好还是呆在基地。现在最大的担忧是他不需要作为蜘蛛侠去战斗，当他与如此多的复仇者近距离相处。Wade保证会让“铁罐子”和“老鹰一号”安全，无论发生什么。  
   
当他手机响起时，Peter坐在Wanda和Darcy身边，看着电影。一开始他没管，但是手机一直响着，女孩子们好奇地看着他，Peter只能拿起了手机，看到是Wade….还在给他发短信，“天啊。”他对自己说道，看着更多的短信出现。他把手机放下，直到没有更多短信。  
   
Wanda问道，“你不回复这些吗？”  
   
“会，等他不再是个傻蛋时。”  
   
“他？”她皱眉，看向Darcy。  
   
“是他男朋友。”Darcy回答，嘴里塞满了爆米花。  
   
“你有男朋友？”  
   
“什么？你没从我脑子里看到这？”Peter回答，保持着轻快的音调，让她知道他没有在质问她。  
   
“你什么时候才能看开这一点？”她哼道，他笑了。  
   
“不….总之，所有人都以为我在和Flash约会。”  
   
“但你在和另外一个人约会。”  
   
“对，死侍。”  
   
“那家伙疯了，Peter，而我根本不需要读他的脑子就能知道。”  
   
Peter翻了个白眼，“你只是不认识他。”  
   
“他其实很酷的。”Darcy补充，“我注意到他和Peter在一起时，死侍变得更平静。”  
   
他们交换了一个长长的眼神，他能看出Wanda还是对他和Wade交往不太确定，但她只是点头转向一边。他拿起了他的手机，接着打开看到短信轰炸的势头略减。  
   
嘿，可爱小饼干。  
我错了。  
大兄弟？  
Petey!  
嘿  
好吧，我在城里跟踪Stark唧唧。  
你估计不想看到那个画面。  
亲爱的，我无聊了，污—唔—无—了—嗷—聊。  
跟我说话  
我会打电话的。  
不管谁接。  
Spidey!别这样。  
我这里太绝望了。  
你可以说我和希特勒在堡垒里躲着的最后日子里一样绝望。  
XD  
这玩笑开早了？  
没关系的，我有犹太人朋友。  
你觉得队长会觉得这搞笑吗？  
估计不会  
听着我会和我自己开始聊天这样能给自己在做一些有效率事情的幻觉。  
嗨，你好吗？  
太好了！我很好，谢谢关心。  
随时欢迎你加入。  
看，我一个人时就会这样。  
我只会变得烦人或者杀人，至于我现在不能再杀人了，我只能变得烦人了。  
小白说我即使杀人时也很烦人。  
是真的吗？  
Peeeeeeeeteeey.  
别做作业了陪陪我吧。  
我在想我们找到Sniegoski之后应该弄个充气跳跳屋。  
你觉得呢？  
我把你的沉默当成赞同咯。  
知道么这个对话感觉非常的一边倒，宝贝男孩。  
   
   
Peter读到最后开始狂笑，他几乎倒下，眼泪都笑出来了。两位女士好笑地看着他，但是还是等着他喘过气来。他擦了擦眼睛，指运如飞地开始回复。  
   
我天啊，Wade。  
这只是15分钟。  
   
他转向其他人，说道，“是Wade。”接着递给了Darcy手机。  
   
“我不会看到任何我不该看的东西，对吗？”  
   
“不，”他回答，偷笑。  
   
Wanda和Darcy把脑袋凑到一块同时开始读着，嘴角开始上扬。此时手机又震动了，Darcy大声读了出来，“‘Aww但是，宝贝儿，不和你在一起15分钟感觉就像一辈子’我天啊，Peter，这太甜了。”  
   
他抢过了他的手机，耳朵发烫，“别说了。”  
   
“你上次见Wade是什么时候？”Wanda问道。  
   
Peter耸肩，“我来这里几晚前。他在忙着任务和Stark大厦的攻击。”  
   
有时候他对Wade的思念让他不安。离城里这么远可是Peter需要看他的脸或者听他的声音。当然他也想Flash，但是Wade不一样，有种不一样的东西，他觉得Wade能理解，他也能理解Wade。他想念他。  
   
女士们互相交换了心知肚明的眼神，Darcy揉着他的肩膀。“如果我能带你晚上偷溜出去我会的，Peter，但是上次我和Wanda试过，Tony发毛了。”  
   
“没关系的，我知道我被关在这里直到有变动。我没被这些骗到。”  
   
他们交换了一个难过的眼神，接着Peter的手机响起，自己微笑，他站起来走出房间去接他男朋友的电话。  
   
******  
   
这一周过得太慢又太快。Tony和其他人在最近两天都不见了，经常去城里。Tony和Steve在计划袭击的前一天晚上离开了，让Peter愈发感到紧张。他非常想加入他们，但他被困在了鸟不生蛋的基地里。Clint把Lucky留给她照顾。Tony临走时给了他一个拥抱，保证尽快赶回来。Peter肚里充满了内疚和担忧。Wanda呆在他身边，她是唯一一个留在复仇者私人生活空间的人。他对Darcy去了哪里毫无头绪。  
   
他，Wanda和Lucky在厨房里聊着，当他听到门打开的声音。Peter停住了，看向Wanda，他听到了Wade声音和Darcy轻柔的谈论声。他跳下高脚凳，冲进了客厅，他撞见了Wade和看到他裂开了嘴的Darcy。  
   
“Wade,你在这里干嘛？”Peter问道，毫不犹豫地抱住了男人。  
   
Wade紧紧抓着他，接着放开了他，“这个小女士告诉我你在这里整周都在犹豫，还说我应该来探望你，这倒不需要更多的说服我。我最终也能找到这里来的。”  
   
“Wade，如果其他人发现你在这里我们会惹上大麻烦的。”  
   
“我知道！危险的生活是不是很有趣？”  
   
“Wade，不！”  
   
Darcy拉住了他的手臂，“没关系的Peter，Wanda会让所有人呆在外面，我会拉着Sam去约会。”  
   
Peter再次惊讶，“什么？真的吗？从什么时候？”  
   
Darcy呼气，“我问他愿不愿意快速地见面吃个晚饭，他说好。如果我恰好安排在了其他所有人都不在的晚上又怎样呢。”  
   
Wanda拉着Darcy的手腕，拉着她走出了房间，“我们让他们独处吧。”  
   
在能说出任何话之前，两位女士消失了，让Peter和Wade单独呆着。Peter尴尬地踱来踱去，出于无法解释的原因坐立不安。他感觉自己已经很久没有看见或者听见过Wade了，即使他们昨晚通了电话。所以他最后微笑看着Wade问道，“想去我卧室吗？”  
   
“真浪呢，我们需要把门打开吗？”  
   
Peter哼道，摇着头带着雇佣兵走过走廊。他关上了Wade身后的门，接着坐下来。床在Wade把他自己扔到Peter身边时弹了弹。  
   
“你明天准备好了吗？”Peter问道。  
   
“当然啦。”  
   
“要是能和你一起去就好了。”

Wade坐直了，取掉了面罩。“说真的？我也希望你能在。你参与了之前的几乎每一步行动，而明天就是Sniegoski真正下手的日子。你应该在现场参与抓捕，但现实是你最好不要出现。人们在逐渐意识到你的身份，Darcy知道了，Wanda也知道了，如果不希望Tony发现，你必须保持低调。”  
   
“我知道！”Peter焦躁地呼气，把自己甩到到床上。他应该知道这个姿势会让Wade在一瞬间就跳动他身上，温柔地亲着他的嘴唇。Peter在这个吻中叹息，双手环在了男人脖子上，把他拉的更近。在Wade往床上挪动更近直接压在他身上时，Peter肚子里翻腾了一下。Wade制服上的带子和搭扣透过他薄薄的上衣陷在他胸前，但他没让Wade挪走，而是把他拉的更近，在男人伸手进衣服里面时享受着男人手带来的感觉。  
   
Wade呻吟着后退，“我想你了。”  
   
Peter在感受到佣兵声音里的暖意时脸红了，诚实的回答，“我也想你了。”  
   
Peter不知道发生了什么，但是当他再次反应过来时，他被恰当地摆在床上，臀部磨着Wade的硬挺。在Wade毫不犹豫开始脱掉他的制服时，少年人的心也开始融化。他在Wade再次弯下身来吻他时叹息着。在上衣和武器全被取掉后，Wade坐直了，跨坐在Peter腰间，脸上挂着坏笑。  
   
“现在，我的小小蜘蛛。嘿！不许笑！你说我们在床上缠绵怎么样。”  
   
Peter笑着，手停留在Wade大腿上。“我也不知道，万一有人突然进来怎么办？”  
   
Wade像狼一样笑了，“这也是一部分的乐趣呀。”  
   
Peter停住了，花了一些时间看着Wade，回想着他们在一起的所有时光，所有深夜的对话，所有在巡逻时一起在屋顶上吃过的品质堪忧的墨西哥菜，所有接近（和真正）的死亡经历。生命是如此短暂，他不知道自己下一秒还能不能呼吸。他不知道什么时候就再也见不到他的朋友，更别说Wade了。他是如此深深地关心着他。Peter花了太多时间试图掩盖他的感情，在自己周围竖起心墙，因为他不想任何人再为他，因为他是谁，而受伤了。Wade出现改变了这一切。他前倾，轻柔吻吻上了佣兵嘴唇，和之前热烈的摩擦完全不同。  
   
“我想你操我，Wade。”他用比他想的更严肃的语调说着。  
   
“不。”  
   
Peter眼睛惊讶地睁大，在受伤的感情能击中他之前，Wade解释，“说我是浪漫主义也好，但我不会‘操’你，至少不是第一次。”  
   
Peter放松了，躺回到床上，“好吧，这我能接受。”  
   
“避孕套和润滑？”  
   
他伸手去床头柜里拿出这些东西时感觉脸上发热。他带着这些是为了避免出现万一短时间内万一回不去复仇者大厦的情况。第一次去买这些东西太让人尴尬了。他把东西放在床边，看向Wade。  
   
佣兵给了他一个温柔的笑容，手伸进了他的衣服里。这抚摸的动作让Peter挺起身，几乎让人害羞的敏感。“所以先解释清楚，你是想完全肛交？”  
   
Peter试图不对Wade的直白哼出声，他的一部分感激佣兵的这个特质。这打消掉了所有的猜测。他点头。“对。”  
   
“而且你是想被插入。”  
   
“呃，对，如果你愿意的话。”  
   
“我两种都喜欢，宝贝男孩，做爱有着无数的乐趣，为什么要限制自己？”  
   
Peter感觉他肚子积累的紧张放松了，“我只想和你一起探索，Wade。”  
   
男人的眼睛发光，“那就让我们开始吧，嗯？”  
   
“好。”  
   
Wade弯下身，开始再次亲吻他，自从他们停下来聊天，Peter的性趣有些消减，Wade快速而顺利的脱掉了他的所有衣服。Peter在Wade腰带上纠缠，弄了很久。他手有些颤抖，他不是在紧张，绝对不是，但说实话，他紧张得要死了。  
   
Wade温柔地握住Peter的手，亲吻着指节，接着下了床。Peter坐起来，把腿缩起来掩藏他的裸体。Wade一个动作踢掉了他的靴子和裤子，“幸好哥今天没穿内裤。”  
   
Peter哼了一声，Wade返回了床上，爬到Peter他两腿之间。这样的姿势带给他一种别样的无助。也许这只是因为最终的行动在他脑海里一直存在，但是当Wade开始沿着他的脖子亲吻时他肚子里还是紧张地翻腾。每一个动作，每一次轻咬或者撸动都让他们的情欲不断上升。仿佛一瞬间之后，Peter在每一次的抚摸下弓起了身，Wade则是不耐烦的摩擦着他们的胯下。  
   
他在Wade伸手去拿润滑时停住了，Peter看着佣兵挤了一些到他的手掌，花了点时间加温。  
   
“准备好了吗？”  
   
Peter能做到的只是点头，咬着牙小声说，“对。”  
   
“如果有任何不舒服要跟我说。”  
   
“好。”  
   
“你真美。”  
   
Peter惊讶地脸红了，但立刻回答道，“你真帅。”  
   
Wade微笑，手伸了下去，把他的阴茎拿在手里，接着探了一根手指出去。Peter在它经过他的洞口时跳了起来，忘记了Wade还在帮他撸动。佣兵并没有伸进去，他只是游走在附近，一阵之后说道，“放松，宝贝男孩。”  
   
“我放松了。”  
   
Wade给了他一个不认可的表情，“不，你没有，我们三个都能看出来。”  
   
Peter仰头呻吟，“对话框们最好少掺和这档子事儿。”  
   
“好了，Petey ,如果你继续这样他们可能觉得你不喜欢他们。”  
   
“我本来就不，他们都是混蛋。我觉得他们对你很刻薄。”  
   
“awww你真的关心我…..找到了！”  
   
Peter在意识到Wade已经伸了一只手指进去时羞红了脸，“你个大屁眼子。”  
   
“不，是你的。”  
   
“你必须要这么讲话？”聊天不愧是个转移胸口的紧张感和屁股传来的奇怪感觉的好办法。  
   
“这起作用了。”  
   
Peter试图翻个白眼，但他最终只是闭上了他们，在Wade开始抽插他的手指时抓紧了床单。他狠狠地吞咽一下，腿在他把它们分得更开时感觉发软。在他适应了这些感觉之后，Wade加入了第二根手指。感觉花了很久的时间，Peter知道这应该让他感觉很舒服，但他只觉得太漫长了。万一他有哪方面的问题怎么办。  
   
“放松。”Wade温柔的指示，继续着他的开拓。  
   
Peter不满地咕哝，“我努力了。”  
   
“注意力集中在呼吸上，我不想你昏过去。”  
   
“天啊，这种事能在做爱时发生？”  
   
Wade给了他一个难以置信的表情，“当然了，特别是如果你一直屏住呼吸。别那样做。”  
   
“我没有屏住呼吸！”  
   
“有，你有。”  
   
Peter深吸了一口气，瞪着男人，被指出来之后，他确实意识他的呼吸有些憋气。他集中注意力在了呼吸上，就像Wade告诉他那样。这有些帮助，最终他感到自己的身体在床上放松，而他的下体再次站了起来。一阵之后，Wade的动作变了，接着他感到他的肌肉在紧张，但是这次是因为快感。  
   
“噢，操。”Peter惊呼，Wade笑得像个糖果店里的孩子，接着继续揉着那敏感点。他没注意到第三根手指也加入了进去。这是种舒爽的疼痛，“Wade，快点。”  
   
“我知道，我也正在经历着蛋蛋发紧的时刻，但我不想伤害你。”  
   
“你不会，我准备好了。”  
   
Wade在下一瞬间抽出身，伸手去拿避孕套。Peter皱眉，“我们需要套套吗？”  
   
“我染不上任何疾病。”Wade轻松的回答，接着撕开了包装，套上了套子。“但我们不确定你，所以最好还是养成习惯。”  
   
“你说的像我会跟其他人上床一样。”  
   
Wade脸上划过悲伤的表情，“你还年轻，不知道未来会发生什么呢。”  
   
在Peter能回答之前，Wade开始亲吻他，抹了更多的润滑到他的洞口。他在这触感下叹息，“放松。”Wade悄声在他颈边说，摆正了位置开始进入。Wade的阴茎比他的手指粗多了，但是Peter一直保持着呼吸，想着他有多么想和Wade做这一切。  
   
佣兵全部进入后没有动，给他时间调整。“你感觉怎么样？”  
   
“这不疼….”  
   
“但是？”  
   
“有些不舒服，给我一分钟。”  
   
“我有着世界上所有的时间。”  
   
小心地，Wade倾下身，狠狠地吻在了Peter嘴上，手温柔的在他身侧按摩。一小会儿之后，Peter再次放松了，接着实验性的动了动他的臀部，让Wade呻吟了一声。  
   
“好了。”  
   
Wad慢慢地抽出了一部分接着推了进去。他把节奏保持在缓慢和平稳之间，感觉着Peter在扩张，适应着他的粗壮。这感觉新奇而激动，Peter不断渗出的前液弄湿了自己跌小腹。他把腿缠上Wade腰间，拿脚跟顶着他，让他再快点。Wade直起身，又从膝后抬起他的腿，开始更加急切地抽插。  
   
Peter在他狠狠顶到那个敏感点时惊喘。他发现自己沉迷在快感的浪潮中，从Wade在他体内的感觉，到紧握在他腿上能留下淤青的手。他的身体就像火花一样被点燃，他知道自己坚持不了多久了。他放开紧紧抓着床单的手，抓着Wade的小臂，几乎要抓破男人的皮肤。Wade动了动，他的呼吸沉重而急促，让他的手撑在床上，这样Peter的腿仍能缠在他的手臂上。Peter的眼睛完全闭上了，Wade嘴唇对上了他的，他知道这一切就快结束了。他的身体在快感下颤抖，接着Wade握住了他的阴茎，开始重重地快速撸动，配合着他下身的节奏。  
   
“快到了，宝贝儿。”Wade低吼，他自己的脸也泛红。  
   
Peter身子弓起离开了床，重重地射了出来。他抓进Wade的肩膀，无法自控地尖叫。Wade加倍了他的节奏，压到底之后停住，大声地呻吟，“操。”他喘息着射了出来。现在房间里只剩下断断续续的喘息声。Peter睁开了眼，看着Wade事后满足的表情。Wade看到了他的目光，坏笑着退了出来，取掉了套子。安静地Wade去到了房间里的洗手间，Peter在身体逐渐冷静下来和干掉汗渍下抖了抖，Wade快速的把他们拉到被子下面，他的身体盖在Peter之上，背对着胸口。  
   
“还好吗。”Wade轻声问道。  
   
“很好。”Peter回答，他仍沉浸在刚才高潮的余韵中，身体感到格外敏感，比平时还要敏感。  
   
佣兵亲了亲他的后颈，手臂在他身边收紧。一只手抚摸着他戴在他脖子前那枚子弹，“我在黑暗里的光。”  
   
Peter挪了挪身体，看着Wade的脸，“Wade…..”  
   
“没关系的，宝贝男孩，你不需要说任何话。”  
   
他又挪了挪，直到面对Wade，“不，你…我非常关心你，Wade，我不知道这是什么时候的事，但是你已经变成了我生命中最重要的人之一。我们之间有着什么….我无法解释，你让我在悲伤的时候快乐起来，你让我觉得我能做任何事。我让我觉得….我值得活下去，去存在。”  
   
Wade发狠地亲着他，手直接伸入他的头发里，“别说这样的话。”  
   
Peter皱眉，“什么样的话？”  
   
“你不值得活下来的话。”  
   
“我不….今年对我来说太艰难了。”  
   
“我知道。”  
   
“我从没告诉过你任何事。”  
   
Wade表情变得柔和，“有人说过我是很好的倾听者。”  
   
Peter哼道，“我不怎么信呢….但我曾经在你之前爱上过别人。”  
   
“跟我讲讲？”  
   
“她的名字叫Gwen。她…..去世了，我没救下她，我太慢了，都是我的错。”  
   
眼泪从他脸上划下。“操，不想在我们刚做过就谈论这些。”  
   
Wade哼哼，“这就是枕边密语的好处了，从来不知道会发展成什么话题，Peter，发生的一切不是你的错。”  
   
“你不知道这事…..”  
   
“我不需要知道，”Wade回答，“我懂你，发生的一切不是你的错，从来都不是。有些事只是在你能掌控之外。别把别人过错揽到自己身上。”  
   
Peter研究着佣兵的表情，接着吻了他，“谢谢你。”  
   
Wade叹息一声，“脑子里的声音说我不该说那些。”  
   
“他们可以闭上他们的烂嘴。”  
   
“他们真的开始有种你不喜欢他们的感觉了。”  
   
Peter翻身平躺，拉伸，“因为我就是不喜欢他们。”  
   
“这不是他们的错。”  
   
他给了Wade一个无语的表情，“对喽。”  
   
“你最终会喜欢上他们的。”  
   
“如果你这么说的话，”他顿了顿，“你今晚会留下来吗？”  
   
“当然了，就算是Tony Stark也不能把我从这张床上拖下来。”  
   
Peter低吼，“别说这个….”  
   
Wade吻了吻他的额头，“我必须早点起。”  
   
“那让我们睡一会吧，我希望你能有最好的状态面对任何事。”  
   
当Peter第二天醒来后，Wade离开了，但留下了个小小的死侍玩偶和一张写着“万一你想我了，爱你的死侍”的卡片放在了他的床头柜上。几小时后他在给所有人做着丰盛的早餐，Darcy和Wanda来到厨房，看到他脸上依旧挂着傻透顶的笑容。  
   
************8  
   
Steve用着重复几百遍的姿势流畅地把盾扔回背上，固定在皮套上。周围安静了下来，他熟悉并接受了这样的氛围。很多人都犯了错，以为他是唯一和最优秀的美国队长，不，他只是个从布鲁克林来的参过军的年轻人。他是去打仗的，不管是面对的敌人是人类，外星人，机器，或者变种人对他都没有区别。  
   
Sam在和Tony谈论，两人都全副武装，看着Jarvis投射他们的监控镜头上的画面。近几日都没有可疑的行为的征兆。虽然对他们来说没什么区别，但是复仇者们不会就此放下警惕。Steve花了一会时间想着Peter。自从他意识到这孩子是蜘蛛侠，Steve就无法克制对他的担忧之情。他对于打击罪犯来说太年轻了，特别是应付那些King Pinhead和Sniegoski的手下。Steve不是在怀疑他的能力，但他确实怀疑他在处理成年人时是否足够成熟。他一直都知道蜘蛛侠很年轻，但是他从来不知道他仍是个青少年。以及没有任何人帮助他。  
   
“队长，”Sam突然说道，他的声音紧张，很严肃。Steve立即靠近了，看着屏幕。上面有个带着帽子的人走在街上靠近了大厦，他皱眉，看到男人手里还拿着一个书包。有些东西实在太过熟悉了，这服饰，和这个包。  
   
“Nat，有个人朝你走过去了，大约170，棕色夹克，带着帽子，观察他。”  
   
大厦周围有几位队员在待命。  
   
“我看到他了，”她回答，声音通过带的耳机传到他的耳里。  
   
他看着她从她的位置行动，Clint也在行动为她掩护，走到了街上。在正常公民眼里没有任何不正常的地方，但他们屏住呼吸看着她经过了男人，她的扫描仪在扫到了爆炸性物质时警报响了。  
   
“抓住他。”Steve下指令。  
   
接着最奇怪的事发生了，那人就像知道什么一样，因为就在Natasha能转过身之前，他已经抓住了她并把她摔到了墙上。Clint穿过了人群，抽出了一根警棍，人们惊叫着四散逃开。Steve看着那人绕过了弓手，躲开了他的攻击，抓住了Clint把他扔了出去。在两位特工能反应之前，他用像蜘蛛侠一样的方式爬上了墙。  
   
“Sam，我们行动，Tony，告诉我们他去哪儿了。”  
   
“好。”  
   
他们冲出了房间，在Tony还没来得及说任何事之前直觉告诉Steve去屋顶。他跳过楼梯，心里明白着Sam的制空权存在限制。他到达了屋顶，前往Tony指示的方向。他看到了那个男人，但背包已经不见了。  
   
“住手，”Steve大喊，“我们谈谈。”他没有收到回复，接着男人开始奔跑，Steve跟着他，跳过了一个又一个屋顶。当他快到极限时，那人到了一个Steve无法继续跟下去的地方。Sam随时在空中待命。在男人开始攀爬他们所在的高楼时，Sam飞了起来，从半空中抓住了他。他们在挣扎着，Steve看着男人把Sam的右翼直接撕了下来。幸运的是，他们此时的位置并不太高。在男人从落地回复过来时，Steve把盾扔了出去，但他及时躲过了。不过这一分神已经足够让Steve赶上并抓住他。  
   
他一把拉下了男人的帽子，看到了熟悉的蜘蛛侠面罩上的护目镜。  
   
“不。”Steve说道，接着重重地挨了一拳，让他眼冒金星，倒到了地上。

******  
*Youtube上非常有名的游戏主播，可以说是游戏主播的鼻祖了。


	15. 痛痛小蜘蛛

**阅前警告：本章有对暴力和折磨的提及，以及一些严肃的情感问题。我（原作者）试图让所有都模糊化，但是如果你对这些内容感到担忧，请私信告诉我，我们可以谈谈。**

 

Peter坐在吧台边微笑看着Darcy正给Wanda讲着故事，他的肩膀靠在橱柜上。他们现在正从布置圣诞装饰中休息。在等其他人回来时，几个人意识到离圣诞节没有几天了。Darcy问了Jarvis还有没有任何装饰品，这带领穿着睡衣的他们去了一趟仓库。Lucky开心地跟在他们身边，看着他们挂起来花环和灯饰。Darcy大部分时候在指挥，而Peter承担了所有需要爬的墙的任务，Wanda则负责用她的能力不断把东西传送给他。这已经是傍晚了而他们还没听到任何消息。Peter试图不去担心，但是当他微笑时明显心不在焉。他早该从Wade那里听到消息了不是么？他摇头试图集中注意力到Darcy的故事上。

 

突然门打开了，整个队伍冲进了楼里。他的眼睛睁大，看到了所有人身上的伤痕，除了Tony和Bucky。他立即跳下来，和妹子们交换了眼神，接着靠近了其他队员。Lucky跑向了Clint，舔着他的手。Natasha的脸上没有表情，Tony看起来愤怒极了。

 

“发生了什么？”Peter问道。

 

“蜘蛛侠陷害了我们！”Tony发怒道，让所有人都缩了缩。

 

“我们还不知道。”Steve反驳。

 

Tony转身瞪着超级战士，“那你管刚才的闹剧叫什么？”

 

Peter感觉肚里很不舒服，Wanda的眼神在两人直接来回跳动。他看着她的表情从好奇变成了震惊。她看向他接着问道，“发生了什么，大家？”

 

“蜘蛛侠出现了，准备在Stark工业楼顶安炸弹。他放倒了Sam和Steve，”Natasha回答，“他在消失前引爆了，死侍抓住了炸弹带去了一个废弃公寓楼去引爆。”

 

“什么？死侍在哪儿？”Peter在能控制自己前已经问出了口。

 

Natasha敏锐地看着他，但最后是Clint回答道：“他跟炸弹一块炸了，别担心那个疯子，他过几天就会好起来…..或者能好到他能好到的程度吧。”

 

Peter感觉他几乎要呕吐了，但他知道自己不能不引起太多的注意力，只能跑出房间。他脑里太多事情，已经不知道该用这些带给他的信息做什么。Darcy拉住了他的手，在Wanda开口时捏了捏。

 

“接下来会发生什么呢？”

 

Sam耸肩，“现在有张针对蜘蛛侠的通缉令，神盾局在处理这个案子。”

 

“我们在处理这个案子，”Natasha发怒，她让Jarvis打开了关于蜘蛛侠的影像片段和所有文件。“复仇者们一直没有检查过他，我们从一开始就知道这种事会发生。”

 

Steve 把他的盾放下，靠在墙上，“我不觉得那是蜘蛛侠。”

 

“那是蜘蛛侠的制服，和他的动作，他把你打晕之后把你网到了屋顶上，还是你已经忘记了。”Tony回答。

 

Steve眼神飘到了Peter身上，Peter感觉心漏跳了一拍，接着年长男人再次开口。“不，我没有，只是这人身上有些…..我觉得他是个冒牌货。”

 

“好吧，所以因为你的直觉我就要放过他?”

 

Steve脸色沉了下来，但Sam举起了他的手，“好了，大家！这够了，今天已经很漫长了，没人受到太严重的伤，所以我们….”

 

“你怎么可以这么说？”Peter在他能控制自己之前发怒了。什么时候眼泪开始流下来了？所有人警惕地看着他，“你怎么能说没人受伤，明明死侍还是某个小巷里的无数个碎块。”

 

“他会回来的。”Clint回答，靠近了些，眉头皱得更深了。

 

“你为什么这么沮丧。”

 

Peter摇头，胡乱抹去眼泪，“我….我不知道。”他转身跑向了他的房间，锁上了身后的房门。他能感觉他在开始恐惧症大爆发的边缘。他伸手抓住了子弹项链吊坠，就像这能舒缓他的疼痛，他站了一会，直到被门上轻而快速的声音惊醒。

 

“Peter，开门。”Darcy轻声从门外喊他。

 

他打开了门，她挤了进去，她拎起他的鞋扔给他，“快穿好快点。所有人都在紧急开会，我们得在还可以之前出去。”

 

“什么？”

 

Darcy给了他一个不耐烦的眼神，“你还想去看Wade不了？”

 

Peter震惊地看着她几秒钟，接着跳起来行动了。他快速的套上了鞋，拿了件卫衣。Wanda在门口等着他们，Lucky在他们出门时哼哼着，Darcy说“嘘，我们尽快就会回来。呆在这，好孩子。”

 

他们上了Darcy的小车，Peter坐在后边让Wanda坐了副驾。他们开上了离开复仇者基地的路。他想着针对他的通缉令，但是说实话并不不在意。他更担心Wade。当然了，Clint说Wade会醒来是对的，但是他今天拯救了上千人的性命，Wade不应该在一个远离家的地方独自醒来。Peter决不允许。他的胸口在想到Wade受伤然后孤独地自愈时发紧抽痛。

 

等到城里时天已经黑了。他们到了Wade带着炸弹去到的楼里，这里挂满了禁止入内的标识，分开了不同的区域，但是没有人在里面。Peter不确定他会找到什么，甚至不知道他是否会找佣兵。他拉开了标识冲了进去，心跳加速。

 

“Wade？”Peter穿梭在废墟里喊着，“Wade！”

 

这地方是完全的废墟，在他试图爬上楼时感觉楼梯在他脚下快要塌了。只有Wanda跟着他进了楼里，用她的能力把大型的物体挪开。他停下来，在残存的建筑物里绝望地搜索着。看到一个物体上的反光时，Peter停住了。他把它一把从水泥碎堆里抓了起来。这是他项链的另一半，沾满了血液和煤灰，几乎辨认不出来了。他把它挂到脖子上，开始更快速的搜索这块地方。当他看见Wade戴着手套的手时，心停跳了一拍。用尽所有的力气，他终于清理掉了剩下的废墟。当他终于能够坐到他男友身边，看到他血肉模糊的身体时，眼泪又聚集到了眼里。

 

“Wade….”看到他深深关心着的人这样让他很难受。他的四肢都没了，大部分的制服和肉都被烧没了，脸更是无法辨认。这绝对是组成噩梦的景象。当他感觉不到脉搏时，肚子里难受地翻腾了一下。小心翼翼地，他举起了Wade把他抱出了废墟。Wanda第一个发现他们，脸色一下就变了。她沉默地走到他身边，一起出了楼。Darcy脸色惨白，接着变绿了。

 

“我的天啊。”她捂住了嘴，大概是想防止自己吐出来，“我们带他去哪儿？”

 

“回去他公寓，我会和他待在一起，你们回基地去。”

 

“好吧，好吧，擦，Peter，我不觉得你该一个人….”

 

“我会没事的，他的公寓离这不远，快走。”

 

Wanda开口，“Peter，神盾局会一直盯着死侍的公寓的，因为他和蜘蛛侠的关系。所有人会知道你和他的关系的。”

 

“我不在意….我会带他去个别的地方。”

 

“哪里？”

 

“唯一一个神盾局不会想到去找蜘蛛侠或者死侍的地方。”

 

******

 

Peter觉得筋疲力尽，在女士们的帮助下，他把Wade偷偷带回了他姨妈家，把他放到浴室里Darcy和Wanda叠起来被子和毯子上。当他完成后就让他们快走，他们看起来不确定应不应该让他独自呆着，但是他安慰了女士们并向她们保证他明早会处理和其他人的事。他只需要呆在Wade身边直到确定他会没事。两人只得离开了并三令五申明早就会回来。他们走后Pepper感到胸中的紧张感消失了，他可以照顾Wade了。

 

这是个精疲力竭的工作，眼前的景象会永远深深的印刻在他脑海里，但这没有阻止他把残余的制服从死侍身上剥下来，接着冲掉了血迹，小心仔细地挑掉了所有的玻璃和碎片。眼泪在他不断检查着脉搏却一直没有任何反应时又开始流了下来。他心里有着怀疑的种子，让他不禁想万一这次Wade的好运用完了。万一这是他最后的复生？他无法承受失去他的想法。这让他清理着烧伤和血迹的手开始发抖。Peter不确定他花了多久完成，当他站起来时腿因为蜷缩太久而发疼。他移到水池前看着镜子里的自己。他的脸上沾满了尘土和血液，正面的身体看起来也好不到哪儿去，他手和手臂都覆盖着红色，他把Wade移到了卧室，给他盖上了被子，接着跑回了浴室，把前几天吃的所有东西吐了个干净。

 

他独自清理了浴室，把毁掉的毯子和毛巾扔进了垃圾袋，接着脱掉了他自己的衣服也扔了进去。淋浴传来的热水冲刷走了血迹让他放松不少，把水染红接着消失在下水道。在这一刻他感到空虚。他不想去想接下来等待着他的战斗。他不想去想其他人会怎么想他来救出死侍的事。Peter无法承受如果他们发现了他在和Wade Wilson约会时的地动山崩，更别提就在此时他的男朋友还是床上的一具尸体。

 

最终，他走出了淋浴，擦干之后走进了卧室，穿上了他以前的旧衣服。Wade还是没动静，他从梅姨屋里找了些毯子和枕头，躺在了Wade身边的地板上，他无法判断Wade什么时候会醒来….或者他是否还会醒来。

 

他第二天早上醒来时毫无意外地收到了来自Tony的十多个未接来电，他没在听到威胁他的语音留言或者短信时畏惧。他还收到了来自Darcy和Wanda的道歉短信，说她们没法在Tony面前保住秘密但是他的身份还是安全的。他检查了Wade，看到他有所好转，Peter去到厨房，从小电视上看着新闻。已经有第二起蜘蛛侠的袭击了，Peter在看到另外的假冒者用他名义造成的伤害时血液翻腾。

 

他给Tony回了电话，心中已经下好了决心。

 

“你他妈到底在哪儿？”

 

“我在城里。”

 

“我知道这个，”Tony发怒，“哪里？”

 

“我不会告诉你。”Peter回答，声音紧张。

 

“你不会告诉我？为什么不？Peter…..”

 

“当我回来，Tony。我会告诉你一切，但是现在我有必须完成的事，谢谢你一直照顾我但是…我现在18岁了，我是个成人了，让我完成这个。”

 

“Peter，等等，你在说什么？Peter！”

 

他把手机捏碎了，接着扔掉了坏掉的手机。他的胸口觉得很闷，但是他不能崩溃。他拒绝。他还有个冒充者要处理。

 

*****

 

Steve无法相信这一切，有人在假扮蜘蛛侠。他看着Peter在看到新闻时的突变的脸色，他第一百次想着为什么这个男孩要参与大人的事，到他受到严重伤害只是时间问题。更让他不解的是在他发现死侍身上发生了什么之后的情感爆发。他之前只见过这个雇佣兵几次，每次死侍都让他无法不警惕。这个男人大概是他，作为美国队长，见过最危险的几人之一。也许是他对死侍治愈因子的深刻理解和他即使在极度疼痛也能行动的能力让他成为一个令人畏惧的人物。更别说他更强健的体魄，能力，和对武器的掌握让雇佣兵成为即使bucky和Natasha都要小心处理的死亡威胁。

 

所以为什么Peter在听到死侍死了的时候开始哭泣？为什么这孩子会在意？他看到了Darcy和Wanda的反应，知道Peter和两位女士建立了友谊，Darcy对这个信息感到担忧，Wanda给了他一个眼神意味着她知道什么接着掩饰了起来。Darcy伸手拉住了Peter，接着Steve联系起了一切。他知道蜘蛛侠和死侍一起调查Sniegoski的案子有几个月了，万一….万一Flash不是给了Peter吻痕并带他出去约会的人呢？

 

Steve几乎大声呻吟出来，看向Tony，他正站在Natasha身边看着监控录像。当他发现关于Peter的事时，那绝对会是地狱般的景象。如果他的怀疑是正确的，如果Peter在和死侍约会，这一切只会更糟。当Peter离开房间，Tony跟了上去，Steve伸手拉住了他朋友的肩膀。

 

“别，给他一些空间，今天压力很大。”

 

Tony看起来准备反驳，担忧深深刻在他脸上，接着Tony点头，退了回去，“好吧。”

 

不久之后，他们和检察官Harvey McMillen，警长，以及Coulson局长一起开了个会。他们坐在会议桌边，看着屏幕，McMillen开始讲话。

 

“晚上好，女士先生们，”他微笑着说，Natasha怒视着他，“看起来我们有了一点麻烦。现在我可以阻止任何新闻出现，但是蜘蛛侠现在是个威胁，他必须受到审判，你们想怎么处理你们的同伴？”

 

Steve在心底一片冰凉，Peter现在有着极大的危险而这桌上没有人知道。

 

Tony回答，“我们计划抓住他，让神盾局处理，听他的理由，他会被公平地对待。”

 

Coulson表示同意，“我们会让复仇者亲自抓住蜘蛛侠。”

 

“我会发出一张针对义警蜘蛛侠的通缉令，他会被指控犯下，破坏公物，殴打，干涉警务，恐怖主义和其他罪名。我会亲自处理这个案子，复仇者们，我需要提醒你们，如果你们试图保护他因为他是‘你们的一员’，你会和蜘蛛侠一起被逮捕。”

 

房间里的气氛顿时紧张起来，直到Tony苦笑，“不好意思我想我大概是正好忘了，是蜘蛛侠今天试图炸掉我的公司，我想提醒你McMillen检察官，我对你这些漂亮的威胁毫不在意。”Tony一下挂了了电话，Steve觉得酸涩，他需要尽快和Peter谈谈。

 

Coulson还在线上，“我希望你没说过刚才的话。”

 

Tony哼道，“我可不担心。”

 

神盾局局长摇头，叹气，“我们一起讨论一个计划出来吧？”

 

他们花了接下来几小时讨论着如何处理蜘蛛侠的计划。他们讨论了一致的关于这个超级英雄的所有情报，他的能力，他的超能力，所有事。他们需要做好准备。就算蜘蛛侠一直没加入他们的联盟这不意味着他是个无法与他们抗衡的对手。他们对待这事绝不能掉以轻心。讨论完后，复仇者们分头离开了去吃饭或休息，Steve直接去往Peter的房间，但是他被Wanda拦下了。Steve看到了她牛仔裤上的尘土和身上的煤灰味，他们眼神相遇，他知道在他们开会时发生了一些大事。

 

“我们需要谈谈。”她说。

 

“我也觉得。”

 

“来我的房间。”她回答，看向走廊里聚在一起的其他人。

 

他们沉默地进入房间，Wanda关上身后的门又锁好了。接着转向Steve，用控诉的眼神看着他，“你知道Peter是蜘蛛侠。”

 

“你知道Peter是蜘蛛侠。”他重复。当然了，她见那孩子第一面就会知道。

 

“你为什么一直不说，Steve？”

 

他为什么没有呢，这是个合理的问题。“我不知道，我应该说的，我应该至少让Peter知道我知道了，但是我想让他自己告诉我。”

 

“他不会的，Peter很固执，他绝不会主动告诉任何人这件事。”

 

Steve点头同意。男孩宁愿让人们讨厌他也不想他们知道真相。“Wanda，Peter在哪里？我需要跟他谈谈。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“现在他身上有个通缉令，我们必须逮捕他，我需要警告他，他需要知道我知道的事情。”

 

“Steve……”

 

她念的名字的方式让他的担忧再度上升，“怎么了？有什么不对吗？”

 

接着他们听到走廊里传来Tony恼怒的呼喊，“见鬼了！他不见了！”

 

眉头皱的更深，Steve转向Wanda，“Peter去哪儿了？”

 

“我和Darcy带他去了城里。”

 

Steve发誓他开始头疼了，“去干嘛？你们就把他扔在那里？”

 

紧接着门口传来了快速的敲门声，Wanda快速解开锁打开门，Darcy精致的脸上带着惊慌的表情冲了进来。“Wanda，我们出事了，噢，Steve！你过的怎么样，肌肉大个子？”

 

“Darcy也知道。”他说着，看着两位女士。Darcy的眼睛戏剧性地睁大。“噢擦，队长，你知道了？”

 

“他比我们所有人都知道的早。”Wanda回答。

 

“噢不。”

 

“Darcy，”Steve开口，“Peter有危险，你们把他留在哪里了？”

 

Darcy和Wanda交换了眼神，接着Wanda转向他，“我们把他留在了安全的地方。”

 

Steve沉重的叹气，“不，这不是个合格的回答。你们为什么带他去城里？”

 

“带他去见Wade。”

 

“死侍？”

 

“对，”Wanda回答，点头。

 

“为什么？”

 

他们交换了一个眼神，但是Steve试图保持耐心，Darcy说道，“Peter在和死侍约会。”

 

“你说什么？”

 

“你听到我说的了。”

 

Steve真的开始希望他不是每次都对了，“该死，所以你们找到了死侍，那你们带他去哪儿了？”她们犹豫了，Steve马上补充道，“你们可以告诉我，没有人会从我这里发现，我保证。我只需要确定Peter是安全的。你们知道，接下来有一大群人会来追捕他。”

 

“我们把他留在了他姨妈的房子。”

 

第二天下午，Peter穿上了制服，心里知道要是被看到就完蛋了。在穿梭过城市时，Peter尽量更小心地注意去往的地方和做的事。他待在阴影里，停留在消防通道里躲开视线听着警方的无线电。当他听到有人说看到蜘蛛侠时，立刻就赶往了当事地点。不过，他到达正在被抢劫的银行后却没有立即进去。Peter看到了冒充者从犯罪现场逃离。他追踪着那个男人，记录下他的能力——它们和他自己的很像：爬墙和弹跳长距离。但是男人没有他敏捷和强壮，也不如他对使用蛛网的理解深刻。Peter能够在城市间穿梭缩短他们之间的距离，他们追逐着最终到了码头。Peter冲向冒充者，两人缠在一起掉下了空中，狠狠摔在地上。冒充者跳起来堵住Peter，但是没有攻击。

 

“你为什么这么做？”Peter愤怒地跳了起来。

 

“一些有权势的人想看小小蜘蛛倒下。”对方回答，带着浓浓的外国口音。

 

“为什么？”Peter能感觉他的心跳加速，“为什么是我？”

 

“因为针对独狼比一下子挑战一整群要来的简单。”

 

“一整群….?你是说复仇者吗？”

 

“破坏你的名声，把你拖进泥地里，毁掉你的存在意义，你觉得这会让复仇者看起来怎样？”

 

“我和他们没关系。”Peter反驳，脑子里飞快的转着试图把所有信息拼在一起。

 

“公众舆论是个微妙的东西，人们愿意相信让他们恐惧的东西。我们只需要为他们创造这样的恐惧感。”

 

“你也是变种人，为什么要这么做？为什么要让所有超人类染上坏名声？”

 

“放长线，自然是为了钓大鱼。”

 

Peter的感应突然疯狂作响，他整个人紧张起来，看到冒充者头歪向一边。“我的工作就到这里结束了，我在想他们会不会相信你。”

 

男人说罢离开了，Peter起身追向他，但是在听到汽车引擎和斥力炮的声音时停住动作，一辆黑色的SUV在他身后突然停下，接着钢铁侠和猎鹰落到了他面前。在看到金属手套，他亲自改装过的那个，直直的指着他时，Peter的心漏跳一拍。Sam举着枪对着他。Peter快速地转头，看到美国队长，黑寡妇和鹰眼也加入了这场战斗。如果Bucky在哪个房顶上举着枪瞄准他的胸口，他也丝毫不会惊讶。他们都不知道他到底是谁。

 

“蜘蛛侠，你因你犯下的罪行被逮捕了，现在，投降。”钢铁侠对他说，声音严厉。

 

“那不是我！”他大喊，离杀手们远了一些，“是个冒充者，我发誓。”

 

“你会在法庭上陈述你的陈词，但是现在你会被神盾局拘留，并且必须交代你的身份。”

 

Peter知道，如果他不现在就跑，所有事都会毁掉。即使有Tony的影响力，他也必须抓住冒充者，他的教父没法保护他。他必须跑，这也正是他做的。他开始奔跑，用尽全身平时藏起来的每一丝力气和速度。他用破纪录的速度爬上了仓库的屋顶，在他逃走时有枪声响起。“操。”他一遍又一遍地骂着，冲过了无数的屋顶。他回头看见Sam把Steve放到了他身后的屋顶。他不知道Tony去哪儿了，但是他的蜘蛛感应疯狂作响，几乎发疼。

 

他弹出了一根蛛丝，想荡到更高的楼上去，可正当他在半空中时，有什么击中了他的身侧，让他无法抓住蛛丝。Peter并没有掉到地上，有什么抓住了他的制服，接着他意识到是钢铁侠抓住了他。Peter扭动着，恐慌快要整个吞没了他，因为这是他教父。他不想这么做但他抓住了Tony的前臂，稳住了自己再向上爬，用最大的力气狠狠击中了反应堆。在他脑海深处他想起了当他和Tony在一起研究怎么加强它让它不那么容易被破坏。所以Peter知道用多大力和什么角度能破坏它。Peter听到Tony在制服没有能源开始自由落体时骂出声，他快速的射出蛛网，黏在Tony制服前。当蛛网伸展停住了他们的下落。Peter放手摔到了地上。他翻滚，空气从肺里挤压出去。他站了起来跑进来落地边上的楼里。他听见Natasha呼喊，“我跟着他！”

 

他跑进了空旷的楼里，快速爬到高层。他的心跳加速，视野只聚焦到面前的世界，肾上腺素飙升。他几乎到了一扇窗前，接着感觉一阵电击穿过身体，让他肌肉麻痹。Peter哭喊出声，反抗着反应。他感到一只手臂缠在他脖子上，收紧。他强迫自己脊柱伸直，伸手到身后抓住她的头，让她无法移动，接着用最大的力气往后倒去。他们同时疼痛得低吼出声，接着她的手没有收的足够紧时，Peter把他从黑寡妇身边撕开，转身面对她。下口呼吸时他意识到他面对着复仇者。他在和复仇者对战。

 

Natasha朝他冲了过来，Peter躲开了。他知道不能用普通的方法攻击她。他把她靴子黏到一块，使她无法移动足够长的时间，足以让他能跑向窗子。枪声在他身边响起。在疼痛在他腿上炸开时，Peter惊叫出声，炙热而疼痛。他无法停下来。他冲向玻璃窗，破窗而出，射出蛛丝带他离开。可这时他看到Clint站在了自己刚离开的房顶对面。Peter骂出了声。他躲过了一只箭，接着第二根。他攀爬在大楼的一侧，看着那个男人。一只箭没有射中他，但是在射中挨着他的墙边，爆炸了，让Peter头晕眼花。他落到了地上，躲进了小巷子。他必须离开。

 

巷子里是条死路。Peter准备着爬上旁边的楼时，听到了往他这边来的脚步声。他转身看见了Steve。接下来发生的事让他惊讶。

 

Steve抬手到耳边，说道，“他不在这里，Clint，他肯定去往南边了，检查靠近港口的地方。我会尽快赶来。”

 

Peter犹豫了，他为什么这么说？他的头在发晕，腿很疼，他的体力每分每秒都在流逝。Steve收起了他的盾，缓慢而且举起双手示意，他毫无威胁地接近Peter。

 

“放松，我没有恶意。”

 

“你只是这么说，直到你靠近了然后抓住我。”

 

“不，Peter，听我说。”

 

Peter肚子一沉，“不…..”

 

Steve取掉了他的头盔，“我知道你是谁，好了，Peter，跟我说话。”

 

“怎么会？”

 

“我知道了很长时间…..”Steve靠近了直到他们之间只有几步距离。“你需要离开这里，我需要离开你姨妈的屋子，Tony接下来会去那里找你，去找个别的地方躲着。你有别的地方吗？”

 

“额……有。”

 

“很好。”Steve往他手里塞了一个手机，“当你到那儿以后打这里面的电话，你懂了吗？”

 

“知道了，长官。”

 

“很好，去北边那栋蓝色的楼，里面有一包衣服，换上离开，我会分散其他人的注意力。”

 

“为什么，Steve？为什么不直接告诉其他人我是谁？”

 

“你是个被通缉的人，无论你是不是Peter Parker，最好在你澄清名声之前不要让别人知道。现在快走。”

 

“谢谢你，Steve。”

 

年长男人脸上出现一个柔和的微笑，“任何时候，Peter，我会一直照顾你….我知道你是Tony的教子，但是我无法控制的觉得就像…如果我有个儿子，我会希望他像你一样。”

 

Peter狠狠地拥抱了Steve，接着松手快速地跑向他被指示的方向。他找到了那栋只有一个入口的蓝色小楼。从一个办公桌里找到了包裹。他快速把衣服罩在制服外面，这些都是他的衣服。Steve肯定是从他屋里找到的。他没时间去细究Steve是如何知道他的秘密，以及这意味着什么。Peter摇头，向着远离码头的方向尽可能走远。当他回到他姨妈的房子时，他的腿十分酸疼，而他还在头晕。他直接上楼，看到Wade仍然没有清醒，但是大部分愈合了。当他检查时，Wade的脉搏是强壮而稳定的。他痛苦的意识到自己根本没办法抬着Wade到火车站而不被人发现…不过Flash住的并不远。

 

他等到黄昏，接着把Wade尽可能得裹起来，下到屋子后面的小巷子里，他快速地在没人的路人行走，直到到了Flash屋前。他爬上了屋子的一边，从打开的窗子爬了进去，幸运的是，Flash立刻出现在他身边。

 

“我的天啊，老兄！你知道我给你打了多少次电话吗？”

 

“对不起，我现在没有手机。”

 

“或者你的自由，Pete，你现在大概是纽约最想逮捕的人了。”

 

Peter抱怨了一声，把Wade盖起来的身体放到床上，“我知道，相信我，我痛苦地明白这一点。”

 

他看到Wade停下了，看着他，他的眼睛瞪大了看到Peter身上的伤痕和床上的身体，“那是…..?”

 

“是Wade，几天前他被卷入了一起爆炸，还在复原。几小时后应该就会醒了。”Peter整理了被子盖住了男人，让只有他的脸露出来。

 

“Peter，见鬼的到底发生了什么？所有的新闻都在滚动播放蜘蛛侠的脸。”

 

“那是个冒充者。他犯下了那些罪。不是我。”Peter瘫倒在Flash的椅子上，“打开新闻看看？”

 

“好吧。”他们沉默着，Flash把电视换到新闻台。上面是Tony讲话的一段。

 

【“他逃走了，”Tony说，“但直到拘留他之前复仇者们不会放弃。”

 

“接下来呢，Stark先生？我们如何能信任你，作为一个超级英雄，会让蜘蛛侠正确的受到他犯下罪行的审判”

 

“相信我，他会在法官面前发言并得到他应得的。别忘了他几乎毁掉了Stark工业，我女朋友，PepperPotts也在那里工作，我不会轻易放过这些的。”

 

“Stark先生，这会对针对超人类的限制有什么影响吗？”】

 

Peter摇头，低吼，“我必须走了。”

 

“去哪儿？这事很严重，老兄。”

 

“我知道，我不能呆在这。给Darcy电话告诉她Wade在这…..别让任何人进屋里，好么？别相信任何人。”

 

他能看到他朋友脸上的恐惧，接着变成担忧。“Peter….这一切会没事的。你是蜘蛛侠。别让这个…冒充者影响你。你比他强多了。”Flash把他拉进一个拥抱，Peter只是停在那里回味。这给他带来的安慰舒展了他紧张的神经和酸痛的骨架。无论他多么不想分开，他还是后退，弯下身亲了亲Wade的嘴唇，把两条项链都戴到Wade脖子上，接着从窗户离开了。

 

******

 

“他不在那儿，”Tony抱怨着，Steve走进了实验室，他的手在兜里，抓着那个一次性电话。当他知道Tony回到基地后，他就去找他了。现在已经接近午夜，但Peter还是没有给他打电话，他开始担心了。

 

“在他姨妈那里？”

 

“没有，我去了Flash那里，那是那孩子发誓他从上次Peter进城后就没见过他了。”

 

Steve皱眉，“你相信他？”

 

“无论我有多么想，我也没法直接闯进那可怜孩子的家。”

 

“他有….18岁了现在，Tony。即使你找到他了，你又能做什么？”

 

他的老朋友愤怒地看了他一眼，一种近几个月他越来越熟悉的眼神，“跟他谈谈。”

 

“接下来呢？你不能强迫他回来。他自己做了决定。”

 

“我只想知道为什么。为什么他就这样离开了。”

 

Steve停住了，他想告诉Tony发生了什么。想告诉男人他的教子是蜘蛛侠，但他知道他不能。Tony知道了真想也不会改变Peter现在正被通缉的事实。没错，Tony在这个城市里举足轻重，但是这改变不了Peter被通缉的现状，以及必须被审判的未来。这事太严重了，有太多的因素在影响着一切。太多对头想看他们全部倒下。他不确定为什么会有个蜘蛛侠冒充者，但是他知道这跟超人类的权益的争取有关。没有别的理由能解释了，除非有人在专门针对蜘蛛侠。

 

“怎么了？”Tony在看着他。Steve意识到他很长时间没出声了。

 

“没什么…..Tony，有些事情你应该知道，Peter….”

 

Jarvis突然出声，“先生，你需要立刻到客厅来，我已经呼叫了其他人，蜘蛛侠出事了，他在新闻上。”

 

Steve心中一沉，他们交换了眼神，接着快速离开了实验室。Bucky和Sam在途中找到了他们，Darcy，Wanda，Clint和Natasha已经在客厅了。Steve在途中不经意抬头看向屏幕，直接就看到蜘蛛侠。他被绑了起来，介于站立和跪下之间，双手伸出被迫挂起来了。他的面罩还完好，但是平时是白色的眼镜被喷漆弄黑了。他的制服裤子还在，但是衣服不见了。躯体布满了淤青，鲜血从身体不同位置涌出来。有些看起来是旧伤但是大部分看起来都是新鲜的。他看起来失去了意识，时不时的抽动一下。Steve沉默而惊恐地看着Peter的身体随着门打开和关上的声音弹动。一个男人走进了屏幕，只能看到胸以下的部分，手里拿着一根棍子。

 

“小小蜘蛛顺着水管爬了上来，”男人开始唱道，Peter开始肉眼可见的挣扎，“下了大雨把蜘蛛冲掉！”

 

男人用棍子戳着Peter的身侧，他的弹动收缩接着他开始尖叫。Steve几乎转头看向一边，他看向Darcy和Wanda，Darcy手紧紧捂着嘴，Wanda看起来愤怒极了。

 

当男人把棍子挪开时，Peter瘫软了下来，因为手上的束缚没法完全倒在地上，“纽约！你们敬爱的蜘蛛侠现在由我来照顾，别担心，我会好好照顾他的。”就像为了证明什么似的，男人再次拿棍子戳了戳Peter的身侧，Steve愤怒的咬紧了牙。

 

“现在所有纽约居民们跟你们的小蜘蛛说再见吧，因为今天之后他不再是你们的英雄了。”

 

接着一阵停顿，他们沉默地等着男人再次发话。“向你们问好，复仇者们。”

 

“Jarvis？”Tony快速的反应过来。

 

“看起来现在他只是在向我们的服务器传送视频，先生。”

 

“怎么会？”

 

“我正在处理，先生。”

 

男人继续说着，“我希望你们都在看着，特别是你，Tony Stark。因为我有属于你的东西。”

 

男人绕着挂起来的男孩走，直到他站到Peter身后，一只手放在他头上。毫无预兆地，他扯掉了面罩，拽着他的头发，使他抬起头来。他们都看着Peter布满淤青和血迹的脸。Steve立刻看向Tony，看到了他大惊失色。Tony Stark此时面如金纸，目瞪口呆。

 

“这看起来是不是很熟悉，Stark先生？我知道他看起来很糟，但你肯定能看出这是谁吧？很遗憾的告诉你，但是，是的，你的教子就是蜘蛛侠。”男人让Peter头垂下，很明显男孩在挣扎着保持清醒。他再次用通电的棍子戳了Peter，让清瘦的男孩蜷缩，尖叫回荡在屋里，接着绕着走到他面前。现在他们能看到peter脸上扭曲的痛苦，看到他的肌肉紧缩，看到他胸口起伏。看到他的眼泪从脸上滑落，混入干掉的血液。

 

“Peter，Peter，Peter….”男人唱着走出了屏幕，Peter抬起头，看向镜头，接着注意力转向折磨他的人身上。

 

“为-为什么？”

 

“为什么什么？问我你想知道什么，Peter。我不想让你成为我的敌人。”

 

“为什么要这样做？”

 

男人对着镜头嘲笑，“嗯，Peter，你的第二身份对我来说是个麻烦。你知道近几个月你让我损失了多少钱吗？比你一辈子会看到的都多。”男人重新出现在镜头前，但是这次他手里拿着一把手枪。

 

“Jarvis！”Tony突然大吼，“这该死的视频是从哪里来的？”

 

“我无法确定，先生，他们不断换着线路。”

 

“快点！”

 

男人走到Peter身边，把手枪枪口按到他太阳穴上，“你花费了我太多钱，我没法再让你逍遥在外了。”

 

在男人扣动扳机时，手枪咔嚓响了，Peter肉眼可见地蜷缩一下。“这里面只有一颗子弹，我在想你还剩几天。”手枪再次响了，Peter眼睛在听到时警惕瞪大，但接着警惕变为了平和的表情，他的眼睛闭上了，重重地呼出一口气。

 

“这是多么的悲剧，如此年轻却已经准备好面对死亡了。”当枪从他头部移开时，他们同时呼出了气。

 

“为什么！”Peter在男人离开时喊叫，在束缚之下挣扎。

 

“为什么？”男人转身，在Peter面前跪下，但他们还是无法看见他的脸。“因为我观察你时意识到了些东西，从跟踪你的每一次行动，我意识到你是有着巨大却尚未被开发的潜力。很遗憾其他人没意识到这一点。就想想，你和神盾局以及复仇者的关系会是多么的不同。”

 

Steve看到Peter眼睛眯起来看向摄影机的样子，有些什么东西很奇怪。Peter问道，“为什么这么做？为什么要这样激怒复仇者。”

 

男人笑了，一种残忍而尖锐的声音，“你觉得我会被复仇者吓到？他们找不到你的，Peter…至少不会及时。”

 

“所以呢？你是要杀掉我？”

 

“我是，但是不是现在。就像我说的，你有更多的用处。”男人对着Peter发泄，揍着他的脸，让屋里的人都不由得震动一下。

 

Peter惊呼，吐了口血在地板上。他的脸上因痛苦和纷乱的思绪而扭曲。“我不懂。”他勉强说出口。

 

“你知道你的室友么，Bucky Barnes？”

 

“他怎么了？”

 

Steve眼神看向他的伴侣，看到Bucky在听到他名字时明显紧张了起来。他把眼神重新转向Peter。

 

“我从Hydra的手册里学了点东西，你就想想吧！蜘蛛侠能在复仇者手下直接逃走不被抓到！今天他们攻击你的攻击你的时候？你逃走了，在几乎没准备的情况下全身而退。想想若是你成为世界上最厉害的杀手之后能给我带来多少的财富。我可以彻底控制你。”

 

Peter脸色松弛下来，现在一切都明晰了。屋里的紧张气氛在复仇者理解了男人说的话之后飙升。“你要给我洗脑然后把我变成你控制的木偶。”

 

“就想想在你扭断美国队长脖子之前他脸上会出现的表情！”男人的笑声回荡在屋里。“还有Tony Stark！一个接一个，会你杀死所有的复仇者。当然了，我们需要做些实验，测试你的极限。我建议我们从你的愈合能力开始。看看它到底是有多好。”他再次走进画面里，手里拿着警棍。“在开始前你有什么话想跟你的朋友们说吗？因为无论结果如何，离开时的你和来时的你不会再时同一个人了。”

 

Peter沉默着，直直地看向镜头，Steve看着他脸上出现了类似下定决心的表情。他抬头看向他的绑架者，眼神冰冷。“我觉得你应该练练你的右勾拳。上一拳就像挠痒痒。”Peter吐了口水到男人脸上。

 

他听到Natasha小声说，“好孩子。”男人拿武器猛击了一下Peter的头。Peter在束缚之下软倒了，但是他的胸口的平稳的起伏告诉他们还活着。视频接着消失了，让所有人都在震惊中沉默。房间里唯一的声音就是Darcy埋在Sam胸前小声的啜泣。没有人移动，没有人说话。Steve的胸口紧绷着，想着不知道的事。他知道其他人仍在试图理解Peter就是蜘蛛侠的事，他们的小朋友，他们每次都期待见到的男孩。大家还把他当做孩子来看，但是Steve从视频上没有看到男孩的影子，他看到了一个男人。

 

“Jarvis？”Tony安静的说，声音空洞没有感情。

 

“我接近了，先生。大约十分钟我能获取地址。”

 

Tony沉默了一会，但接着他问道，“谁知道这事？”

 

Steve不喜欢他朋友脸上笼罩的暗黑的表情，或者是他压低的声音。Steve看向Wanda和Darcy，Darcy已经离开了Sam的怀抱，她首先承认了，“我知道。”

 

“我们俩都知道。”Wanda补充。

 

Steve叹气。“Tony….”

 

“你们他妈的就没想过告诉我？！”Tony大吼，瞪着Steve，“我…..操。我都不知道说什么好了。一个天杀的疯子绑架了我的教子，他一直在追捕他，而你们没人想过要告诉我。”

 

“这轮不到我们来说，Tony。”Darcy反驳。

 

“轮不到你们？这轮不到你们瞒着我！现在他在鬼知道什么地方，被那个不知道是谁的人折磨，都是因为你们。”

 

轻松跨过两步，Steve到了Tony眼前，“嘿，冷静点。这不是他们的错。这不是任何人的错。”

 

他知道拳头会来，他也乐意地接下了，希望能让男人的神经平缓一些。“你们还隐藏了什么？”Tony愤怒道，Steve站直了。Steve张嘴想回答，但是被Jarvis打断。“Sir，Thompson先生和死侍在电梯上。”

 

“什么？为什么他们…..”Tony开口，但是接着门开了，死侍冲进了房间，身后是看着一脸担忧的Flash。

 

“他在哪儿？”死侍对着他们咆哮。

 

Steve眉毛挑高。他之前见过雇佣兵，但是这个男人….他不一样。Steve看到了他脖子上的子弹项链。

 

“谁？”Tony发怒。

 

“蜘蛛侠。我知道你们这些鼻涕精都看到了新闻。”

 

“对，我们看到了还有更多。”

 

Flash皱眉。“这是什么意思？”

 

“你是知道的么，Flash？关于Peter？”

 

“我们俩都知道，”死侍回答，明显更加焦虑了，“他在哪儿？”

 

Steve能感觉到Tony和其他不知道内情的人都变得紧张起来。死侍是个他们无论如何都想避免打交道的人，而如果他们不能避免，复仇者也不会手软。他先前走出一步，让自己处于死侍和其他人之间。

 

“听着，死侍。我知道你和Peter之间的关系。听我说，Peter落在了坏人手里，你有这事儿的情报吗？”

 

“是那个混账Sniegoski。”死侍讽刺到，“他在哪儿，铁罐子？”

 

“你到底为什么会在这，死侍，赶紧滚开。”Tony发怒了。

 

“当我男朋友被关在小黑屋里被打出屎来时我是不会滚的！”

 

“噢，完球了，”Clint在他座位上呼气，Steve发誓他能感觉屋里的温度下降。

 

“你说什么？”Tony在他身后说，Steve后退一步，这样他就能同时看着两个人。

 

“你听到我说的了，Peter是我男朋友，直到我知道他安全之前我哪儿都不会去，我会去救他，不管你来不来。Stark。”

 

Tony看起来大概是准备杀人了，但他还是首先跟Steve交流了下眼神，而Steve摇了摇头。男人泄气，“好吧，当他回来之后，你必须远离他，你听清了吗？”

 

“一清二楚。”

 

Natasha选择在这时站起来，向着出口走去。

 

“你去哪儿？”

 

“去穿制服，我希望能立刻出发。”说着她离开了房间。Steve看向Bucky看到了他黑色的双眸里充满了冷酷的决心。他向Steve点头接着跟上了红发杀手的脚步。Steve重重叹气，他想胸口充满了沉重的担忧，今晚还很长。

 

*******

 

Tony从没想过和一个青少年一起生活会有如此大的压力。他真想喝点什么，因为他对自己要做什么真是毫无头绪。他想为了他的男孩做到最好，但是和政府博弈花费了太多他的时间和精力。他发现自己其实很高兴复仇者们再次像一个队伍一样住在一起。大家在他没时间给Peter注意时帮助他。他想尽一切办法让政府不来骚扰他们。这是个折磨人的工作。但接着蜘蛛侠事件发生了。在知道是曾经的邻家英雄在试图炸掉他的大厦时，Tony心里不能说不震惊。一栋有着几百人进进出出的大楼，一栋有着Pepper办公室的大楼。当他见到蜘蛛侠时，他只感到愤怒，但就像这人的出现一样，他又飞速消失了。在发生的那一秒他就知道事情不简单。当地方检察官和警长打电话来的时候，Tony意识到自己为超人类保持自由的机会变得更小了。

 

有些东西不对劲。当他们宣布新闻时他能从Peter脸上看到不妥，但他当时实在太愤怒了，没法去多想。他放任男孩跑回去他的房间，压抑住了跟过去的念头。直到Peter从基地消失时他才意识到自己犯下了多大的错误。他应当追问Peter难受的原因的。可现在Tony只能想象为什么。当时对他来说这一切简直莫名其妙。直到他看到他的教子被挂在空荡荡的房间里，被折磨得满身伤痕流着血时，他才拼凑起所有的线索。否认是件残酷的事，而Tony就被反噬了。他的教子是蜘蛛侠，而他是从也许是最糟糕的方式发现。在震惊逐渐缓和之后，他们才意识到这所在的情况的紧急程度和残酷的现实。

 

Tony不知道如何去感受，所以他用了最常用的情绪：愤怒。他不能让他自己去恐惧，无论他有多想。不，他必须把Peter救回来，他愿意做任何事直到他再次确认Peter的平安。

 

“先生，”Jarvis说道，打破了沉默，“我有个地址。”他的AI打开了一个投影。地图聚焦在一片人烟稀少的地区，在纽约城之外。“看起来是Sniecorp的大楼。”

 

Tony低吼，所有线索变得明晰。Sniegoski的案子一直被当做次级危机处理，这也是为什么这个案子会被交给蜘蛛侠的原因。也是蜘蛛侠后来阻止死侍大规模刺杀的铺垫。

 

“给我所有你掌握的信息。”

 

“已经完成了，先生，我仍在试图黑进他们的监控录像。”

 

文件出现在他眼前，他开始读着标准的公司信息，和大楼的蓝图。

 

死侍在他身后踱步。“我们现在就走吧，既然知道在哪儿了，我们还他妈在等什么?”

 

“你必须救出Peter，”Darcy发话，她的声音嘶哑，眼睛发红。Tony无法看向他们两人，他无法接受雇佣兵的存在，更抗拒去探究他来这儿的原因。

 

“准备去换上制服。”Tony说着，Bucky和Natasha走了进来。

 

“先等一等。”一个熟悉的声音从入口处宣布。他们转身看到Nick Fury走进了房间。

 

“谁说的？”Tony嘲讽，“你？上次我查你已经退休了。”

 

“那是我的事，现在说说你，你不能带着你半拉子的武器和没有计划的行动就冲进Sniecorp。”

 

“他们抓走了蜘蛛侠…”Clint说道，听起来和Tony感觉一样焦虑。

 

“不，他们抓住了Peter Parker。”

 

“你当然知道了，”Clint在呼吸之下小声吐槽。“你知道多长时间了？”

 

“比你们任何傻蛋都知道的早。”Fury双手背到背后，“现在，你具体的计划是什么，Stark？”

 

“进入楼里，然后带回Peter。”

 

“弄死那疯子。”死侍不满地咕哝着补充。

 

“那如果他不在那里呢？”

 

“你是说我的技术会出错？”

 

“是的。”

 

Steve接着开口，“Tony，听他说，想想吧，这里有什么不对劲。为什么Sniegoski试图这时候激怒我们？他知道我们肯定会用尽一切力量去营救Peter。所以为什么？为什么用这种方式激怒复仇者？”

 

“这是重点吗？！。”

 

“我们知道McMillen和Sniegoski在合作。”Darcy突然说道。

 

“McMillen是想让所有人都注册。”Steve补充，双手交叉在身前。

 

“这是个陷阱，”Tony下了结论，看向地图，一下明白了这些信息。“Peter不在这里，他希望我们出现去毁掉他的大楼寻找Peter，而他不会在那里。我们第二天就会因为没有权限擅自行动而上新闻。”

 

“但我们如何能确定，”死侍反驳，“这是我们最大的线索，我他妈一定要去。”

 

“你一个人去不行。”Fury冷静地打断。

 

死侍顿住了，头转向前局长。“你在说什么，你再说一遍？”

 

“我同意我们应该让人去Sniecorp….只是不能是高调的英雄。所以，死侍，我给你找了个愿意暗地里帮你的搭档，我相信你们以前也合作过。”Fury转身看向入口，“夜魔侠。”

 

“夜魔男孩！”死侍回应，稍微活泼了一点。

 

Tony看着穿着红色制服的男人走进了房间，不知作何反应。

 

“把你的情报都告诉我，Stark。”夜魔侠问道，完全无视了死侍。

 

他们花了大概一个小时想出计划，并且告诉了两人他们知道所有的信息。Tony不知道该怎么想。他一边忍不住想冒着风险自己去，管他什么后果。但如果就这样直接飞过去，牵连太广，他会让整个队伍陪他一起倒下。这只会直接为McMillen的圣战提供子弹。Tony不会允许让那个男人胜利的。他明白让低调的义警们去行事更为稳妥。

 

“为什么？”他问着另一个男人，他听说过关于这个男人的传言，传说，为什么他要为他的教子而让自己涉险？

 

夜魔侠在短暂的停顿后回答，“我知道他的身份，他也知道我的。我们义警们必须互相照看，蜘蛛侠看重这座城市，这孩子热情而且坚定。”他伸手握住了Tony的肩膀。“他很坚强，Stark，他会撑过去的。”

 

Tony被他语气里的坚定惊到，“谢谢你。”他轻声回答。

 

“呃，大家。”Flash突然说道，从他手机上看向他们，“你们也许想打开新闻。”

 

Tony皱紧了眉头，“Jarvis？”

 

电视立刻再次被打开了，显示出了新闻。上面有一张蜘蛛侠的脸，新闻播报员说着。

 

“有关蜘蛛侠的案子变得越来越复杂，现在人们开始思考之前那些攻击的始作俑者到底是不是蜘蛛侠本人。现在抗议者占满了街道，作为对今日早些疯狂传播的视频的回应，要求付出行动拯救这位曾经的义警。”

 

Tony惊叹的盯着新闻上显示的人们在街上，举着粗糙的，仓促完成的标识，表达着对蜘蛛侠的爱和关心。女士继续说着，“看起来对角日报和其他反对蒙面义警的人低估纽约人民对我们英雄，蜘蛛侠，的爱。所以我问你们，纽约警局，神盾局，复仇者，你们要如何救出蜘蛛侠？”

 

“我的天啊，”Darcy轻呼。

 

“先生们，我认为现在是你们出发的时候，Peter在等着你们。”Fury说道，自己也站了起来。“发射台上有架直升飞机在等你们。”

 

Tony看着四个人，包括了他妈的死侍，离开了基地去救他的教子。他蜷紧了拳头，疯狂地想跟上他们。Fury拍了拍他的肩膀，“来吧，我们还有工作要做。”

 

***********

 

Flash屏住呼吸看着Stark先生离开。在其他复仇者也离开去去办正事后，他感到焦虑在他肚里一层层积累。他没有认出那个带着眼罩的男人是谁，但他显然是有些权限的。夜魔侠在经过他身边时拍了拍他的肩膀，死侍甚至停下来跟他说话。

 

“留意这里发生的事情，”佣兵告诉他，“如果你看到任何不对劲的事发生，立刻告诉我。”

 

Flash眼睛戏剧性地瞪大，“你让我监视复仇者？”

 

“更多的是和他们交流的人。就让我跟上形势….我会带他回来的，Flash。”

 

他点头，“我知道。”

 

说完死侍走了出去，Darcy走了过来，把他拉进了紧紧的怀抱。她的眼睛发红，他没法责怪她的眼泪。Flash也想哭，但他要等到这一切完结之后再哭。Peter是他最好的朋友，看到他像那样就像有人狠狠揍了他一拳。

 

“这都是我的错。”Darcy轻声在他肩膀上说，他后退，看着她。

 

“你在说什么？”

 

“如果我告诉了其他了，Peter就不会被带走了。”

 

“听着Darcy，这不是你的错，这不是任何人的错。是那个混蛋抓走了他，所以别怪你自己了，你听到了吗？”

 

“好-好…..”

 

“我们只需要在这里，直到他回来，好么？Stark先生还没发狂呢。”

 

Darcy点头，“我知道。我….我不知道会发生什么。”

 

Flash耸肩作为回答，他们完全无法知道任何人如何处理任何事。他只希望所有人能坚持住，直到他们带Peter回来。

 

“嘿，Darcy，你能开车送我回家吗？再带我回来？我想呆在这里直到他们找到Peter，但我需要拿点换洗衣物。”

 

Darcy悲伤的微笑了一下，“当然了….噢，Sam！”

 

Flash转身，看到士兵重新走进了房间，男人看起来和所有人一样疲惫，他在Darcy叫住他时精神了一些，“怎么了？”

 

“我要带Flash去城里让他能打包些行李。他想住在这儿，直到我们找到Peter。”

 

Sam看起来有些犹豫，“让我跟你们一块去，现在是高级警戒状态。”

 

Flash和Darcy交换了眼神，点头，“好吧，人不怕多。”

 

他们都挤进了Darcy的小汽车里，接着向城里出发。Flash觉得很困。他一下午都没闭眼，一直看着死侍愈合。接着新闻在死侍醒来之后开始播放蜘蛛侠的短片。现在已经快早晨了，而他对接下来要发生什么毫无头绪。

 

他们停在了他屋子前，他让他们在车里等着，因为他不会太久。他的父亲在厨房里，Flash悄悄地经过，心跳加速。他不想惹到他父亲，不是现在。他快速走进房间，抓起书包开始往里面塞衣服，电脑，充电器和洗漱用品。他拿上了作业和课本，以防万一，即使他不觉得他会花太多时间在学习上。拿够了所有需要的东西，他朝楼下走去。但他被他父亲拦住了，男人站着，看上去吓人，散发着酒精的味道。他老脸发红，扭曲而愤怒。

 

“你他妈的到底去哪儿了，小孩？”他的父亲停了停，看着他的包，“你他妈的要去哪儿？”

 

“我要离开，我不知道什么时候会回来。”Flash试图绕过他，但他父亲抓住了他的手臂，把他摔到了墙上。疼痛在他肩上炸开，他低吼出声。他父亲之前还好，但是最近Flash一直如履薄冰。当拳头砸到他脸上时，Flash没有任何准备，他惊呼吸气，试图找回平衡。Flash想起了Peter和他正在经历的一切。他无法控制地想，“如果Peter能反抗那样一个疯子，那你也可以反抗你的父亲。”而这恰恰就是Flash Thompson做的事。

 

Flash让他自己完全站立起来，给了他父亲一个黑暗的眼神，“我受够了，你可以去死了，老混蛋。”

 

当他父亲动了要打他时，Flash抢先了。他用了全身的力量击中了男人的下巴。他就像一堆骨头似的倒下了，满嘴脏话。他跨过了他的父亲，走向出口，无视了男人对他的威胁。关上门奇怪地感觉像说再见。他进入了车里，Darcy和Sam若有所思地看着他，但没说任何事。Darcy回城途中在药房停留了一下，给他买了冰袋敷在眼睛上。他们回到了基地后Steve来找他，他的肚子不禁不舒服地蠕动了一下。

 

美国队长，穿着全套的制服包括盾，把冰袋从他脸上拿开检查他的伤痕，“你不会再回去了，我不允许。”

 

Flash知道他不该反驳，而说实话，他也不想回去了。他从他和Peter的友谊里找到了一个家和意义，“是的，先生。”

 

*******

 

【这太他妈糟了。】小黄评价道。

 

【有些什么不对劲。】小白流畅地回答。

 

对话框们自从Wade醒来就一直没停下过。当他醒来看到Flash脸上的惊恐表情时，他们就知道有什么不对。可怜的孩子现在的床垫算是废了。Wade注意到的第二件事就是他和Peter的项链都在他脖子上。Flash快速地告诉了他到现在为止发生了什么，Wade震惊了。他们在去往基地的路上，Flash查看了新闻。他在听到蜘蛛侠时立刻靠边停下了车，因为也许他不怕死，但是其他人只有一条命。他还是不开车看手机了。当他们看到蜘蛛侠，不，Peter被挂在光秃秃的房间里时，对话框都安静了下来。他的胸口露了出来，全是伤痕，他的呼吸也不稳。接着那男人走进了房间而Wade立刻就知道了他是谁。草他的Sneigoski。视频结束后两个声音开始在他脑子里比赛着尖叫。他费了好大力气才压制住了他们。Wade不想把Flash吓到，这孩子已经因为手机屏幕上的内容瑟瑟发抖了。

 

Wade没有浪费时间接近复仇者，当他走进去时，Wade知道复仇者之中有什么不对劲。他不在意他们是不是知道了。他不在意他们是不是知道了他在和Peter约会。如果他们不想帮忙，他就自己去。他会把整座城都拆掉，直到他找到Peter。他无法失去他生命里唯一发生过的好事。他配不上这男孩，但无论如何他都要把他带回来。

 

他很安静，这也是Peter改变了他的证明。小蜘蛛的爱安抚了他。Wade知道在他遇到蜘蛛侠之前他会怎么做。他不会管自己会带走谁的性命，又侮辱了谁。现在？他比之前很长一段时间都觉得自己更像个人。

 

“你不一样了，”夜魔侠说道，在他们一起坐在没标记的直升机上。

 

“是嘛？你什么时候察觉到的？”

 

“你和蜘蛛侠的关系是什么时候变的？”

 

Wade没有立刻回答。什么时候变的呢？如果时机合适的话，死侍在一开始大概就会直接杀掉蜘蛛侠。可当他们搭档一起查案时，蜘蛛侠对他很真诚，他那样的诚实善良。死侍的生命里没有这么多这样的情绪。接着这小孩会在他讲笑话时发笑，真正的喜欢它们。死侍不是个傻子，他知道大多数人都只是忍受他的存在，其他人被他吓住，但没有一次有人对着他是这样的反应。Peter甚至没有眨眼。这他妈对Wade来说就像一块基石，因为大部分的日子他甚至没办法分清什么是真实而什么又不是。日子不再混淆在一起。他不再冲动地自我毁灭。对话框变得镇静，很长时间都不再发话，Peter就是他黑暗生命里的光。

 

“当他不把我当成个怪物时。”死侍回答，他一直没对任何人说过，即使是死亡女神。“当他信任着我比我信任我自己还多的时候。”

 

夜魔侠歪头，估计在认真听，“我认识他挺长时间了，他很好。可能是我们中最好的了。”

 

“那是肯定的。”

 

“我们会把他带回来。”

 

“一定。”


End file.
